


Burning desire

by Adawinga



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angels are not always nice, Betrayal, Demons Are Assholes, Denial of Feelings, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Odaxelagnia, Redemption, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, The reader is a bit mean sometimes, The reader is in hell for a reason, The reader is not an angel, Violence, but some of them can be good, the reader is over 20 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 123,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adawinga/pseuds/Adawinga
Summary: When you were still alive you knew that you couldn't go to Heaven.You hurt too many people, so when you arrived in hell, you weren't surprised.As your name begin to shake Hell, a certain demon want to remove the threat you represent to him.





	1. Chaotic departure in hell

*

You were a fool. You knew it would happen sooner or later.

Yet, you continued your unhealthy little routine without worrying about the consequences.

You had no consideration for all the families you had broken.

All you were interested in was feeling something new, forgetting your own pain that was eating you everyday.

With difficulty you opened your eyes to see that you were in a dark forest. You put your hand on your head, moaning in pain as you remembered what had happened.

Your "boss" had managed to find out that you were the orchestrator of the death of several of his employees, and so this dirty wolf and his pack hounded you, they managed to kill you with a bullet in the head after torturing and humiliating you.

*

"What a bunch of sons of a bitches..." you grumbled as you remembered every detail of your death.

*

With a little hesitation you touched the back of your head but strangely, you did not feel anything. No blood, no hole, nothing.

You frowned, you didn’t understand and you looked at your hand. Fear invaded your body when you saw that your (S / C) skin had taken on a pale hue. Your nails were black, very long and more than sharp.

*

"What's going on?" you said to your mind.

*

It was very hard to get yourself up at the beginning. Moreover you were still confused about the changes in your body, you were also wondering why you were... “still alive".

*

"I should have died," you said aloud.

*

You raised your head and your eyes widened when you saw the color of the sky. Red.

Your mouth dropped slightly, and, gradually, you began to understand where you were. You clenched your fists and looked around.

Through the trees, you could see what looked like a city. Your expression was slightly hardened and you went to see it with suspicion.

During your short journey to civilization, you again looked at the sky and noticed that a pentagram was replacing the sun.

That's when your fears were confirmed. You were in hell. It was unmistakable.

A mocking smile was drawn on your lips, you preferred to laugh at this horrible reality.

*

"Obviously," you said.

*

You could not even touch the gates of paradise. Your soul was dirty and irrecoverable. You knew it. You were death itself. How many people died because of you? Elderly, mothers and fathers, children... innocents... You even killed rots like drug addicts and mafia members. Your own partners...

You stopped counting the number of crimes you committed a long time ago.

You came to a stage where you could not tell the difference between right and wrong, or rather... you did not want to see it anymore, it was just you, the judge of the whole world, (Y / N) (L / N).

Every person you met was an enemy to you. A vermin that you had to get rid of. It had become your job, your "horrible routine", your "hobby" in order to feel something other than the void that devoured you from within.

Life had always been a bitch to you. So much so that you no longer knew what the definition of "happiness", "compassion", or even "empathy" was.

*

Arriving in the city you could see several creatures. Each could give you chills down your back. Some of them looked like deformed beings, others had pretty much a humanoid appearance.

You hid in a street. And you searched your pockets to see if you did not have a weapon.

Unfortunately your gun, your phone and your knife did not follow you to hell.

You also noticed that you wore a t-shirt and white shorts. For your shoes, they were small black boots, nothing unusual.

You grumbled at this realization. You were in hell, shit! You knew you were not safe here. You needed a weapon!

You carefully watched the demons that you could see. Some talked about their past lives and how they tortured, raped or killed their victims.

The murder stories did not really affect you, nevertheless hearing about rape was not what made you "calm and serene". No, it made you want to slit their throats with a simple stab. Fortunately for them, you didn't have any knife that you could use against them.

*

After a while you realized one thing.

Wait. If these creatures were once human, you must also.. Oh dear god, your face! You had to see your face!

You came out of your hiding place, making yourself as discreet as possible. You walked a little while looking for a mirror, and then you saw a car. You stopped and looked at yourself in the wing mirror.

*

Your heart missed a beat when you saw yourself.

*

"M... my hair..." you whispered, touching it.

*

The beautiful (H / C) of your hair had turned to pure white. Your eyes had kept their (E / C) color, however the white part of your eye had turned slightly yellow.

Finally you could see that your ears had become that of a wolf. Not to mention your teeth. They were very clear, but they also looked very sharp, a bite from your end could be enough to tear the arm off an individual.

*

"Holy shit..." you whispered.

*

You were a kind of white wolf from what you could see. Your hands clenched as you backed off slightly. To a certain extent, despite your thinness, your teeth, your ears and your skin, you seemed almost "human". It could have been worse. You feel almost relieved in a way. It was then that you felt something that touched your back. You stiffened in surprise, and you looked over your shoulders to discover a majestic white tail.

*

Ok, the tail had to be added to the list of things that take you away from a human appearance.

*

You growled slightly, then walked without knowing where you were going.

When you passed by shops' windows you could see your reflection. That made you slightly pissed off. You did not want to be a wolf. Even a lizard would have been more suitable. But what do you want? Hell is not a place where you are supposed to be satisfied with what you have. You were not a deformed monster... it was good news for you, even if you had the appearance of what repulsed you the most. On one side being a wolf could give you a lot of benefits.

*

You stopped when you heard the howling of a demon who was being beaten up.

The poor man was bleeding and was exhausted. Above him, two dog-like demons looked at him with a mocking smile.

*

"Please!" he shouted, "Give me more time, I beg you!"

"We’ve already gave you another week, buddy. You have to pay now!"

*

You frowned then you lowered your head, preparing to leave. This dialogue reminded you of too many things. You continued to walk without turning around, and after a couple of minutes, your ears heard that poor man being torn to pieces. You sighed. That kind of act should not be rare here... You had to find a weapon quickly.

You arrived in a park with several dead trees. There was even a playground for the kids. You tilted your head to the side. Were there children in hell? You thought about it, and your eyes showed a sad expression on your face when you thought of some teens you saw on TV.

You yourself were not a very good example of mercy in your youth after all...

*

The sight of this swing has given you a little pinch in the heart.

You touched your belly unconsciously, then you discovered you had the urge to cry.

Realizing that you were about to appear weak you shook your head and slapped your cheeks lightly.

*

"Do not look weak," you repeated in your mind.

*

You got up and suddenly you heard screams.

*

"EXTERMINATION!"

*

Alerted by this word you decided to go see what was happening. You ran to the exit of the park and you studied the alley in which you had arrived. Several inhabitants ran and screamed in panic.

You turned your head to the source of all this hustle and you saw creatures looking like angels. You could say that because they had a kind of white halo above their head.

You hated to admit it but they scared you. You did not like their sadistic smile.

Unfortunately for you one of them turned in your direction and noticed you.

Almost instantaneously, you moved from your original position, avoiding being skewered by a spear.

*

...

*

Here was your weapon.

*

You caught the spear and you prepared yourself for battle. A horrible smile stretched your lips up, and your eyes widened in the face of the excitement of a brand new fight.

Of course you were terrified of dying again, however you were determined to not show any sign of fear to your opponents.

You were (Y / N) (L / N) and you were determined to make it known, both in hell and in heaven.

*

"Come on and let me show you how God is a stupid being who does not care about others," you provoked.

*

At this the Angel groaned and threw himself upon you. He made a knife appear in his hand and attacked you, you dodged his attack by doing a series of backflips.

*

"Oh please, this is so predictable."

*

In response, two other Angels entered the fight. You shrugged, though that didn't help your business.

Definitely, you really had to learn how to control your viperine tongue sometimes.

You cracked the bones of your neck and waited for a movement on their part in order to prepare a counterattack.

The angels circled you and attacked you at the same time.

You used the spear that you had stolen to propel you through the air and avoid a fatal blow.

You fell behind an angel and without hesitation you skewered it with your spear, winning a shout from him.

You removed your weapon from his body and noticed that several demons had hidden in order to watch the scene. Many had admiring looks on their faces, but were also fearful.

*

You ignored them. No time to savor your victory.

*

While an angel was trying to help the one you had mortally wounded, the third one attacked you with anger. You dodged it without much effort and laughed at its actions.

*

"Hey buddy. I thought wrath was a sin?"

*

Bad idea. The angel caught you and stabbed you in the leg. You screamed in pain, catching your bruised leg. You preferred to run away from the angel as soon as possible. You raised your hand in front of your face to see your own blood.

*

"Well done..." you said painfully.

*

You watched the angel angrily as he was about to attack.

Hatred spread in your mind like wildfire, and suddenly you felt your body change.

Your vision slowly became red and, instinctively, you got on all fours.

Your jaw was enlarged and gradually, your body became the one of a magnificent white wolf.

Shortly after your transformation, a powerful animal's roar came out from your mouth. The angel moved back with a step, completely intimidated by your roar; indeed it released so much power and will that it would manage to make the most powerful rulers of hell shiver.

His colleague, who couldn't save the angel you had wounded, signalled him to leave.

"They want to flee?" you asked in your mind.

*

No fucking way. These bastards hurt you, they had to pay.

*

You attacked them at high speed. An angel pierced you with a spear but you ignored the pain and you pressed him to the ground. As the unfortunate angel struggled, you shredded him with your claws and teeth before turning to the last angel.

He had lost his smile and seemed to be paralyzed.

You wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but instead, a terrifying grunt came out of your mouth.

The angel was firmly clutching his weapon. He could not beat you. He knew it. He spread his wings and flew into the air. Seeing this, you pursued him.

You jumped on the wall that bordered the park, and with all the strength you could put in your paws, despite the pain that emanated from one of them, you jumped on the angel who did not expect such an action on your part, especially with an injured paw.

You caught one of his wings, dragged him into your fall, and as soon as you touched the ground, you immobilized the angel with one of your paws.

In a sudden movement you snatched his wings with your jaw, winning a horrible yell from him. He struggled and squirmed in the martyrdom you were putting him through. It just widened your smile.

You resumed your normal appearance before telling him the last words he was going to hear.

*

"You see? God didn't come to save you. He abandoned you."

*

And without hesitation you skewered him with the spear you had stolen.

As soon as he stopped moving you saw demons giving you grateful faces, others preferred to run away. You looked at them coldly and you turned on your heels.

You did not want to stay here for any longer. Your leg hurt you terribly and you were just exhausted and out of strength. You were not at all used to your new powers and your wolf form.

You picked up a knife from the corpse of one of the angels, and you used the spear as a 3rd leg to help you to walk.

Your clothes were a bloody mess, just like your hair and your mouth. You absolutely needed a place to clean and heal your wound.

You walked to the center of the city and you saw a kind of pharmacy. Holy shit, luck smiled upon you. You accelerated your steps, went inside, took everything you needed… and realized something very important...

How would you pay? You didn’t have a single penny on you. You sighed and with the little energy you had you ran outside.

*

"FUCKING BITCH! THIEF! GET BACK HERE!" yelled a cashier.

*

You ignored him, you were to busy finding a place where you could heal yourself peacefully. You randomly took several streets, trying to maintain the pace of your stride despite your leg in agony.

You continued running for several minutes. After a while you finally found a place occupied by a radio tower.

You have looked up at this imposing structure. A powerful energy escaped from it, it oppressed and gave you a strange feeling of insecurity.

You looked around, and saw houses that were mostly barricaded, others were abandoned.

It immediately alerted you, and you immediately felt in danger. Your white ears were constantly looking for a suspicious noise. Your eyes studied every corner of streets. You knew something was wrong with this place.

The atmosphere of this neighbourhood reminded you of the one in you own district when you were alive.

Someone was sowing terror here and that someone was feared enough to force people to barricade themselves in.

He certainly should not be alone.

*

You walked cautiously towards a home, knocked at the door, and prepared to attack if something went wrong.

*

A strange bird man opened the door to you with suspicion.

*

"You are?"

"New in hell," you said.

"And?"

"I'd like to stop at your house just for healing myself," you calmly explain by pointing to your leg.

*

The man studied you a moment, then began to close the door.

*

"Go away!"

*

You immediately block the door with your foot and you took your knife.

*

"Listen buddy. I don't think that you want to die a second time so... Let. Me. In. I won't stay more than 2 hours, I promise."

*

The man groaned. He knew that he couldn’t beat you...

*

"You have an hour and a half."

"Very well."

*

He sighed and let you in reluctantly.

*

*

*

*


	2. How Hell works ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a closer family of two, and they explain you how hell works.

*

Once inside you quickly put your things on the table and you sat on a chair. You had studied the house and you had seen that this demon had very few material goods. He had an old sofa, a bookcase, a small kitchen, a table and old wooden chairs. The walls were moldy and the floor was dirty, giving a sordid atmosphere to the room.

*

"Do you live alone?" you asked.

"No, there's someone else living with me," he said dryly, letting you know he didn't want to talk to you.

"I see," you answered.

*

The demon shrugged and watched you disinfect your wounds.

*

"How did you get hurt?"

"There was an" extermination," you explain to him.

"An extermination?!" he shouted. The bird rushed at you and asked you, panicked, "Where was that?!"

"Near a park."

*

All calmness in your host's eyes slowly disappeared.

*

"Have you seen a very skinny, red-eyed woman with the features of a bat?"

"Um, not that I remember. I was too busy destroying the angels who attacked me," you say without emotion.

"Shit, shit, shit..." repeated the demon.

*

You looked at him, at first you were confused, then you realized.

*

"That's your wife?"

"No it's my sister."

"Oh I see," you answered while sewing up your wound.

*

Suddenly you heard the door open to see a demon who matched with the description that demon given to you.

*

"Oh my god, Samantha."

"Vincent! Oh, how are you?"

"Damn, do not ever make me afraid again!" he said, hugging her.

*

You ignored their reunion, that didn't concern you. Healing your leg was more important.

*

"Oh, it's you," Samantha shouted.

"Mmmh?" You watched her without much emotion whereas she gave you a huge smile.

"Thank you for everything. If you had not arrived they would have decimated us all."

"I did not do that for you, I killed them only to defend myself, nothing more."

"I don't care! You saved us and oh, you're hurt."

"It's nothing," you say with a little bad mood.

"No no, please let me see, I was a nurse when I was alive."

*

You frowned in confusion.

*

"What is a nurse doing here in hell?"

"... Um well I... I killed patients in the hospital every time I saw them suffer, it was an insatiable need, you see? As for my brother, he was a dealer in order to earn money and I never did anything to stop him."

*

You just nodded and let this woman heal your leg.

*

"Do you have a place to go?"

"No," you say. "It's hard to go somewhere when you don't have enough money."

The woman seemed to think and suggested, "I heard that a hotel was going to open in Pentagram City. It is towards the center of the city and, for the money..."

She got up and gave you some money. "Take that."

"Samantha!" growled her brother.

"If I'm alive, Vincent, it's thanks to her!" his sister shouted angrily.

*

You looked at them and you divided the money that Samantha gave you in half.

*

"It's for threatening your brother and for taking care of me," you said, looking away. You did not want to be indebted to them.

*

The bat thanked you by giving you a friendly smile and asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water if possible."

*

She nodded and served you a drink. Vincent took a chair and began to speak.

*

"So... when did you arrive in Hell?"

"I would say I arrived almost 2 hours ago."

*

He nodded and dared to ask you.

"What did you do to end up here?"

*

You fixed him with suspicious eyes, and hesitated.

To get it off your chest would be good for you but on the other hand... these were strangers, hell wasn't heaven. These people didn't look mean however you knew they could become dangerous at the slightest false move on your part.

*

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's say that I did things for which I have no regrets and others that destroyed me in my life."

"Is it so horrible?" Samantha asked.

"You saw me cut those angels down, did you?"

"Yes."

"I did the same thing when I was alive for money, and protection. I’ll stop there," you said while drinking your drink. "It's my turn to ask questions."

*

You scratched your head and you asked with seriousness.

*

"Explain to me, exactly why are there exterminations? Is there a war or something like that?"

"No," Vincent replied. "Hell is overpopulated, so paradise sends angels to exterminate part of the population to return to a more stable level."

"I see, it's a method."

"... So to remedy this problem the Princess of Hell decided to start a project, she will talk about it on television in a few days."

*

You put a hand under your chin and nodded. You started to become worried about what the princess could propose to remedy this problem.

Vincent seemed to notice your concern and reassured you.

*

"Do not worry. Princess Charlie is very attached to her people."

"Mmmh ... thanks for the information. Oh, and I wanted to ask you, does anyone control your neighborhood? The atmosphere he possesses reminds me of the one in which I lived when I was alive. "

*

The two demons looked rather uncomfortable.

*

"Well in hell, demons have territories. The more you have, the more powerful you are in a way. A long time ago, a demon appeared here, probably before the second world war. He overthrew several extremely powerful lords who had been there for decades. Then he broadcast his crimes so that everyone knows what he is capable of," Vincent explained to you. "That's why we call him The Radio Demon."

*

You clenched your fists as fear started to gnaw at you.

*

"So I guess that the tower outside..."

"It's his work," finished Samantha.

"Well, we can not say he has a huge degree of humility," you joked. Then suddenly you realized.

"Wait, did you say that we can possess ‘territories’?"

"Hmm, yes?"

*

You jumped out of your chair and started walking to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I have to go."

"What?"

"I'll get a territory."

"No, don't do that! Your leg is not fixed up yet," Samantha said.

"It's a simple pastime," you explain by shrugging your shoulders.

"It's better for you to stay here," Samantha continued. "It wouldn't be reasonable, believe me."

*

You studied her for a moment. her smile invited you to stay, her eyes were sincere, there was no trace of dishonesty. In a way... she was right and you knew it. You turned to Vincent and asked him:

"Can I?"

The man looked at you then looked at his sister.

"Okay, one night only."

"Thank you, Big Brother."

*

They prepared a little area near the couch for you. Samantha had given you a little bag with a couple of clothes that did not fit her anymore. You could wash yourself and wash your clothes. You also ate a little bit. Unfortunately, the food had a horrible taste.

*

"Excuse us, but the food of good quality is very expensive here."

"Don't worry, I understand, and to be honest this meal is of excellent quality if I compare it to what I could eat," you reassured them by finishing your plate.

"Thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome," Samantha replied.

*

You frowned. You didn't understand why they were so kind to you. So you asked.

*

"Be honest with me, why do you behave so benevolently? You are demons, you are in hell for a good reason, right? I don't understand."

"Well Vincent and I have a lot of regret for what we did... So when we can help, we do it with all our hearts."

*

With these words, Vincent cleared his throat, allowing him to emancipate himself from his sister's speech.

She corrected herself quickly.

*

"Well, Vincent is very mistrustful sometimes, so it's not easy for him."

*

You nodded, looking at your plate.

*

"And you? You have never felt regret?"

*

You gave an emotionless look to the bat who was standing in front of you. You answered honestly with a neutral tone.

*

"Indeed it happens to me. The first time I regretted what I did was when I started my job. I had been asked to deliver a parcel to a man in a building in my neighborhood. I thought it was just drugs. But it was a bomb. When I was about to join my boss, I heard a big explosion. I just had time to turn around to see that part of the building had fallen down. Children were dead," you explained, looking away.

*

"I'm terribly sor-"

"No," you interrupted her. "I do not want to hear anything. This bomb is nothing compared to what I did afterwards. I can not and I don't want to change. I am just the result of humanity's rot."

*

Samantha sadly nodded and chose to keep quiet. Nevertheless Vincent gave you a look of understanding.

*

Samantha took the plates and started cleaning them. Vincent took the opportunity to talk to you.

*

"I agree with you."

"Nice to hear it," you coldly answer.

" No really. My sister really believes that we can change but I have to be honest with you. If she ever had a second chance on earth, as a nurse, she would kill patients again... As for me, I would deal drugs again because that's the only way to earn money for me. Nobody wanted to give me a job..."

*

"Yeah... a leopard can't change its spots," you finished.

"Exactly."

*

You shrug and then sit on the couch. "Let's hope she doesn't hang too firmly to this illusion."

*

You relaxed and then thought back to what Samantha had said.

*

"Change", huh? This word sickened you. To hear it was enough to lift your heart. Why would it be up to you to change? Your life has been a real fiasco from the beginning to the end.

No, the one who had to change was God himself. It's because of him you were in this mess. He could have helped you but he did nothing. No, of course! He left you starving with your father, living in a rotten neighborhood controlled by a powerful and feared mafia.

And now it was up to you to change? What a joke!

You waited for Samantha and Vincent to go to bed to change your clothes.

You lay down and started sleeping.

*

_You were running. You had your normal appearance. You heard several gunshots behind you, warning you not to stop._

_You had to hurry to reach the nearest city, once inside you had to find a police center to guarantee you temporary security._

_Unfortunately these wolves blew up your car. You only had your legs._

_You jump over obstacles with great ease despite the darkness of the night._

_Unfortunately a bullet pierced your right shoulder and you lost your balance. You screamed in pain and grabbed your shoulder as your blood stained your (F / C) clothes._

_You tried, somehow, to continue your race but this ball had really slowed you down. You caught a grenade that was in your pocket, and threw it on the floor hoping that it would be enough to slow down your aggressors._

_But it didn't do much. On the contrary, it allowed a man to have a clear shot at you._

_He shoots you in the leg ,and you fall to the ground._

_It was the end._

_You tried desperately to get up but two men held you on the ground, ignoring your wounds._

*

"Let me go!" you screamed.

*

"You're not going anywhere, (Y / N)," shouted one of them.

"What do we do with her? The boss didn’t give us any order about it."

"Let's teach her what it costs to betray the clan. After that we will call the boss," sneered a third.

*

You saw him coming towards you with a knife and a perverse smile. You knew very well how it was going to end. You struggled as best you could but all you won was mockery from your aggressors.

*

"Is something wrong (Y / N)? You seemed more self confident when the boss was on your side, huh?" said a man near your ear, putting his hands under your shirt.</i>

You woke up with panic.

*

"No!" you shouted. You grabbed your head trembling. You didn't want to remember the last hours of your death. They were an unspeakable torture, you hadn't had the strength to shout or speak once those fuckers had finished torturing you.

You took deep breaths in the hope of calming yourself down. Your heartbeat slowly slowed down and you calmed down. You looked around and you recognized Vincent's house.

You put one hand on your heart, and the other on your face. You were crying. You got up instantly and ran to the sink to wet your face. You dried off and put a cold expression on your face.

*

"Do not look weak," you whispered.

*

You drank a glass of water and you started to prepare yourself. Apparently your scream didn't wake your hosts and it was nice for you. You took your bag and left a note to thank them before leaving.

You went to the old battlefield to see what was different. You could see some pickpockets taking money from corpses, even those who were dying. You couldn't blame them in a way. Many did that to survive.

You walked to a bar, stepping over a corpse without the slightest hint of compassion. Once inside you sat in front of the bartender and you asked him for your favorite drink.

Several monsters played billiards, others played cards. Some spoke with their friends, and others looked at you in a provocative way.

You looked at them with a dark look, and you continued to drink your glass in silence.

*

Suddenly a shark-like demon sat next to you.

*

"Hey darling, would you like to play pool with me?"

*

You watched him from the corner of your eye. He had scales of a dull green, bright yellow eyes and wore an elegant costume. You shrugged, and kept drinking without looking at him.

*

"What do I win?" you asked.

"A little money, is that okay?"

"100 dollars if I win," you said.

"I'm ready to bet 250 dollars," he said.

"Are you so sure of yourself? And what if I lose?"

"Well I would like you to sleep with me. It seems fair to me."

*

You laughed at his statement. You knew it would end like this. You gave him a smirk.

*

"Oh, that's all?" You laughed. "I do not give myself easily to others so I want 800 dollars," you said.

"Very well. So shall we start?"

"Fine," you answered with a dark tone.

*

This idiot really had to not win this game for his own well-being...

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
I wanted to thank you for the welcome you made on my first chapter. To be honest I did not think he would please. So thank you so much.  
Please excuse my grammar and tell me if you see any mistakes that burn your eyes, I will correct them.


	3. The threat of the White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You win the game against this shark. However you were not enough on your guard.  
This error will have bad consequences.

*

You followed this fish to the billiard table. Your hands were neatly stored in your pockets, and your gait quite casual.

Let's be honest. You bet because you saw that he could bet large sums of money. The quality of his clothes was the proof itself, moreover, he had a tooth and accessories in gold.

There was enough to make a little money, no matter the final result.

*

"My name is Krauser by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Krauser," you answered without saying your name.

"Come on baby, When I win it will be necessary for me to know your name."

"Mmmh, don't be too impatient, We didn’t start our game yet~" you said in a seductive voice while you noticed that several people were starting to look at you with interest.

"As you wish doll~" the shark said with a chuckle.

*

You started playing.

At first you deliberately let this swine take the lead in order to make the game last.

*

"Looks like I have made a pretty good start, don't you think?"

"It will not last, believe me," you answered with confidence.

*

Suddenly you started to feel weird.

Your stomach hurt you. Maybe you were hungry? Yes, it was definitely that...

** _You were as hungry as a wolf._ **

You watched the shark in front of you, and your stomach gave a groan that was lost in the bar's noise.

You looked away for a moment and focused on the game again.

*

"So tell me doll, how did a lovely wolf like you end up here?"

"I was killed," you said coldly, starting to play seriously.

"How?"

"A bullet in the head after being tortured."

"Oh, and what did you do to get to hell?"

"Mmmmh, it's my little secret." You avoided his question with a teasing tone. "And what about you?"

"Well, I ripped off a lot of people by giving them loans that were not reimbursable. After that I had free labor for my companies."

"Well, a businessman."

"You can say that, doll," he said with a smile.

"You remind me of my boss," you laughed as you got rid of your last ball.

"Really?" he said in a slightly angry tone.

*

He had noticed that you were close to victory and didn't appreciate it at all.

"Indeed, he was rich and powerful, he had no qualms about using others. He was a real **shark** in business to be honest. Nevertheless, I doubt that he will be as powerful as you if he ever falls to hell. "

*

He was going to answer you, but he was interrupted by the voice of a woman.

You turned towards the voice and, on the stage, you saw a pretty short and chubby woman. Her skin was very pale, she also had short blond hair. Her irises were an aggressive pink color and the white part of her eyes were black. Her head was adorned with a pink feather and she was dressed in a beautiful little pink dress from the inter-war period.

*

"Ah, it's Mimzy, a singer. She's pretty well known because of her club," Krauser said. "She was invited to sing here today."

"I see," you answered with a smile. She looked nice. But you did not have time to get interested in her. "Shall we continue?"

"Our little white wolf is in rush?"

"Oh yes~"

*

You kept playing until you asked.

*

"So what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to say that I had some territories not far from here, of course it has nothing to do with the Radio Demon's empire but it's better than nothing."

*

His words made you smile. It was something very interesting to know. You gave him an interested look, whereas your hunger come back.

*

"I agree with you," you said while potting the black ball in a hole, winning the match.

"Looks like I won," you declared. "I think you owe me my 800 bucks," You added with a mean smile.

"It's true doll, however not before you gave me what belongs to me."

*

Before you can answer him, a brute grabbed you and put you on the billiard table.

You were too surprised at how quickly he did this to do anything.

Was he going to rape you here? In front of everyone?

*

"HEY, STOP!" you screamed.

"Don’t worry it will not be long," the shark said, taking a syringe out of his pocket.

*

Your (E / C) eyes widened at the sight of the object. You struggled as best as you could but several demons kept you firmly in place.

*

You were too greedy, you should have been less confident and more on your guard...

*

"Not again..." you say in your mind.

*

Some of your abusers took the opportunity to touch you. Every pressure on your body filled you with hate and disgust, horrible painful memories erupting in your head. You could remember their smell, the sound of your clothes tearing slowly, feeling your skin hurt by their nails and knives. It was a stifling torture!

A fear and an elusive hatred gripped you at the idea that it would happen again. No matter how much you screamed no one came to your rescue. A weight was forming in your stomach as you struggled with force.

You let out a cry of rage and hate so powerful that certainly half of hell heard you.

It was so powerful that the demons who held you dropped you in order to cover their ears.

Mimzy stopped singing, the music was turned off and everyone was watching you.

*

You grabbed your head and you slowly began to fall into a state of trance. Your eyes became completely red, and a fixed grin was formed on your mouth.

*

"Not this time," you say calmly and emotionlessly.

*

You cracked your neck from right to left and you get up.

It was time to let the wolf into the sheepfold.

You took your knife and threw yourself on the brute who had attacked you.

*

He didn't have the time to react before you cut his throat. Then you killed Krauser's bodyguards without any difficulty before donning your White Wolf appearance.

The shark prepared to attack but you didn't give him any chance. You pushed him into the crowd before eating him alive, tearing his skin with ferocity.

The shark's blood spurted from all sides, spotting your beautiful white fur and all the people around you.

An animal grunt came out of your maw, and without the slightest hint of remorse you killed as many demons as you could, leaving behind you a room covered with red, corpses and debris. The billiard tables were destroyed, the chairs and tables were broken, the bar was ransacked and the arcade machines demolished.

You didn't care who you had under your jaw.

It was time for Hell to know who you were and be afraid of you.

You have resumed your normal appearance and admired your work.

*

_That was what you really were_.

*

You noticed that a demon was desperately trying to get himself up despite the fact that you had separated his body from his legs. You made your way towards him and you crushed his head with your foot.

*

"Welcome to hell," you said before turning to the stage to look at Mimzy. Her right leg and her arms were injured because of your attack.

*

You approached her with a neutral expression and stood at her feet.

The poor woman trembled with fear but she remained strong.

*

"Don-... don't get any closer!"

*

You ignored her words and caught her by the throat.

*

"Listen to me. You will say exactly what happened here to as many people as possible. Tell them that Krauser's land is in MY possession and that if anyone tries to take it away from me, I will kill them slowly and painfully. I will make sure that they wished their mother never gave birth to them. Capish?"

*

The woman nodded with fear.

In response you threw her into the rubble. You took as much money as you could and you left without saying a word.

*

"I have to be more careful in the future," you said to yourself, looking at Krauser's wallet. You had been lucky on this one, if he had been stronger than you, you would certainly needed to fuck the son of a bitch.

You quickly forgot this thought by looking for the address of this shark in his papers.

You went to his flat and went inside. You were very careful that there was nobody inside, and you had a great sense of relief when you saw that this luxurious flat was empty.

You threw this fool's old stuff away, and replaced it with yours.

The apartment was very beautiful. This shark didn't joke when he said he was wealthy.

Of course, it took you a few days to convert and transform it to your personal taste, but at the end you had a nice flat with a large living room, a dining room, a very well equipped kitchen, a beautiful spacious room and a perfectly functional functional. Everything to have a good life in hell. You also went shopping to change your wardrobe.

Now that you had territories, demons came to do business with you. It was like you were living your life again, except for the fact that you were your own boss this time.

You started pocketing a nice amount of money with your services. You could easily pay your rent without fearing the end of the month, plus your "odd jobs" were also a way to learn how to use your powers, and a way to make you known in Hell.

You were now feared and respected. Very few people dared to get in your way and not anyone wanted to talk to you (except for business).

You liked this loneliness. You did not like being attached to living beings. It was too painful for you. Life had taught you that at a moment everything could be snatched from you without you being able to do anything.

*

"Well ... Hell may not be so bad," you said while watching TV.

*

They had talked about you a few times on 666 news, warning the sinners against your power.

You looked at your watch, and noticed that you had time to go out to "have fun".

You put black pants, black shoes, and your (F / C) tank top on. Finally you decided to wear a little jacket, and took a bag with a knife to defend yourself.

You came out of your house with a smile and went to the center of Pentagram City.

On the way, a lot of demons looked at you with terrified expressions on their face and quickly crossed the street.

You snickered at the sight of their behavior, however you were on your guard.

One day, some demons had attacked you to recover your territory. You got rid of them easily however you knew you were not safe from a powerful and feared opponent...

*

_Like him…_

*

You arrived near a bar and noticed a poster that stood out from the others.

You examined it with curiosity.

A man was drawn on it. He was excessively thin and wore a very not "friendly" smile.

The words "beware of him, the radio demon" were written there.

*

You leaned your head to the right, and raised an eyebrow. You now had an idea about the appearance of this dreaded demon.

You laughed when you noticed he looked like a deer. Was it a sign? Were you destined to eliminate him? After all, wolves hunted deer, didn't they? You shrugged and tore the poster off the wall without much remorse. You settled at the bar and ordered your favorite drink.

While you were drinking a few sips of your drink, you listened to the bar's conversations. Many of them were about you.

*

"Hey, it's the White Wolf," whispered one of them.

"The White Wolf? Do you mean the maniac who is responsible for several massacres some time ago?"

*

Your ears tensed when the word "Maniac" was said.

*

"Shhh!" the first one hissed. "She could hear you."

*

You snickered quietly when you felt the fear in the first demon's voice. You continued listening with a mocking smile, while playing with your drink.

*

"Come on dude! It's not been even 3 weeks since that girl arrived. Maybe it's easier for her to use her powers, but put her in front of the Radio Demon for 5 minutes, shit! She will be erased in less than 10 seconds."

*

_Okay, it was getting hurtful._

*

"I heard that he was very angry about what she did at the bar the last time."

*

Interesting... you managed to get the demon's attention on you. You had to be careful, it wasn't good news. You didn't want to face a surprise attack or something like that.

*

"Oh?" asked the second demon. "So why he didn’t kill her already?"

"I do not know, these are just rumors."

*

You heard a little contact noise, one of the two demons had certainly put his cup or his glass on the table.

*

"If you want my opinion, it would be good for him to get rid of her quickly," declared the first demon. "Who knows what she will be able to do if one day she knows how to use all her powers?"

"Wow man, we're talking about the Radio Demon, not a low-end demon. He knocked down extremely powerful lords in Hell, and YOU think that a poor bitch like her could beat him? Seriously, open your eyes for 5 sec-"

*

He interrupted himself when he heard your glass break under the pressure of your hand. The word "bitch" was too much for you. How dare he?

*

An animal grunt came out of your throat as you slowly turned to the demon group.

*

"Oh shiiiiiiit.... Why couldn't you just shut your damn mouth Clark?!" the first man shouted as he ran away.

*

"Hey, wait for me, Henry! "

*

You caught the second demon and impaled one of his hands on the table with your knife, winning a scream from him.

*

"I didn't hear correctly. Who out of me and the Radio Demon is a bitch, you little piece of shit?" you asked him darkly, tightening your grip on him by planting your nails in his skin.

He didn't answer you because he was completely terrified.

*

"I-I- I'm sorry!" He cried.

*

In response you pushed your knife into his hand.

*

"You should be..."

"ARGH, please! Forgive me! Please! Please! I'm begging you!"

*

You pulled out your knife from his hand and you crushed his wrist with such force that it did not look like anything anymore.

*

"I don't want to see your dirty face ever again, otherwise I can promise you it will not just be a hand that you lose."

*

You came out of the bar, pushing the demons out of your way. What a jackass!

You looked at your hands angrily. You wanted this fucking Radio Demon's head so badly, just to be able to expose it in front of your home and thus make all these stupid debates on you and this demon stop. However, on the other hand, that son of a bitch was right. This guy was here much longer than you.

Facing up to him now would certainly be suicide. Nevertheless, there was one thing you were sure of:

*

This deer would be an excellent meal for the wolf you had become.

*

*

*


	4. Bad meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally saw the princess' project on a screen, of course you weren't thrilled by her idea, but she managed to make you doubt your point of view on redemption.  
However, a certain demon noticed you while you were listening to the princess' speech.

*

You sighed, and you continued walking, thinking about something you could do. You looked up at the sky and you saw a helicopter close to a building, then suddenly there was a violent explosion. Your body froze instantly when you saw 2 people fighting at the top of the building.

You were intrigued by what was happening. It could be a territory's war.

Suddenly, you heard music that sounded like a TV news introduction.

You ran to the nearest TV screen and watched what was going on. Several demons gathered around the screen and were quickly absorbed by the news.

*

You studied the presenters. There was a pale woman with short, blond hair. She had big red eyes and a tight red dress. Her colleague was wearing a gas mask and had blond hair.

*

"Good afternoon! I'm Katie Killjoy."

"And I'm Tom Trench," continued the man. "Chaos out of Pentagram City today as a turf war is raging on the west side between notable kingpin Sir Pentious and self-proclaimed spunky powerhouse Cherri Bomb."

*

You raised your eyebrows when you saw the images of these two individuals. A blonde one-eyed girl and a snake... Why not? If you had to decide which one would win the fight, you would choose (Cherri.B / Sir Pentious).

*

"That's right Tom, after the recent extermination, many areas are now up for grabs! Demons all over hell are already duking it out to gain new territory!" Katie explained.

*

You crossed your arms and continued to watch the images of the fight.

*

"Those two seem to really be going at it, huh?" Tom continued.

"Looks like they're fighting tooth and nail for that hot spot." You frowned, did she just eat… ugh… whatever.

"And I'd sure like to nail her hot spot," he finished jokingly.

*

"It was an easy one," you quietly whispered.

On the other hand, his colleague didn’t look amused, her smile was slightly tense for a few seconds before becoming neutral again.

*

"You are a limpdick jackass, Tom. Or should I say..." She took her cup of coffee and flipped it over her colleague's crotch, causing him monstrous pain. "No dick?"

"Argh! Not again!"

You held in a chuckle when you saw him squirm in pain. "Poor guy."

*

"Coming up next, we have an exclusive interview with the daughter of hell's own head honcho, who's here to discuss her brand-new passion project. All that and more, after the break!" She declared, and broke her cup. "Suck it up your little bitch!" she snarled at her colleague, before the signal was cut.

*

You shrugged and you turned to take a few steps outside the crowd which stayed hypnotized by the screen. It was a way to keep your mind off things while waiting for the princess's speech.

*

"So it was a territorial war." You said in your mind.

*

You were quite conflicted with this news.

As long as the demons were killing each other for territories that were not under your control, you were cool with it.

Yet, a fear was gnawing you from the inside when you thought of the fact that several demons could join forces against you. Indeed, you were powerful and dreaded, but you were new.

Many demons might be tempted to play on your ignorance of your power to take you down.

*

You took a deep breath, and you tried to relax a bit. You had killed angels and powerful demons. Very few would be daring enough to try to face you, but nevertheless, you were not safe and you knew it.

Suddenly, bursts of laughter brought you out of your thoughts. You turned around with a puzzled look on your face.

A demon was laughing at loud and spoke to his friend.

*

"HA HA HA HA. Is this girl serious? She thinks.. She thinks... Ha ha ha! Oh, she is nuts!"

*

Oh, you were so absorbed in your thoughts that you did not realize that the show had already started again.

What did you miss?

You put a threatening expression on your face, and stopped the demon.

*

"HEY YOU!"

*

The demon's eyes widened when he saw you. He immediately stopped and started shaking.

*

"What... what do you want, White Wolf?"

"What's the deal with the princess?"

*

He seemed surprised by your question.

*

"Why are you interested?"

"Answer me now..." you ordered in a threatening tone.

"Wow calm down, I'll tell you. That stupid girl wants to stop the exterminations by opening a hotel to rehabilitate sinners."

*

There was a deathly silence, then you burst out laughing.

Oh my god, it was unthinkable! Simply inconceivable! Seeing your reaction, the demon laughed again and his friend too.

You started crying with laughter. It was so ridiculous, it was hardly believable.

*

_ **Hardly believable...** _

*

You caught the demon and placed your knife under his throat.

*

"Are you kidding me?" You asked in an icy tone while you stopped laughing.

"EEEEEH STOP! I PROMISE THIS ISN'T A LIE!" He cried, losing his smile and starting to panic.

*

You let him go. He seemed sincere from what you could see. You went back to the screen and watched it again.

*

The look of Lucifer's daughter surprised you slightly. She was very cute for a demon. She had long blonde hair, pale skin, red cheeks and normal eyes (apart from the white part that had a yellow color).

She looked so... "human". The poor girl was desperately trying to convince the audience to support her project, but nobody seemed to listen to her. Suddenly you felt something, deep down inside your heart.

"Compassion", Maybe? This feeling of being sorry for someone because she's having a bad time... It's compassion, isn't it?

Your mouth twitched when that forgotten feeling popped into your mind.

It reminded you of so many painful things...

You quickly pulled yourself together, and you continued to observe the princess while placing an impassive look on your face.

She had a tense and embarrassed smile on her face.

She could see that her project didn't excite a lot of people (you yourself weren't really excited).

It was really sad to see that.

*

Suddenly, you noticed a strange smell. A smell of game meat.

It immediately made you hungry. What smelled so good?

You thought for a moment while trying to control what that pleasant and delicious smell made you feel.

Hare? Boar? No, it was clearly not that. You bit your index finger to think of something else through pain.

It calmed you a bit but it wasn't enough. Oh fuck... what was that smell that made you feel dizzy?

Ever since you came here, it was very difficult for you to control your hunger as a wolf when you smelled something appetizing, it made you completely crazy, the pain was for you the only way to control yourself. Here, on the other hand, it was so strong and so spellbinding that you almost lost control of yourself.

*

"Look," says the sweet voice of the princess.

*

Your attention immediately went back to the screen. You tried to stay focused on what you could see while ignoring the smell that tickled your nostrils, and that growing hunger in your belly.

*

"Every single one of you has something good deep down inside… I know you do," she said with great sincerity.

*

You shook your head from right to left. She was wrong. There was nothing good in your heart. Nobody could save you from the beast you had become, nobody.

*

"Maybe I'm not getting through to you," she said with a smile.

*

You instantly frowned in confusion when you saw her get up. Then suddenly she began to sing. Your mouth fell slowly as she began to talk about her hotel and what she thought about sinners.

*

You wanted to leave! This song really made you feel uncomfortable, unfortunately your legs could not move a millimeter.

*

When the princess had finished singing you were speechless. You were desperately searching for the right words to express your feelings about what you had just seen.

*

_It was... it was... how to say this...? It was..._

_*_

"WOW! That was **shit**!" Shouted a demon.

*

Okay, that was too much for you. You burst out laughing, that sentence had fallen at the right moment. It was just perfect. Many demons joined you in your laugh and started to leave. You did the same. You didn't want to stay 5 more minutes here. You just wanted to go home and forget what you just saw.

*

On the way to your apartment your smile slowly fell.

You stopped and looked at your feet. In spite of the guilelessness of that speech, you could not help but feel the empathy that emanated from this princess. She really seemed to believe that everyone could change. At one point, although you hate to admit it, you did believe it, you really did! Nevertheless the images of your past quickly brought you to reason.

You were angry with yourself. How could you be so naive? Even thinking that you could change was just stupidity. Not everyone can become a better person...

Yet this girl had managed to make you doubt your point of view.

*

You would continue your way to your home, but suddenly, your ears were alerted by footsteps coming towards you.

*

"Hello my dear, what a_ happy coincidence_ to meet you here!"

*

You stiffened in sudden fear as you smelled the scent that caught your attention before.

The voice that spoke to you was very similar to that of radio presenters in the 1930s.

Yeah... It sounded like a fucking radio! Everything quickly connected in your head.

*

_ **It was him who you smelt. He was there from the beginning…** _

*

You quickly grabbed your knife and turned to the demon who had called you. You took a step back when you recognized him.

*

The Radio Demon himself. Well, he was less scary than the poster you had seen at the bar, but the smile on his face really made you feel uncomfortable.

*

"I'd like to say the same thing... Radio Demon," you said with a sarcastic smile, trying not to look weak.

*

He tilted his head to the side while keeping his smile on his face.

*

"My my, is that the way to introduce yourself to a poor sinner like me, dear White Wolf?" he asked with an innocent tone.

*

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Go away," you growled.

"And if I don't want to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with amusement.

*

You almost lost your smile when you heard his words.

Yes, what were you going to do? Kill him? Of course! what an easy thing to do! You could feel his power even though he was just looking at you!

Being a wolf was not going to help you against him. Your body began to shake out of your control. You had to fight a real internal battle so that your ears did not lower, risking showing an admission of weakness.

*

"Things will turn red if you don't go now..." you threatened.

*

The demon laughed and a microphone appeared in his hands.

*

"_Nothing would please me more my dear~_" he said in a darker tone.

*

Your eyes widened as a result of this answer. Your limbs tensed when you saw the pupils of his eyes become more aggressive.

He was really mad now.

Shit... you could have tried a friendly conversation but no, you had to threaten him!

What a stupid move…

*

"Oh really? You already have a huge territory! I have almost nothing that could really interest you."

*

He laughed again.

*

"I came to see you in order to kill two birds with one stone ... Firstly, I will give back what you left to a good friend of mine, and erase the nuisance that you could represent. Your territories are just a little bonus darling."

*

You didn't even have time to answer to him before he jumped on you at the speed of sound, giving you a punch in the stomach.

You flew to the other end of the alley and embedded yourself into a wall. You tried to get away but the Radio Demon was already in front of you. He grabbed you by your (F / C) shirt and pressed you to the ground, then he removed his microphone, wrapped his clawed hands around your neck and began strangling you with a crazy smile.

Without thinking, you passed your hands between his arms, then you pressed your thumbs firmly against his bright red eyes.

He groaned in pain and loosened the grip he had on your throat. You quickly grabbed his red shirt and dragged him towards you, giving him a violent headbutt and a punch in his face. He stepped back trying to recover from the shock, that allowed you to get up. You grabbed one of his ears and twisted it with all your strength, earning a whistle of pain from him.

*

As you had planned, he tried to get rid of the hold you had on him, which left you enough time to stab him in the back. Then you literally pulled him by the nose, and threw him against the wall in front of you.

Without waiting for a reaction from him, you instantly slammed his head against the wall, ruining his monocle.

You did it once, twice, three times, four times, five times... until the Radio demon suddenly disappeared from your field of vision.

*

You quickly followed your instinct which shouted at you to move from your initial position.

*

You made a quick dodge to the side, thus avoiding getting struck by the rod of your opponent's microphone.

*

You grabbed the object, and you snatched it from his hands. Without hesitation you gave him several mic shots in the head with an unquantifiable rage, however he was able to catch it.

*

"I have to admit that unlike some of my previous opponents, you know how to fight," he said in a distorted voice, showing his anger despite his smile.

*

His face was as red as his suit because of his own blood.

Normally, this kind of injury to your opponent would reassure you, but it was the opposite with him. You had the impression that the more you hit him, the more he took <b>pleasure</b> in confronting you.

*

"Thank you for the compliment, _Bambi_" you replied sarcastically, trying to contain your fear.

*

You tried to kick him but he dodged without much difficulty.

He got his mic back and prepared to attack you. You immediately bent down and passed behind him. You were going to stab him but he disappeared again.

*

You grumbled in frustration as you tightened the grip you had on your knife.

Suddenly a horrible whistle caught your attention, the more seconds passed, the stronger it became.

You grabbed your ears screaming in pain, but that did not change anything.

It was like this damn sound of badly tuned radio was in your head, impossible to stop it!

Abruptly you felt a painful blow in your back, it was like someone had slashed you. You could feel your blood staining your clothes and the pain emanating from your wounds.

You turned yourself in order to face your opponent, fortunately for you the noise had stopped... well, on the other hand... it wasn't really a good thing.

*

<b><i>He stopped this noise voluntarily, just to make the fight last and play a little longer with you, that's what he was doing.</i></b>

*

"You fucking sadistic bastard..." you murmured angrily_._

*

The demon laughed at your remark and disappeared again. Luckily for you, you could hear a little noise behind you. Without waiting for a second, you turned around and grabbed the Radio Demon while planting your knife in his stomach. You pinned him to the ground with a triumphant smile on your face. In response, he gave you a look full of hate although his smile was still present on his face.

*

Suddenly your senses were clouded by his smell again. Your eyes slowly turned red and you began to lose control of your movements, letting the sleeping wolf take over you.

You slammed your left hand on his face and your right hand on his left shoulder, then your head plunged into his neck. Your teeth tore his shirt and his skin. His blood slid into your mouth, it was pure pleasure, your taste buds enjoyed this taste so delectable.

*

The demon stifled a scream of pain as he searched with his free hand for his microphone he had dropped. In response you pushed your fangs deeper into his jugular and you even managed to snatch some of his flesh.

*

You were going to continue but you were suddenly pulled back. You turned around to see a creature that looked like a shadow. Before you could do anything, the deer grabbed your white hair, and slammed your head against the wall of a building, knocking you down almost instantly. Before you could recover from the shock you saw him change shape.

He looked much more like the demon on the poster that you saw at the bar.

The antlers on his head had grown, his wounds had quickly healed, his claws had sharpened, and his eyes shone in hatred and sickly hysteria.

For a moment you thought you saw death in front of you.

The demon gave you a violent scratch, ruining your clothes. This time, you couldn't stop your ears from flattening on your head. You screamed in pain as several monsters, similar to the one who attacked you, began to beat you up. There were too many of them, every time you killed one, three more appeared, and you didn't have time to take the appearance of a wolf to defend yourself more easily because you had to avoid the deadly attacks of the Radio Demon.

*

**You were too slow to transform yourself.**

*

Every blow, every scratch, every bite, was a real torture, you were desperately struggling against your desire to scream at the top of your lungs every time your skin gave way under the fangs or claws of your opponents. You didn't want to give the Radio Demon the satisfaction of hearing you scream again, you kept struggling with all your strength, you were too proud to give up.

*

To be honest, your behavior was amusing to the Radio Demon. It was so much fun to see you fighting with all your will for a fight that was lost in advance. He loved that fury and terror in your eyes, it had been a long time since anyone had entertained him so much. At the end, you were a bloody disaster. Your body lying on the ground was in agony. Even with the best will in the world, holding back the tears of pain was impossible for you. You could feel your blood flowing down your back, arms, legs, chest and face.

*

You tried to get up but the demon skewered your right hand with the tip of his microphone, earning a new cry of pain from you.

*

"Come on, sweetheart," he said, returning to his normal appearance. "Our little talk is not over yet, I still have to decide what I'm going to do with you."

*

Your teeth clenched when he lowered to your height to take your bloody face in his hands.

*

"Killing you would be too easy... why not lock you in one of my radios?" he said in your ear with a triumphant smile.

*

Your body stiffened in fear. Locked in a radio?! No fucking way!

*

Putting your pride aside, you shook your head from right to left, begging him with your eyes, you tried to talk, but he quickly cut you off.

*

"Shhh... It will only last an eternity," he laughed.

*

You closed your eyes when your heard him. If that was how it was, it was time to use your last card. You had one last weapon left that you bought shortly after you started your business.

You didn't know if it would work on him, nevertheless you only had this option left on the table.

You discreetly grabbed a small plastic vial from your pocket, you opened it, and threw the contents on his face. He suddenly backed away, burying his face in his hands and screaming in pain as smoke came out of his face.

Without asking for the rest, you took the opportunity to get out of the way and turn into a wolf.

Your fur was bloody and in poor condition but you didn't care, you just wanted to run away!

*

You ran as fast as you could. You heard a scream full of rage right behind you. This motivated you to not stop, however you made the mistake of looking behind you.

*

All you could see was a black deer rushing towards you. You drew from your reserves to exceed your limits, and increase your speed, there was no way you're going to die again because of this guy!

You were taking random streets, looking for as many people as possible, it was imperative for you. Unfortunately, the demons in your path quickly ran away when they saw WHO you were and WHO was chasing you.

*

You took the small streets and returned to your normal appearance. You were trying to make as little noise as possible despite the pain from your injuries and the fire consuming your lungs and throat.

You couldn't walk straight anymore. Each step could make you collapse on the ground, however you struggled against this temptation to give up, you knew that you would be killed.

*

You managed to climb a fence that joined another street, leaving big marks of blood on it. You fell to the ground because you could no longer maintain your balance, quickly you got up, and limped to the street exit as your vision became blurred.

You heard noise behind you, forcing you to go a little bit faster, but your body had already been at its limit for a long time. As soon as you got off the street you ran into someone, and you both fell on the ground. You tried to look at who you had fallen on but all you could see was blonde hair and red cheeks.

*

"H..e..lp me..." you barely whispered. Before your eyes closed.

*

"Holy shit! Charlie! Charlie! Charlie! Are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah I think so, but... Oh my God, Vaggie, what happened to her?" You recognized the princess' voice... Strangely, you felt safe, the adrenaline that had spread in your body slowly disappeared, exhausting you instantly.

"Don't touch her, it's the White Wolf," grunted Vaggie.

"We can't leave her there, Vaggie, she'll die if we don't do something. Come on, help me, we will take her to the hotel."

*

Shortly after that you fainted...

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this chapter was horrible to translate, indeed I don't really know how to write fighting scenes in French, so imagine in English ^^'
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if there are any things I need to fix. 
> 
> Thank you very much for following my story despite my grammatical mistakes, it warms my heart. 
> 
> Have a good day;)


	5. Chapter 5: Working at the hotel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up at the Princess Hotel and you decide to help her for a short time. However, you will discover that you will have to work with a certain demon.

*

You woke up completely terrified from a nightmare. You'd fallen into a bottomless well and had been accompanied by cries of agony and images of your victims, before falling into the mouth of a demon deer.

*

You quickly straightened up, awakening your wounds. You moaned in pain, grabbing your arms.

You put one hand on your head and you felt bandages on your forehead. You frowned with confusion, and you looked at your hands. They were also bandaged, as were your arms, ankles and chest. You no longer had your clothes on you, only your underwear. Did someone save you? You were confused, who would be stupid enough to save you?

You looked around you. You were in a small single room that looked like a hotel room. The walls were black, the sheets of the bed you were in were white. You had a small fridge at your disposal as well as a wardrobe, a television, and a desk with a pile of clothes and a telephone on it.

*

At that moment, you realized where you were. The person who saved you was undoubtedly the princess of hell. Everything was coming back to you slowly. Your fight against the Radio Demon, your escape, your meeting with the princess... everything became clearer.

You got up from the bed and headed for the clothes that were at your disposal. Unfortunately, this was a huge mistake. Your legs couldn't support your weight and you fell to the ground. Your head was really hurting you, it was as if a jackhammer was pounding your head all the time. You touched your forehead for a little longer and felt that you had a fever. You growled and quickly ignored this sad reality. You grabbed the clothes and put them on.

*

It was a little black skirt and a blue shirt. It was a fairly simple outfit. You didn't bother to put on the black tights, you just wanted to get out of this place and go home. However, you had noticed that you no longer had your knife on you, it could be really a bad handicap considering your condition.

So you carefully left your room, the princess could be nice to her people, but nevertheless you didn't trust the other demons who might reside in these places.

You walked while leaning against the walls to avoid falling to the ground.

Unfortunately this precaution wasn’t enough, you fell to the ground again because of your headache.

"Fucking deer…" you whispered.

*

You could hold back from crying but it was very difficult.

You suddenly heard voices. You pinched your lips and went down the stairs on your right. You stopped on each step to avoid falling. Every step was a great effort for you. Each time one of your feet touched the ground a sharp and aggressive pain went up all your spine and contracted all your nerves, it was real torture, moreover, the fever didn't help anything.

*

Once you went down the stairs you saw a group of people talking. Among them was the princess. She was accompanied by an extremely thin white spider with 6 legs, and a girl with white hair, a grey complexion, and an X over one of her eyes.

The princess turned to you and gave you a welcoming smile.

*

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're awake, I'm Charlie," she said as she introduced herself. "This is Angel." She pointed to the spider.

*

"Hello Baby~" he said in a sensual tone.

"And this is Vaggie."

"Hi..." she said coldly.

"Could we know your name?" asked Charlie.

*

You pinched your lips and then replied rather timidly while looking away.

Oh, how much you hated introducing yourself...

*

"(Y / N)... (Y / N) (L / N)...Your Highness..."

"Oh no, no 'Your Highness' with me, call me Charlie instead. It's a pleasure to meet you (Y / N), welcome to The Happy Hotel!"

*

Your ears rose on your head.

*

"Oh, you mean the hotel for rehabilitating sinners?"

"Yes, that's right. I could no longer see my people being exterminated. I absolutely had to do something."

*

You coughed slightly and leaned against the wall to be able to answer her.

*

"It's so noble and so naive of you. You think that inside of every demon there's a rainbow. But for many there is nothing inside. They will never change."

*

Charlie answered you with a faint smile.

*

"I'm sure everyone can change if they want to. Some people just don't have confidence in themselves, they think it's too late to save their soul, but I know it's never too late to change."

*

You were going to answer, but your headache resumed. You grabbed your head, wincing in pain. Charlie rushed to you.

*

"You should sit down (Y / N). Vaggie, can you get some water?"

*

While Vaggie was away looking for a glass of water, Charlie took you to a small living room. She put you on the couch and stood in front of you. Angel had settled a little further away and was sucking on some kind of ice cream or a lollipop, you couldn't see well from where you were.

*

"Forgive me for asking you this question, but who did this to you?"

*

You looked down while Vaggie was giving you the water. You took a sip and thanked her.

*

"I don't want to talk about it," you said coldly. "But thank you for saving me... without you that son of a bitch would have certainly killed me or..."

"Or?"

"No, forget about what I just said."

*

You finished your drink and got up weakly.

*

"I have to go home. Thank you again for treating me." You took a step but you were forced to sit down because of the pain from your injuries.

"It wouldn't be reasonable (Y / N), many of your injuries are deep and some of them are really serious. It's better if you stay here for a while. If some demons see you in this state, what do you think will happen? You're hurt and would be at the mercy of them," said Vaggie.

*

You growled, but you had to admit that she was right. You nodded and dug yourself into the couch.

"How did you get here?" asked Charlie.

"I was killed after being tortured and humiliated," you explained. "Please... I don't feel ready to talk about it."

"Of course, I understand."

*

You turned to Vaggie and asked her.

*

"How long have you been here?"

"Not very long, I died in 2014, Angel has been here much longer than I have."

*

You nodded and turned to Charlie who had lost her smile and was looking at her feet. You didn't say anything.

*

"Charlie, are you all right?" asked Vaggie.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said as she stood up, and walked towards the front door. She opened it and looked outside for a moment.

*

"Is it because of the TV fiasco?" you asked Vaggie

"Yes, certainly. She had put so much effort into this..." explained the white-haired girl, lowering her head. She moaned in anger, as if she was angry at herself. "I told her it was a bad idea... I should have... I should have convinced her to not to do that damn interview."

*

Again, that feeling gnawed at your heart. You couldn't help but feel sorry for them and it pissed you off. You thought about it, and a dilemma formed in your mind.

*

**Leave or help.**

*

You sighed.

*

_ No. _

*

And despite what your brain was telling you, you said:

*

"I can help you for a short period."

*

Vaggie's eyes widened in surprise.

*

"Excuse me?"

*

_ Fool. What have you done? _

*

"I will help you for a short period, I promise. Let's just say I'm paying back what I owed someone when I was still alive," you said, putting one hand on your belly.

*

Vaggie quickly noticed your gesture but didn't ask you any questions about it. She was quite perplexed by your statement, but you seemed sincere. She frowned with suspicion and then decided to trust you and keep an eye on you.

*

You took your glass, then you got up and asked where the kitchen was. Meanwhile Charlie had closed the door.

*

"I can go to the kitchen for you, you don't have to get up," said Vaggie, looking away.

*

You shook your head and thanked her. That's when you heard someone knocking on the door. You shrugged and went to the kitchen.

You filled your glass with water, then drank silently while asking yourself several questions.

Why did you feel so good here? You were not supposed to get attached to others since... since you lost them. You were to remain that lone wolf. It was a promise you made to yourself a long time ago. Yet, for this naive girl and her stupid project, you broke it off without really questioning yourself. You really wanted to help her, however, it meant  **denying** what you had become. " **Change** " in a way.

You sighed as you touched your stomach. You had never been able to keep the promise you made to him in your lifetime... maybe it was a sign? A chance?

You shook your head. It didn't matter if this was a chance or not. You could not be saved, the weight of your sins was too heavy, you had to get used to that idea. However, helping demons who really wanted to change was a way of honouring part of that promise you made to him, and thus appeasing those regrets that were gnawing at you from within.

*

Suddenly, you smelled a sweet smell. It immediately relaxed you and made you hungry.

Oh dear Lucifer, it smelled so good. It was really strange... it reminded you a lot of the smell of-

*

...

*

Wait a minute...

*

It wasn't  ** _him_ ** , right?

*

Your blood froze instantly. A sudden fear spread in your body that it might be him. You went through the drawers and took a knife. You knew you had very little chance of getting away with it if it was the Radio Demon, turning into a wolf was out of your reach, your legs couldn't handle another marathon, and your wounds would slow you down too much, however you didn't want to die without a fight.

*

You slowly walked towards the entrance with great discretion. What was he doing here? Did Charlie know him? You were not reassured at all, especially when you recognized his voice.

*

"I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA... so many orphans."

*

His words made you sick. Such a bastard, how could he laugh at that? Your body began to tremble with disgust. Without thinking twice, you prepared to throw your knife in his face, but Vaggie was faster than you.

*

"Stop right there!" she ordered, threatening him with a spear.

*

She swore something in Spanish and continued in a serious tone.

*

"I know your game, and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone here. You pompous, cheesy, talk-show shitlord."

*

You prepared to attack despite your headache and injuries. He really wasn't going to like that remark. You knew that...

*

"Heh heh, if I really wanted to hurt anyone here..." He leaned his head to the side and his eyes turned to radio dials. "I would have done so already..."

*

Voodoo symbols flew around him and a horrible static noise pierced your eardrums. After a few seconds everything calmed down. The deer had regained a "normal" face and continued with a cheerful tone.

*

"No! I'm here because I want to help."

*

Your mouth opened with surprise, you almost dropped your knife. Wait... Charlie wasn't going to say yes, right? It was the fucking Radio Demon, shit! He certainly wanted something, why would a demon like him want to help the princess?

However, with a rather depressed look, you realized that she would probably give him a chance... she had done it for you when you were the "White Wolf".

With a sigh, you came out of hiding and you looked at the demon with the most threatening look you could, asking with a cold tone and a mocking smile.

*

"Really, Radio Demon?"

*

He raised his head towards your voice's direction. You could see the amazement in his eyes. He really didn't think you were going to stay here after Charlie saved you. No, you were a proud and a solitary person to him.

You felt your stomach twist when you noticed that he had no trace of the wounds you had inflicted on him during your fight. He didn't even have a fucking scratch! He even took the trouble to fix his horrible monocle!

*

"What a happy coincidence to find you here, my dear..." His smile was slightly tense. It was obvious that he wasn't happy that you were here.

"Do you know each other?" asked Vaggie, frowning.

"We know each other very well..." you said somberly.

*

The atmosphere had become tense. Your (E / C) eyes never left those of the demonic deer in front of you. Your jaw and fists were clenched. You were trying to control yourself, to contain this boiling hatred in your mind. Oh, you wanted so much to make his provocative smile disappear from his face. You cursed yourself for a moment, you had given your word, you were going to help this hotel.

However, on the other hand, did that mean that you had to work with the one who had tried to make you disappear? What irony.

Nevertheless, you knew that you were protected by Charlie. If this demon really wanted to work with her, he had to earn her trust, which was not easy given the fearful expression of the princess.

*

"We met once in hell some time after her arrival," said the Radio Demon with a smile on his face.

*

His sarcastic tone made you smile.

*

"Yeah, and it was  _ deadly bloody _ ..." you said, licking your lips while trying to control your desire for flesh.

*

Charlie looked at you with concern and Vaggie understood what happened between the two of you.

*

"Charlie, don't accept his offer, (Y / N) is already helping us and believe me, I have a lot more confidence in her than in that self-centered bastard."

*

Charlie's eyes widened.

*

"Is that true (Y / N)? Will you help us?"

"For a short period. It's just to pay off a debt I owe someone."

*

The Radio Demon frowned and tilted his head to the side while analyzing your words. A debt? The one about saving you from his claws? No, it wasn't that, there was something else but he couldn't see what it was. Besides, who could you owe something to? You always acted alone, you had never asked for someone's help since you were in hell.

Were you trying to repay, in a way, someone you knew who was still alive? It was very likely but he was not completely sure of that.

Well, It didn't matter to whom you owed this debt. You were going to interfere with his plans and he was sure of that.

You may be hurt, your bandages were irrefutable proof of that, but he knew that it was only a matter of time, and that soon you would be able to pierce his flesh with your teeth again.

His smile stretched slightly when he thought of the pain emanating from his wounds... he'd loved that sweet pain, he'd loved your cries and pleas, it was pure delight for his ears... Oh, he would give all the money in the world to be able to taste that feeling again when your fangs and your knife pierced his skin.

*

"That's fantastic news," Charlie shouted, clapping her hands, getting him out of his thoughts.

"I'm glad you like it," you answered her with a faint smile.

*

Suddenly you felt bad, your headache had resumed again. Your body swung back and forth and a horrible desire to sleep began to take over you. You leaned firmly against the wall with a tight smile, desperately trying to hide your discomfort from everyone and, especially, from the deer demon. A drop of sweat ran down your face as you tried not to crack. The man in red noticed it and managed to read through your mask with great ease. Seeing you fighting the pain particularly amused him, he wondered how long you could keep up your forced smile and pretend that everything was fine.

*

"Miss (Y / N), I think you should sit down," he advised you, using your name in a slightly mocking tone.

*

This alerted Vaggie and Charlie who immediately turned to you.

*

"Is something wrong, (Y / N)?" asked Charlie.

*

You tried to reassure her, but your face was betraying you. You were pale and completely soaked in sweat.

*

"Go lie down."

"Charlie, I'm fine."

"(Y / N), really, you can barely stand up, you-"

"I'm. Fine. Charlie," you growled. "I just need to sit down."

*

No, you didn't want to go to bed, especially not with Mr. Radio Maniac around. You left the entrance and went back to the sofa.

Of course you had to trip and fall to the ground. You heard quick steps coming towards you. Charlie and Vaggie helped you get on the couch. You closed your eyes for a moment, and thanked them.

*

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you back to your room?" Charlie asked.

"Yes... yes... just... give me a few minutes, okay? Just a few minutes, it'll pass, I've been through worse in my life," you said with a little forced laugh.

*

Yes, you'd been through worse... Much worse. A pain that was incomparable to what you were experiencing right now.

The two girls nodded. Vaggie stayed with you and Charlie went to talk to Alastor.

Angel settled next to you on the couch. He looked at you for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

*

"So what's the deal with Smiles over there?" he asked Vaggie.

"Wait, You've never heard of him before? You've been here longer than me."

*

Angel shrugged his shoulders.

*

"The Radio Demon, one of the most powerful beings hell has ever seen?"

"Meh, not big on politics."

*

You listened carefully to all the information that Vaggie was explaining to Angel.

*

"Decades ago, Alastor manifested in hell. Seemingly overnight, he began to topple Overlords who had been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. Then, he broadcasted his carnage all throughout hell, just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him... the Radio Demon. As lazy as that is. Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils. But one thing's for sure-"

*

This time, Vaggie's voice was so threatening that you opened your eyes to look at her.

*

"He's an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery, and a violent monster of chaos, the likes of which we can't risk getting involved with, unless we want to end up  ** _erased_ ** !"

*

Okay, you'd be lying if you said that her story didn't give you chills. You hadn't learned much more than Samantha told you, but the little extra details were always good to take. So "Alastor" was his name. You were perplexed. It was a real demon's name. The executioner of Satan, to be more exact. Was that really his name? You hadn't really met people called "Alastor" in your life, it was such a rare first name. It was the Welsh or German variant, "Alexander", that was used more often.

Honestly, that wasn't the most important thing, and after listening to Vaggie, you had to admit that it suited him well.

*

"You done?" asked Angel, annoyed.

*

You had to admit that you were quite disturbed by his lack of interest. The spider looked at the Radio Demon and laughed.

*

"He looks like a strawberry pimp."

*

You slowly turned your head towards Angel, then to Alastor. A smile appeared on your face and you started laughing. Of course, laughing only woke up your wounds, but you couldn't help it.

You quickly calmed down when you saw Charlie and Alastor looking at you, and took a break.

How long had it been since you'd laughed like this? Yeah, you had laughed more in hell than in your whole life. It felt so good. You took a deep breath and lay down on the couch.

*

"Okay everyone, Alastor will stay with us," Charlie said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY CHARLIE!" Vaggie screamed.

*

You didn't say anything. You knew this was going to happen.

*

"Vaggie, please, let's give him a chance."

"B-But…"

"Come on, I need to talk to you."

*

The girl nodded and followed Charlie. Angel shrugged while looking rather suspicious towards, but at the same time "interested" in, the deer demon. He got up and left the hotel to buy drugs. You were now alone with the Radio Demon.

You looked at each other for a couple of minutes.

You were trying to keep your smile on your face, a way for you to challenge him. Of course you were terrified that he would finish what he started, however you knew he was stuck for the moment.

*

"Well, I see that we will have to work together," he said as he took a chair in front of you.

"Indeed," you answered in a cold tone.

*

He observed you for a moment. It quickly made you uncomfortable. You locked your eyes with his and you warned him.

*

"During all the time of our 'collaboration', I will try to prevent the wolf I have become from devouring you Alastor, however I promise you nothing."

*

The demon laughed and stood up.

*

"Oh come on, my dear. Why don't we start all over again? I no longer see any point in hurting you. I think you understood the message about 'hurting those around me'..."

*

" _ Hurt _ "? He must have been talking about Mimzy... You preferred not to say anything about it and nodded.

*

"Yes, I understand. Just a piece of advice, don't tempt me. I may have made mistakes during our fight..... I wouldn't make the same mistakes twice."

*

Your smile became a little more mischievous.

*

"So you want us to start over, huh?"

"Yes, I think it would be more conducive to the development of this hotel."

*

He had a point. Fighting would only damage the hotel's reputation, but on the other hand... you couldn't trust him. Not after everything you learned about him, not after you saw what he was capable of.

You were going to say something but you were interrupted by Alastor who had reached out his hand to you.

*

"Hello, I'm Alastor, what's your name, my dear?"

*

You laughed at him, but you accepted his gesture, even if he made you sick and your "ceasefire" would probably not last more than a day. You were doing it for Charlie and for the well-being of the hotel.

*

"Nice to meet you, Alastor, I'm (Y / N) (L / N)," you introduced yourself while firmly shaking his hand.

*

_ And as you expected... his grip was just as tight and painful as yours. _

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry that it took so long. I have just started school again and I'm studying law, so I will not really have time to update regularly. I apologize, but I will do my best to post chapters as quickly as possible.
> 
> Thank you again for commenting and following this story. I'm so glad that you like it. Have a nice day / evening


	6. First day of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first working day with the Radio Demon.

*

You woke up with a horrible headache. What happened? You rubbed your eyes and noticed that you were back in your hotel room. You touched your forehead, and a big smile of relief appeared on your face when you felt that you no longer had a fever, and your wounds hurt you much less. All you needed was an aspirin for your head.

*

You got up. And you noticed that there were some clothes at your disposal in the closet. You took professional clothing, a black skirt/pants and a shirt in your favorite color. On the table were hygiene products with a small note.

*

_ "Hello (Y / N)! _

_ You fell asleep on the couch, Alastor took you back to your room, so I took the opportunity to give you some clothes to wear during your stay at the hotel. It's the least I can do to thank you. You will also find hygiene products, feel free to use them as you wish - I give them to you.  _

_ Thank you again! _

_ Charlie" _

*

You froze when you read that it was Alastor who brought you back to your room. Oh Lucifer, you couldn't prevent an embarrassing image from appearing in your brain. What a dishonor.

*

"He has a nerve... Fucking deer..." you grunted.

*

Apart from that little detail, reading Charlie's letter really appeased you. No matter how much you listened to your inner demons warning you about her and her friends, you couldn't believe them. She was not your enemy. Could you allow yourself to consider her as a friend? No, you'd like to be her "friend" but you knew you didn't deserve it. You were a monster. The good deeds you were doing were just paying off a debt... nothing more, it wasn't the  ** _real you_ ** .

*

You went to the bathroom and started undressing. You slowly removed your bandages and noticed with surprise that your wounds were beginning to disappear. It must have been due to your powers. A smile appeared on your lips. In two days you could certainly go home. You put clean bandages on the deepest wounds, turned on the hot water and entered the shower.

The water was really excellent, you took your time washing yourself to enjoy the water's contact on your skin and your hair. You dressed while wearing dry bandages to make yourself more comfortable. You also took care to hide your wolf tail. You felt more "human" when you didn't see it.

You put on your shoes and went down into the lobby. Of course, Charlie was at the reception.

*

"Hi Charlie," you said in a friendly tone.

*

The young blonde's smile widened when she saw you.

*

"Oh, hello (Y / N), I was beginning to think you were going to start a third day of rest."

*

You leaned your head to the side with confusion.

*

"I slept for two days?"

"Yes. Vaggie and I were really worried for a while. The night I went to put your clothes and hygiene products in your room you had a high fever and you were talking in your sleep."

*

You stared at her, rather uncomfortable with her story.

*

"What did I say?"

"Oh um... you were talking about your boyfriend, well, I think it was your boyfriend? I'm not very sure of that... and uhm if I remember well, you said he shouldn't leave or something like that... yes, you said he shouldn't take his car."

*

Your eyes opened wide. Your boyfriend, huh? Don't take the car? You'd had that nightmare many times, you nodded with a painful expression on your face, your ears flattened with fatalism.

*

"I see..."

*

Charlie looked at you with empathy and quickly understood what put you in this state.

*

"Isn't he in hell?"

"No… In heaven, certainly… At least... he's not alone, ha ha ha..."

*

Feeling that you were about to cry, you quickly put a smile on your face, hiding your painful memories.

*

"So Charlie, what can I do to help you today?"

*

The blonde seemed surprised by your sudden personality change, however she would rather not ask any questions.

*

"Alastor is already in charge of listing the different projects we can set up to improve the hotel, I would like to know if you could take stock with him."

*

You felt a little spasm in your right eye. Your smile became slightly tense but you responded with your most natural tone.

*

"Of course Charlie, I'd be happy to."

*

_ No, you weren't happy at all! _

*

Charlie clapped her hands with excitement.

*

"Thank you so very much (Y / N), Vaggie wasn’t really happy to do it, she prefers to help our maid, Niffty, and I'm too busy to handle everything," she explained, rather embarrassed.

*

Vaggie didn't want to work with Alastor? No kidding! You were not surprised at all.

*

"You're welcome, Charlie."

"Oh, but you might want to eat a little before you start working, don't you?"

"Um, I'm just going to have (favorite breakfast menu)."

"Okay, I'll let you serve yourself in the kitchen."

"Thank you very much Charlie... Oh, yes, I forgot, where can I find Alastor?"

"In his office it's on the top floor, west corridor and last door on the right. Um, I forgot to tell you but, you'll have to take the stairs. The elevator has some minor problems, it's under repair."

*

You memorised the address of the deer's office and nodded.

*

"All right, Charlie, thank you very much. I'm going to eat, do you want me to bring you something?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you very much, (Y / N)."

*

You went to the kitchen and quickly ate your breakfast. You washed what you had used to prepare it and took a deep breath.

*

Okay, now you had to work with... the Radio Demon. You rolled your eyes and ruminated. Why did it have to be you? You'd already been humiliated by the deer demon despite being a wolf demon and now you had to work with him!? Great! Absolutely beautiful! What could go wrong?

You gathered all your will that you had, and went up the stairs.

1st floor... 2nd floor... 3rd floor... 4th floor... 5th floor... you only had one floor left... (Why did you never have any luck with elevators?)

You looked at the stairs. Your legs refused to move and all the limbs of your body began to shake. Staying alone with this demon for a few minutes was feasible for you... but you knew you had to stay with him for a long time…

*

You took a deep breath again and slowly began to climb the steps leading to the top floor of the hotel. You wondered why the deer demon was on the top floor. He probably wanted to be left alone....

*

_ "Or maybe it's a way for him to feel like he's dominating everyone in this hotel," you thought with contempt. _

*

You finally reached the last step and looked down the corridor. It was similar to the one on the previous four floors, there were just fewer rooms and it was slightly more gloomy. You went to the last door on your right in the west side, and you quickly knocked on the door before your anxiety took over.

*

"Come in," you heard him say. You grabbed the door handle with a shaky hand and entered Alastor's office.

*

The room was quite dark. There was red everywhere, whether it was through the curtains, on the tapestries and the carpet, or on the armchairs and the sofa. There were large bookcases against the wall and a doorway to a very large office.

All this red gave the room a scary and aggressive atmosphere. The first thing you wanted to do was to leave. You looked around to see Alastor looking at you with his usual smile in the shade of the office.

*

"Hello Alastor," you said in a neutral tone, trying not to show your fear. You put your shoulders back without breaking the visual contact and placed one hand on your hip, giving you a more self-confident appearance. Unfortunately, deep down inside, you immediately felt dominated, and you hated it. Alastor seemed to notice your concern as his sadistic smile widened.

*

"Hello, my dear, Charlie told me that you would come to help me. Please, have a seat," he said, pointing to the sofa.

*

A tight smile formed on your face. Your senses were again blurred by his smell. Oh dear God... Fortunately you had eaten, you certainly couldn't have controlled yourself for long otherwise. At least... that's what you thought...

You nodded, thanked him and settled in.

*

"Do you want something to drink?"

*

You hesitated for a moment, fearing that it might be a trap, but you reassured yourself, you knew he could not do anything against you for the moment. You asked him for your favorite alcoholic beverage and started trying to relax. When Alastor served you, you thanked him with suspicion and started drinking. He sat in an armchair in front of you, making sure that you were separated by a small table.

Neither of you spoke for several long minutes, it was like seeing two predators observing each other in order to see who would attack first.

However, the more time passed, the more it became an ordeal for you; and the more difficult it was for you to control your desire to taste his flesh.

*

"So," he said with a strangely enthusiastic tone. "Do you have any idea what we could put in place for this hotel (Y / N)?"

"Oh, um, I-"

*

He cut you off.

*

"Oh, I'm so absent minded." He got up and searched his office to get some papers out. He gave them to you and continued, "Here are the plans of the hotel. The red areas are those that are free to be modified. The hotel already has a gym. I think it is imperative that we have a party room for special occasions."

*

You desperately tried to ignore his smell and focused on the plans he had provided you. And you nodded.

*

"I agree with you. But if we set up a party hall, we'll need a bartender, a cook."

"We have all of that," Alastor said with a broad smile.

"Oh, I didn't know, I didn't see them."

"We have a bartender named Husk. He and I worked together for a while. He is a kind of winged cat that loves magic shows and his bottles. And Niffty is skilled at cooking."

*

You raised an eyebrow, quite perplexed by his speech. Maybe it would be a good thing to talk to that cat? Just to see if you should be suspicious of him. As for Niffty, you wondered how she was able to do so many things at the hotel.

*

"All right, that's a good thing," you said in a neutral tone.

*

You took a small notepad and started to write down some ideas.

*

"I would like to know, do we have a big budget or a small one? It's very good to have plans, but if we don't have any mon-"

"Charlie's taking care of the expenses, there's no need to worry about that."

*

You leaned your head to the side with suspicion.

*

"I'm willing to believe you, Alastor, but does Lucifer agree with his daughter's project? I mean, what she tried to do on television may be seen as heresy through the eyes of hell's leader, don't you think?"

*

The Radio Demon lay back in his seat. He remained silent for a while, having fun swirling the alcohol in his glass. This silence allowed your hunger to take over. You discreetly brought your index finger to your mouth, but before you could bite it Alastor began to speak seriously.

*

"Honestly, my dear, I don't think our good sovereign really cares about his beloved daughter's project. He's so busy with heaven that this hotel must be the least of his worries right now... (Y / N), are you listening to me?"

*

Yes, you were  _ trying _ to listen to him to think about something else other than your fucking stomach! Why the fuck did he have to be such an appetizing deer? And why did this fucking table have to block the way?

*

_ Control yourself (Y / N)... Control yourself... Control yourself...  _

** _Fucking table... Just...one…bite..._ ** _ _

_ Just... Don't look at him... Control Yourself... _

*

"Yes, yes, I'm listening," you said while you finished your drink. "So I guess we're safe."

*

Alastor nodded and also finished his glass.

*

You looked at the plans and asked, "All right then, according to you, how big should it be?"

"What a question (Y / N), it has to be spacious and spectacular!" exclaimed the deer, almost making you jump.

"Hmm…"

*

You didn't have time to answer, he got up and took another drink.

*

"Customers need a friendly place, a place where they can dream, dance, have a drink with their friends. Their stay at the hotel must be unforgettable and what better way to get out the big game than in a large party room?" he said while he sat in his armchair.

"Yes, I understand, it could be an idea..." You wrote all this down in your notebook. "What about the atmosphere? Are you going to tell sordid stories or jokes?" you dared to joke with a smile.

*

Alastor laughed at your remark.

*

"No, I don't think customers are really interested in my little exploits... Nevertheless... I think many would be interested to know how OUR fight went."

*

You chose to laugh in response to his provocation.

*

"Yes, you're certainly right. I'm sure they'd be delighted to know that the all-powerful Radio Demon had to reduce to calling his servants to avoid being eaten."

*

Alastor's smile wavered slightly and he continued with a mocking laugh.

*

"Or maybe the part where you begged me to spare you will be more to their liking. No, wait, I could also describe to them the surrealist scene of a wolf being chased by a deer."

*

Your grin widened dangerously. You were ashamed of that event. If you weren't that wolf, you would probably have laughed at this story.

*

"Yes, and then I will tell them how this deer, so blinded by his pride, did not see the whirlwind that he sowed and will suffer a slow and painful fall."

*

You could feel lightning dancing around you. You were about to snap, your breathing had accelerated and each breath had become much shorter. Your lips slowly separated, so that your white teeth were visible. You couldn't stop a few growls from coming out of your throat. Your legs and hands were shaking with anger, so much so that you no longer felt them at all.

Oh Lucifer, you wanted so much to throw yourself at him and tear off his limbs with your wolf's jaw. This desire drove you completely insane, you needed it, you needed to hear him scream,  ** _you wanted his horrible smile to disappear from his face_ ** .

*

As for Alastor, he refrained from killing you on the spot. No one had ever spoken to him with such nerve. He knew what would happen if he gave in to his murderous impulses, but it was so difficult for him to resist.

He loved that fear, and that rage that emanated from your little body that looked so weak but so dangerous. Your determined and self-assured expression amused and repelled him at the same time. He wanted to make it disappear so much, and to see that frightened face you wore in your fight again.

He felt his limbs shaking and his smile stretched when he looked at you.

It was so hard, so hard to not to destroy that table that separated you, it was so hard to not touch you.

Everything about you invited him to kill you. Your neck was just waiting to be broken, your chest stabbed, your beautiful (E / C) eyes punctured. Oh dear lord, even your arms and beautiful legs were silently begging him to dismember them.

*

It was so complicated not to let go. Just a blow well placed on your head to knock you out, and after, inflicting gentle torture on you when you wake up.

He wanted so badly to see the beautiful color of your blood, tear your skin with his teeth,  ** _devour you alive_ ** while listening to the sweet sound of your voice screaming in agony. His ears were shaking in anticipation. It seemed so easy at first sight, you weren't really recovered from your fight after all, but it was impossible to achieve if he wanted his plan to work.

Suddenly your voice brought him out of his fantasies.

*

"Let's not talk about that anymore," you stated in a cold tone. "It's just an unnecessary waste of time."

*

He hated to admit it, but, you were right.

*

"I agree with you. I apologize for bringing up the subject," he answered you with a bitter tone.

"I can't blame you, it tempted me too," you laughed. "Alright, I made a note of everything for the party room. What else do we need?" you asked, using it as a way for you to change the subject and taking a more cheerful tone to lighten the mood.

*

You spoke with the Radio Demon for over two hours. You quickly made a list of everything that needed to be added to the hotel, and except for your hunger and the "little argument" you had, it was almost pleasant.

You thanked him and left his office. Once outside, you took a deep breath of air while leaning your back against the door.

You had almost lost your temper even though you had eaten... That was not good at all.

Maybe you had to warn Alastor of your problem? No, very bad idea. Maybe he could use that information against you. Charlie maybe? Yes, she would assign you to another task... but on the other hand... who would "help" and watch this demon?

*

You closed your eyes and tried to clear your mind so you could think about what you should do. You could still smell him through the door. You looked up at the ceiling while trying to control your instincts and calm your nerves. After a few minutes of long silence you headed for the stairs.

Suddenly your ears suddenly rose abruptly on your head to the sound of a doorknob.

*

"(Y / N)?"

*

You turned to Alastor who had left his office.

*

"Yes, Alastor?" you asked him.

"You forgot your notebook," he said as he handed you the object.

*

Your eyes widened. You had wanted to leave so badly that you had completely forgotten it. You took your notebook with a shaky hand and put an embarrassed smile on your face.

*

"Thank you Alastor, see you later."

*

You turned on your heels but felt a hand on your shoulder.

*

"One last thing (Y / N)."

*

You became stiff all of a sudden, his contact immediately making you shiver. You could feel all his power coming from his hand, an immense and devastating power. For a moment, you thought he was going to tear you to pieces, but he only said these simple words:

*

"It was really a pleasure to work with you today."

*

His sentence made you confused. His voice sounded so sincere. You turned around to look at his face in more detail. His toothy grin was still there but seemed slightly softer than usual.

You could have easily fallen into his trap if you hadn't carefully looked at his eyes. They looked less aggressive, however you saw that malice, that same malice you had seen in his eyes when you met him.

*

_ His mask was almost perfect. _

*

The fact that you almost fell for his trick made you angry.

*

_ You should have known better than anyone. _

_ Everyone is able to wear a mask. How many times had you lied to accomplish the missions your boss gave you? How many people had you stabbed in the back with your acting? _

*

You gave him a sarcastic little smile, making him realize that you weren't going to play his game.

*

"It was the same for me,  _ Radio Demon _ ..." you said with sarcasm.

*

And without waiting for another answer from him, you went down the stairs. The eyes of the demonic deer gradually darkened as he watched you descend the stairs. He had seen you hesitate for a moment, but you weren't going to be as easy to manipulate as Charlie.

You weren't so naive.

He shrugged and sighed. His shadow twisted, showing a monstrous creature behind him for a second.

_ Well... Looked like he was going to have a lot of fun with you. _

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the wait I'm doing my best.  
There will certainly be no chapter next week I have a law exam and I don't know if I will be occuped the week after.  
Also, Sorry because this chapter is a bit long and has also been a hell to translate with small idiomatic sentences!
> 
> Thank you very much for following this story and commenting.  
It makes me so happy.  
Have a good day / evening


	7. A fragment of your past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie hit a nerve point when you talked about your life, for the first time in a long time, you felt guilty, so after a moment of hesitation, you've decided to talk about what you hated most: your past .

*

You quickly went to the hotel entrance. You wanted to get away from that Radio Demon as soon as possible. Once you reached the ground floor you noticed that Charlie was talking to Vaggie and a little girl with one eye. She was wearing a pink dress with shades of yellow, the whole thing reminded you of the outfits of the 1950s.

*

"Maybe that's Niffty," you thought.

*

"Oh, it's you, (Y / N)."

*

You simply gave her a friendly smile then your attention immediately turned to the new face in front of you.

*

"Oh, this is Niffty, our maid."

*

Niffty looked at you a moment and her expression changed. Her smile widened and it was quite disturbing, however you didn't feel that she could be dangerous for the hotel or for you.

*

"Kon'nichiwa! So you're the White Wolf? I've heard a lot about you. I'm really happy to meet you, I'm sure we'll get along well!" said the girl.

*

You were surprised by the fact that she could speak Japanese but replied amicably.

*

"Watashi mo sō negatte imasu, Niffty."

*

The girls looked at you quite surprised at your accent. Niffty gave you a smile and went back to work quickly. You gave Charlie your notes and Vaggie took the opportunity to question you.

*

"Do you speak Japanese, (Y / N)?" asked Vaggie.

"A little bit, I can speak English, French and Russian, I also have some knowledge of Italian, Spanish and Japanese. I had to learn the different languages of the world for my job," you explained.

"I see," she said. "And with Alastor? How did it go?" she asked, slightly worried.

"I'm not going to say we're the best friends in the world, but we finally got along," you explained to her calmly.

*

Vaggie crossed her arms with a puzzled expression.

*

"Did he say anything special?"

"No. To be honest, we almost killed each other at one point," you laughed.

*

Vaggie's expression suddenly faded, but before she could say anything, you interrupted her.

*

"Don't worry, we've made up our minds to not do it. It wouldn't have been good for him, nor for me, nor for the hotel, we knew that very well. At least he's not as stupid as he looks, I can recognize that," you joked with a slightly acidic tone. "I will continue to work with him if it's necessary. So I'll be watching him, and with that, I'm killing two birds with one stone," you said with a wink.

*

Vaggie gave you a rather undecided face, but before she could speak, Charlie screamed and jumped on the spot while reading your notebook.

*

"OOOOOOOOOH, (Y / N) IT'S WONDERFUL!"

*

You exchanged a confused look with Vaggie. Decidedly, sometimes you had a hard time understanding the young princess' overwhelming enthusiasm.

*

"Look at all this Vaggie!" she said, giving her the notebook.

*

The white-haired girl began to read with curiosity, her face gradually changing until it became the personification of astonishment.

*

"How did you manage to write all this down?" she asked you.

"I worked in the hotel business for a while when I was still alive. So I know a little bit about how it works and what we need. Alastor wasn't bad at decoration, he also helped me a lot with the party room," you explained.

"Oh, really? You worked in the hotel business (Y / N)?"

"Um, yes, it's one of the many little jobs I've done."

"What else did you do?" asked Vaggie.

"Oh um... well, I worked in delivery, in the hotel business, as a waitress in a restaurant, I had to sing and play an instrument in a bar, I also worked as a librarian, as well as a cashier, I also worked a little in plumbing, tourism, or in the field of education with young children..." You had a slight sad tone when you mentioned education but you quickly changed the sound of your voice to a more neutral tone. "I was also a florist and finally worked for a while in accounting and selling objects and merchandise."

*

Charlie's eyes shone with admiration.

*

"Oh really? You did all that (Y / N)?"

"Um yes, however it was over short periods of time, my real job forced me to play multiple roles."

"But that's incredible! You're like a chameleon."

*

Okay, you were a little embarrassed this time.

*

"Charlie, you're embarrassing me, really... it's not that extraordinary."

"You're joking! I think it's remarkable of you! It must have been really hard for you to adapt to so many jobs."

*

Your expression slowly broke down, Charlie lost her smile and noticed that she probably had said something wrong.

*

"Oh, (Y / N), did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing... it's nothing," you replied in an icy tone.

*

Feeling that tears were filling your eyes, you said with a forced smile.

*

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be right back."

*

Without waiting for another answer from the two girls, you went outside the hotel and slammed the door behind you.

With all the long-forgotten emotions that had overwhelmed your mind, you hadn't noticed that a deer demon was listening carefully to your conversation at the top of the stairs.

Vaggie and Charlie looked at each other.

*

"Vaggie, what did I say?”

*

Vaggie looked at her sadly and answered honestly.

*

"She said that her real job forced her to play multiple roles, and in my opinion I think her boss' intentions were far from ‘remarkable’."

"Oh, do you think she might have worked for a criminal organization or something like that?"

*

Vaggie nodded. Charlie looked at the door with a compassionate look.

*

"I don't just think so, Charlie, I'm sure of it."

"I don't see her entering into that kind of organization of her own accord Vaggie... She must have been forced to join it."

"Maybe," said Vaggie.

"Seriously, I'm sure she could have been a nice and respectable person in her life."

*

Vaggie looked up at the ceiling.

*

"You and your damn habit of seeing the good everywhere..." However, she smiled. "I can't say you're wrong," she said, adjusting her ribbon in her hair.

*

Charlie's smile returned to its original place on her face.

*

"Thank you Vaggie, now what can we do to make her smile again?"

"Mmmmh, what if we invited he out to take her mind off things?"

*

The young princess's eyes lit up again at her friend's suggestion. Without warning, she hugged Vaggie.

*

"That’s a great idea Vaggie! What would I do without you?"

*

The girl in white was surprised but she also hugged her. A slight blush had appeared on her cheeks.

*

"You're welcome Charlie," she said.

*

While the two friends were talking, you sat on the steps of the hotel. You were playing with your hair and desperately trying to think about something else. But the words of the princess stayed in your memory.

*

"‘Extraordinary’? ‘Remarkable’?" you repeated out loud. You clenched your fists in anger as tears ran down your face. "Poor fool... All these jobs cost so many peoples’ lives..." you cried.

How many "friends" had you betrayed with these jobs? How many? How many? HOW MANY LIVES HAD YOU DESTROYED?!

*

_ "Why, (Y / N)?! I thought you were our friend!" _ _   
_ _ "((Y / N)! (Y / N)! Please don't kill us!" _ _   
_ _ "You traitor! We trusted you!" _ _   
_ _ "CURSE YOU, (Y / N)!" _ _   
_ _ "Why did you take my children from me (Y / N)? WHY?!" _ _   
_ __ "I WANT TO SEE MY MOM AND DAD?! (Y / N), where are my parents?! I WANT TO SEE THEM!"

_ "I sincerely hope you rot in hell, (Y / N)." _

*

You immediately grabbed your head to cover your ears. Yes, you betrayed them all, all of them... And life had made you pay a hundred times over.

You cursed yourself. Why did you regret your actions? Why did it hurt?! You had always ignored the words of your victims, you had always managed to not to feel guilty and to continue your morbid routine.

Why had everything changed since you heard that girl? Why, since you knew her and Vaggie, did you feel these emotions you’d repressed for so long?

For a moment you wondered if this was your punishment.

Why couldn't hell have been more... "inhuman"? Your life here would have been so much easier.

*

_ Why did it have to hurt? Why? Why? _

*

"I'm not a good person... I'm not a good person..." you repeated in your mind.

*

Suddenly, you heard the front door open. You quickly dried your tears, and you turned around to see the source of your problems in front of you: Charlie and Vaggie.

The princess gave you that empathetic look that you hated.

*

"(Y / N), I'm really sorry if I hurt you. That was really not my intention."

*

You gave her a black look and got up.

*

"Why?" you asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to others?! I don't understand! Where does this blind and unreasonable empathy come from?" you shouted.

*

Vaggie growled as you shouted at Charlie, but the young blonde remained very calm and answered you with kindness.

*

"Because I know that there something good in all of us. Many demons just need help in order to try to become a better person. (Y / N), I know you can be a better person, you just need-"

"NO!" you screamed angrily, causing her to move back slightly because of your aggressive tone. You grabbed your head, shaking and pulling your hair violently. "I can't... I can't... I can't... not after what I've done... I can't! Why can't you just understand this? I can't!"

*

Charlie looked at you for a moment, trying to find the right words to convince you, but she knew you were just going to be more aggressive. She sighed as a sign of defeat.

*

"Well (Y / N), if that's what you think, I respect your choice."

"Really?" you asked, quite surprised.

"Yes, if that's what you think... I can't force you to change your point of view."

*

You watched her, stunned. You were going to say something, but Charlie cut you off.

*

"Well, let's forget about it by going out for a while, shall we?"

"I agree," said Vaggie.

*

The two girls turned to you, waiting for your answer. You hesitated for a moment but finally accepted. You didn't want to be on bad terms with Charlie or Vaggie. Even if their kindness wasn't something you understood, you promised you would help them and you would keep your promise.

*

You went to a little bar and talked about everything and nothing, then the princess asked you about your work with Alastor. Vaggie already knew the answer, but you answered with humour.

*

"Mmmh... well... we got along mortally well with the hotel's plans."

*

Vaggie laughed slightly at your remark. Charlie gave you a confused expression.

*

"Mortally?”

"She means that they almost killed each other at one point but they managed to get along," explained Vaggie to her.

"Oh, okay, I see. But, not trying to be inconsiderate, what happened between the two of you? Why do you hate each other?"

"Well, to be honest, when I got to hell I killed a guy in a bar because he had territories, and at the same time I killed almost the whole bar because that bastard tried to drug me in order to rape me. I know I lost control a little bit."

*

Charlie's expression froze, you couldn't tell if she was a little disappointed, angry or just outraged.

*

"I left a certain Mimzy alive, and in exchange, I asked her to talk about me. It was a way for me to make a small reputation for myself. However, I hadn't considered the fact that she could be a good friend of Alastor," you said with fake amusement.

*

Charlie's mouth formed a small "o" showing her surprise. Now she had her answer on who the person who hurt you was.

*

"Okay, I see... but why didn't you tell me that? I wouldn't have asked you to work with him if you had informed me of this."

"I thought it was better, moreover I didn't really mind it," you lied with a big friendly smile. "I can continue to work with him, there's nothing to worry about."

*

_ No, there was a big problem with the smell of food around him, nevertheless you didn't want to concern them with that. Besides, you knew that in a way it was better for you to watch him. Don't we say, "keep your friends close and your enemies closer"? _

*

"It's fine then, but if you ever have a problem you can come and talk to me or Vaggie about it, we'll see what we can do."

*

You nodded as you finished your drink. Once again, the two girls in front of you were kind and attentive to you. You looked at them for a moment while tapping the sides of your glass, and then you said:

*

"I worked in a mafia."

*

There was a moment of silence. Your words were so sudden that both girls were caught by surprise, they didn't expect you to talk about your life.

*

"Excuse me?" asked the princess. Vaggie, on the other hand, gave you an encouraging smile.

"Do not stop me," you requested seriously. You didn't know why you were talking about yourself, you had always hated it... What was wrong with you?

*

_ Stop, you're making a huge mistake! Shut up! Shut up! Talking about yourself is only showing weakness! Shut up, you fool! What the fuck do you want? Comfort? Have you lost your mind? You’ll only help them for a short period of time, you're going to leave and you're never going to see them again once your stupid promise is over, what's the point? Stop it! Stop it! _

*

"In my life I worked for the mafia in my neighborhood. Indeed, I had to find money to pay off the debts we had at home. Unfortunately, my father was an alcoholic and couldn't find a stable job. 

"He worked for a while with the mafia and I had to take over when he became too weak to do the tasks the boss gave him. At first, I was only asked to do espionage, and I was able to do a number of those jobs in my life. I had to play with the feelings of several judges so that they would spare useful partners for our group. I was asked to deliver packages... then after that... they became bombs... or organs taken from innocent people, including children... the list is very long... That's what my job was," you explained

*

Charlie's mouth had opened slightly, Vaggie's was shocked.

*

"Jeez (Y / N), that must have been so complicated for you, I'm really sorry."

*

You looked at the princess with confusion. Even after that story she still looked at you with the same empathy. You didn't understand... You ignored that feeling of disgust deep inside you and just nodded.

Strangely, being honest had done a lot of good to you. It was as if a weight had left your shoulders. Of course it wasn't the whole story, but it was a beginning.

*

"I thought you should know..." You looked at Charlie again, this time with a cold, emotionless look. "Charlie, I have betrayed people who could have been great friends, I’ve destroyed entire families with a simple bomb, I’ve mercilessly tortured innocent people, I…  _ I’ve killed children... _ I don't deserve to be forgiven. My place is here, not in heaven. I think you understand me now, right?" You sighed. "I sincerely apologize for getting upset earlier, it's really not my style to get angry like that... I was really on edge."

*

The princess nodded and gave you a smile.

*

"Indeed, I understand your reasoning better, thank you for telling us about it. However, keep in mind that you can become a better person, I mean, look at what you are doing today! You help us with the hotel, you do your work with great precision, and you try to be pleasant with everyone."

*

You gave her a little embarrassed smile. That's right... she had a point in a way.

However you didn't know yourself if this so-called "kindness" you were showing was sincere, you weren't sure of much about yourself anymore....

*

"Yes, but I'm only helping you because it's a way for me to repay a debt I owe someone."

"Oh, so, can we know who this person is?"

*

You froze and shook your head from right to left.

*

"No, I don't feel ready to talk about it. Maybe next time."

"Take your time, (Y / N). We have all eternity," Vaggie laughed.

*

You also laughed at her remark and then went back to the hotel.

*

"Thanks for the evening, girls. It felt good to talk a little."

"You're very welcome (Y / N), we enjoyed it too."

"What are you going to do now?"

*

You thought about it for a moment and then you answered.

"I'm going to take a nice shower, then I'll see."

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Hits: 1084 ???
> 
> Really, no words of mine could express what I'm feeling right now. I really don't know what to say except "thank you".I will be honest with you. I never thought of having so many views and so many comments on a this story.
> 
> When I posted the first chapter I didn't even know if I was going to continue. I didn't even know if readers would be able to read me without hurting their eyes.My English teacher had greatly belittled me by saying that I was too "Frenchy" in my sentences, that I didn't write as well as would a good English citizen.I know she was just trying to force me to improve but I started to doubt my ability in English. She demanded so much excellence that I didn't want to go to her class and I didn't want to speak English anymore.
> 
> When I saw Hazbin Hotel a few months ago, I immediately loved the universe.I started reading fanfics (especially on Alastor and Charlie) and it made me want to write. Of course, as I said in my first chapter, I knew that the Hazbin Hotel community was mostly American and English. So I decided to try to write in English.
> 
> When I translated my first chapter I was so terrified by posting it on wattpad and archive of our own. I was like : "Did you pay attention to the S when you used the 3rd person of the present?" Did you check the idiomatic expressions" And then when I saw that you liked this story, and that my translation didn't bother you. You can not imagine how much it pleased me. I was really Happy.I really regained confidence in myself (well, I still have doubts about me but I'm a little bit better)So for that I would like to say thank you, thank you so much.
> 
> PS: Oh I saw the trailer of Hazbin hotel, I can not wait! What did you think of it? Oh one last thing I have made a drawing during the summer holidays. I tried to retake the drawing style of vivziepop but it didn't give what I wanted for Y / N's appearance, but I did my best ^^ ' Maybe one day I will draw Hazbin Hotel's characters and Y/N with my styleIf you ever have a little idea of what Y / N might look like, please make me see! I want to see interpretation of the character!  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=10cBDx1ViGO2hu7qbZHA78NuE0CdzwyPk


	8. His intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will discover many of the intentions of the radio demon, He will not like that at all...

*

That first day had exhausted you, you went quickly to your room, entered the bathroom and relaxed in the shower.

While you were soaping up, you thought about everything that had happened. You slowly took stock while enjoying the hot water hitting your skin.

You quickly thought about the moment when you had to work with Alastor.

Working with this deer wasn't, in itself, such a heavy chore for you, and it allowed you to keep an eye on him. However, when you thought back to that brief moment of weakness that you had... you were a little less sure of yourself.

What would have happened if you had given in to your impulses? You didn't really dare to imagine that.

You took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Indeed, it wasn't the first time you had to deal with this kind of person. Some of your "colleagues" shared that same pride with him, many looked down on you when you joined the mafia - after all you were very young.

You had quickly made a name for yourself among these wolves and everyone had finally bowed their heads and respected you. Maybe over time you'd be able to get this egomaniac to respect you too.

You looked up to the sky. It was almost impossible, you knew that.

All that son of a bitch was waiting for was to see you leave this hotel in order to finish what he started, you weren't fooled.

You growled with frustration.

*

"I'm stuck."

*

That was the reality. Leaving was synonymous with suicide in your case. You had to find a plan to leave safely once Charlie no longer needed you and your promise was fulfilled.

*

You started to rinse yourself while imagining what Alastor's demonic intentions might be towards the hotel. You knew you couldn't leave until you neutralized his plans, it would sign off on the hotel's death and that was a certainty.

You thought for a moment. The power, maybe? No no, it couldn't have been that, he wasn't that stupid. Manipulating or using Charlie's power to overthrow Lucifer seemed a little too big and suicidal to you from him. No, it wasn't that. Raise the audience for his radio show? No, it couldn't be that... however, maybe that could be a part of the reason he wanted to help the princess.

You thought about what Alastor said to Charlie... what if it really was for his own "entertainment"?

You growled as you turned off the water. All these theories were giving you a headache.

You still didn't have enough information to get an idea of what he really wanted. Nevertheless, a sentence was spinning in your head…

*

"I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment, only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure..."

*

You suddenly froze.

*

"I haven't been so entertained since the stock market crash of 1929! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA... so many orphans."

*

Your eyes were wide open. Did he really do this just to... laugh at the fall of the hotel and the despair of those who created it, as well as those who would fail to repent? As he laughed at the stock market crash of 1929 and all those who suffered from it?

You shook your head, it couldn't be that! You knew this guy was sadistic, but to go to all this trouble for that?! How sick was that guy?

You really hoped you were mistaken while you traded in your old clothes for something more casual.

*

You went down to the ground floor. You wandered around the hotel a little bit, after all you hadn't really had time to study it in detail. You didn't notice it when you first came here, but there were a lot of portraits of Charlie and her family. One caught your attention in particular. In the center you could see Charlie with a very beautiful woman with long blond hair and very light eyes. She looked so distinguished when you looked at her. Her eyes showed that she was a woman with a lot of confidence and audacity. It was probably Lilith, her mother.

The man on the other side of the portrait was certainly Lucifer. He was dressed in white and his clothes looked perfect. Just like his wife and daughter he had blond hair and you could see that Charlie had the same cheeks as him.

Strangely enough, you were rather uncomfortable looking at this portrait of the Magne family, there was something wrong with it. Charlie's expression in this portrait didn't reflect her mother's or father's confidence, no, she looked embarrassed despite the smile on her face.

*

"Beautiful family, isn't it, my dear?"

*

Your ears were slightly shaky when you heard the voice of the Radio Demon. You turned in his direction to see him coming towards you with his usual smile on his face.

You gave him a forced smile and your attention turned back to the portrait.

*

"You could say that," you answered him. "I was thinking that Charlie seemed pretty uncomfortable. What do you think of it?" you dared to question him coldly.

*

Alastor looked at the portrait for a moment to re-examine it and nodded.

*

"That's what I thought to myself the first time I saw it. "

"You wouldn't know something, would you?"

*

The deer looked at you with surprise, but you could see that he was amused.

*

"It's none of my business, darling. Since when have you been so curious?"

*

You smiled at him with contempt.

*

"Since I made a commitment to help the princess in her project. I am sure that even if we ‘help’ this hotel, demons would try to sink it." You paused, looking down at your feet for a moment, before taking up a neutral tone. "That's why I would like to have as much information as possible to be able to defend the hotel."

*

Alastor gave you an interrogating look and asked for you.

*

"I don't understand you (Y / N), you're defending a project you don't even believe in, just for a simple debt. Answer me, to whom do you owe this debt?"

*

You didn't answer right away. You bit your tongue, holding a sarcastic remark in the back of your throat. You turned your back on him and walked towards the living room.

*

"Give me your real reasons and maybe I'll give you mine, Alastor," you replied in a cold tone, leaving him alone in the hallway.

*

The deer's smile stretched to his ears as he watched you leave. He looked at you from the corner of his eye to see what you were going to do.

He saw you heading towards the bar that Husk owned.

Of course, he knew you weren't going to see him to order him a drink in order to get drunk. No, you were probably going to ask some nasty little questions about things that didn't concern you.

*

"Naughty little snoop," he thought.

*

On your side, you had already settled down at the bar to see the famous Husk drinking a bottle of alcohol. You watched him a moment. As Alastor told you, he was a kind of winged cat. He seemed cute to be honest. You had always loved cats and dogs (even if you had a preference for (your favorite animal)).

Husk's fur was greyish-brown with a little bit of white. He had very large red wings with symbols reminiscent of a deck of cards. His eyes were brown with an orange pupil. What made you laugh was his long red eyebrows, it was quite unusual to have such long eyebrows...

*

"Hi," you said to him with a fake friendly smile.

*

The cat growled a little bit with boredom.

*

"What the fuck do you want? Who are you?" he said, drinking a sip of alcohol.

*

You remained perfectly calm.

*

"I am (Y / N) (L / N), the White Wolf. You must have heard about me, right?"

*

Husk looked at you for a moment.

*

"Oh, yeah, Alastor told me about you. I pictured you a little more... how to say it... a little more... ugh, whatever. What do you want?"

"Just have a little friendly chat?" you answered innocently.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, so fuck off."

*

Your smile had become tense. All right, you knew how to react with this kind of guy. Without warning, you slammed a handful of coins on the counter, and you ordered a drink so you could sit in your place.

*

"Make me a mix of gin, vodka, and whiskey."

*

The cat was surprised by your change of tone. He prepared your drink while grunting in frustration. He handed you your change but you politely refused it.

*

"No, no, no, don't worry, you can keep the change. I give it to you. Now let's get to the point. You are Husk, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'd like to ask you a few questions if you'll allow me."

"Will you fucking leave me alone once I answer you?”

"Mmmmh...... I promise it," you said, quickly drinking half your glass.

*

The cat looked at you, rather jaded.

*

"Come on! talk! I want you to get out of here."

"I'd like to know more about your relationship with Alastor."

"What does that have to do with you, Wolf?"

"Let's just say I’d like to know a couple of things about my co-workers."

*

Husk rolled his eyes as he continued to drink.

*

"That son of a bitch and I worked together on some business. He brought me to this hotel to work here as a bartender." He growled for a moment and said, "The worst thing is that I was going to pocket a real Pactole!"

*

You frowned in confusion. The cat noticed that you hadn't really understood him.

*

"To make it short, I was playing at the casino, and that deer teleported me here."

"Oh I see," you said seriously when you lost your smile. So this son of a bitch could teleport people any way he wanted? That was good to know, especially if you had to face him again.

*

You took a few minutes to think about what you had just learned.

From what you could see, Husk didn't really seem to like Alastor on many points.

That was a good thing, you were a little relieved because you were afraid that they would be a little too close.

*

"And can you tell me what kind of cases you were involved with him on?"

*

The cat was going to answer you, but he suddenly stopped. You didn't have to look very long to understand why he stopped. The scent you smelled was a sufficient response.

*

"Maybe he'll know how to answer your questions better than me," Husk said to you as he returned to his bottle of alcohol.

*

Your grip on your glass tightened. Of course that asshole was going to follow you. Before you turned around you put your friendly fake smile on your face, and looked into his eyes. The deer had his hands behind his back and looked at you with an interrogating look, yet you could see the contempt and a hint of warning in his red eyes.

*

"My, my, I didn't know you liked me that much!" you stated with irony.

*

Alastor's eyes widened after your remark, he was about to speak, but you were faster than him.

*

"Can I buy you a drink?" you asked with a mocking smile.

"Thank you for the attention (Y / N), but do not bother yourself, I will pay for it," he said with a rather cheerful tone. Nevertheless the poorly tuned radio noise you could hear while he was talking proved that he was really not happy that you were starting to snoop. "Husk, give me a glass of whiskey please."

"As you wish," you answered him, silently drinking your drink.

*

Husk looked at you two with concern. He had seen the look of hatred and aversion in your eyes, he really wasn't very comfortable being too close to both of you. You both looked like a bomb about to explode.

*

"Soooooo..." the cat started to say in order to get your attention. "How did you two meet?"

*

You exchanged a look with Alastor and made a gesture with your hand to let him explain. You weren't in the mood to remember all that. While the deer was explaining in his own way what had happened, you played with your glass to help you think of something else. Alastor didn't mind telling Husk about his little exploits, especially about your fight. You rolled your eyes in front of so much pride, then all of a sudden words came out all by themself.

*

"Ты эгоцентричный идиот. Будь немного скромнее. Яйца не отвалятся," you said in a jaded tone.

*

The deer suddenly stopped talking, and Husk looked at you with big shocked eyes. Had he understood what you said?

*

"What did you say, (Y / N)?" You heard Alastor's neck cracking in your direction.

*

You felt a cold sweat running down your back. You looked at him with a friendly smile.

*

"I simply said you lacked modesty. Forgive me for speaking in a foreign language, It slipped out unintentionally."

*

"Where are you from?" intervened Husk. "A fucking Russian mafia?"

"Maybe," you replied while slightly pushing your glass out of your field of vision.

*

You were getting a little too "jovial", "arrogant" and "talkative" for your taste.. That would teach you not to drink a mixture of strong alcohol too quickly.

Unfortunately, Alastor had noticed that you were having trouble holding your tongue so he decided to take his chance and learn a little bit more about you.

*

"How did you get into this, my dear?"

"I had to pay off the debts we had at home, actually, I did a lot of odd jobs and the mafia boss in my neighborhood noticed me. He offered to hire me and of course I accepted, it's not as if I had the choice, ha ha ha ha. This wolf absolutely wanted me to be part of his organization. If I didn't come he was going to kill everyone I loved." An almost painful and mocking laugh came out of your throat. " _ That didn't stop him from doing so some time later, that son of a bitch destroyed my life _ . That's how I ended up in the mob, pathetic, huh?"

*

_ Shut up (Y / N), you talk too much. _

*

"Husk, I won't finish my drink, I'm starting to talk too much and I don't want to say something I'll regret."

*

The cat nodded and took your glass.

*

"Thank you," you said with a smile. You turned to Alastor. "I think I deserve some information, don't you think, deer?"

*

The deer looked at you for a moment and then gave you your provocative smile. He was going to bite. He knew that this little "favor" he would give you could be beneficial to him later.

*

"One question, one answer, my dear, choose carefully."

*

You took the time to think about your question by considering some answers that this deer could give you and the elements he had told Charlie, in order to prevent him dodging your question. You finally opted for another tactic, you were going to tell him your theory and you were going to see his reaction.

*

"Let's suppose that what you said to Charlie is true, that your work has become aimless, and that you are looking for a new source of entertainment.

_ What will happen when you get bored  _ and the hotel is at the top?  _ Will all the things you brought to the hotel, including you, disappear? _ After all, what you bring to Charlie is quite similar to what we can find in a fairy tale, you change a poor girl's shredded dress into a beautiful evening gown so she can go to the ball. However, at midnight everything disappears. At the end you delight in her humiliation and fall. Unlike a good fairy, you don't look for a Happy Ending to give to others, no,  _ you seek to have your own Happy Ending _ by  _ breaking other people's dreams  _ just because it's what really excites you, Alastor. You're just a sadistic man who enjoys the pain of those who fail and naively fight for something impossible to achieve. Am I wrong?" you asked him coldly, crossing your arms.

*

Silence.

*

There was a heavy silence, your eyes were locked to Alastor's eyes, patiently waiting for an answer. The deer suddenly emitted some badly adjusted radio noises but you did not react, you forbid yourself from breaking the visual contact. Alastor's neck slowly cracked to the side and his eyes became radio dials.

You had hit a nerve.

*

"I see I'm right," you laughed." And in your plan, there's only one little problem, right?”

*

He hadn't answered you, but his silence was a confirmation.

_ You were bothering him now, and you would be bothering him in the final phase of his plan. _

It's a good thing Husk had rid you of your glass because you would certainly have broken it instantly out of anger. That deer disgusted you, he disgusted you so much! How could anyone laugh at the misfortune of others in this way? How?! How?! Vaggie and Charlie didn't fucking do anything to him! Nothing! By what right could he use their dreams for his own sadistic desires? BY WHAT RIGHT?!

A Horrible animal rumble came out of your throat and a strident sound from Alastor's. The lights in the room suddenly started to flash. Husk backed up slowly. The shadow of Alastor twisted, showing a monstrous appearance.

*

Your eyes slowly turned red, your nails gradually turned into long, sharp claws, and the more time passed the more you showed your fangs.

Husk froze when he noticed that several of Alastor's creatures were beginning to emerge from the shadows. He had to do something, if nothing was done to calm you down you would blow up this fucking hotel and certainly destroy everyone in your madness, including him.

*

He looked at his bottle that he had not finished. What he was about to do broke his heart, but he had no choice. He drank one last sip of alcohol, took the neck of his bottle with both hands, and with a raging scream slammed it against the counter.

*

"FUCKING HELL! ARE YOU GOING TO SHUT UP, YOU FOOLS?!"

*

The bottle burst and pieces of glass spread everywhere near the counter. The alcohol left in the bottle splashed slightly on you and the Radio Demon, bringing you back to reason. The lights stopped flashing, the shadows disappeared and your bodies regained a "normal" appearance.

You slowly turned your heads towards the winged cat, but he didn't give either of you time to talk.

*

"ISN'T YOUR BULLSHIT OVER YET?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BAR AND GO FUCKIN' KILL EACH OTHER SOMEWHERE ELSE! GET OUT! GO AWAY" Husk shouted.

*

You clenched your fists with anger, but you knew you had to leave, it would be better if you left as soon as possible. You gave one last glacial look filled with aversion to Alastor, then quickly got out of the hotel.

Before you slammed the door behind you, you heard the sounds of Charlie and Vaggie rushing towards the bar.

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! The first episode of Hazbin hotel is finally out!!!
> 
> I liked the show (although I must admit that I had the impression that a few things were missing)  
I had a good time ^^ what do you think of it?
> 
> Ah yes! I will slightly modify chapter 5 so that it coincides a little more with the plot and with this chapter.
> 
> The subtitles of the plot are still absent, so I think I misunderstood a few things especially with a sentence that Alastor uses, if you see that it does not coincide warn me, I would make the necessary changes. "I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment, only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure"
> 
> Oh yeah one last thing: Y/N said to Alastor: "You are an egocentric idiot. Be a little bit humble. You will not lose your balls."


	9. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you let off steam on a few trees in the forest, you meet a boy you knew very well from the time when you were still alive.  
But is that really a good thing?

*

You walked the streets of the Pentagram, growling in anger, dropping insults here and there against the Radio Demon. You ignored the demons that could hear you. Most of them didn't pay attention to your words, and were content to quickly change sidewalks. Your growls and the clattering of your heels against the ground were enough reason not to provoke you.

You hadn't noticed it in your state of rage, but sometimes, when you walked next to a streetlight, it would turn on and off and some light bulbs would explode.

*

You walked to the exit of the city, and headed towards the forest.

At least there you were going to be in a quiet place for a while. Once you entered, you walked for a few minutes to make sure you were out of sight.

You took a deep breath and without waiting a second you demolished the tree closest to you. Of course, it took several blows for it to fall; you were powerful but not yet to that point.

When the tree was uprooted because of the power of your blows, you calmed down slightly.

You sat on the trunk and buried your face in your hands.

*

"..."

*

You looked up to the red sky, as if you were expecting a miraculous answer to the problems the hotel was going through. Of course, what god would be stupid enough to help someone like you?

You growled with frustration.

You knew you were doomed. If you left the hotel, that deer would kill you, and if you stayed, he would try to get rid of you at some point. You knew it very well, nevertheless that wasn't really what you were most concerned about.

*

You licked your lips when you thought about it. Was that really his only reason? Entertainment? His reaction proved to you that he was doing it partly for that, but yet part of you wanted it not to be the only reason and you didn't know why.

It was as if you hoped he wasn't like that... Why was his behavior so irritating and disappointing to you? He wasn't worth it for you to get into such a frame of mind, no, he didn't deserve it!

What was wrong with you?

*

_ No matter how angry you were with your feelings, you couldn't help it. _

*

You had met people who liked to break dreams and laugh at the misfortune of others for their own pleasure, your boss was a perfect example, yet you had never been about to explode for him or for anyone else in your life...

With Alastor... it was just the opposite. No matter how much you tried to control yourself, you couldn't hide from him all the aversion you felt for him and all the contempt you kept inside you.

You didn't understand and it put you in a mad rage.

Your boss had made you endure the worst atrocities, yet you could always hide all the hatred and anger you felt for him behind a mask.

Why was everything so different with that deer? Why? Why? What else did he have?

*

_ Why couldn't you have control over yourself? _

*

You clenched your fists in frustration, except this time your nails pierced your skin. You ignored the pain and kept looking at the sky. You wondered if God took the time to look at what was happening in hell, could he even hear you? If he could hear all the cries of pain and the rage of your broken soul...

*

You stood up, not looking away from the sky.

*

"Listen..." you started.

*

_ What were you doing? _

*

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're just ignoring me like you did when I was alive."

*

_ Stop... this is ridiculous _ .

*

"I don't deserve your help, I know that, and don’t want it … but... if you're as good as that fucking Bible says you are, and if you really care about the happiness and dreams of those who really deserve it... I would like you to..."

*

You stopped.

*

_ What the fuck were you doing? _

*

You started laughing at yourself. What the hell was going through your head? Your laughter resonated through the forest and you held your stomach. Had you really lost your mind? You weren't five fucking years old. You were too old to make wishes that would never come true.

You wiped away some tears that had run down your cheeks.

*

As if he would listen to you... As if God and his Angels give a shit about the princess' project.

They must have been making fun of her, as well as of all those who hoped to be redeemed, just as they had made fun of you when you were still alive.

How could you think for a moment that he would listen to you? Poor fool...

*

No, you could only rely on yourself. You were already going to talk about what you learned to Vaggie. The two girls seemed very close, you were sure that if it was Vaggie talking to Charlie, she would be a little more sensitive to your warning..

*

You sighed and looked at your hands.

*

"I also need to improve with my powers..." you said in your mind.

*

It was true, hand-to-hand combat could easily distract this deer, but it was far from enough. You had to learn to transform and regenerate yourself faster. You also had to get to know your powers exactly. Without these essential elements, you could only rely on your bluffing skills, endurance, and ability to run away to hope to survive against the Radio Demon.

*

A mocking smile appeared on your lips. You decided to take this as a challenge rather than a chore. From a simple girl doing several odd jobs for a living you had become a much feared killer, so what could stop you?

*

You turned to the nearest tree and started destroying it using your claws. You quickly moved on to another and then to another, at the end you started to feel the effects of fatigue. You took a moment to look around you. It was like a real battlefield. You looked at your shaky hands again. As you destroyed these trees you could feel that it was getting easier and easier, this progress was certainly insignificant but it was at least a start.

*

You stretched and then took the road back to the hotel. You were already a little calmer, and you could face Alastor again verbally without risking losing control of your movements. You were wondering what the deer had said to Charlie and Vaggie to justify the little fiasco you two had caused at Husk's bar.

During the moment you were thinking about it, you heard a horrible crashing sound followed by several screams.

*

"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE THIEF!"

*

You immediately prepared for combat. Suddenly a little demon ran with panic in your direction. He was so fast that you couldn't even dodge him. He ran into you. You both fell painfully to the ground and before you could react the little demon was dragged back by an older one.

*

"This time I got you little son of a bitch!" he growled as he struck the younger demon.

*

You slowly got up to study the demon that hit you. He looked so young, was he a child? Your blood froze when you heard the young demon scream under the blows of the older demon.

Without thinking, you grabbed the younger demon and placed him behind you.

*

"STOP!" you growled with anger.

*

The man backed away when he recognized you.

*

"What did he do to you to make you treat him so harshly? Answer me now!" you ordered aggressively as your eyes slowly turned red.

"This brat keeps stealing from me! That's already the10th time in three weeks!"

*

You looked at the man with disgust while you took some money out of your pocket.

*

"Take this and go away, if I ever see you mistreat a child again, I swear to you that you'll wish you'd never fallen into hell, do you understand?"

*

The man nodded his head in fear, took the money and left very quickly. You sighed in relief and turned to the child who looked like a humanoid dog, he looked like a beagle. The child was wearing perforated overalls, covered with soot and scratches.

*

"Are you all right?" you asked with concern.

*

The child looked at you for a moment and then his eyes widened in surprise. His mouth slowly opened in shock. He gently laid his hands on your face with tears in his eyes, as if he had just found his mother.

It was only when you saw the color of his eyes that you began to understand.

*

"… (Y / N)? Is that... Is that you?"

*

Your eyes widened when you realized who was in front of you. Tears of joy came to flood your (E / C) eyes. In turn, you looked at him in more detail.

*

"Nikolai?" you asked with hope.

*

Without thinking twice, the boy burst into tears and wrapped his arms around you.

*

"You're here! You're here! You're here! My brother was right! You're really here!" he cried. "I thought I'd never see you again."

*

You hugged him without really paying attention to what he was saying. What was that little angel doing here in hell? Hadn't he suffered enough with his brother? He deserved so much to go to heaven, as did his brother.

*

"What are you doing here?" you asked weakly.

*

You were unable to think properly. Seeing this boy again has awakened in you so many memories and feelings that you had long forgotten. It was painful but at the same time so... so pleasant. It was as if you had found a little bit of what life had taken from you.

*

"I came here after... uh... you know... after I was shot."

*

His words pierced your heart as you re-lived his death in your head. You’d had to take a hostage and everything went wrong because of a trap from your boss, you lost your two best friends that day. Nikolai had died by gunfire while trying to protect his brother. And Boris had been killed by your boss while your back was turned as soon as you returned to your neighbourhood.

*

"I'm sorry," you apologized. "I should have known it was a trap from the boss, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault (Y / N), we knew the risks well," said the boy, drying his tears. "And I've found you ... it's like before, don't you see?" the boy said with a smile. "So you are the White Wolf then?"

"Yes, it's me. Ironic, isn't it?" you asked with a smile.

*

The child laughed.

*

"You who doesn't like wolves must have made a funny face when you saw your new look! Plus, you look like a granny with your white hair."

*

You frowned at his provocation and said in a mocking tone.

*

"And you who hate dogs..."

*

Nikolai looked away to play innocent, but he gave you his usual joyful smile.

*

"My brother will be so happy to see you. He told me that you would probably go to hell just like us."

*

You didn't answer him right away. So Boris was here. For the first time in a long time a big sincere smile formed on your lips, a happy smile. However, you quickly lost it.

*

Was it a good thing to find them? Wasn't that a mistake? You were in trouble and you didn't want to involve the two brothers in all this. The only time you had asked them for help,  _ they had died _ . It wasn't a good idea.

*

Nikolai grabbed your hand and took you with him.

*

"Come on, (Y / N), I want to see his face so bad!"

*

You felt a horrible pressure inside your stomach. What were you supposed to do? Leave? What could you tell him? That it was better if he acted like he hadn't found you? He looked so happy, and it hurt you to break his happiness like that. But yet... You knew it was certainly the best choice to make.

But it was so difficult...

You wanted to tell him no, but this desire to see these two brothers again like in the good old days was stronger than you.

You followed the boy without answering him, you could always hide your feelings from him with a weak and tired smile.

*

_ It's not a good solution, stop... You'll hurt them if you go, don't be selfish again. Stop it... You know you're gonna have to leave them. You will hurt yourself and you will hurt them. _

*

You didn't really know what to do...

You remembered the time you spent with them when you were in the mob.

Boris often teased you because you were almost your boss' second in command. He often called you "the little boss" or "my little boss". It had always embarrassed you a bit, but no matter how much you told him to stop, he kept going, but he did do it less in front of others.

Just like you, he didn't like the boss, and he didn't like working in the organization. However he had no choice... either he joined the organization, or he and his little brother died. They had nowhere to go, no job, and no family.

*

Suddenly, you noticed that you were not very far from the radio tower belonging to Alastor. An unpleasant shiver ran down your back as you saw this imposing structure again.

*

"Do you live near here?" you asked Nikolai with suspicion. You weren't very comfortable being back here.

"Yes, I know he's a bit of a  _ daredevil _ , but who would pick us up here, huh? You'd have to be crazy to venture into the territory of the demonic Bambi, wouldn't you say?"

*

You laugh when you heard his nickname for Alastor. He had definitely not changed, he still had his sharp tongue.

You arrived near a dilapidated building, Nikolai discreetly lifted some boards and opened a small trapdoor.

*

"You'd better stay behind me, okay? There are a few of us here, and I think my brother's friends might have a heart attack if they see you. Many of the demons who are here have quarrelled with very powerful demons like the Radio Demon or the TV Demon, so they will certainly be a little scared."

"I understand, don't worry," you answered him in a neutral tone

*

You went down into a small underground passage, and walked a few minutes in a gallery to arrive in a small room that looked like a bar.

*

"Welcome to our hideout (Y / N)," said Nikolai with a wink. His dog tail wiggled with excitement as he entered the bar. You followed him slowly, preparing yourself to attack at any time if things didn't turn out in your favour. Of course, as soon as you walked out the door, the discussions in the bar started to disappear and gave way to a great silence. Many demons in a sorry state stared at you with obvious hunger or, for those who had recognized you, with fear. Everyone had literally stopped what was being done, it was as if time was paused. Those who were playing darts, cards, or pool had stopped, and those who were drinking had put their glasses down.

*

Well... you cursed yourself for not listening to yourself. You knew that this was a bad idea.

*

You were trying to keep a cold, almost condescending expression towards the bar's demons. You didn't want to show any signs of weakness in front of them.

*

Nikolai took your hand to show the customers that he knew you, then he went to a demon that looked like a wolf-dog, but he was extremely skinny, wearing a dark grey raincoat as well as a black sweater and pants. One of his ears was half torn off and he had numerous scars on his face. Frankly, he looked less human than you or Nikolai.

*

"Big brother, you recognize her, don't you?"

*

Your eyes opened when the child said the word "brother".

So it was Boris? Oh Lucifer, you didn't recognize him. Your mouth slowly opened in shock at having your old friend in front of you. The man looked at you for a moment before his eyes widened and shone with hope. His tail wagged in the same way as his little brother's and his hands began to shake.

*

"Is this a joke?" He approached you. "My little boss? Is that really you?"

*

Yeah... It was him. You gave him a sweet smile as you tried to hold back your tears in front of all these strangers who were staring at you with a bewildered look.

*

"Well, I'm as alive as hell allows, Boris."

*

You had barely spoken those words before you found yourself on the ground. The wolf-dog had tackled you and now stood above you and held you close to him.

*

There goes your reputation.

*

"Oh, thank you, Lucifer! You're here!" he cried.

*

You were quite divided between being more than embarrassed and hugging him back, you weren't very physical, you had to admit that. You weren't afraid of touch, but you weren't very comfortable with it either.

*

"Boris... I can't breathe," you choked.

*

The man got up quickly, red with shame and helped you to get up.

*

"Excuse me. I'm just so happy to see you again," he said in a rather embarrassed way.

*

He studied you for a while. He was about to speak but a demon questioned him.

*

"Hey Boris! How long have you known the White Wolf?"

"Yeah, what's she doing here? What's the deal with her?"

"Is she your wife or what? How do you know her? Answer us!"

*

You felt a little offended by the last question but Boris quickly calmed the demons that were starting to get restless.

*

"Wow, calm down, I knew her when I was still alive, she's my best friend, don't worry. She's not here to kill you."

*

It took a few minutes for him to calm all this excitement. However, Boris managed to convince the other demons with ease that you were not a threat to them.

He hadn't changed, he was still as persuasive as ever. Once everyone had calmed down, Boris turned to you and you could see that he had taken up that confident expression you had known for a long time.

*

"So my little boss,  _ you must be as hungry as a wolf _ , so what do you want to eat? It's my treat."

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, normally this chapter was more long than that, but frankly it was almost 13 pages... I didn't really think it was worth giving it to you as it stood. It was far too long for me, so I decided to separe it in two parts.  
I will do my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible despite the school ^^'. Thank you for read this story and all your support! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. It's better if you stay away from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discuss of the past with your friend who had easily understood some of the things that have happened.  
However, you learn that he and his brother have problems with a certain demon.
> 
> (BF/N) Your boyfriend Name

*

Your friend had set you up at a small table, away from prying eyes and ears.

As usual, he had not done things halfway - the table was very nicely decorated, a few candles and trinkets here and there, and finally, in the center, a very beautiful vase with your favorite flowers. It had been a long time since you'd seen them, flowers were so rare and so expensive in hell.

You ordered your favorite meal and Boris ordered his. Once you were served, Boris began to question you.

*

"So my little boss, tell me everything, what happened? How did you get here?"

*

You bit your tongue. You didn't want to talk about all this, even with your best friend.

*

"It's quite complicated Boris."

"(Y / N), we have all the time we need, it's not like we're here for eternity! Tell me, I want to know everything. Did a mission go wrong? Or was the poli-"

"I was killed by the boss," you cut him off coldly.

*

Boris' body froze.

"Wh-what? The boss killed you? How is that possible? Did he find out that we wanted to help you leave the country with (BF / N)? Where is he anyway? Isn't he with you? What happened?!"

*

You got tense when you heard your boyfriend's name. The images that haunted your nightmares appeared in your brain, making you tremble without you being able to control yourself.

*

"I'll never see him again, Boris," you said in a trembling voice as you held back from crying.

*

_ It hurts so much... _

*

"Some time after your death, the boss took advantage of the fact that I was psychologically fragile to get rid of him for good. I... I could never have predicted what he was going to do in my condition, at the time I didn't even know that the boss was at the origin of your death.

He blew up our car and I was hit by the explosion. I had the ‘chance’ to get out of it but.."

*

You closed your eyes for a moment, even talking to your best friend about it was torturous. You instinctively looked down and grabbed your stomach, growling in frustration.

Boris was surprised, it was not your style to look down even in the most difficult moments. He noticed that you had turned your head towards his brother who was serving the bar's guests, and when he saw your hand on your stomach he understood

*

"Oh shit... I didn't know, I'm really sorry that you lost everything so suddenly and that I wasn't there."

"It's not your fault." You answered him with the most neutral tone you could use. "I got you into my problems Boris, if I hadn't been there you'd still be alive with your little brother."

*

Boris laughed when he heard your answer.

*

"Come on little boss," he began, gently placing his hand on yours to bring you some comfort. "You're not responsible for what happened, you know, I should have been more vigilant and careful before we left on that mission."

*

_ Idiot. _

*

"I could have done things differently on my side, you know?"

*

_ No... you're wrong. _

*

You removed his hand with a frosty expression and without saying a word. Your eyes spoke for you.

*

_ Shut up! Shut up! _

*

"I should have been more careful, I should have forced you to leave the country faster."

*

_ Shut up... Why don't you want to understand? _

*

"I'm sure if I could have convinced you to leave faster despite the risks and lack of papers we had at our disposal, you would have already built a family and you could have finally had-"

*

_ IT IS MY FAULT! IT HAS TO BE ! WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THAT?! _

*

" _ Enough, _ " you cut him off coldly... it looked more like a warning than anything else.

*

Boris backed away a little bit because of your tone, he didn't expect you to become so cold and defensive.

Well, it was true, you had never been very demonstrative when it came to showing your feelings. You were often emotionless; making you smile was a real challenge, and making you laugh was almost impossible.

In a way, who could blame you? Life had always been a bitch to you, and Boris saw it well. Life was horrible with you in your youth, and even within the mafia.

He suspected that behind your severe and ruthless appearance, you were screaming in pain and begging God for things to improve. Unfortunately for you, until the end he was deaf to your distress.

*

Boris knew very well what was going on when your boss asked you to be alone with him. You always came out of his office very late each time he asked you to do that, and every time he saw you, he hated himself for not being able to intervene.

Yet, to his amazement, you had never complained about it.

You continued to face your boss' abuse with the same tenacity.

Never, to his knowledge, had you looked down at him or anyone else.

You'd never expressed your pain before. You kept silent no matter the cost and coldly rejected the help that could be offered to you.

Oh how much he had always admired and hated you for it, he never really understood why you stubbornly didn't ask for help and kept quiet in your pain.

*

He looked at you with empathy and tried to talk.

*

"(Y / N), please, listen to me."

"Tell me what happened on your side, why are you hiding here?" you asked seriously, dodging the subject.

*

Your friend sighed, you definitely hadn't changed... You were still avoiding subjects that upset you.

*

"Suffering and acting in silence" is how you had behaved in your life.

*

He chose to answer you in order to avoid making you mad.

*

"Well, when I arrived here, I started selling weapons that I could find after the various exterminations, thanks to which I made many friends and partners," he explained, pointing out several demons in the bar. "However, I made a little mistake."

"What mistake?"

"Well, I kind of got into a fight with the radio demon without really wanting to. So it forced me to create this little hideout," laughed Boris in a rather embarrassed tone.

*

You froze. Seriously, this fucking deer was definitely following you everywhere.

*

"Just that?" you asked coldly while raising your eyebrow.

"Yeah... in fact, one of my friends had the brilliant idea to provoke him, so I tried to defend him, but I only managed to make things worse," he explained with a little irritation.

*

You sighed.

*

"You always had the gift of putting yourself in dangerous situations, Boris," you sighed as you pinched the bridge of your nose. "How did you manage to survive?”

"It was my little brother who saved me, without him I don't think I'd be here talking to you. By the way, that's how we found each other.

He was able to distract that deer for a few seconds by stabbing him in the back and we had enough time to escape."

"And why hide here? Don't be mad at me, but I think it's pretty suicidal."

"Who would be crazy enough to think that someone would dare to hide in the territory of the Radio Demon? And who would be crazy enough to hide in the territory of a demon that you messed with?"

"That’s one way of looking at it," you answered without emotion.

*

What a fool... He seemed to think Alastor would forgive him for this affront, but you knew he wouldn't. To think otherwise would be naive and stupid.

You were starting to think about how you could fix things between Boris and that deer.

You bit the inside of your cheek, it really wasn't going to be easy since you’d had an argument with him a short time ago.  _ You were such a fool... _

Boris took a sip of his drink and asked for you.

*

"You look thoughtful, is something's wrong? If it's because of the deer don't worry, I haven't heard from him for a while, I think he just gave up."

"Don't be stupid, Boris, he's not a person who forgets. He can sometimes make it look as if he is not taking things seriously, but he is very far from someone who lets his prey go so easily. To think otherwise is just stupidity," you answered with acidity. "If he sees you, he will kill you mercilessly."

"How can you be so sure of what you're saying? Did you meet him? Or do you believe in rumors?"

"I almost died fighting against him and now I work with him at the princess' hotel, is that enough for you?" you growled.

Boris spat out his drink in shock and almost choked.

*

"You what?"

*

You gave him a cold look that spoke for you. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

*

Your friend's eyes widened in amazement.

*

"Wait a moment little boss, I'm not sure I understand. You confronted the Radio Demon, miraculously you managed to get out of it, then you found yourself working with him in that joke that is the Hazbin Hotel?"

"That's right."

*

Boris' mouth fell open.

*

"I thought there was no second chance for you. What made you work for the princess? Don't tell me you believed her speech about rehabilitation. Even Nikolai could hardly believe it."

"I'm not trying to rehabilitate myself if that's what you think, Boris, I'm just helping her, and with that, I'm trying to keep an old promise I owe someone."

*

Boris didn't understand you right away, it took him a few minutes to put all the elements together and understand to whom you owed this promise.

His face was the very personification of anxiety. He really hoped he was mistaken about your motivations.

*

"Fuck, (Y / N), you made that promise to someone who wasn't even alive yet, this is suicide! Forget that promise! You're dead, you're in hell, no one will hold you accountable if that's what you're afraid of. You should get out of that hotel while you still can, especially if the Radio Demon has a grudge against you.

To die a second time is like being erased from existence, it's a complete void, and you don't deserve that. No matter how much you may deny it, you don't deserve that."

*

You looked at Boris with a mocking smile.

*

"It's not my style to bow my head in front of these kind of people Boris, you know me well enough to know that, don't you? Moreover, I promised the princess that I would help her, and I never go back on a promise, I always keep my word no matter the cost."

*

Boris frowned. Your principles were definitely going to drive him crazy.

*

"This is pure madness little boss. Please st-"

"Maybe it is pure madness. However, my decision is made, Boris."

*

The man sighed. You could be so stubborn sometimes...

*

"And how are things with the deer? I mean, it must be quite disturbing for you. After all, (BF / N) was working in the media field too, right?"

*

_ Wrong question. _

*

"Don't you dare to compare him to that egomaniac," you growled aggressively. "They have nothing in common. Alastor is an arrogant, overconfident man, and modesty is almost unknown to him.

(BF / N) may have had some flaws, but he was a good person who was always ready to help others through the media in which he worked, despite all the risks. As for Alastor, he makes others suffer and laughs at their misfortune. Besides, that is why he wants to help the princess.

He can swagger as much as he wants, he will never have anything between his legs. Never!"

*

Your eyes had turned red while you spoke, showing your anger and hatred. Boris had backed up and collapsed into his chair following your explosive reaction. Jeez. He had started to miss your bad mood, but not that much.

*

"Okay okay, okay, little boss, excuse me, I didn't mean to offend you, believe me. But how did you manage to get along if you hate him so much?"

"We know it would harm the hotel, so we try to keep calm, and we try to avoid provoking each other as best we can. It's not easy every day, that's the truth."

*

Boris looked at you sadly. What had you gotten yourself into? It was pure madness, pure madness! That deer was going to kill you sooner or later. Alastor knew you had power and territory. You were a potential danger to the Radio Demon and that was enough motivation for him to get rid of you. Boris didn't want to lose you again.

*

"I'm going to work at the hotel with you," he said with determination.

You immediately froze. No no no! Not again! Not again!

*

"No, I forbid it Boris, it's my business, not yours."

"(Y / N), I'm not going to continue my little business and leave you in the hands of that deer, I've only just found you, I don't want to lose you again."

*

You growled. Obviously, it wasn't going to be that simple, it was because of the possibility of this reaction that you didn't want to find them. It would have been easier for you than to face your past.  _ Why didn't you listen to yourself? You were making the same mistakes again.... _

*

"If it's so difficult for you, Boris, forget about me."

*

The wolf-dog looked at you with an astonished expression.

*

"Wh-what? Why do yo-?"

"Boris... you can't imagine how happy I am to have found you with your little brother, you were the two little lights in my life when I was working in the mob, I couldn't have wished for better friends. Nevertheless, for your own good, I think you should stay away from the hotel and stay away from me, I couldn't bear it if someone hurt you because of me or my plans. Please try to understand me."

*

You got up with a pained expression on your face.

*

_ You didn't want to leave, but you knew it was the best solution _ .

*

"I'll arrange it with Alastor so you won't have any more problems with him, I promise to both of you."

*

You looked around you to see that Nikolai was continuing to serve customers and that he had not seen you get up. Maybe it was better that way. You couldn't stand to see him crying.

*

"Thank you for the meal, Boris... please, be safe with your brother."

*

Boris looked at you completely confused and bewildered. He wanted to say something to hold you back, but nothing could get out of his throat.

*

You left the bar and headed for the exit. When you reached the ladder leading to the hatch you heard fast footsteps.

Instead of quickly climbing up and running away, you turned around to see Boris completely out of breath a few feet away. Was he crying? You immediately felt bad for your friend. For a brief moment you were almost ready to pull him against you for a comforting hug. But you abstained and tried to keep a neutral expression on your face.

*

"How can you tell me to forget you?!" Boris shouted.

"..."

"(Y / N), you're my best friend, try to understand me for five minutes! I could never protect you! I have never been able to protect you in my all fucking life! I couldn't protect when the boss abused you, I couldn't protect the happiness you touched with your fingertips, and I couldn't prevent your death. You... You did everything for Nikolai and I, you always protected us, no matter what it cost you, you even took the hits for us. So please let me return the favour."

*

His words touched you in spite of yourself. However, you didn't want him to put himself in danger for you.

*

"I might have said yes if you didn't have your brother, Boris. Nikolai is young, and I don't want to take him back into my problems, and that's the same for you," you said despite your throat which was gradually beginning to knot. "Believe me, it's better this way. Especially for your little brother. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

*

Boris' ears collapsed on his head as he begged you with his eyes.

His eyes brought you immense suffering. Why didn't you listen to yourself? Why?

You tried to give him the best and most reassuring smile you could, and you gently hugged him. The wolf-dog hugged you as he trembled.

You gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

*

"If you really want to return the favor, promise me you'll stay safe with your brother," you asked him gently.

*

He nodded without saying a word. With a painful smile you turned to the ladder and started climbing it.

*

"Will I ever see you again?" he suddenly asked.

*

You stopped just a moment to look at him.

*

"I think it's better to act as if you'd never met me before, it's better for you and your brother right now. However, if one day you really need my help, you know where I am," you told him in a neutral tone.

*

"Fine little boss... please be safe," your friend replied with pain.

*

You didn't answer him, you kept climbing the ladder, and with every step you took up towards the exit you felt like you were being stabbed in the heart.

Why did they have to be there? Oh Lucifer, why? Why didn't God welcome them to heaven? They deserved it so much, much more than anyone you had ever met in your life.

You quickly reached the exit. You closed the trapdoor behind you and ran as far as you could.

Once you judged that you were far enough away, you tried to resist the urge to cry.

*

"It hurts so much," you said in you mind.

*

You took a deep breath, and ignored your feelings as you had always done in your life. You placed your usual cold expression on your face and walked towards the hotel. Despite the pain, you knew very well that you didn't have time to cry...

*

_ You had to talk to that deer _ .

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I thought that I will not going to be time to post this chapter, the school is killing me! I hope you like this chapter :)  
What will Y/N do to fix the conflict between her friends and Alastor in your opinion?


	11. Searching in the deer's office (Choice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you told Vaggie what you found out about the deer's intentions. You decide to quickly go and see him, unfortunately he is not there and you decide to search a little in his office... but is that really a good idea?

*

Once you reached the hotel, you took a few minutes to put yourself together in order to be prepare to confronted with questions from the princess or Vaggie.

You were still upset after your reunion and farewell with your old friends. The less little thing could easily blow you up.

Once you felt ready, you entered the hotel with your usual neutral expression on your face. Lucky for you there was no one in the hotel entrance. Nevertheless you had spoken too quickly because as soon as you went up the stairs you heard Vaggie's voice.

*

"Ah Y/N you're finally here, where were you?"

You took a few seconds to turn around. You put a forced smile on your face and replied

"Um... I thought it was a good idea to go out and calm my nerves after having a little fight with Alastor. I didn't want to risk doing something I might regret later on."

Vaggie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"That's what Husk told us, but neither he nor Alastor would tell us why you were fighting. »

*

Husk didn't say anything? In a way, it was normal, who knows what Alastor might have done to him in retaliation. You sighed and decided that it was a better thing to tell Vaggie everything.

"I'll explain everything to you, Vaggie, come with me. "

You took her to the living room and started telling her everything about what you learned about Alastor's intentions. Vaggie's face had gradually faded and her limbs began to shake.

"I knew it" she grunted with anger "I knew he wasn't trustworthy and that he was going to get us in trouble!"

You nodded without answering him, what more did you mean by that?

"I'm going to ask Charlie to fire him right now."

Your eyes wide open with fear when you heard her words.

"No, Vaggie, don't" you said with a slight panic.

"Why not? "she asked, "Do We have to wait quietly for this sadistic to leave us or destroy the hotel when he gets bored? No fucking way! "she growled with anger

"And what do you think will happen if you fire him, Vaggie? "you asked sombrely

*

The white-haired girl looked at you with confusion

*

"It's very simple, if you fire him, you free him completely, he can make everything he gave you disappear, and destroy the hotel in a thousand and one ways.

He may as well destroy it by the waves of his radio or in a raw way. Either way, you sign the destruction of the hotel if you do that."

"So what are we supposed to do Y/N?! Acting like nothing was wrong?! "

"Just stay on our guard. Alastor won't attack... well at least, he'll have trouble attacking the hotel as long as I work here Vaggie. I can block a physical attack from him, and he knows that if he tries to destroy you through his radio waves he will have to get through me first. However, if you fire him now, I wouldn't be able to face him face-to-face. Moreover, you and I both know very well that his power is necessary for the hotel."

*

Vaggie looked at you with great fear in her eyes. You could easily see that she was terrified and worried.

*

"And what should I do then?"

"Warn Charlie and ask her to be more vigilant to avoid being surprised. The only way to beat Alastor on this point is to be one step ahead, and be smarter than him. It's like a game of chess."

*

Indeed, as a part of game of chess. A morbid and horrible game of chess controlled by a sadistic man imbued with his person.

*

Vaggie pinched her lips and started to take the 100 steps. His facial expression was torn between anger, rage, uncertainty, and fear. She had begun to tremble in fear.

*

"I don't like it Y/N" she says in a trembling voice "I warned Charlie, I warned her to not to let him in! I'm really stupid I should have stopped her, I should have been more convincing..." She grabbed his head, "If anything ever happens to her, I'll-"

"Nothing will happen to her, Vaggie," you told herin a reassuring tone by placing your hands on her shoulders without really thinking about it.

Her love for the princess had touched you deeply, in a way, unconsciously, it brought back some good memories.

*

Suddenly you realized what you were doing.

*

You froze. Did you just... try to console someone you barely knew? Just instinctively? It took you months to get a little more tactile with Boris while you were still alive.

What was happening to you?

*

The white-haired girl looked at you with a desperate look on her face. You put aside the confusion you felt, and then, gave her a reassuring smile.

*

"Don't let that fool torture you like that, he doesn't deserve it. The best gift you can give him is to get yourself in this state. Come on, you're not going to let him have the luxury of seeing you like this, are you? "You slightly provoked her

*

Vaggie gave you a smile and took a deep breath to calm herself.

*

"Yeah, you're right, Y/N, thank you. »

"No problem, Vaggie. "You answered her.

*

"Thank you" was a word that made your heart feel warm and as painful as a stabbing. The image of all the people you had betrayed and who were once "friends" exploded in your head. A painful smile forms on your face when you step back from Vaggie.

*

_Do not get attached_

*

"Good!" you said with energy and slightly cracked your head from right to left. "Is the radio freak in his office?"

"Normally yes, why?"

"I need to talk to him about something, it's nothing important, don't worry. "you reassured him with the most sincere tone you could use. You didn't want to drag Vaggie and Charlie into your problems.

*

Vaggie looked at you suspiciously enough

*

"about what?"

"Nothing special, just some little things about the hotel" you lied.

*

You knew how to use your tone and gestures to lie and manipulate. Well It wasn't your style, but you felt it was necessary in some cases.

Vaggie was finally convinced of your version and go back to Charlie.

On your side you started climbing the steps of the hotel. On each floor you replayed your speech in your head and you emptied your mind.

You had to stay calm, no matter what sadistic things might say to you.

Your heart was pounding in your chest, you were really scared, afraid of losing your friends again because of a wrong move on your part. Your breathing was slightly jerky and your hands were shaking. You stopped for a moment to calm down.

"Stay calm" you said mentally.

*

You carefully sorted out the different gestures you could use to support your argument against Alastor, your boyfriend knew a lot about non-verbal language and you had always seen fit to know as much as you could.

This time, you climbed the stairs and arrived at Alastor's gate.

You put a neutral look on your face, you wasn't really confident, but you still put You had managed to control your breathing.

You knocked at the door and waited for an answer.

*

…

Nothing.

You've knocked at the door again.

…

Still Nothing.

"Alastor?" you asked.

…

No answer. You frowned. Was he pouting at you? Nah, he wasn't that kind of person. He must have simply been absent.....

... Absent?

*

You blinked several times. You looked to your right and left before gluing your ear to the wooden door. You didn't hear any noise. Absolutely none.

You walked away from the door with a rather dubious expression. If he wasn't here, where was he then? It was strange, Vaggie would have warned you if he had gone out. You looked at the door handle. You could heard your instinct screamed at you to open the door.

*

You bit the inside of your cheek. It wasn't a good idea, especially since you were supposed to ask him... "a favor." Ew, just thinking about it made you sick, your body was already twisting with disgust. You didn't want to ask this guy anything, being indebted to him was so wounding.

You turned your back, preparing yourself to go down the stairs. However, you stopped, and turned again to the door of Alastor's office.

*

"Fuck it" you growled.

*

You also had a hotel to save, if you could learn anything useful about this deer it was worth it. Besides, you had good spying skills, so it couldn't have been that hard for you.

You slowly grabbed the door wrist and slowly tried to open it.

Strangely, it was open. You frowned, you wouldn't find much interesting if you could just walk into his office like that. He would have closed it if he had something to hide, but when in doubt, maybe he thought he was scary enough to repel little snoopers like you.

You closed the door behind you and looked at the room again. You were definitely uncomfortable with all that red.

You took a deep breath and began your inspection. First of all, you had to make sure that you were alone. You went to the only other door in the office that probably brought you into his room.

You gathered all your courage to enter the room because you didn't want to be confronted with any vision of horror.

Once you were in his room, you relaxed when you saw that there was no one there. You quickly regained your composure and swept the room with your eyes. The furniture was quite similar to what you could find in the office. The wood was of a very good quality and the furniture was beautifully carved.

The room was also implacably clean, you hadn't seen a single grain of dust.

You approached the libraries trying to be as quiet as possible.

You took the time to study the books in the libraries, there was a lot of classical literature, various sordid stories, but what caught your attention was that there were a few books about hell. You took one at random out of curiosity and you took the first page it came to you.

*

_"The appearances of sinners in hell" _

_According to several testimonies, sinners would transform themselves into the things that repel or frighten them the most. Their appearance can also be a kind of reference to what they were compared to during their lifetime. There may also be a direct link to their death, for example, it is said that some kings and queens kept a record of their beheading when they were reincarnated in hell. _

_In other cases, their appearance is simply a reflection of what they could have been assimilated to during their lifetime._

*

You have an eyebrow. "repel or frighten them the most"? "The reflection of what they could have been assimilated to during their lifetime"?

You took a moment to think... You didn't want to be a wolf because it reminded you of the Mob, Indeed, you had always compared your colleagues to a pack of angry wolves... You didn't want to integrate into this group, all you wanted to do was to leave this organization. But then why a White Wolf? And why did you look so human, unlike some demons?

You looked at your hands with questioning. The white werewolf reminded you a little bit of the role you could have when you played a game of the Werewolves of Millers Hollow.

*

_ **The traitor among traitors. The one who have to win alone at the very end of the game and betray his pack for his own glory. ** _

*

It's true that it was a bit like what you were. After all, you had tried to assassinate your entire "pack" when you had nothing left to lose. But you failed.

You growled in frustration as you thought about your failure while you put the book back in its place. You clenched your fists and trembled with rage and hatred towards yourself.

*

Your plan was so perfect and you screwed it up in the most ridiculous way possible!

*

You quickly chased away these negative waves when you suddenly felt a cold draft of air.

You listened carefully to the sounds around you to see if anyone was going up the stairs or if there was anyone in the room. Your white ears were moving slightly in search of a suspicious noise but you hadn't heard anything.

You looked around you and in the office but there was nothing at all. You kept searching the room, you hadn't really found anything interesting.

Once you searched the drawers of the bedside tables you sighed in boredom, however this was normal.

Alastor wouldn't have left his door open if he had something important to hide, what did you expect? That he's stupid? You opened the last drawer of the bedside table and discovered a black book that seemed to have been very used. You looked at it out of curiosity, and your blood froze when you had you that it was on everything to do with voodoo magic.

Your face twisted with disgust and you felt a horrible pressure on your stomach.

*

"What the fuck is that? "you whispered rather uncomfortably.

*

Since when did this deer had this kind of hobby? Did he know how to use this kind of magic?

All this kind of thing had always disgusted you when you were still alive, you were not very comfortable with anything that was black magic, or supernatural and you despised religion, what little you were interested in these things was when you had worked as a librarian.

*

You put your hand on the front cover and you could feel small hollows that were where you normally put your fingers. Alastor must have read this book several times since he was in hell.

*

Suddenly, your ears were on alert when you heard someone climbing the stairs.

*

Shit.

*

Your breathing has accelerated as has your heart rate. You tried to keep calm as sweat drops began to appear on your face. You put the book away and hid yourself as best you could in a closet.

Let's say that it was the worst hiding place in the world, but where could you hide? Under the bed? Behind a curtain? Yes, of course! He would have found you in not even 10 seconds.

You got in the back of the closet and hid behind the Jackets of that deer. There was a smell of whisky and blood, it was strangely disturbing but at the same time pleasant, it was very destabilizing.

It must have been your desire for chairs that was taking over.

You waited a few minutes and you heard someone knocking on the door.

*

"Alastor, are you here? "you heard Charlie's voice. You sighed with relief. It was only the princess. A reassuring little smile forms on your face.

*

"Thanks Lucifer" you said in your mind.

*

Charlie insisted again and left. You came out of the closet taking care not to leave any trace of your passage like hair or that kind of thing. You closed the closet door and turned to the shelves. You didn't see them when you first entered the room, but there were different radios on them.

You frowned and walked towards them.

A horrible shiver ran down your back when Alastor's words came back to you.

*

"Killing you would be too easy... why not lock you in one of my radios? "

*

Your body trembling just at that thought. You watched the radios with interest. Was there anyone in there? You were tempted to touch them but you preferred not to.

*

You left Alastor's room as quietly as possible and started searching his office. Apart from jazz or electro swing records, papers on how the hotel works, as well as books on various subjects, you haven't found anything.

You looked at the clock and you saw that you had been looking for information for almost 20 minutes. You felt pressure on all your members. It was too dangerous to continue, you had to leave quickly.

You stopped moving and focused so you could hear the slightest noise from the outside or smell the slightest suspicious smell. Nothing, silence.

You walked towards the exit of the office but stopped when you felt a small draft again. It was strange. But you didn't have time to take an interest.

*

You went to the door but as you were about to leave, a shadow came out from under the door in a noise worthy of the greatest horror films. Your eyes widened in terror before this deformed beast that dominated you. You screamed with fear and stumbled backwards. The shadow quickly changed shape to take on the appearance of Alastor, the deer grabbed one of your wrists and his other hand supported you to prevent you from falling, then, He pulled you towards him so that your faces were dangerously close. You couldn't hide a little blush on your face while your eyes were locked to his eyes. He seemed as amused as he was angry. You felt submissive, really submissive, and you hated that feeling. A horrible static noise reasoned in your ears making you wince in discomfort.

*

“well, well, well… What are you doing here, my dear little white wolf? "Alastor asked with a calm tone but also threatening.

*

You were unable to answer to him immediately. It was as if you were chained and gagged, you couldn't move or even speak. All you could do was stare at his red eyes with fear. You were like hypnotized.

You suddenly felt a sharp pain in your wrist, the deer had pierced your skin with its claws and this allowed you to get out of your trance state.

*

_Come on Y/N, calm down._

*

Your expression became more serious as you responded with the coldest tone you could use.

*

"I was looking for you. I need to talk to you."

*

Alastor's smile has widened. He dropped you and walked past you to his office. He opened a drawer and took out some papers about the hotel.

*

"I would have been delighted darling, but you see, I'm in a real hurry. I really have to do something and I have to give these papers to Charlie. "He explained with his usual cheerful tone

*

You were too surprised by his tone to answer correctly. You were quite surprised that he didn't make a sarcastic remark, and what surprised you the most was that for the first time, he seemed to pay no particular attention to you.

It deeply destabilized you and you didn't understand why. You could just stammer a "um but I... " But the deer didn't give you time to express yourself.

*

"I'll be back in a few minutes, if you really want to talk to me, just sit here, and make yourself at home until I finish what I planned. You can _snoop_ the libraries, I'm sure you'll find something to pass the time. "This time he was more bitter in his words.

*

_He knew...…_

*

You bit the inside of your cheek, while a horrible chill was running down your back.

Shit... Would he have given you a little more of his time if you hadn't go into his office? Certainly

You felt bad, something was wrong, you felt it inside you.

This anguish was eating away at you from the inside as you watched Alastor walk towards the exit of his office without even looking at you. Did he look... "angry"? No, that wasn't the word... his sadistic smile was stretched to his ears, his eyes were full of unhealthy fun. By studying his gaze in more detail you slightly backed away.

It was about the same kind of look you had when you were going to torture someone you hated.

This time you looked at the deer with concern, what was he planning to do? And more importantly, to whom?

You crossed your arms as Alastor was about to leave. This anguish was getting stronger every time he walked away from you, it was eating away at you from the inside and you didn't understand why. That's right after all, he had a grudge against someone, so what? What the hell did it matter to you? You had other problems... but yet your instinct was screaming at you not to let him go.

*

_What were you supposed to do? Let him go or hold him back? _

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I was pretty busy.   
In this Chapter I let you make a choice and I will write the rest according to whoever is most chosen (don't hesitate to tell me if you want me to continue to offer you choices sometimes)   
Once again thank you for following this story and all your support


	12. Do we have a Deal ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if I’m telling you that I want to make a deal with you?"
> 
> Don't forget what you've done...
> 
> NSFW

*

"What if I’m telling you that I want to make a deal with you?"

*

_Silence_.

*

Alastor's body had frozen as his hand was ready to grasp the door wrist.

*

"I beg your pardon my dear, what did you say? "Asked the deer in a tone as calm as yours. In response, you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

"You heard me very well, I want to make a deal with you."

*

The deer turned around with a huge scary smile. You swallowed silently, trying to control your fear. His red eyes sparkled in a macabre excitement like the eyes of a predator.

Seriously ... Who the hell was the wolf in that fucking office?

At least you managed the most difficult part of it which was "getting his attention".

You kept your shoulders back and tried not to break eye contact with him, it was the only way for you to keep a certain confidence and pride.

Begging in front of him already repelled you, and submitting to a deal put you in disgust. However, you knew you had to submit. It was worth your friends' lives and you knew it.

*

"Oh really my dear? "Alastor asked with a singing tone, almost... Sadistic.

That son of a bitch was twist the knife in the wound. You knew he felt your shame and that he was feeding on it with cruelty. You struggled to keep your anger deep in your insides, but it was so difficult when you looked at his condescending and mocking smile.

All right, you weren't going to play his game, you've already given him the pleasure of seeing you angry, and completely at his mercy, you weren't going to give him the luxury of seeing you covered in shame and angry a second time.

You managed to hide your rage through a hypocritical smile and repeated it again with confidence and determination.

"Yes, Alastor, I want to make a deal with you."

As soon as your words reached his ears, the deer screamed with enthusiasm

"Why didn't you tell me this before Y/N?"

You were going to answer, but the deer had disappeared from your field of vision. Before you thought about looking around, he appeared right next to you, making you jump. You took a few steps back so that there is a safe distance between you. Your smile fell off but you didn't break the visual contact.

*

"You were in such a hurry that you didn't really give me time to express myself. "You answered him honestly by rolling your eyes.

*

Alastor came towards you with a playful smile.

You didn't like the way he was looking at you. He was circling around you like a hungry animal would. He was certainly thinking about what he could do to trap you through this deal you were offering him.

Although... there was something more on his face... was it curiosity?

You backed away again when he was only one foot in front of you, but his desk blocked you. The moment you felt the edge of his desk against you, an elusive terror seized you.

*

_"NO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO, IT WASN'T A PART OF OUR DEAL! BACK OFF!"_

*

You felt your heart rate racing and your nerves contracting. You didn't like the way things turned out. You had horrible pressure in your chest and throat.

It wasn't good....

*

You were trying to stay calm and control the small tremors of your body that were beginning to appear.

*

_It's not the same person... calm down Y/N_

*

"What motivates you to make an agreement with me Y/N? "Alastor asked, leaning over your face with the same sadistic and crazy smile. You could easily feel his breath hitting your skin and smell his scent mixed with that of whisky. Your wolf's instinct was to bite him, shred him, eat him. It was irresistible.

You quickly slammed your hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

*

"Well, for you, Why am I doing this ? "you asked him coldly when you moved yourself from his desk. "Don't you have any idea? "

"Well, I have to say, you surprise me, I didn't think you'd do such a thing to me. Especially after our little... "discussion" at the Husk bar."

You neither.

"When I went out, I came across two friends I knew in my lifetime. " You explained to him. "Ironically, they happen to have a few little problems with you, you see ? "

*

Alastor raised an eyebrow and leaned his head to the side, asking for some clarification.

*

"Doesn't the name Boris or Nikolai mean anything to you? A wolf dog and a beagle if you want me to be more specific."

*

The radio demon's eyebrows rose with surprise. He didn't really seem to expect you to know them.

*

"Are you "friend" with these individuals? " He didn't seem to believe you.

"That's right. " You answered by crossing your arms and keeping a serious expression on your face. "And I know I can't always protect them, I can't be in two places at once after all. So knowing there's some tension between you two, I'd like you to leave them alone."

*

Alastor blinked a few times and placed his index finger under his chin. He started walking randomly into his office, which made you uncomfortable. You didn't like it, you didn't know where you stand when he was behaving like that.

*

"So if I understand correctly, you want me to stay away from your friends?"

"I ask you to stay away from them and not hurt them physically or mentally if you ever have the opportunity and no matter what the reasons or the way to kill or torture them." You clarified.

"And you trust me to respect such a deal ?"

*

You couldn't help but smile with contempt.

*

"You're not the kind of man who doesn't respect his contracts. _You are the one who exploits its flaws to better trap your customers and make them dependent_**.** So I know that on the principle of a contract I can trust you. However, I think you understand me if I tell you that I would like some guarantees if you ever accept."

Alastor's smile has widened.

Oh how much you entertained him. You were full of surprises, he definitely wasn't mistaken. He didn't think you would come to him by yourself to beg for his mercy through a contract. He could see that you were hurt in your pride and he enjoyed it.

*

"What makes you think I'll agree to make a deal with you, my dear? "

"First, you want to be entertained, and I know you enjoy watching me grovel at your feet. Secondly, it's all in your interest, after all, now that you know the connection I have with them, I don't think it's very wise of you to take it out on them." Your tone had become darker and your eyes were slowly turning bright red.

"Is that a threat? " Alastor asked.

You took back a normal expression and kept your smile on.

"Just a warning. I will not allow myself to threatened you. After all, you didn't do anything to them, did you?" You sighed and then continued. "The contract is a kind of guarantee that you will stay away from them and that you will not harm them directly or indirectly, whatever may happen between us. Now it's up to you to tell me what you want in return."

*

Alastor lightly tapped his chin with his index finger and played with his microphone while he thought about your proposal.

*

"So let's summarize it all. "He began, "I leave your friends alone _no matter what happens between us_, I don't attack them physically and morally no matter what opportunities, ways and reasons present themselves to me. "

*

You nodded and was careful of each words he used. Alastor took a serious look for a moment, certainly looking for a breach in the contract.

*

"Well, my dear, I'm in the "_regret_" of informing you that for the moment I can't accept your terms as they stand." he says.

"What's bothering you?"

"Let's suppose your friends try to use this agreement to attack me, do I have the right to defend myself?"

*

You bit your tongue. You understood what he was trying to do.

*

"I'll warn them of the limits on this, if they try to attack you you can defend yourself. However, I forbid you to hurt them seriously or kill them. I would also like to add that I will take care of the youngest one, _do not touch him_."

*

Alastor nodded and kept walking randomly through the room. You hadn't noticed it, but his smile had widened. _There was a flaw, a very small flaw that he could use to hurt you indirectly. _

*

"All right, so I don't touch your friends in any way, in any context or if it's directly or indirectly, except in self-defence. However, I must not _seriously_ injure or kill them, and I mustn't touch the youngest one. Is that correct?"

You nodded. Alastor gave you an enthusiastic smile that you didn't like at all.

"Good! And I think you want our agreement to last as long as possible, don't you?”

*

"That's right. I want it to last until you're no longer in hell."

"All right. And in return, you give me carte blanche?"

You nodded again and resisted the urge to look down as a sign of defeat.

*

The demon enjoyed your face for a moment. Oh Lucifer, he did the right thing by staying to listen to your proposal and letting those two idiots down. It would have been a real waste not to see that face you were wearing. This face which was struggling to remain neutral and severe in order to hide the rage and pain you were feeling. He would have blamed himself so much if He didn't see it.

He thought for a long time, tormenting you at the same time.

What could he ask you for in return? It had to be entertaining, and also interesting. He couldn't satisfy his most macabre desires through this deal, he knew it.

Too bad, he would have liked to be able to control you totally, to have you at his disposal so that he could torture you, but it was impossible. You were too protected by Charlie and Vaggie, if he wanted to continue working in the hotel he mustn't touch you. You had a too important role, and if you disappeared or were "suddenly" in poor condition, both girls might be too curious.

*

Suddenly he had an idea.

"I think I found what I would like in return." He said in an almost vicious tone.

You pinched your lips for a few moments and listened to his request with fear.

_"Have dinner with me tomorrow night, that's all I'm asking you to do."_

*

Time seemed to stand still. You were like ... "stunned", no words or sounds came out of your mouth.

What did he say? Your mouth opened slightly and your eyes widened as your arms fell softly to your sides.

Why would he want that? Several macabre and despicable scenarios have been played out in your head. You knew it wasn't a dinner, it was just a pretext... Just a fucking pretext. How many "dinners" had you had with your boss? How many "dinners" had you had with judges or politicians? How many of them? How many?

You have already seen yourself pressed against a wall like a prostitute having to moan for this sadist, kiss him, touch him, shout his name at the top of your lungs, or spread your legs so that he can completely humiliate you by introducing his cock deep inside you. You wanted to vomit.

You quickly ignored from the many unhealthy images your brain imagined, unfortunately, You felt that your eyes were starting to get wetter and wetter. You struggled not to crack in front of him.

You had no choice, you knew it... If this was the only way to help your friends, you were ready to do it.

*

_"It's not the first time you're doing this... it's just a bad time to go through, you know how it works..." _You said to yourself mentally in the hope of reassuring yourself. But of course you knew you will not have the same spirit when you were naked, on your knees, giving that deer a blowjob.

*

"You... You want me to... have dinner with you? "you asked with a small trembling voice.

*

You were so terrified that you didn't feel your loss of assertiveness.

*

Alastor gave you a confused look. Why were your eyes so empty? Why did they lose that spark they had and that he loved so much? Where was your assertiveness ? Where was your determination? Where was that power and energy you were giving off? Where was your sweet anger? What could he have said that made you so empty? And why was he suddenly so upset when he saw you like this?

The deer came towards you, hiding his confusion. You hadn't moved or looked down.

"Why yes darling. Let's say that in exchange for your friends' lives I would like to learn a little more about you, in other words, to know you a little more in detail. All I'm asking you to do is be honest when I ask you a question. If you lie to me or try to lie to me, our agreement will be cancelled. Nevertheless for more entertainment, I'll leave you a joker on the questions I could ask you."

*

You nodded silently. You looked at him without saying a word. Alastor raised an eyebrow at your change in behaviour.

*

"Is that all right with you, my dear? " He asked.

"Is that really all you want? " You asked him trembeling on your words

"What more could I want? Make you leave the hotel? Come on, dear, I'm not an idiot,if I ask you to leave now it'll turn against me and the hotel needs you. »

To the deer's surprise, you gave them an aggressive look.

"Oh please don't play dumb with me, if you want to do something do it now, don't torture me like that to tomorrow night..."

He didn't understand. What more could he want? There was no suggestion in his sentence. Why did you look so serious and upset all of a sudden? Why did you think there was something more? It took him a few minutes to understand, but he finally realized what you were implying. His eyebrows rose in amazement and he had a hard time containing his laugh.

"My dear, you don't think I intend to have sex with you, do you?"

*

You answered him with such a confused look that you didn't need to talk for him to understand.

Alastor burst out of laughing and was forced to lean against his desk to try to regain his calm.

On your side you were red with shame. Where were the exterminating angels when you needed them seriously? You would have given anything to disappear at that very moment.

Then, little by little, this shame gave way to anger and frustration.

You gave him a black look filled with animosity, you didn't frown, no, your eyes were wide open, your mouth closed. A neutral expression, yet your eyes showed all that contempt and disgust that you kept deep inside you.

If they could talk, they probably would have said, _"Shut the fuck up, who are you to judge me? You don't know anything about me." _

This time Alastor stopped laughing. Strangely your face really made him uncomfortable, it was... unusual, he felt like he was... "In danger"? No, it couldn't have been that. Before he could question you again, you took a cold and confident posture. How dare he make fun of you?

*

**"Because I had to spread my legs every time people ** **like you** ** made me that kind of proposal. Is that enough for you? " **You asked irreverently.

The deer's mouth twisted slightly. Did you just compare him to a rapist? How dare you? The mere idea that you might have thought of demeaning him to these individuals made him mad. His voice changed and took on a darker tone as a poorly tuned radio noise came out of his throat.

** "I'm not interested in this kind of thing, Y/N. Now _I forbid you to compare me once again to these rude _ _persons_ _._ ” **

*

Did you offend him? Oh, yes, you offended him. You could feel his fury just by looking at him.

*

"So don't give me a reason to do it. "you growled, then continued "Well, all I have to do is have dinner with you and answer your questions? »

"Indeed" he answered you with bitterness

"And I get a joker?"

"That's right."

You have placed a hand under your chin. What was that joker about? Was it for one question or for several questions that covered a whole subject? You smiled at this inaccuracy. You had a nice way out if this deer ever got a little too into the details of your life.

*

"All right, I accept, just tell me where and when we should meet."

"Well, first I'd like to know if you're going home tomorrow.”

"It's in my plans."

"How about outside your house at 8 pm?"

*

You wet your lips, quite uncertain as to whether you really should conclude this agreement and give him your address. However, you knew that he would be able to find it if he really wanted it and that, on the other hand you would not risk anything as long as you worked for the princess. You have accepted and given your address.

The deer's expression became a little softer and he reached out his hand to you.

*

"Well, now that the principles are established, _do we have a deal, my dear?"_

*

A menacing green light surrounded his hand. You watched him without emotion. Unlike Charlie, you had no choice, you envied her to be honest.

"One last thing before we conclude this contract. »

"I'm listening to you. »

"I know you're not the kind of person to break a contract, but when in doubt, as long as that contract is active... **don't betray me**."

"I Won't Darling”

"Well, in that case... "You shook his hand "It's a deal for me". 

You felt weird all of a sudden. It was as if an electric current had passed through both of you. The light began to fade gradually until it completely disappeared.

Alastor's smile widened as he let go of your hand.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Y/N"

You raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic expression on your face.

"Yeah yeah, of course Radio Demon."

You turned your back and started to walk to the exit.

"Y/N...”

You stopped but didn't turn around.

"I didn't lie to you."

"..." You didn't answer him.

There was a slight silence in the room.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Sleep" you simply said. "You'll excuse me to Charlie and Vaggie, but I'm exhausted. Have a good evening... "And you finally got out.

*

Once the door of his office was close. The deer sighed and served himself a glass of whiskey while thinking back to your words and actions. You were definitely a case. He looked at his hand with which he had concluded the contract with you. There was something special about you and he couldn't see what it was. That electricity he felt was so strange, it was as if he had touched your power for a fraction of a second. It was wild, unpredictable, uncontrollable and merciless. Something that attracted him like a magnet. And when his brain made him relive that black look you had given him, shivers ran down his back.

A little whistle filled with lust escaped from his lips. He wanted to feel that feeling again. It was so... unusual, so _attractive_. You seemed so close to letting the wolf take over, so close to savagely push him against his own desk and devouring him alive without worrying about the consequences.

Alastor bit his lower lip hard as his twisted mind imagined the scene with sinister pleasure.

This feeling drove him crazy. Why was he giving you an ounce of interest? Why was he so attracted to you? In a way you were just a little Wolf Cub which knew how to fight a bit, nothing extraordinary.

…

He put down his glass and headed for the bathroom. He took off his bow tie and his mind before undoing a few pimples from his shirt. He leaned his head to the side and still noticed the marks of your fangs on his flesh.

He couldn't help laughing as he gently slipped his fingers over the scars.

"Yes, just a little wolf cub..." He laughed, admiring what remained of the wounds you had inflicted on him.

*

On your side you were walking down the stairs, looking empty.

You felt nothing as if you had literally sold what was left of your soul to the Devil. Concluding this agreement has brought back too many bad memories. It was too much for you, simply too much.

You walked into the hallway leading to your room and ran into Angel.

*

"Hey baby, it's been a while since I've seen you. Vaggie told me you were with the Strawberry pimp, what were you doing with him? "he asked you in a suggestive voice.

*

You looked at him with a _tired look on your face._

*

"We just clarified a few points about the hotel, he and I will see each other tomorrow evening to finish our discussion. “

"Oh, really? "asked the spider in a suspicious tone, "Is there nothing more between the two of you?”

"No" you said coldly, giving him a black look, "I'm not interested in this guy and I don't want a relationship. Leave me alone.”

Angel spoke to you, but your ears didn't want to hear what he had to say. You went into your room and closed the door behind you. As soon as the door was closed, your legs didn't support you anymore. You slowly let yourself slip along the door with a sigh. You were now sitting on the floor. Silent. With Empty eyes.

You placed a hand on your forehead when you thought about your day. Then without being able to control yourself, you burst into tears.

*

_Once again, you couldn't control yourself completely in front of him. _

*

"Fucking deer" you mumbled.

You were ashamed, so ashamed. You wanted to vomit, your stomach was twisting painfully in all directions. It was unbearable. You grabbed your head when you started trembled. You hated feeling so submissive, so helpless.

"I hate you" you cried "I hate you so much"

Your breath had become wheezy and your body had begun to tremble with disgust. Why did this sadist has to work at the hotel? Why did Boris have to get into trouble with him? And why the fuck couldn't you just control yourself in front of him? Why?! Why?! That was all torture!

Your ears flattened on your head as more tears flowed on your cheeks. Everything could have been so much easier but no! It had to fucking happen to you!

After some minutes, you dried your tears and finally calmed down.

*

_ "Come on, Y/N, get a get yourself together, he doesn't deserve you to go crazy like that." You said to yourself mentally. "Just show him that you're above all this, show to that fucking egomaniac that it's not because you've been defeated once you're completely submissive. You've met scum worse than that fool, and you've killed them all without mercy. Be patient. Karma will come one day or the other... be patient. Be ready for the wheel to turn." _

*

You sighed and got up. You slowly walked to your bed. Your exhausted body was begging you to go to bed quickly. You dropped on the mattress without bothering to change your clothes or lie down directly under the blankets. No, you just put yourself under the duvet with a little tired growl.

You looked through your window and noticed that the sky had a darker hue. It was the night now.

You dreamt while you looking up at the sky for a few minutes, wondering if those who loved you could see you. Honesty, you hoped not. You'd be too ashamed. You didn't want to face their eyes and disappointment. That's also why you didn't want to be forgiven. What good would it do when you were sure no one would want you?

You've been thinking about Boris and Nikolai. It always hurt you when you remembered Boris' torn face. You really were a bad friend.

At least you had managed to keep Alastor from touching them and that relieved you. That was all you cared about.

You sighed and closed your eyes with one last thought for all those you had loved in the course of your life.

*

"I miss you so much..." you barely whispered before falling asleep in a dreamless sleep.

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I was really uncomfortable while I was writing and rereading this chapter. The fact that Y/N thinks directly of the worst scenario as "a routine" really made me feel so bad.  
Anyway, I post this chapter a little earlier because I have 2 exams on December 17th and I certainly won't have time to post another chapter, so here it is.  
This deal is very important for the rest of the story. Be very careful about the terms used in this agreement and don't forget it.  
For what would have happened if you had taken the other choice, you will have to wait until the next chapter to have a little idea of it .  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway :3


	13. A/N: Merry Christmas / FAQ ?

Hey everybody! Merry Christmas!

I'm really sorry, I really wanted to post a chapter today as a Christmas present but unfortunately I doubt I will be able to get it to you in time. I'm really sorry about that. So I thought I'd do a FAQ. I wanted to know if you wanted to do one, in order to ask me questions about me or about the story. (of course I won't be able to answer all of them) but I thought it would be a good idea.

In the meantime I'm posting a little drawing of Charlie that I did after my exam to relax a bit. Once again, have a very nice Christmas :3 (and sorry again)

Almost 10K ? You guys are crazy, thank you so much! I can't believe you like this story so much, frankly you can't imagine the joy it brings to me. Thank you so much!


	14. New Customers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Niffty with the housework you're getting ready to go home. However, you are slightly delayed by the arrival of the new hotel guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! I wrote this chapter while I was at the bottom of my bed with a liver attack (Don't worry It's no big deal.) and a cold. I have done my best to avoid making mistakes and I'm really sorry if you think it's not as good as the previous ones.  
Before continuing I wanted to thank Jackaloptor who helped me to correct chapters 1 to 4. Thanks again, I will certainly post the correction tomorrow or the day after tomorrow at the latest.
> 
> Oh yes I used some Russian words:  
Понял: Got it ?  
Поклянись мне : Swear it to me  
Да, мой маленький маленький босс... Я обещаю тебе." : Yes, my little little boss... I promise you.  
"пошёл на хуй": F*ck you

*

You woke up to the sweet smell of toast. It immediately brought back good memories with your father when you were a child.

Oh dear Lord, that night still allowed you to recover from the emotions you'd endured. Working with Alastor, arguing with him, talking about your past with the princess and Vaggie, arguing again with the deer demon, seeing your friends again and finally making a deal with the person you hated most in hell. Oh Lucifer, your first day on the job was intense.

With a yawn you got out of bed and went to the bathroom. You took a quick shower, changed your outfit, took some clothes quite similar to the ones you wore on your first day, and then you started to pack your things to go home.

You tidied up your room carefully so as not to clutter up Niffty who was taking care of it. You carefully folded and tidied up the different clothes Charlie had lent you, and put all the hygiene products she had given you in a bag.

That was it. A big satisfied smile had formed on your face. Finally, you weren't going to see this deer so often anymore, you were going to be able to breathe, to resume some of your daily activities such as business for example. You also had to find time to train as well. You knew that once you were familiar with your power, you would be completely reassured once you were in front of this deer.

*

You took a deep breath to motivate yourself to face this new day and left your room. You walked down the stairs trying to wear a friendly smile on your face, even though you were not very comfortable with it. You walked into the dining room and saw Vaggie, and Charlie eating…

*

"Oh hi Y/N." Charlie said with her usual smile

*

Vaggie gave you a welcoming glance before returning to her breakfast...

*

"Good morning, girls, did you sleep well?"

"We slept very well thank you for asking." Charlie replied.

Vaggie looked at you discreetly and asked with concern.

"Alastor told us you weren't feeling well, is everything all right?"

You stiffened in front of this sudden question but quickly hid it behind a reassuring expression.

"Well um... I was very tired, I apologize for not telling you myself, but really... yesterday was an emotional day for me. I'm not really used to all this... well...no... I'm not used to all this anymore. So it completely exhausted me."

Charlie gave you the same worried look as Vaggie and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Y/N, if it's really too difficult for you, you can- "

"No no no Charlie I'm fine don't worry" you quickly reassured her "You know, it's been a very long time since I've worked in the trade, I was more into torture than anything else. I just need to get back into the habit, don't worry. " you pushed a little forced laugh " I've been throught much worse. What kind of demon would I be if I give up at the first sign of trouble."

*

The two girls continued to stare at you, but Charlie's expression became more calmer.

*

"All right then," she said with a big smile, "if you have a problem, don't forget you can tell us about it, right? »

*

You nodded your head. You looked at Vaggie and silently asked her if she'd told Charlie about what you'd learned about Alastor.

The princess noticed you and answered for her...

"Don't worry Vaggie already told me everything, I'll be careful Y/N, thanks for worrying about us. »

You gave her a friendly little smile and then you looked around...

"Angel and Alastor aren't here?"

"Oh Angel's practicing pole dancing and Alastor went out for breakfast. »

Pole Dancing ?

It brought you back some memories.

*

_"No Y/N not like that ! you're not going to get his attention like that." complained your boss as you stepped off the pole._

_"Boss, do I really have to do this? I mean, all we have to do is give him a large sum of money and-"_

_"Not with that judge Y/N! Words and money are worthless to him, however sex is different."_

_"I don't want to have sex with him."_

_"I know it my little wildling girl, but you have to, you know it. " He had wrapped his arms around you and put his head in the hollow of your neck. "When he's no longer of any use to us you can kill him any way you like, you know I can't stand people touching what's mine, right ? " You felt him licking and chewing on your neck. You coldly pushed him away and you declared _

_"I know that too well boss... » _

*

"Y/N ? Y/N? Hello, are you still there?" You heard the voice of the princess.

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry, I was somewhere else, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you wouldn't mind helping Niffty clean up a few rooms. Vaggie and I will set up the party room from the notes you gave us.”

You nodded your head.

"There's no problem, Charlie. I'll do it."

"Thank you Y/N"

*

You just answered her with a friendly smile and started to prepare your breakfast.

"Um, Charlie, Vaggie? »

"Yes?"

"I'm going home in the afternoon, my wounds have healed and I don't want to impose my presence on you any longer. Still, I wanted to thank you for your hospitality. »

"You're welcome, Y/N, but you know you can come anytime you want, the door's always open." Charlie answered with a smile.

*

You smiled back at them and rushed to finish your breakfast and get to work quickly. You tied up your hair and went to see Niffty.

"Hi Niffty. Charlie asked me to give you a hand, what can I do to help you? "You asked in earnest. The little Cyclops looked at you for a moment and screamed wildly.

"Is it true? Will you help me? Oh my gosh thank you so much Y/N that's very nice of you ! "She jumped towards you with excitement, you couldn't help but be amused by so much energy coming from such a small demon. "You have to clean the room 12 and 14. Do you need help with the household tools? »

"No, don't worry, I know how to handle this. " You answered her nicely.

You took a rag, two sponges and the products you needed and you started your work quickly. You were very careful not to miss any corners. You did everything with great precision, paying special attention to every little detail, such as all the hangers in a cupboard on only one side, the tops of the doors and so on.

When you were about to finish your second room Niffty looked at you completely stunned.

"How did you manage to achieve this result so quickly? It's flawless, almost as good as me!" she asked you.

"It's just habit, I've worked in a hotel so I know a little bit about what to do." You answered her by dusting off your jacket. You cracked the bones in your neck from right to left and you went on. "Well, what's left to do?"

" We still have a few rooms left. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that I noticed that the upper floors really need repair, there were some rather worrying cracks in some of the walls unfortunately I'm not a mason so I don't know much about it."

*

You frowned. Indeed the word "crack" also alerted you.

"I don't think we should take any chances, could you ask Alastor to use his magic to fix it? »

"Yeah, no worries, I'll do it Y/N."

"All right, well, shall we continue? "

"Yeah! "

*

Strangely, the cleaning of the rooms was extremely fast. It did you good to think of something other than all these murders, all these contracts, and all your problems. It really cleared your head. You took a little quiet look at Niffty. Did housework clear her head too? You wondered if her love of housework came from her death. Maybe she died of an illness or something like that. Either way, you didn't really have time to get into all that.

"Do you still need help?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine Y/N, thanks for the help you saved me a monstrous amount of time !"

"You're welcome, Niffty, it was a pleasure to help you. »

The little demon gave you a big smile and prepared to go back to work.

_"It's strange that Ali doesn't like her. __She may have made a mistake when she attacked Mimzy, but she doesn't seem like a nuisance. No she seems... nice?__"_ She thought.

*

You got your things and headed for the hotel's entrance so you could finally go home. However, when you got to the entrance hall your body was paralyzed. Your mouth opened slightly and your eyes widened.

*

"Is this a fucking joke?" you thought. Your fists clenched in front of the view and your body began to shake with anger.

You could see Boris and Nikolai talking to Charlie...

A horrible grin appeared on your face and your expression darkened when you noticed they had suitcases with them...

*

"Irresponsible fool!" You cursed Boris mentally.

"Boris, Nikolai! What a pleasure to see you here! I didn't expect you to come! What brings you here?" You said loudly enough for everyone to notice you.

The wolf-dog tensed at the sound of your voice and lowered his eyes. He knew you were angry at him. The false joy in your voice was perfect evidence for him.

Nikolai, on the other hand, threw himself at you as soon as he saw you, and held you close to him.

*

"Y/N! I missed you s omuch! Why did you leave so fast!? »

*

You gave him a smile similar to the one a mother could give to her child, while caressing his head with your right hand.

*

"Don't be mad at me my little angel, your brother must have told you that unfortunately I couldn't stay very long, didn't he? »

*

The little beagle gave you a little provocative smile to warn you that he knew you were lying, but instead of saying something he huddled up against you.

Charlie looked at you with adoration. As if it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen in her life. You had to admit it was a little awkward. The princess quickly came to her senses and asked.

"So um, you three know each other? »

"Um, yeah, Y/N was my boss's second when we were still alive. We met in hell not long ago. »

"Oh, right, I see."

*

You turned to your friend.

*

"Forgive me for being blunt Boris, but what are you doing here?" You asked seriously.

"Um, my brother and I have been doing a lot of thinking and um... "He stuttered a little because he had a hard time facing your eyes.

"We want to redeem ourself, so we decided to ask the princess for help yesterday. She agreed and we told her we'd be moving here," Nikolai completed.

*

You had a strange expression on your face. It was fake... you seemed completely calm and okay with it, but of course,it was just the opposite. Alastor's words were dancing in your head.

"I'd love to, darling, but you see, I'm really in a hurry. I have to do something last minute and I have to give these papers to Charlie. ».He was talking about them. Oh Lucifer you had avoided a real massacre, what would have happened if you hadn't held that demon deer back? An unbearable fear gnawed at you from the inside while your brain imagined the worst.

"I see" you said in a very calm tone. You were about to add something but a scream startled you.

"OH MY GOSH!!!"

Niffty ran down the stairs at almost frightening speed and headed towards Boris.

"FINALLY! A MAN IN THIS HOTEL! "She shouted as she jumped around him. "Oh sorry, that's rude of me, I'm Niffty, I'm the maid at the hotel. Welcome to you and to your uh... ?"

Boris looked at her with embarrassment but gave her a reassuring smile. "There's no harm done, miss. That boy over there is my little brother Nikolai."

*

Perfect, she couldn't have come at a better time.

*

"You're just in time, Niffty. I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you carry our guests' luggage to their rooms? »

"Of course Y/N, It doesn't bother me at all."

"Thanks"

*

You put your head down and you went to Nikolai.

*

"My little angel, would you mind helping Niffty with the luggage? »

"You want to talk to my brother, don't you? »

You laughed with amusement.

"You're as perceptive as ever, that's right I want to speak with him."

*

Boris looked at his brother with a begging look, like, "Please don't leave me alone with her." The beagle turned to his brother, took his suitcase and gave him a pat on the arm as if to say, "Good luck, brother, I'm with you." You watched Nikolai and Niffty go up the stairs and then you turned to Charlie.

*

"Charlie, do you mind if I talk to Boris alone for a moment? It's important."

*

Charlie tilted her head to the side with questioning, but didn't want to provoke you, reluctantly, she nodded her head and went back to Vaggie.

On your side you dragged Boris by the arm to a room where you were sure no one would hear you and closed the door behind you. Your forced smile completely fell off and an icy expression settled on your face.

You took a step towards your friend and he backed away. You kept walking forward until he got stuck against the wall. The Wolf-dog had his ears flattened on his head and was shaking all over his bones. Oh God, he hated the sound of your heels clicking against the floor. Everybody in the mob knew that. Hearing your heels click was more than just a warning. It was a sign that you were mad.

*

"You have exactly 10 seconds to tell me what the hell happened inside your fucking head, Boris! "you screamed in anger.

"I-I... My little boss listen to me. It's just--"

Without thinking twice you slapped him with all your might.

"IDIOT! Do you realize all the risks you've taken?! Yesterday Alastor was about to kill you! You and your little brother! HE WAS GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH, BORIS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! I TOLD YOU I'D TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING! HOW COULD YOU TAKE NIKOLAI INTO YOUR FUCKING CAPRICE WHEN YOU KNEW THE RISKS?! HE'S YOUR LITTLE BROTHER GOD DAMMIT!"

*

You came dangerously close to him. Your friend collapsed under the ferocity of your tone of voice and the aggression in your eyes. He held his cheek in pain and trembled with terror. Oh he had forgotten how terrifying you were when you were angry... and yet what you showed him was nothing compared to what he had seen in the past.

*

"Y/N please let me explain, we just couldn't bring ourselves to leave you alone in this mess, so please, try to put yourself in our shoes for five minutes you-"

"No, Boris, **YOU**'re gonna shut up and **you**'re gonna take five minutes to put **yourself** in **MY** fucking shoes! Понял?!

How do you think I would have reacted if Alastor killed you, huh? HOW!? I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE BORIS! CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

You were shaking now, tears began to run down your cheeks and your ears collapsed on your head as images from your past flooded your vision. The battered bodies of the two brothers, the burning car of your boyfriend, the body of your father on the dining table, the smiling face of your boss right above you as you were nailed to a hospital bed... _The pain in your stomach_.

"I CAN'T! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN! "You shouted, "Boris, if I lose you again I'll really go crazy, I can't take it again. I can't! I'm not strong enough for that...»

*

You grabbed your head, while all these horrible memories played in your head over and over again. Your breathing had quickened considerably as panic slowly took over your mind. You no longer felt anything, except this fear that was devouring you from within, and this infamous feeling of helplessness.

Your friend looked at you with fear and concern. It was his fault that you were almost on the verge of a panic attack. Gently he touched your shoulder and spoke to you calmly.

"Look, I know you're scared, and that you're terrified that this would happen again, but I'm fine and my brother too. »

_For how long?_

"It's our decision Y/N, no matter what happens you won't be responsible."

_No... because if you die here it will be because I couldn't have protected you.... Like when you were alive, you idiot._

"Please trust us. We will be fine"

Stuck... that's how you felt. You were bound hand and foot. No control of the situation. No way to predict what was going to happen. Stuck. Couldn't move.

All you could do was accept it and stay on guard.

Your tremors slowly subsided but you were still under tension... When you looked Boris in the eyes again he felt several shivers on his back. Your eyes were empty and terrifying. You gave the impression that you were looking into every corner of his soul, as a judge would do in front of a defendant at his trial. Oh how he didn't like that look.

*

"It's not like I had a choice... " you grunted "You're a hotel guest with your brother now. In a way you're protected. " You took a deep breath and ended with a deep tone. "Just promise me you won't provoke Alastor, no matter what happens, and please, be careful and let me know next time you have that kind of idea, that's all I ask..."

"Y/N I- "

"No! " you screamed as you grabbed his face. "Поклянись мне! "you ordered while you stop crying!" Поклянись мне! »

Boris wet his lips, he knew very well that you were serious when you spoke Russian, you had always had to use that language to impose yourself and give strict orders to the Mafia.

"Да, мой маленький маленький босс... Я обещаю тебе."

*

With a sigh you hugged him silently as your heart rate subsided.

"You fool...Don't do this to me ever again..." you whispered.

Suddenly you heard someone knock at the door and you smelled something.

*

"Oh Y/N my dear, are you here?" You recognized Alastor's voice...

*

Your body tensed up and you growled silently.

*

"пошёл на хуй"

*

Boris laughed at your jaded tone and let you go. You dragged your feet to the door and opened it with an indifferent expression.

*

"Hi, Alastor. "You said in a rather neutral but annoyed tone.

"Hello my dear, I wanted to know if you- " He'd suddenly cut himself when he noticed Boris. It was like he was on pause, he didn't move at all. His ears were alert on his head and his body had suddenly become stiff. After what seemed like an eternity, the deer moved towards your friend with a playful look. "Ah, looks like I'm lucky today! I was also looking for you sir! Charlie told me you were here, welcome to the Hazbin Hotel, I hope you enjoy your stay here. " he declared energetically as he reached out his hand to Boris.

At that moment you stopped breathing, your nails grew slightly and your teeth also. Boris smiled back at him and shook his hand as if nothing had happened, but you noticed that he frowed slightly as if he had been in pain. Tsk... Alastor must have slightly crushed his hand as a warning.

*

"And you thought he'd given up?" You mentally mocked him

*

"It's a honor, Radio Demon. »

*

You rolled your eyes at these formalities, but you knew they were necessary. At least Boris knew how to keep a low profile, unlike you.

*

"Oh please call me Alastor um... »

"Boris"

"Boris. It was a pleasure to meet you. »

*

The deer turned towards you again and you noticed that its shadow was still looking at your friend. However, you noticed that It looked at him nastily, almost aggressively and suspiciously. It was strange. You suddenly felt Alastor's hand on your shoulder which immediately distracted your attention from the shadow. You looked at his face and noticed that his smile had become more sadistic. It didn't even take you 5 seconds to understand what that son of a bitch was thinking. You gave him a black look that said "Don't you dare."

*

"Dear, isn't our date tonight at 8:00? There's no change? " he asked in an innocent voice.

*

Your gritted your teeth and a grin appeared on your face as you were freeing yourself from his grip. As you expected, Boris was completly shocked. He stared at both of you with a bewildered look on his face, as if he had been hit by a bag of bricks.

*

"There's no change on my side, Alastor, thanks for asking. »

"All right, then, see you tonight, my dear. " He said in an almost singing tone

*

In your anger you hadn't noticed that Alastor's shadow had discreetly moved closer to yours and was watching you sadistically before you returned to Alastor. Once the deer had left the room Boris gave you a look full of uncertainty and confusion.

*

"Can you explain? " He asked.

"It's nothing. " You answered without emotion. You were far too proud to talk about the contract you had made with that lunatic. That memory alone was enough to fill you with shame and disgust.

*

You felt Boris's hands on your shoulders.

*

"Please tell me. What Have you done?"

*

He wasn't going to let you go... you knew it, you answered him with a cold tone.

*

"All right, I made a deal with him. Are you happy now?"

"WHAT?! Y/N HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! WHY DO Y- "

"I don't think you're in a position to criticize my decisions, Boris. "you grumbled with bitterness.

"But this ismadness Y/N! What was the deal? »

"I only have to have dinner with him tonight at 8:00 and answer a few questions, in exchange he promised he wouldn't touch a hair on Nikolai's head and he wouldn't hurt you as long as you stay away from him."

Boris frowed, he was completely flabbergasted because he could hear.

"Little Boss..."

"Don't worry about me Boris, everything will be fine. »

"I don't like this kind of contract... it's always gone wrong for you. I don't want you to do this kind of thing for us. You don't deserve this. »

*

You gave him a comforting smile.

*

"He won't touch me Boris, apparently he's not interested in that sort of thing. »

"But if he changes his mind Y/N! »

*

You sighed sadly but a sweet smile formed on your lips.

*

"He didn't like me comparing him to that kind of people Boris, I don't think he'll touch me. And even if he would change his mind... it's just a bad time to be going through, it's not like I've always done that in my life ha ha... "your smile had fallen. "Boris, Alastor may hurt me physically, but know that this pain is nothing compared to what I've endured in my life, so don't worry about me. I'd rather be tortured than lose you again."

*

Boris gave you a look full of pain. Your words had touched him deeply. He was really happy to have met you in his life. However he didn't want you to get yourself hurt just for him and his brother.

*

"Well" you said. "I'll let you get settled with your brother, I have to go home and get ready. I'll certainly see you tomorrow Boris."

Boris's ears pricked up on his head.

*

"Y/N wait."

"What?"

"I... I wanted to give you a few things you might be interested in. »

*

You turned to him with interest.

*

"What kinds of things? »

"The kind of thing that makes it easy to get rid of a demon."

A bad smile appeared on your lips.

*

**"Show them to me."**

*

*

*


	15. Be ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you get what Boris wanted to give you, you go home and get ready for your dinner with the radio demon...

*

You followed Boris to his room on the first floor. Nikolai was already storing his things in the bedroom wardrobe when you arrived.

*

"I thought Y/N would've hurt you a little more, brother. " he laughed quietly

"I love your solidarity, Nik." Boris replied.

"I know," replied his brother with an innocent smile. You laughed slightly as you listened to their little provocations.

"Where did you put the suitcase? "Boris asked.

The little Beagle rummaged around in the closet for a while and pulled out a dark blue suitcase.

"Here it is, Brother."

"Perfect. Didn't the maid say anything?"

"She only said it was an oddly heavy suitcase for a man, but she didn't look at it."

Boris closed the bedroom door and put the suitcase on the bed. He opened it gently and your eyes glittered at the arsenal before you. You turned to Boris with an amused smile.

"I see that you still don't do things by halves. »

"Come on, I wasn't going to come empty-handed my little boss. " he said with a small laugh as he took the weapons out of the suitcase. Boris pulled out a gun that looked a lot like the one you used when you were still alive and two types of bullets. He also took out some high heels that looked like they came from big brands, two knives, and different grenades.

"Here's what I can offer you, little boss." He took a first knife which was actually a spell of Swiss Army knife. "I know it's saved your life more than once so I thought you might like to have one. I didn't get it off an angel, though, so you won't be able to kill demons with it, you'll only be able to repel them. »

You nodded your head and you let him continue.

"However, the blade is still very sharp and of excellent quality, it is also longer than the palm of your hand, so you will have a better reach. It alaso works as a can opener, bottle opener, nail file, scissors and screwdriver. »

"That's not bad. "You said as you watched the knife with interest.

" As for the second knife, it was a combat knife I found on the corpse of an exterminator during an extermination. The blade is foldable and as you can see. I was able to test it once and it is very handy and effective. »

You looked at Boris with a mocking eye.

"Did you get into a hand-to-hand fight? As I recall, you were more into long-distance fighting. »

"Well, since my death I've been thinking that I need to change a few things in my fighting style," laughs Boris.

*

Suddenly his face froze when he noticed that you were about to slice the palm of your hand with the combat knife to test the blade. Almost instantly he ripped it out of your hands and shouted a stern "no". You stared at him in amazement.

"What, Boris? I had an angel's knife before and it didn't kill me to test the blade on myself."

"The exterminators use types of weapons Y/N. They can use spears, knives that I will call "classic" because they are still very effective, but also this type of weapon. To give you an idea when the blade penetrates the skin of a demon it gnaws it like acid and the skin rots slightly around the wound.

It's extremely painful and takes a very long time to heal. From what I've been told, these kinds of knives are reserved for certain types of exterminators and it's very rare to find them."

*

You pursed your lips in surprise. Well, you were lucky you didn't have to deal with that kind of weapon when you got to hell.

"Well... it's a very knife weapon."you said ironically

"You can say it. Okay, let's move on to these shoes. Inside the heels you'll find little knives that can help you if you ever find yourself unarmed and without the ability to use your powers, unfortunately they're not knives that come from exterminators, they can repel demons in your path but not kill them."

"At least I'll have a backup weapon."

Your friend nodded his head and continued. "Here you have different types of grenades I don't think I need to explain them to you, you already know them, don't you? »

You nodded your head silently.

"Finally, let's move on to the last part, the gun and the bullets. I took the gun that most closely matched with the one you had in order to make you more comfortable with it, and I brought you two types of bullets. »

You didn't say anything, but you looked at him with curiosity...

"So you get some classic bullets that will only repel or stun a demon, and then I'll give you ten extremely powerful bullets. I found them on the body of an exterminator. Look, they are just like the R.I.P. bullets but they're specially designed to exterminate demons like us. »

You took a bullet and you looked at it closely. The shape of the bullet immediately appealed to you. You were familiar with this type of bullet. Very familiar...

"Let me guess, the bullet penetrates your body and multiple small projectiles are threw into your pulpit, leaving you with very little chance of survive. »

"You've understood everything, little boss. Unfortunately they're still very rare and expensive on the market, so use them as a last resort. »

"Don't worry, I don't plan on playing Russian roulette with it."

*

Boris got a little embarrassed when you mentioned Russian roulette. He remembered that time you asked to play for him when your boss wanted to punish him for a foul he'd made on a mission. He was so scared that day...

*

"That's perfect, Boris. " You added, "these weapons will be a good defense until I learn how to use my powers completely."

"So, um, do you want to take the suitcase so it's easier to carry everything to your home? »

"I will if you don't mind. »

"Don't worry, my little boss. I'll get it all ready for you. »

As Boris began to put all the weapons in the suitcase, Nikolai tugged slightly on your arm to get your attention.

"Y/N? Can I come with you? Please? " he asked you, making puppy eyes at you.

You smiled tenderly at him and answered.

"No my angel, not today I have a lot of things to prepare and you have to settle down with your brother."

"But I don't want to see the demonic Bambi! I don't like him, he dresses like a clown, he's weird, and he reeks of whiskey. »

You and Boris slowly turned your head towards the child and looked at each other.

"What? You're not going to tell me I'm wrong, are you?"

As Boris's face turned white as a sheet at the thought of Alastor hearing his brother's opinion, you tried to still serious, however, it was so difficult to contain your laugh.

"I know, my angel, I know it's not funny, but believe me, it's better this way. »

"But why?"

"Well, who's going to keep an eye on what's going on at the hotel while I'm gone? »

The boy's eyes lit up as soon as your words were spoken.

"Ooooooh so you're actually giving me an assignment?"

"You've got it all figured out, my little genius. All I ask is that you don't provoke Alastor, and do whatever Charlie, Vaggie and Boris tell you to do. You get it? You came here to redeem yourself, so play along."

The boy nodded his head with a big smile.

"OK Y/N" he said excitedly "You'll see you won't be disappointed! You'll be proud of my ability of surveillance and rehabilitation !"

"But I'm already proud of you, my little angel! " You said to him with a kiss on the forehead.

Boris looked at you with a touch of jealousy in his eyes. Nikolai noticed this and stuck his tongue out at his brother to make fun of him.

"Don't be angry bro, you know I'm nicer than you~"

You laughed in front of his brother's disillusioned face.

"If only you could be modest at the same time," Boris replied ironically, closing the suitcase. "Here Y/N, you've everything in there."

*

You took the suitcase, thanked the two brothers, and left the room with a "see ya tomorrow".

You walked down the stairs again and left the hotel with a faint smile on your face. You weren't very comfortable leaving the two brothers alone in the hotel but you knew that Alastor wouldn't try anything against them because of the contract and also because they were now hotel guests. You took one last look at the hotel and then started walking to your apartment.

…

If you had looked at the hotel more carefully you would have certainly noticed the deer that was discreetly watching you through a window.

Its smile was tense and its eyes shone aggressively. He had not planned for your friends to come to the hotel. The thought of you bringing your pack to the hotel was repugnant to him. It wasn't entertaining at all. He felt limited in his actions, and there was nothing amusing about it.

A horrible radio sound came from his throat as he watched you leave. He would have preferred that you stay in the hotel instead of sticking around with those two... annoying mutts.

Well... what's done is done. Never mind... it was just a little unforeseen.

_ **Just a little unforeseen...** _

He sighed and turned his heels, he had other fish to fry, he had to get ready for that dinner.

*

You, on the other hand, had arrived home. Seriously, seeing the door of your apartment again was a great joy. Finally back home...

You hurriedly took out your keys and hastily unlocked the lock. You opened the door with a trembling hand and stared at the entrance to your apartment.

"I'm finally home," you sighed with a smile.

But it didn't stay long. Your smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

For some reason you had hope of being welcomed. It was stupid, that's true, and you were laughing at yourself, but you wanted so much...you wanted so much that your boyfriend would be there and hug you like he used to do every time you came back. You missed him so much... just like your dad did. You locked the door behind you and you went into the kitchen. You watched it silently for a few minutes and then you went to your room to put your things away.

Afterwards you decided to do a little cleaning because the dust had unfortunately managed to accumulate while you were away. When you had finished you were quite proud of your work, the floor was almost blindingly bright and there was not a single speck of dust left in your house.

*

You looked at the time and noticed that cleaning took a little longer than expected. A cold sweat ran down your back when you noticed that you had very little time left to get ready. You ran to your wardrobe and started to look for an outfit that wasn't too sexy or too casual.

It wasn't easy. You knew that most of your dresses were inappropriate for dinner with the radio demon. The red dress? The low neckline was too plunging. The black dress? No, it was too provocative. You needed something simple and a little bit sophisticated at the same time. Ugh Such a nightmare...

You suddenly stopped looking for a dress. Wait... were you really having trouble dressing for a business dinner with a fucking co-worker you hated?

*

"What the fuck is wrong with me? It's just a fucking dinner to save your friends' asses, that's all." You mentally slapped yourself. It was embarrassing. But at the same time it was a little new for you.

As you told Alastor, dinners often ended the same way for you, it was rare that nothing happened at the end, which is why your boss did his best to avoid them.

You sighed and took a moment to think. Little by little you remembered a dress that you had. You went through your wardrobe again and recognized your favorite color on the dress you were looking for. The shape was simple, but highlighted your assets without being provocative. You put it on just to see yourself and it was perfect for a dinner like this. A satisfied smile appeared on your lips, and you went to the bathroom to get ready.

*

You took a hot shower and washed your hair thoroughly. Once this was done, you dried yourself off and put on a bra to match your dress and embroidered stockings before getting completly dressed. You brushed your hair carefully and did a hairstyle to your own taste without being too exaggerated. You then went on to make-up. You preferred a fresh and luminous make-up, you didn't want to look like a walking paint can as in the past.

You then moved on to accessories, took out a small box and looked for something to slightly embellish your hands and wrists. The last thing you wanted was a necklace.

It reminded you of a domestic dog, which you were not, you prefered to take a brooch with your favorite gemstone.

Once you made your choice, you put on black pumps. A classic, but it was a all-purpose. You also took a coat and a small bag to add a personal touch to your outfit and voilà, you were ready. All that remained was to take your precautions. You took the knives Boris had given you and your gun.

"That should do the trick," you said with a smile.

You already felt a little safer with that... Suddenly your ears pricked up when you heard someone knock on your door.

*

"Is he really already there? "you thought anxiously.

*

You took a deep breath and headed for your front door. You opened it and of course the deer was standing in front of you with its usual morbid smile.

You almost wanted to slam the door in his face especially after you saw his eyes analyzing you like a piece of flesh, but instead a heavy silence settled between you.

You looked at each other for several seconds, which allowed you to study the outfit Alastor was wearing.

His costume was similar to the one he usually wore but it was much more sophisticated, his hair was very well combed, his shoes were perfectly polish... well in short he was flawless.

_Wow... he definitely didn't do things by halves..._

You swallowed and said the first thing that came to mind.

*

"You're punctual."

"Of course, darling! What kind of a gentleman would I be if I wasn't on time? »

*

You refrained from laughing. Him? A gentleman? Certainly one of the most macabre gentlemen you've ever seen in your life.

However in your little mockery you didn't notice that Alastor took the opportunity to look at you in more detail.

*

"You look beautiful tonight."

You almost laughed again. You rolled your eyes with a little contempt and you put a mocking smile on your face.

*

"Is it to your gentlemanly mask that I owe this compliment? "You asked ironically

"No, my dear, honestly, you look very beautiful tonight."

*

This time your smile had fallen off and your expression became confused for a few seconds before being replaced by your natural icy expression.

*

"Glad you like my outfit," you replied bitterly as you locked your door. "So shall we go ?"

"Of course, my dear. " he said, offering his arm.

*

Your stomach twisted in disgust to Alastor's delight. You wanted to vomit.

Instead you bit your cheek and decided, in spite of yourself, to play the game. With a resigned sigh, you took his arm and looked away with bored eyes. Alastor looked at you with sadism and then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly your environment began to change and a horrible static noise tortured your eardrums. You could hardly hold back a little groan of pain. Your knees bent in front of this horrible feeling of being transported from one place to another. Of course the deer "helped" you not to fall with a superior air that already gave you the irresistible desire to slap him.

*

"_Don't touch me._ " You were screaming in your mind. You didn't like feeling his claws on you. No, you didn't. It disgusted you. It was like a swarm of bugs crawl under your skin where he was touching you.

*

"It's all right, I'm not used to it." You grunted as you recovered from the shock of the teleportation. You broke free of his grip and looked around. This new neighborhood looked very chic on the outside when you looked at the look of the houses.

It had nothing to do with the dilapidated buildings and avenues full of rats and trash that you had seen in some parts of Pentagram city. There was a bit of vegetation, a few almost dead trees decorated the street you were standing in, which was very well lit by a few streetlights. It was almost a beautiful landscape...

*

"Please follow me, my dear. " asked Alastor as he led you to a restaurant. You followed him without the slightest enthusiasm and entered the building.

Strangely, as you entered your body relaxed slightly. The interior of the restaurant was very beautiful. You wondered for a moment if you hadn't changed worlds in the meantime. There was a fantastic work on the decoration and the atmosphere of the restaurant, especially with the plants, candles and the different wooden furniture. It looked so quiet, yet you were in hell, it was really disturbing. The smell of the food was intoxicating and almost made you forget the smell of the deer that was accompanying you. There was a beautiful music in a jazz style that made you feel a little more comfortable. On the other hand, you noticed that demons were dancing on what seemed to be a dance floor in a corner of the restaurant.

"Oh, Lucifer, please no." Your mind screamed at the thought of dancing with that deer. That was enough to make you tense again. You would be mortified at the thought of having to dance with him.

Suddenly you heard Alastor order a table for two. Your blood froze and your mind began to prepare.

*

_Everything was ready now. The macabre game of painful questions could begin. _

*

The deer turned to you, his eyes shining in an unknown emotion that terrified you. You were forced to keep your usual neutral face, but you felt that you had no control over the situation. It was like walking forward blindfolded and that was enough to terrify you, and you knew that even though your face did not show it, this sadist could feel it and he revel in it.

*

"_Let the fun begin, my dear._"

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! May this year bring you only good things and as much happiness as possible ^^
> 
> Finally, we get to that damn dinner. I'm so excited to write the next chapter, but it's gonna take some time. In the meantime I hope you have that chapter ;)  
Finally there is a slight evolution between Alastor and Y/N.  
After all, you could have gone to this dinner in jeans and sneakers, the rules of the contract don't specify anything about that...


	16. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eat with someone you hate and who asks you painful questions about your past ?  
Nothing could be easier to manage!

*

All of this made you really uncomfortable.

The two of you were sitting in a small corner of the restaurant, away from the eyes and ears of the customers.

It was a very quiet and well-decorated little room. If you had been lucky enough to be alone in that room, you might have thought you were still alive... unfortunately the demon deer in front of you remembered that you were very far from being alive.

Neither of you had said a word since you had settled in.

*

_Yeah, well, the fun was a little slow in coming..._

*

This silence was really stressful for you, fortunately there was a small candle on the table as a decoration. Very quickly your eyes fixed on the flame that came out of it. You were completely absorbed by the light.

It was so beautiful... so pleasing to your eyes. It was almost comforting. Seeing that flame dancing allowed you to think about something else, to forget about who was in front of you, to forget about where you were, and just to enjoy the beauty of the flame of a candle.

Alastor easily noticed your attention on the object and his smile twisted slightly, he understood that it was a way for you to escape, to be there and not be there somehow.

It was his fault, he hadn't specified the attitude you should have at that dinner. At the same time, he couldn't have predicted that you would be so _rude_ and so _selfless_ by the chance you had.

Did you even have the slightest idea of how _lucky_ and _honored_ you were? He knew demons who would _kill_ in order to get even an ounce of his attention, and what did you do? You were distracted by a simple candle like a child discovering fire for the first time.

A frustrated growl came out of her throat in the form of a white noise, and with a simple glance the candle went out, bringing you back to reality.

*

"Have you chosen my dear? "he asked in his usual joyful tone. Even though he was still a little annoyed by your lack of enthusiasm.

*

You blinked several times to return completely to reality and answered.

*

"Well, um... I don't really know what to take all sounds appetizing." You said with a forced smile as you turn your attention to the restaurant menu. Of course the truth was that even though his smell woke up the hungry wolf you had become, paradoxically you didn't want to swallow anything. "Have you already chosen?" You've asked

The deer's smile widened when he noticed you were finally a little more willing to talk.

*

"Well I will certainly take venison... I must admit that the way they cook deer meat is quite delectable, yet, I'm a big foodie ,and very critical of food..."

*

You nodded your head silently. Maybe you were gonna get the same th--wait ... deer?! You looked at him completely stunned by what you'd just heard, your eyes were round like saucers and your mouth opened slightly in surprise.

*

"You... eat deer?"

"Why yes darling ! Why shouldn't I eat something I love? Is it because I'm a deer myself?" He asked with a chuckle.

You frown slightly.

"Well, other people might consider that cannibalism, don't you think? »

"We are what we eat, my dear," Alastor replied with a dark smile that gave you a shiver on your back. _"And it's not like there are humans to eat here."_

*

Okay there, you really were uncomfortable.

It wouldn't have bothered you more than that, that he ate deer meat, after all, he could have loved it in his past life, but that last sentence proved that he had a penchant for the human kind.

You slowly swallowed with fear. Great, not only were you at the table of someone you hated, but he was a cannibal who didn't look like he had to eat humans for survival ... _unlike you._

Instead of showing a disgusted face, you preferred to smile smugly.

*

"I won't argue with you there, though I've rarely met anyone who took that expression literally. " you said as you take a sip of your drink and try to think about something else.

"It's not very common among humans, I must admit it. " laughed Alastor. He looked at you silently for a moment and asked, "So you're lost between all these dishes? »

*

The change of subject unsettled you, but honestly, you were really happy to talk about something else.

"Well, yeah... I'm a little lost, that's the right word. "

"Take the same as I do, you'll tell me about it. "

You tightened up again.

"What's the problem? "Alastor asked innocently. "_You're not going to tell me you don't like it, are you? _"

Oh Lucifer. If it wasn't for saving your friends , you'd have left the table a long time ago right after you beat him to death. That guy was sick. Seriously, why would he offer you something like that? You felt your stomach turn in disgust, as you politely declined his offer.

"Alastor, don't take this the wrong way, but it really bothers me." You said, looking away and blushing in embarrassment.

It's not like you were a wolf and tried to eat him the first time you met him.

The deer looked at you with amusement. Its head was softly resting on its right hand and its ears listened with obvious pleasure to your jerky breathing through the soft music that was playing in the room. Oh how he loved to see you like this, you were so distracting when you didn't know where to stand. Just like a poor little wolfcub which was lost.

"Nonsense my dear ! I don't mind it at all ! I know deep down _you're dying for it_. Isn't that right?"

You couldn't help shivering at the sound of his strangely deep voice.

"I-"

Too late, Alastor had called the server and placed the order. You growled silently. Seriously, you would have shot him in the head if you could have. Sighing with exasperation, you were content to answer the waiter who asked you what kind of cooking was most to your taste and then shut up.

Unfortunately, Alastor quickly took the floor again, breaking the silence almost instantly.

*

"Well my dear, tell me about yourself."

"Talking about me is a pretty broad subject. "you answered with a bit of a bad mood. "What exactly do you want to know?"

The deer's smile widened in excitement.

"Well, what was your life like before you went to hell? Where did you live?" he asked energetically, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

You wet your lips as you remembered your past life. You were already feeling horrible pressure in your chest and the tension started to build up in your stomach despite the soft jazzy music you could hear.

*

"Well, I spent my childhood and part of my adolescence in an extremely poor and unfriendly neighbourhood." You told him all the details of your neighbourhood, it saved you time until the waiter brought your order in, the more precise you were about that kind of unimportant matter, the less likely you were to come across unwanted questions.

Strangely the deer was listening to you attentively, it was quite disturbing, his eyes showed a great interest that you found very hard to understand. You didn't know if he was acting or if he was really interested in life in your neighbourhood.

"How was the neighborhood? "he asked.

"Well, it was not so different from some parts of the pentagram city. The residents were suspicious of each other, no one spoke to each other, it was every man for himself. " You explained sadly. "There were a few people who stayed together, but they were very selective and sectarian. To tell you the truth, I don't even remember the name of our neighbor, because I hardly ever saw her.

It was almost like a ghost town. The only animation was the screams of the neighbourhood children harassing random people, or the noise of guns and car explosions during the settling of scores. That was one of the reasons why I didn't go out often, I didn't want to mingle with these people... Especially since being a girl had many disadvantages there. "

*

The deer looked at you with a perfectly neutral look. His smile remained on his face but it seemed a little tense.

*

"So you spent most of your time at home, If I've heard you correctly."

"That's right. I lived in a small apartment with my parents" Your voice trembled slightly at the word "parents" "We weren't the wealthiest people in the neighborhood but we managed to make ends meet somehow. I had very good grades at school even though I didn't really excel in group work because I stayed in my own corner a lot. Luckily for me I wasn't really bullied because the boy or girl who dared to bully me would end up with a cheek as red as your monocle." You dared to joke.

The deer's smile relaxed slightly and looked a little more sincere than usual but you preferred not to pay any particular attention to this detail. It was only a mask and you knew it perfectly well.

"And you didn't have any close friends? »

Your smile fell off as you searched your memory. There were a few people you had met who came back to your memory, but could you say they were friends? You didn't know yourself.

"Not really. I can't remember the names of most of them." You answered truthfully. "I didn't really have time to think about it anyway. " You said in a cold tone as you thought about your parents' problems.

"Why was that? " asked the deer with a playful little smile.

*

_Couldn't you have kept your mouth shut?_

*

"Well, life made things worse. We were drowning in debt and my father ended up serving the mafia that had been in our neighborhood for years. He took refuge in alcohol because he couldn't psychologically handle all the atrocities he had done. As for me, I quit school as soon as I could and took on a series of odd jobs to help him."

Alastor's eyes darkened, he must have been imagining things that were not very flattering compared to your father. That immediately made you angry. Without question, you declared bitterly.

*

"If you think my father was a drunken bastard, you're sadly mistaken."

*

The deer had been surprised by your change of tone, but he preferred not to say anything. Your reaction was interesting, and he wanted to know why you were defending such a poor wreck.

"What was he like then if he wasn't a pathetic drunkard unable to face reality? " he asked in a mocking tone that almost made you went ranging mad.

You quickly regained your composure and replied simply, however, through your seemingly neutral voice, Alastor could see something more in your eyes when you talked about your father, he didn't know what it was exactly. He had some idea from your previous reaction, but he couldn't give a name to what he saw.

"He never hit me, and he always did his best not to drink in front of me.

Of course he yelled at me sometimes or broke things but he never hit me, he always did his best to help me when I had a problem. In spite of his alcoholism and what he did, he always tried to help others whenever he had the opportunity, and make up for his mistakes. I couldn't have wished for a better father." Your voice shook. You bit your tongue to come to your senses. You put your hands on the table and joined them together and intertwined your fingers to try to calm yourself more easily.

*

Yes, you couldn't have wished for a better father.

How many times have you hated yourself for being alive because of that? If you hadn't been there, he wouldn't have had to work for the mob, he wouldn't have destroyed himself, and he wouldn't have been killed...

_ **You killed him... You killed your own father, you monster...** _

*

Alastor blinked with slight confusion.

"So if I understand correctly, given what you've become today, you've replaced your father in the mob."

"That's right... " you replied by looking up at the ceiling for a few moments, before taking a sip of your drink. "I don't really remember how old I was, all I know is that I had dropped out of school, and was working to different jobs to help my father pay off the debts we had at home.

One day when I was coming home, 2 men grabbed me and took me to see their boss." You looked down for a moment as if looking for words and your fingers were tapping on the wood on the table "Our conversation took place in a bar in a much better neighborhood than the one I lived in. After a few minutes we finally came to a deal... "With a sigh, you added. "It was the first deal in my life..."

"And what was it? »

"I had to stay in the Mafia, follow orders and missions that the boss and only the boss gave me. In exchange, the boss would pay off our debts and give us his protection." A painful laugh came out of your mouth. "But of course I was young and I hadn't paid enough attention to the terms of the contract and everything turned against me at the end ... »

"What do you mean my dear?"

You stopped breathing for a few seconds, then you looked at the deer in the eyes with obvious anger. No matter what you did, it jumped at the slightest crack, at the slightest inaccuracy to turn the knife in the wound over and over again.

You didn't want to talk about it... it hurt... _**it hurt like hell**_. It was like you were being eaten from the inside out by worms or bugs.

The images of your boss flooded into your vision and a horrible urge to vomit started to take over. You felt yourself going backwards as your past played out in your head, and your back hit the back of your chair.

*

"He simply used the flaws in the contract. I didn't yet know what human decay could do... I didn't know how monstrous and evil humans could really be. And it... destroyed everything I could possess... and love." You responded with an emotional blank stare and a monotone voice.

*

There was a heavy silence. You looked down and hoped that the comforting flame of the candle on the table was there again to think about something else, but unfortunately it was still extinguished.

However, you hadn't noticed that Alastor had moved his hand a little closer to yours.

The deer had tensed up when he noticed it. He felt that his face was in complete contradiction to his actions. He loved seeing that ugly expression on your face so much. He liked to feel the pain you were going through. He liked to see you like this, kneeling on the ground.

Yet his body reacted in a way that disgusted him, he didn't fully feel that unhealthy satisfaction when he looked at you, and that frustrated him.

No, something was missing, it was not entertaining, you were not playing the game, your expression did not reflect the anguish, the fear, the despair and the anger he had seen in your fight. No, you were not showing him enough of those emotions that he loved so much about you. He had to try another question. A much more painful question. He took his hand away and brought it to his chin without taking his eyes off you.

"How tragic, my dear." you've been rolling your eyes in front of his mocking tone.

"Did you ask me to have dinner with you to learn more about me or to mock me?" You grunted with glee.

Before the deer could answer you, the waiter arrived with your orders, and you immediately smelled the smell of meat.

Your stomach wrung with impatience. It smelled so good that you felt a little... disoriented. Your wolf instinct was taking over and if you hadn't held back you would have certainly jumped on the plate like a starving woman to eat it all in less than a minute.

The cooking of the meat was worthy of the greatest restaurants in which you had ever eaten, the garnish was beautifully presented. It made your mouth water. It was so hard to control yourself. It took a huge effort on your part.

Alastor contemplated you discreetly. He had noticed that you were already a little more 'agitated' and 'distracted'. He held a small laugh in the back of his throat at your weakness.

You were definitely a little wolf cub.

*

"What are you waiting for, my dear? Taste it."

*

You looked up at Alastor without saying a word and saw that he was starting to eat. With a trembling hand you grabbed your knife and started to cut the meat. Alastor watched you do it with a bad smile on his face. You may not have noticed it, but your eyes had turned a slightly redder color, showing your lack of control.

_This time you were entertaining._

He watched your hand bring your fork to your mouth, and then his red orbs fixed the way you elegantly chewed the piece of meat.

Your mouth movements were slow, almost shy... embarrassed. He felt something in his stomach, an unhealthy, masochistic pleasure as his ears twitched at the faint sound of your fangs shredding and crushing the meat.

He loved that sound and hated it. It reminded him of very bad memories, but at the same time it also reminded him of that fight, oh yes, that fight.

His fingers tapped a fast rhythm on the tap as he thought about it, and little by little the tempo became faster as he thought about your bites and your wild rage.

Oh Lucifer, it drove him crazy. Totally insane. He watched his skin give way and be torn off, your eyes filled with anger and gleaming with animal hunger. There was nothing elegant about the way you ate him if he compared the way you ate the meat, it was beastly, fierce, and horribly painful. That was very definitively something.

Oh and your eyes... You made him feel something, a feeling that was strangely familiar and foreign to him. And that time in his office... he didn't know what it was. All those feelings were so strange. A shiver ran down his spine making him tremble against his will as he remembered everything he'd felt with you.

Several twisted questions began to run through his head as he continued to listen with an attentive ear to your tasting. Feeling that he was losing more and more control over his movements, the deer cleared his throat and asked questions.

*

"So my dear, do you like your meal? "

*

Your ears were immediately alerted to the sound of his voice. You raised your head to look him in the eyes and horrible shivers spread throughout your body. His expression showed a worrying hunger that had not reassured you at all, especially since since you knew he was a cannibal. It is not as if you almost looked like a human after all.

"... It's very good Alastor" you answered honestly, blushing with embarrassment. You weren't very comfortable saying that in front of him.

"Wonderful! " exclaimed Alastor and startled you. "I'm really glad you like it."

You rolled your eyes and continued to eat in silence.

The truth was that it was really delicious and you didn't want to show how much you enjoyed the food. Plus, the sooner you finished that meal the sooner you could go home before that deer found another idea to play with you.

"Darling..." He started off with a honeyed tone that didn't bode well. "I wanted to ask you a little question that's been burning in my tongue for some time. »

"I'm listening" you replied bitterly...

The deer's smile widened, and in a tone as sadistic as it was unhealthy, he asked you:

*

_"I wanted to know if you ever had a child in the past."_

*

Time seemed to pause.

You had frozen completely. You had an unknown expression on your face, your eyes were wide open, your eyebrows raised and your mouth closed.

You almost dropped your fork. When your brain had finally processed his words, your eyes darkened and Alastor could see an expression even more impassive than anything he had seen in the past.

You had slowly put your fork on your plate without saying a word. You were expecting a painful question about your parents or boyfriend... but not this question. Not that question.

_ **How dare he ask you that question?** _

*

This time it took a superhuman effort to remain impassive while your heart was torn to pieces, and by miracle, you had succeeded.

To the amazement of the deer you showed nothing. He could not read you, even though he studied your gaze and your body language. No trace of anger, despair, rage or even hatred.

** _A real iron lady._ **

*

"In another life I could have, what about you?" You answered in a monotone voice without the slightest emotion. You stretched your neck showing your self-confidence and your contempt. Making it clear to him that you were not going to play into his hands and that you would not stoop to such baseness on his part.

The deer's smile wavered. No no no no, you weren't supposed to react like that. He wanted to break that neutral and icy expression that characterized you and that had the gift of annoying him. His hands tightened in the face of this failure.

"Ha ha ha! Oh no, no, no, no, dear! I had other things to think about than building a family. "The deer replied with a forced chuckle.

You, for your part, felt that you had destabilized it. You restrained yourself from smiling in the face of your victory. You couldn't smile, not now, it would betray you.

"So you could have been a mother from what you tell me. What happened?"

"I would have been happy to tell you my life story in Alastor detail, but I prefer to use my joker. I won't tell you anything more about my family and anything that has anything to do with it. »

The deer's eyes widened in amazement.

"No, no, my dear, I told you that-"

"That I was can use a Joker" you cut him coldly "Yes I heard, however you didn't tell me the limits of the Joker when you made this deal with me. You didn't specify whether it was for one or more questions. So I have the right to do whatever I want with it."

*

This time you could've sworn you heard him grunt in frustration, and again, maintaining your current expression was an ordeal. Now it was up to you to savor his anger.

*

"Why don't you eat your food _deer_? You've hardly touched your plate and it's going to get cold. It would be a shame since you like this dish, don't you think? "You advised, leaving this time a little sadistic smile on your face.

*

Alastor's body stiffened with anger. How dare you stand up to him like that? How dare you to make light of the rules of his own game? How dare you?

There was a white noise around him showing that he was furious that you were not following his plans. Then suddenly he realized something when he looked at you.

It was him who was losing his temper, not you. It was him and only him.

...

_You were dominating him._

*

"What's wrong? I know that deer are _**ruminant**_ animals, but I still find your behavior strange suddenly. You seemed so eager to enjoy this meal with me.

The meat is not to your taste? Would you have preferred it to be more tender like _**hind**_ maybe?" You provoked with an innocent air.

Alastor didn't answer you right away, but you could see that he didn't like the turnaround at all. He was almost adorable. He looked like a child sulking his parents because he hadn't had his dessert.

The radio demon lifted his chin and unconsciously swelled his chest, showing his contempt. Your smile widened when you noticed that He was now much easier to read him.

*

"No, my dear, I'm just taking my time to enjoy this meal and enjoy your presence a little more."

You couldn't hold back a little chuckle over the bitterness of his tone.

*

"_You're right, the best things are lusted after and savored._" You responded with a mocking tone while finishing your glass and plate in the most neutral and calm manner as possible.

*

Alastor's smile was much more terrifying, but you didn't care. Did you hurt him? Oh poor little self-centered Bambi. **Screw him!** You would have put a bullet right between his eyes the moment he dared to ask that question about your child. Lucky for him that the hotel needed him.

That provocation was enough to remind you who you were and what you'd done. You hadn't let your boss see you angry, so you had to do the same with that evil scum.

The rest of the dinner was spent in an awkward silence. The only noises your ears could hear were the sound of Alastor's fangs shredding the meat left on his plate and the music from the restaurant.

*

"I wanted to know darling..." he began before finishing his plate.

You stiffened up and waited patiently for his question...

"You know, ever since I met you, there's one thing I don't understand about you."

"What's that?"

"Not once have I seen you enjoy yourself, or even take pleasure in a certain activity. You just do what Charlie asks you to do like a well-trained dog. Do you ever have fun or even let go? "

You didn't flinch when he compared you to a dog. It was way too low. Instead you brought one hand to your mouth and giggled quietly.

"ha ha ha, Alastor, I think you don't seem to realize certain things about the mafia, so I'm gonna help you because you seem to be having trouble projecting yourself in my shoes.

When you're in the mafia, there's no entertainment."

*

You took a darker tone but your smile stuck to your face.

*

"Entertainment in the common sense is foreign to us, it has a completely different definition. The only way you can entertain yourself is to play doctor and harvest organs from innocent people, if that doesn't suit you, you can still play the salesman and sell them on the black market.

You can also have fun torturing people to get some pleasure out of it, but believe me, you don't feel anything after a while. No matter how hard you test everything that your brain immagine in order to kill that boredom.

You can burn the skin and the eyes of your victim with cigarettes, pulling her teeth or nails, using electrical appliances on her eyes, mouth, or even genital parts, You'll get tired of it.

You can try the atrocity while opening her belly to fill her with all kinds of garbage and ordering her to walk around with a smug look on your face before watching her die right in front of you, you will never feel anything at the end and you will forget the very definition of fun.

People who have fun like you are a nuisance, lazy rich kids who don't know how to get a real job and are only interested in having fun. In my neighborhood a guy like you wouldn't last a month.

The only people who had the right to have fun were those who had all the power, like my boss for example."

You sighed in front of his surprised face, and you've finished.

"I was only having fun while I was playing Russian roulette with my victims, it was the only time I had any suspense left. Sometimes my boss wanted me to "correct" and rid him of "reluctant" or "deficient" members, and believe me, you can't imagine how good it felt to play with them. It was the only time I could feel "alive". But I could never have fun or entertain myself like any normal person would. The only time I did it well... " you laughed and then continued "I loved, I lost everything and I was killed. So no Alastor, I don't have fun. I preferred to forget what it meant."

*

The deer had remained silent. Analyzing each of your words with minutiae. His eyes were wide open and his smile a little smaller. All you could say was that he was surprised but you couldn't tell what his sadistic brain was up to.

Suddenly he suddenly stood up and leaned towards you.

*

"Oh dear goddess gracious in heaven Y/N! I had no idea! What an unfortunate life! I’m really sorry to hear that. Now I understand you much better! "Alastor said in a loud voice that startled you.

*

You blinked several times with the most confused expression you have ever had in your entire life. Before your brain could process what was happening the deer moved quickly towards you and gently grabbed your arm before forcing you to stand up.

*

"Hey Wh-What are you doing?" you asked in a panic as you tried to get out of its grip. In response, the deer leaned a little closer to you, smiling up to his ears.

*

"What a silly question Y/N ! I'm going to teach you how to have fun again, it's the least I can do, after all, you were kind enough to answer my little questions. _**Come on, dance with me.**_"

...

"What?"

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, this chapter is almost 10 pages long! I'm sorry if it's too long for you, but I couldn't have done it any other way.
> 
> This chapter has been a hell of a hell to write. I was super excited to write it and as soon as I finished the first page, I was frozen in front of my computer, boom! Writer's block. I had to restart this chapter 3 times because I couldn't get what I wanted.  
Luckily, I was able to loosen up thanks to my mother who helped me by suggesting lines that Y / N could say to Alastor when she was asked about her child and how she should behave if she didn't want to be weak.
> 
> In any case I hope you liked this chapter even if it is a bit long, and that you don't feel my blockage too much through it.
> 
> PS: Yes, you can say that Alastor was jealous of the attention you paid to a candle.


	17. Having fun again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your dance with Alastor where you both felt a strange feeling, you meet a demon who doesn't seem to be a great friend of the Radio demon.

*

No, no, no! No way! You weren't going to dance with him! It's gonna snow in hell the day this infamy happens. What was the next step? Watch a movie? Non God please no! no! no!

*

"No, no Alastor, that's really not necessary, plus I'm not really comfortable dancing after dinner." You tried to get away from him, but your words fell on deaf ears. Alastor's grip on your arm tightened.

"I knew you'd like it, my dear." Alastor cooed with a sadistic smile.

*

You growled in frustration as the anguish of being near him devoured you from within. Your heartbeat quickened as he led you through the restaurant with overwhelming energy. Many demons had stopped eating and looked at you with immense confusion.

To see the white wolf and the Radio demon together in one place without them trying to kill each other was, in itself, a myth. However, to see you about to _dance_ _together_ was the most inconceivable and incredible idea they could dare to imagine.

Alastor made his microphone appear with excitement. You looked at the object with a little mistrust. What was he going to do to you? Possess you and force you to dance to his own taste?

*

"Let's put a better atmosphere here" Alastor said through his microphone.

*

The deer snapped its fingers and the lighting in the restaurant began to change until it became a little more festive without distorting the place. It was discreet, the colors gave a much warmer and more pleasant atmosphere. _Perfect for dancing... _

You bit your tongue while your free hand held the fabric of your dress tightly, crumpling it slightly.

*

Your ears began to tremble slightly as you heard the music change in a little static, it was like someone adjusting the frequency of a radio. When the white noise ended you listened carefully to the music, which was already much more lively than the one you had had the opportunity to listen to during your "conversation" with the deer during your meal.

Some of the demons looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces. Some whispered several theories that went through their heads, but fortunately for you, you were far too far away to hear them. Some assumed it was a date, others thought it was just business, others thought it was a bet you had lost, and a handful of them thought there was something more but that it was not the primary purpose of your presence in that restaurant.

*

Suddenly Alastor gently placed one hand on your hip and pulled you onto the dance floor. You let out a surprised little scream when you felt his claws on you. You were not comfortable at all, you felt oppressed, forced..._**directed**_.

You felt as if his hands were like a leash and you were the dog.

Your face twisted in frustration and disgust as Alastor guided your steps. Your body was content to follow the directions without too much resistance, nevertheless, your movements were rigid, without any class, spiritless.

Alastor sighed inwardly at your expression. Oh Lucifer, you could be so stubborn sometimes.

*

"Smile, my dear, you're never dressed without it."

*

His words have earned you a frown on your part. He had no right to tell you how to behave, especially when he dared to force you to do something you didn't like at all. However, you knew you had to play along, this sadist could make you dance until you were exhausted if he didn't get what he wanted from you.

You looked at the deer with contempt. "Having fun," was easy for you to say but not to do.

Everything about this guy was wrong, everything!

You lowered your head while Alastor swirled you around gracefully.

...

_ **So be it** _

*

You have stuck your most beautiful condescending smile on your face and you clinged to your "dance partner". You started to move a little more, following the rhythm of the music and little by little the demons of the restaurant were amazed to see you dance with such elegance.

Your movements were nothing like the ones you used before, no, they were more supple, much more precise, and divinely more graceful.

It was as if another person was dancing in your place.

The radio demon was surprised by the sudden change in your legwork but welcomed it with pleasure.

*

"Oh but I _love_ naturism" You answered him with irony. Alastor's face tensed up showing that you had made him uncomfortable. With a small laugh you added "But you know, it's like everything, _everything depends on who you're with_."

*

The deer had stiffened when he heard your little provocation. he stuck unconsciously its claws lightly into your hip without destroying the fabric of your dress.

With a triumphant smile, you continued to dance with more dynamism.

You let Alastor lead you as he pleased, and the deer was delighted of it.

He swung your body to the right and then to the left with great class. His ego was in ecstasy in front of your "submission". Yet you said nothing. As your mocking smile widened, a small idea began to emerge in your brain to reverse the balance of power.

That deer wanted you to have fun, right? Well, why not... _Nevertheless you weren't going to do it alone with him._

*

"You're really old-fashioned, Alastor." You were provoked suddenly. The deer raised an eyebrow as he lifted you up in the air, doing an extremely successful lift.

"Oh really, darling? »

"Oh yes" you kept going without losing the rhythm.

The deer's smile tensed slightly as he drew you closer to him and asked you more provocatively.

"And how should I dance, Y/N?"

"Do I really have to show you _deer_? "you asked defiantly

The deer studied you with an intrigued look on his face. It was really wondering what you were going to do. He had a small idea of what you could do, he could sense your aversion to this little distraction and he knew that your only desire was revenge.

Maybe you wanted to control and guide him... or try to make him suffer physically while dancing gracefully. This time his curiosity was stronger than his reason and he decided to bite to your beautiful provocation.

*

"Go ahead, show me," he said in a much sweeter voice.

*

Almost like releasing a wild dog, you pushed him away elegantly while dancing. Your eyes did not leave each other for a single moment, while your steps remained synchronized even though you didn't touch each other anymore.

The demons of the restaurant were all holding their breath.

There was this strange tension in the air, it wasn't threatening but it caused a strange feeling. Many people had the feeling of seeing two animals were looking at each other to see who would attack first. It was both terrifying and captivating.

Each of them wanted only one thing: to know your next move.

*

Suddenly they were all surprised to see you dancing off the dance floor. You elegantly avoided the waiters, and then, moved towards a table.

*

The demons looked at you with confusion and fear, but before they had time to say anything you caught one of them and forced him to get up without harming him. The demon looked at you in amazement as you danced with him. Gradually he relaxed and began to dance too. You smiled and changed your target, you repeated the same process with other customers and soon all everyone stopped their tasting and joined you on the dance floor, even some waiters started to dance with you.

*

Alastor's eyes were round in amazement, while he looked at you.

He really didn't expect that from you. His smile widened but was strangely much softer and more natural. As he watched you drag the last customers of the restaurant onto the dance floor, a discreet little laugh involuntarily came out of his throat. A laugh devoid of mockery or hatred.

_You really managed to make him laugh sincerely even though he hated to admit it._

"_Such a cheeky woman_." he thought.

He was going to join you, but you took him by storm by redirecting yourself towards him and grabbing him with a firm hand and dancing with him with a smug look on your face.

"That's what I call dancing and having fun," you said proudly as you dragged him to the right. The deer tilted his head to the side as he listened to you.

"I must admit you surprised me, darling."

"Oh, I'm flattered," you replied ironically, rolling your eyes.

*

Abruptly Alastor restrained your movements and dragged you towards him freezing you in place. You looked at him confusedly but before you could say anything the deer regained control and made you dance again by modifying some of his movements to match your dance style. With ease, he was finally able to drag you around the restaurant, gracefully avoiding the demons that had started to dance, allowing you to take certain poses that earned you lustful glances from some demons and envious looks from others.

*

Without either of you realizing it, all that stifling tension in the air had disappeared. You were dancing without caring what the other had said or done in the past, you were dancing with a real pleasure on this hellish pace.

Neither of you thought about the hotel and its problems, or even the aversion you felt towards each other. You felt good. You both had fun, but, neither of you would admit that to the other, both of you were much too proud to admit it.

As the music was coming to an end you realized that you had moved closer to the deer, a strange feeling burst out of you. You'd felt it a few times before, but it had never been so overpowering as to disturb you.

Suddenly Alastor's ears became alert, as if he had heard something suspicious. His movements gradually slowed down as he watched the restaurant suspiciously.

The music stopped and almost all the demons applauded with _joy_ and _excitement_.

It had been a long time since they had enjoyed themselves in such a "_humane_" and "_banal_" way You looked at them with a smile as they left the dance floor

*

"We'll have to do it again sometime. I've never felt so _alive_," a demon cried out to his friends.

*

Many approved it and took their place. You noticed with astonishment that many demons, who originally didn't speak to each other came closer, and began to talk. You blinked in astonishment, you didn't think that it would bring them so close, then you realized, _none of them were drunk, none of them had been perverse from what you had seen, none of them had gotten angry or killed_ someone. In fact, everyone had enjoyed this dance, and everyone had felt good for a split second.

It was such a human scene that you felt a little nostalgic.

Suddenly you noticed that the deer still had his hands on you, your face turned red and you quickly realized what you had done.

"_What's happening to me? What the fuck am I doing? _"You slapped yourself mentally. However, you couldn't torment yourself for very long because the deer had suddenly grabbed your arm and this time it was more abrupt in its movements. Your eyes locked to his with anxiety and you noticed that they had changed shape and become radio dials. Your blood froze as you retreated slightly.

*

"We should leave, my dear."

"What? _Already_? " Your words were faster than you thought.

…

_Were you stupid? You've been waiting for this ever since that idiot demonic bambi knocked at your door! _

*

The radio demon looked at you with amusement...

*

"Am I to understand that you've had your fun, my dear?"

*

You pout and look up to the sky. Your pride forbade you from answering, you won't give him that pleasure. Suddenly you heard a static noise. It wasn't Alastor's at all, the static was much louder and you didn't like the noise. You winced in disgust as you looked at the restaurant's speakers but the problem didn't seem to come from there.

Your attention turned to Alastor who had left to pay for the meal. You didn't understand him, why did he suddenly seem in such a hurry? Knowing him, he would most likely have asked you if you wanted dessert, something was definitely wrong. The deer rushed towards you in a hurry and offered you his arm.

"Let's go, my dear."

You looked at him and raised your eyebrows with a suspicious look. Nevertheless you did what he asked. You felt he became tense all of a sudden. When you came out of the restaurant you asked him discreetly.

*

"What was that weird static in the restaurant?" You directly asked him

Alastor shrugged his shoulders and answered with his cheerful voice.

"I haven't the faintest idea, darling, it was probably a loudspeaker problem."

*

You frowned, you were really doubtful. He was lying. You were certain.

A lot of people would have believed him, but there was something in his eyes. It was mistrust, frustration and anger. Plus, you noticed that his ears were moving a lot more on his head. Like a deer's ears would do to know if it was safe.

This static that you heard wasn't insignificant to him. And it immediately put you on the alert.

Before you could speak you suddenly heard this noise, this time much louder.

A light emerged in the darkness of the night and a man came out of the shadows.

You heard a horrible growl coming out of Alastor's throat mixed with an aggressive static as your eyes studied the stranger in front of you.

The man was very tall and thin. He was very well dressed, his costume consisted of a shirt with red and black stripes, a red bow tie, and a white-ish blue undershirt. His jacket was black with blue stripes that reminded you easily of electric cables. He also wore a black hat with a radio wave pattern and a broadcast symbol.

However, what struck you the most was the demon's head... if you could call it a head.

His head was actually a flat screen TV. His red eyes were just as threatening as Alastor's and his light blue mouth was really impressive.

*

_It was the TV demon. _

*

Your eyes widened as he approached you with an arrogant smile that you already hated. You didn't like the way he walked, he was someone who liked to show off - you could tell at first glance.

*

"Alastor! What a pleasure to see you here" Chirped the TV demon smugly while inflating his chest confidently.

"What brings you here, Vox? "Alastor asked in a strangely dry tone.

*

Well, from what you could hear those two didn't seem to get along at all.

You were already thinking that you would have to walk home if they started fighting to the death from there. However, you knew that Alastor wouldn't stoop to giving the first blow, you could see it in his eyes. You'd never seen such hatred in him, even for you.

Suddenly you froze... "Vox"? You slowly turned your head towards the television demon.

*

"Vox? " you asked automatically.

*

The two demons looked at you confusedly. Alastor looked surprised that you seemed to know about this infamous demonic junk, and Vox looked lost when he noticed you.

*

"Do I know you white wolf ? " He asked suspiciously, forgetting his manners.

"No, we've never met. "You replied coldly. " However I know you through my boss, he was quite young when you first met, you probably met his father who was the godfather of a Russian mafia " You paused and mentioned the name of the mafia you had worked in. Vox's eyes widened in surprise and a big smile appeared on his screen.

*

"Oh yes, I remember! He was very young at the time. How has he been since then? Is he managing his paternal inheritance well? "Asked the television with an amused voice while crossing his arms with curiosity.

*

You frowned as the image of your boss exploded in your head. He had once told you about that "Vox". He told you that the world was lacking people like him, that business would be easier. He had always praised his eloquence and how forward-thinking his ideas about technology were. Your Boss liked him very much, especially because of his ability to broadcast several fake news to control and influence the masses discreetly.

Now you understand why you didn't like him at first glance.

"He's doing extremely well, and he runs this organization with an iron fist if you want to know everything. " you grunted.

*

Vox had noted the bitterness in your voice. He could see you didn't have your boss in your heart, and he was quite curious to know why. He turned his attention to Alastor and also wondered why you were with him.

Rumor had it that you hated each other.

*

"I see, I'm glad everything's all right with him, he's a really good guy."

A real wolf's snarl out of your throat, but Vox ignored it.

"What are you two doing here together? I thought you hated each other." he turned his attention to Alastor and asked him in a patronizing tone, "Have you finally decided to take action Alastor? I'm really surprised, I didn't know you were such a masochist"

Your body had tensed up just like Alastor's to the allusion of television. How dare he ? You were going to attack, but Alastor was faster than you.

"It's just a business dinner Vox, it's none of your business."

"When I see something that can create a buzz, it's my business Al. You who work in radio should know that it's important to pay attention to the tiniest crunchy detail that will make viewers salivate in front of their screens," replied vox. He sighed and continued "So it was just a business dinner with the White Wolf? " The scrapehead looked disappointed that he didn't get his scoop. "How ironic. Although I have to say you had a funny way of talking about business when I saw you."

*

You clenched your fists in anger.

Great, you finally had something in common with Alastor, you wanted to kill that creep.

"Think what you want," you calmly declared, refusing to play along. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to say hello to my old friend, and I wanted to take this opportunity to ask him for clarification on what I heard, if it was true that he was helping the princess with her stupid and pointless project."

*

You rolled your eyes with annoyance and you let Alastor answer. He was quite calm in his words but his posture showed that he was angry, Vox was really bothering him.

Well, after all, there was nothing surprising about it. The TV quickly took over from the radio, even though the radio managed to hold its own.

Suddenly Vox's voice took you out of your thoughts.

"What about you, doll? »

You hated being called that.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think of this project?"

*

You raised an eyebrow. Then you suddenly had an idea. It was a gamble on your part.

*

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Vox," you said in a small voice. "You see, I'm really exhausted and I don't feel able to give you a constructive answer. However, I would be happy to answer you in an _**interview**_."

*

You heard a horrible sound of a broken microphone right next to you.

Honestly you didn't even dare to look at Alastor's face, you were sure that he was judging you with his red eyes and that he had an expression showing more than disapproval.

However, the TV Demon seemed very intrigued by your proposal. You weren't really a demon as well known in hell as Alastor, Rosie, Velvet or Valentino, that was a truth, but you still had your reputation, your presence on a TV set could easily boost the ratings especially after the fiasco Charlie had caused.

*

"Yes I understand you doll, staying with some demons for a long time can really wear you down. I'll think about your proposal and get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you for considering my proposal Vox" you responded politely with a fake smile. "Now if you'll excuse us."

Vox frowned before he knew what you were getting at. He walked by Alastor with a smug look on his face and looked at you with an almost a beguiling smile.

"If you find this deer's manners too archaic, _you are free to come and see me at the television studio, I will receive you there with __**great pleasure**__ and in a more __**modern**__ way~_" He proposed to you in an almost provocative voice which disgusted you deeply.

"Thank you Vox, I'll keep that in mind" You answered in a neutral voice.

You could felt Alastor boiling. He wanted to smash the screen of that walking television, it was pretty obvious when you looked at his smile, which was so big that it must have really hurt him. But just like you, he wasn't moving.

Silence was the best kind of contempt, especially with this type of person, they can't stand being ignored and not being the centre of attention.

Vox laughed darkly and left, wishing you a good evening.

Once it was far enough your body relaxed and you sighed with contempt.

*

"Such a _squarehead_" you joked in an icy tone.

Strangely, Alastor hadn't laughed, he hadn't made any comment. And that suddenly made you tense.

Oh shit.

Alastor tightened the grip he had on your arm and positioned you violently in front of him. His smile was tense and his eyes glowed with an anger that you didn't like at all. You tried to remain calm and not to provoke him.

*

"What was that Y/N? »

You immediately understood what he was referring to...

"it's called "gamble" Alastor. " you said seriously, "If this... big, rectangular head agrees to this interview, I might try to defend the hotel and make up for Charlie's fiasco. "

The deer gave you a condescending laugh that made you frown.

"Darling... Do you even know how Vox will manipulate you into saying the opposite of what you mean?"

"I know it all too well. " You said, "I know how media work, I've seen what goes on behind the scenes of a TV set, I've seen how the TV station scum use a simple sentence to twist what was originally said. "You approached him with determination, your eyes shone with a fury that Alastor hadn't seen in your house before.

"I would not let the media twist my words, **_I hate them too much_** to give them that pleasure Alastor."

Without giving him time to respond, you added in a teasing tone.

"Yes, now you know another reason why I don't like you very much, _my deer_~" you dare to joke.

The deer laughed at your audacity by sliding his hand over your waist while playing with his microphone. Oh dear, you really were hot-headed sometimes and he loved that. However ... he felt a very unpleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. He knew what it was, he had felt it at some point in his life, a painful memory that his mind couldn't erase.

"We should go" you suddenly said with a smile.

"Of course my dear." Alastor said as he snapped his fingers, leaving an empty alleyway behind...

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god this chapter was originally 4 pages long and I preferred to make it a bit longer. (Vox was to appear in the next chapter) but frankly the chapter seemed a bit empty to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway ^^  
Things are moving between Y/N and Alastor but don't forget that our two lovebirds have a strong ego.  
What do you think Vox is planning?


	18. That reflection is not yours…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/gingine/art/Do-not-betray-me-Burning-Desire-828924021 (A little idea of how the reader looks like under my own style, I hope you like it^^) 
> 
> You're finally home. Once Alastor left you, you rushed off to bed. Unfortunately your night is shaping up to be "nightmarish".

* 

The second teleportation was much less disruptive, although Alastor had to support you to keep you from falling.

You thanked him without looking at him and then looked around to check that you were in your neighbourhood. No doubt, it was. The look of the buildings and houses was in no way foreign to you. A small sigh of relief came from your lips when you realized that you were in your neighborhood.

Alastor slightly cracked his neck, drawing your attention.

*

"... Are you satisfied?" You asked him seriously with a slight fear.

"Satisfied?!" asked Alastor in a shrill tone as if you had insulted him by asking something really obvious. You pursed your lips and moved back slightly.

The deer grabbed you by the shoulders and dragged you towards him with a huge smile.

"It was more than entertaining," He said. "It was so cheerful and so amazing! It's been a long time since I've had this kind of fun at a business dinner!”

You quickly blinked several times with an embarrassed smile. Well, at least you did your part of the deal...

Suddenly the deer grabbed the sides of your face and dragged you towards it so that you looked into its eyes. It stretched your neck so much that you had to tiptoe to avoid pain.

You did your best to keep your neutral expression on your face but it was quite easy to see that you were surprised at his infatuation.

"Really, I don't regret making this deal with you."

A small, tight smile formed on your lips as you were forced to look into his big, red eyes. They glowed with such excitement, it was almost hypnotic.

"I am... delighted to hear it. Can you let go of me now? "you asked, raising an eyebrow with a jaded look.

The deer laughed and let you go, however, he still remained close to you.

"Really darling, almost all business dinners I've had have been were absolute boredom ! It's very rare that I have really enjoyed myself or that my guest has surprised me."

You rolled your eyes with a hypocritical smile.

"So I guess I did my part of the deal, huh? »

"Indeed you have respected it, thereforce I will respect mine my dear. »

"Perfect," you said with a satisfied smile.

*

Alastor observed you for a moment, it was rare to see this kind of smile on you. You looked so calm and reassured, as if a weight had been lifted from your shoulders. For a moment he thought he saw another person in front of him, a more human person.

It was strange…

The deer shrugged his shoulders and gave you his usual smile.

At least this dinner had allowed him to get a better understanding of you, and all the information he was able to get about you will be extremely useful for the future.

However, he was still a little disappointed that he hadn't been able to learn a bit more, for example, he had noticed that you had completely left out everything about your mother from the conversation before using your joker.

Maybe she had been killed, after all, considering the atmosphere in your neighbourhood, that was more than plausible, or maybe she had died of illness and it hurt you to talk about it. He couldn't blame you... he knew himself what it was like to lose his mother.

*

..._Ah his dear mother..._

*

His smile had gradually softened until he became melancholy.

"Alastor, did you hear me? "Your voice suddenly took him out of his memories.

"Oh forgive me, my dear, I think I was somewhere else for a moment! What did you say? »

You blinked several times. Maybe it was better that he didn't hear you. What you said was almost an admission of defeat for you. So you took advantage of his daydream to correct yourself.

"Nothing important, I was just saying good night and that I'll see you at the hotel tomorrow. " You lied as you put your hands behind your back and prepared to leave, however before you turned your body towards your building the deer came towards you.

"Come on, darling, at least let me walk you to your door. "

"That won't be necessary. Don't bother with that" you replied nicely.

"Nonsense, my darling! " exclaimed the deer, making you startle. "As a Gentleman it is my duty to escort you to your door," he said proudly pointing to himself.

You sighed in reply, he will never change

"All right, I guess I have no choice."

"You guess right," laughed the deer as he took your arm and led you home.

You remained silent as you climbed the stairs to your apartment. Once in front of the door you quickly unlocked the lock and put your hand on the doorknob. You took a deep breath and turned towards the deer.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow? " you asked him with a fake friendly smile.

"Naturally, my dear. I'm really looking forward to working with you again, you're so entertaining. »

You raised an eyebrow in doubt, but you didn't question him, all you wanted to do was go home. You rolled your eyes again and answered in a neutral tone.

"It's good for you to see me like this."

The deer's smile tightened a little at your lack of emotion. Yes, you were entertaining, except in cases like this.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," you said, turning your back on him.

Alastor said goodbye and turned his heels, suddenly, before he snapped his fingers to teleport, you stopped him.

*

"By the way, Alastor...."

*

The man turned to you with confusion and saw that you still had your back to him. You turned your head slightly towards him, but made your face barely visible because of your hair.

"Despite all the little clashes and the small unexpected...Thank you for this evening" you whispered as you opened the front door. The deer's smile widened in satisfaction as he responded to your shy compliment.

"You're very welcome darling. Rest well, we'll have a lot of work tomorrow at the hotel."

"I have no doubt about it. See you tomorrow, Alastor. »

*

And without further ado you entered your house and closed the door.

You then heard a small static noise indicating that the deer had left.

You stood glued to your door for a long time and stared at the floor with an empty gaze, having as your only company the deadly silence of your apartment.

It was done. You'd gotten what you wanted. You'd kept your end of the bargain. Then why did you have this horrible feeling inside you? You felt like something was missing.

With a mechanical gesture you brought your right hand and instinctively touched your lips with your index and middle fingers.

*

What were you missing? What was wrong with it?

*

You had a horrible pressure in your heart, as if you felt guilty about something. Why would you feel guilty? Everything went pretty much all right, didn't it? You even "had fun" at one point... so what was eating you up inside?

You slid along the door to sit on the floor and closed your eyes while sighing with fatigue.

…

Maybe it was because you talked about your past to someone who disgusted you. It took you a long time to tell Boris about your past. Alastor already knew a lot more than he did in just a few days.

Yes, that must have been it...

You got up and walked slowly towards the bathroom. You turned on the light and took the stuff Charlie gave you. Among them was makeup remover. You took it, and then you prepared to remove your makeup. In just a few seconds half your face was completely cleansed.

You admired the difference between your face with make-up and the usual one, and you realized how "tired" you looked without your make-up.

You weren't so radiant with beauty anymore, no, you just looked so tired...

You looked down and then you took off all your makeup. You took a quick shower and swapped your dress for a little nightgown in your favourite colour.

Without a word you crawled under the sheets of your bed and tried to relax.

At last you could sleep in your own bed this time. It felt strange to be in your room again, yet you weren't going to complain about it.

Gradually your eyes closed and the memories of that day went into the corner of your head. You had really experienced an emotional lift between the arrival of the two brothers at the hotel and your dinner with Alastor.

…

Not to mention your meeting with Vox...

You remembered that Nikolai had mentioned him, maybe Boris could give you some juicy information about him, moreover, despite the fact that it seemed strange to you, you felt that you could count on Alastor if you wanted to take on the TV demon. You didn't know why, but you trusted him on this.

*

You sighed as you thought about what would happen if Vox accepted this interview... He would surely try to use you to destroy the hotel or to create a buzz... you had to start preparing yourself to confront him on his own territory.

Still, you had to tell Charlie, she had to know what you had in mind. That interview was really a chance to save the hotel's reputation.

You looked dreamily at the ceiling of your room for a few minutes, then you decided to go to sleep.

You were far too exhausted to think about what happened today. With a yawn you took your favourite position to sleep soundly, then you closed your eyes.

*

You fell asleep very quickly, however, your sweet sleep was only of short duration because your brain and unconscious had decided otherwise.

* * *

_You were in complete darkness, it was so cold you couldn't stop your body from shaking. _

_You looked around hoping to see a light but all you could see was your boyfriend smiling at you. _

_Your heart racing as you recognized him, your eyes widened in shock and without thinking you ran to him desperately shouting his name as loud as your vocal cords would allow. _

_He continued to look at you with that same smile that melted your heart, and with that same look full of joy and tenderness that haunted your dreams. _

_Suddenly he waved goodbye with his hand and walked towards a car. _

_ **His car...** _

_"No!" you shouted, "Please don't! Don't get in the car! » _

_He didn't listen to you, he opened the driver's door and sat down in his seat. Your blood froze when you saw him close the car door. There was only one action left for him to take._

_"NO! Please don't go!" You cried. _

_You tried to pick up the pace, but your legs couldn't move, as if they became stone. You screamed his name again desperately, but the only answer you got was his car exploding._

_A horrible scream of pain came out of your mouth and you fell to the ground. You grabbed your head, and you continued crying your eyes out. _

_It hurt, so bad... _

_You could still feel the heat of the flames consuming your boyfriend's car. It was so painful as if your heart was being ripped out of your chest, it hurt so much it felt like you were suffocating. _

_You didn't want to remember those moments..._

_"I'm sorry," you cried. "I'm so sorry." _

_That's when you felt a hand on your shoulder, a warm and comforting hand. You slowly raised your head to see your boyfriend looking at you with a reassuring smile._

_"Why are you crying Y/N? I'm fine!" He said without losing his smile._

_You couldn't answer. You slowly touched his cheek and immediately felt the warmth of his skin._

_"You...are...here? " you asked in a trembling voice._

_"Shouldn't I be? What's wrong with you Y/N? You look strange, don't you feel well? I told you, I just went at the TV studio for work! What could have happened me?"_

_You didn't listen to him, you kissed him on the lips, giving him a kiss of relief but also full of remorse._

_You hugged him with all your strength, burying your head in his neck, smelling his scent._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. "You apologized by burying your face in his hair. "Please forgive me. I beg you to forgive me. I was so stupid... We should have left earlier, forgive me. If you only knew how sorry I am..." _

_Suddenly your mouth opened because of a sharp pain in your lower back. He stabbed you. You clung to his clothes with distress as he twisted the knife in your back._

_"It's all your fault." He said darkly._

_He pushed you back on the floor and stood over you. You looked at him and screamed when you saw his face. He was literally melting! He was burning in front of you! _

_"Please forgive me," you begged. _

_Your boyfriend laughed at you as a horrible sadistic smile formed on his face. He walked towards you as parts of his skin began to blacken because of the fire that was consuming him. He was now unrecognizable. _

_The smell of burning flesh and gasoline attacked your nostrils and gave you a horrible urge to vomit, it was unbearable, unbreathable!_

_"Please... "you begged again, completely petrified by that ghost you were looking at. _

_Suddenly, your boyfriend threw himself on you and forced you to stay down. You screamed as you felt the fire consume your skin just as he grabbed your shoulders. Through your frightened screams and pleas, you saw with terror that your boyfriend's eyes turned bloody red as his skin burned. _

_He was terrifying, you couldn't look away from his face despite the monstruous thing he had become. You felt the weight of your guilt and pain gnaw at your heart and stomach as your boyfriend raised the knife above you again._

_"We all died because of you." _

_And on his words he plunged the blade into your belly._

_* * *_

You woke up screaming, grabbing your head in terror. Your wolf tail desperately wrapped around you as a comforting way to calm you down, unfortunately, your brain had decided to torture you by remembering the atrocious images of your nightmare over and over again.

*

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," you repeated with guilt.

*

You were shaking with all your bones, all those memories and nightmares were making you sick! It drove you crazy!

*

_Stop it! Stop it, please!_

*

You also scratched your belly unconsciously.

*

**It was true... You took everything away from them.**

*

You got up weakly and walked to the bathroom leaning against the wall. You drank some water and wet your face.

You took a moment to study your reflection in the mirror, and unsurprisingly, you were hideous. Your eyes had turned red from crying, horrible dark circles, and your hair soaked in sweat made you look like a zombie.

You were really scary to look at...

Suddenly your reflection changed, you could see yourself with a radiant smile, and eyes sparkling with joy and energy. It was you, at a time in your life when you thought everything was going to change, that you were going to have a family to love... _it was you... like tonight at the restaurant at a particular time. _

There was that moment when you felt good... you felt "_happy_" even if it was just for a short time.

Tears flooded back into your eyes when you saw that reflection. Your teeth clenched as an uncontrollable hatred erupted within you.

That woman, so joyful, and full of energy that you once were, and were tonight, was not you. You were not like that, you knew that better than anyone else, it was anything but you! _**THIS WAS NO LONGER YOU**__**, THAT PART OF YOUR PERSONALITY WAS DEAD AND THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT OF IT!**_

Without thinking, you slammed your fist in the mirror, shattering it and your reflection. Your hand was bloody but you didn't even notice it.

*

"It's not me" you whispered as you grabbed your head again. You pulled your hair angrily and even scratched your face and neck. "It's not me... It's not me anymore..." you repeated. "I'm not allowed... I'm not allowed to feel this," you said as you randomly walked through your apartment, leaving behind traces of blood emanating from your hand. The lights in every room were flashing, but in your trance, you didn't notice it.

*

"I'm not allowed to be like this," you whispered as you leaned against a wall. "bad... dirty... betrayal." You looked at your shaking hands. You sat on the floor with an empty gaze for long minutes.

"What's wrong with me? "You asked out loud, as if you hoped someone would answer.

You couldn't hear anything, you couldn't see anything, you couldn't feel anything, you were empty. You were completely lost in a trance. "I can't have fun...I can't have fun...I can't..."

You continued to torment yourself for several minutes... maybe hours? You couldn't answer that question, you had lost track of time.

Suddenly your alarm clock went off, bringing you out of your torpor. You were immediately tensed with surprise when you came to your senses.

You frowned in confusion and looked around you.

You were sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway in the entrance to your apartment, the walls had several blood stains on them and also on the floor. You touched your neck and face, and felt that you were hurt. That's how it all came back to you.

*

"...Oh Lucifer don't tell me it happened again." You grunted in your mind.

*

You went to your room and took another mirror so you could see the horrible scratch marks on your neck. Your face had partially regenerated, but your neck was different, it was much deeper and still bleeding.

With an empty look you took care of yourself and very quickly cleaned up the disaster you had made in your apartment.

*

It wasn't good. It was imperative that you regain control.

It had been a long time since the last time you had this kind of attack. Maybe the last time was when you were alive... maybe when you were still in the hospital... well... it didn't really matter anymore.

Your goals were simple: Keep your promise by helping the Princess with her hotel, and protect your friends. That was all you had to do. Your reputation was already partly established. The most important thing was to help them. You were not allowed _to have fun_, you were not allowed to _deviate from your goals_, you were not allowed to _fail_.

*

_Failure was not an option._

*

You made yourself a coffee to wake you up (of course you added the necessary amount of sugar to drink it). Once this was done, you had a quick breakfast and got ready to go to the hotel. You took care to put on a little scarf to hide your neck and put a bandage on your hand. You had to come up with a little excuse about that. You didn't want to bother anyone with it. Maybe Boris would understand.

If he did, you knew you could count on his silence. The last thing you needed was for the two girls to worry, or for Alastor to know that you were, _**psychologically unstable and vulnerable**_ for the moment.

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late, I've been pretty busy this week and really taken a huge psychological hit.  
You know, when you believe in someone you love and you're disappointed at the end? Well that's what happened with my stepfather who abandoned my mother and me and left us in a mess.  
Anyway, it's done, don't worry, my mum and I will manage. 
> 
> In the meantime I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Y/N is starting to realize that a part of herself that she thought she had eradicated is still present despite her will. Is she going to be able to accept it, or is it going to backfire? I leave you to your theories ;) 
> 
> Thanks again for the support and all your comments. <3


	19. Do I have your permission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After preparing breakfast and helping Nifty with her work, you ask Charlie if she agrees with what you plan to do about the interview with Vox.

* 

You got to the hotel quickly. According to your watch, it was 7:30 in the morning. You even wondered if everyone was awake at that time.

You timidly knocked on the door and entered.

Mmmmh yep, according to the dead silence in the hotel, maybe you were a little too early.

Well it didn't matter, after all you weren't there to chat and make friends, you had to do your job and help this hotel and it was never too early for that. You walked down the hall to the lounge, of course there was no one there, only Husk.

The poor guy was completely slumped over the counter, hugging a bottle of liquor that seemed completely empty.

A sad look appeared on your face as you looked at the winged cat. Seeing him like that gave you a little pinch in your heart, even though you didn't really know him.

With a sigh you discreetly went to the kitchen and decided to prepare breakfast for everyone. You prepared the plates, bowls, the butter and the bread, which you quickly toasted.

The smell of the room quickly began to change as you prepared breakfast. If you hadn't had that awful night and if you hadn't eaten, you would certainly have thrown yourself on the food. You were really satisfied with what you had done.

You were about to leave the room but you immediately felt the familiar smell of deer meat just behind you and a small white noise immediately put your ears on alert.

*

"Hello my dear! You're up early! "he said in a shrill voice.

You were about to tell him kindly to lower his voice, but someone did it for you.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST AL! WILL YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCKUP FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE?!" Husk shouted in an aggressive voice.

Well, at least it had the merit of being clear and-

"Ah Husk! Hello to you my friend! I'm so glad you're awake already! I knew you would enjoy this job, but I didn't think you would enjoy it so much that you'd get up so early!" laughed the deer, rolling his eyes as he looked at the door to the livinng room.

You and Alastor could only heard grunts and cursing in response.

"Yes he looks very happy" you dared to provoke with irony by pretending to finish the breakfast table.

"I couldn't agree with you more, my dear. " Alastor laughed, you raised an eyebrow in confusion, had he understood that it was irony? "After all, he can only be satisfied with the fantastic job **_I found_** for him," he said proudly.

You shrugged your shoulders, but before you could add anything else the deer hurried to the coffee pot.

"Oh you even made coffee! It's perfect Y/N! " exclaimed the deer as he grabbed a cup and put the liquid inside.

You preferred to remain silent. It was a bit normal to have coffee in the morning, wasn't it?

"Oh, but where are my manners? Would you like some?"

You looked at him in amazement, then? your attention turned back to the coffee. You really wanted to say no, howerver, you felt you needed to have another coffee. You were much too tired, and you had to stay awake.

"Yes please. " you replied without any spirit.

The deer's smile widened and he quickly served you a cup while putting sugar at your disposal.

You thanked him and gently took your cup. It was hot, but not enough to burn you. Strangely enough, the heat it gave off was almost comforting. It would have almost relaxed you if you hadn't seen the look in Alastor's eyes. Did he look... "angry"?

It was almost a certainty because of the noisy static that violently attacked your ears.

His eyes had not turned into radio's dials, but they were wrinkled in a mistrustful gaze, staring at your injured hand.

…

_Really ... Why did you break that mirror?_

*

"It's nothing serious. " You said quickly without giving him time to ask questions.

"Who did this to you? " he asked in a strangely serious tone that gave you a few shivers down your spine.

"That's my business, not yours Alastor. " You tried to answer sternly in the hope that he would leave you alone.

"Nonsense my dear, you are members of the hotel staff and I think between "colleagues" we should warn each other of the various... "little problems" we might have."

*

You're content to laugh as you listen to him. You took a sip of your coffee, taking your time to enjoy it.

*

"**_If you ever had a problem, would you tell me?_**" You asked with an amused smile knowing already his answer.

*

As you expected the deer's face had a very small reaction, for a moment his eyebrows almost frowning but he had enough control not to, instead, he put a confident expression on his face.

"Darling... Why should I tell you my problems? I never have any!"

Obviously, he was way too "_perfect_" to have any problems... tss... _Narcissistic idiot_.

You rolled your eyes with boredom as you finished your cup.

"But of course, Mr. Radio Demon is far too talented and beloved by all to have problems, far too perfect and important" you said in an acidic tone full of irony.

The deer's smile had contracted slightly at your reaction, however before he could question you again you had already gone to the sink to clean your cup. You sighed and then said in a slightly calmer voice.

"Look, it's _painful_ for me to talk about it, so I prefer to keep it for me, believe me, I feel much better when I solve my problems myself, I think it's not really difficult for you to understand me on this point. If you don't have problems it means that you solve them by yourself before they become too important.It's the same thing in my case. "

*

Without adding any more, you left the kitchen and went to a cupboard to get all the necessary material to do the housework and make Nifty's job easier.

However, as soon as you reached the living room you saw Husk drinking a bottle of cheap booze and grumbling a little. Well, he didn't look like a morning person... who could blame him after all?

*

"Good morning, Husk. " you said politely.

"'Sup Wolf. »

"Sorry about the noise, we didn't mean to wake you. »

"'Don't worry about it, that son of a bitch would've woken me up anyway. " 'The cat yawned and took a moment before talking again. " 'Tell me, what are you playing with him?"

You raised an eyebrow in confusion and tilted your head to the side to make him understand that you didn't know what he was referring to, and then you approached for fear that the deer would hear you.

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't understand your relationship Wolf, one day you're ready to tear each other apart, the next day you talk peacefully, and some days you just nitpick with each other! Do you have a fucking death wish or something? "

Your lips stretched into a mocking smile when your ears heard the words of this alcoholic cat.

"No, my first death is enough for me, Husk. I know that Alastor cannot kill me, he might get fired or jeopardize the hotel's plans if I disappear, and thus, ruin his precious little unhealthy entertainment. »

The cat nodded his head silently, trying, despite the alcohol fogging his brain, to study your words carefully.

"The kid," he began. "The little beagle, he was very worried about you yesterday." A cold sweat ran down your back when you realized he was talking about Nikolai. "I heard him talking to his brother yesterday while Al wasn't here. He seemed really concerned about what might happen to you. It took his brother a while to calm him down."

...

You weren't really surprised, you hadn't told Nikolai about your deal with Alastor, it made sense that he would be concerned. You brought a hand to your forehead and sighed, Nikolai must have found it strange that Alastor left the hotel and he probably asked to Boris what was going on. Knowing the protective nature of the little boy, it didn't surprise you that he lost his temper.

"It's because of me," you whispered unconsciously.

"What did you say? Didn't I hear you »

"No, nothing. I'm glad Boris calmed him down. Thanks for warning me, Husk."

"You're welcome, Wolf. "

*

Without saying anything more you got up and started to clean the hotel, being as quiet as possible. You didn't really have much to do because Nifty had cleaned every nook and cranny perfectly the day before, you were very impressed with the quality of work provided by such a small devil.

After a while you decided to take a break for a few minutes. With the night you had spent you were not very willing to clean up. You gently glued your back to a corner of the entrance and caught your breath looking at the spotless cleanliness of the entrance, Nifty had less to do and it made you smile with a smile of satisfaction, it wasn't fair that she did all the cleaning by herself and you were more than happy to help her.

You slowly closed your eyes as you looked back at your old life. You had worked in the hotel business for a while. It hadn't been easy the first few days, but the housekeeper had always taken the time to help you. She was just as energetic as Nifty ... perhaps a slower person in the household but her good behavior and energy matched her.

…

You wondered what had become of her ... of all the "bosses" you had had through your "odd jobs". She was one of the few people your boss hadn't ordered to be murdered.

*

"Y/N? Y/N? Y/N! " You heard a little voice calling out to you.

You jumped up and opened your eyes to see Charlie and Vaggie with a worried look in their eyes.

"Oh Charlie, vaggie did you sleep well ?" You asked, rubbing your eyes together, "Sorry, I was taking a little break and I was in my thoughts," you said with a forced chuckle.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at you worriedly and then questioned you again.

*

"_You were asleep on your feet Y/N_," Vaggie protested.

"No, no, not at all." You laughed, I was thinking about one person in particular. Don't worry about me. I'm good.

Go and have breakfast in the kitchen. I've prepared everything.

Charlie frowned rather dubiously, she had noticed your dark circles were more pronounced than usual and that bandage on your hand. Unfortunately, she knew that no matter what she said or did, you were going to skirt her question or dodge it. She took a little look at Vaggie and sighed.

"Alright Y/N, but please don't push yourself too hard, if you need a day off because you've had a really bad night, you can call me, we'll work it out, I don't want you to work yourself to death."

You felt your stomach get knotted up when she mentioned "bad night." You quickly regained your composure, you didn't want to show any more fatigue.

"Ha ha ha, I will, Charlie, but don't worry about me, I've seen worse and it takes more than that to really wear me out. "

Suddenly you heard a little angry scream that froze you on the spot. Everyone looked down the stairs and you saw Nifty run at you with the ferocity of a rabid bull. She jumped on top of you and clung to your clothes.

*

" _**Y O U**_ " she growled a few inches from your face so that you could only see the aggressive orange color of her eye.

"Hello Nifty" you said with slight discomfort. "Did you- "

"How dare you clean up by yourself without telling me! You should have woken me up! I could have helped you." she cut you angrily.

"I just wanted you to have less work Nifty, it's really exhausting doing all this cleaning by myself so I wanted to move you forward a bit so you could get some rest sooner. "You smiled benevolently.

The Cyclops demon squinted her eye as if she were studying your soul.

"Come on Nifty, let go of her. " Growl Vaggiously.

The insect demon let you go gently but still seemed a little angry with you.

"Next time let me know Y/N, it's super nice of you to want to make my job easier, but really you didn't have to."

"It really made me happy, Nifty, don't worry about it."

You cracked the bones in your neck and got ready to work again.

*

"Well I hope you will enjoy the breakfast that I made for you, oh one last thing Charlie, I'll have to talk to you later, it's very, very important, Is that ok with you? "

The blonde blinked in amazement but nodded her head.

"All right, Y/N, I'll see you in my office in 20 minutes"

"Perfect. See you later. "You said cheerfully as you returned to your work.

"See you later, and thank you for breakfast. »

"No problem, Charlie."

You then resumed your work quietly with a real smile but it sat on your lips only for a few seconds before disappear into thin air.

*

You were about to starting to clean the windows when you suddenly heard Nikolai's voice.

*

"Y/N!! " The boy shouted, almost startled you.

The boy ran down the stairs at the same speed as Nifty and jumped into your arms.

"I'm so happy to see you" he said with eyes sparkling with joy. His little dog tail wagged energetically behind him showing his enthusiasm. Unfortunately it didn't take him long to notice your bandage.

"What's happening to your hand? "he asked anxiously, taking it gently in his hands.

"It's nothing, my little angel. »

"It's the demonic Bambi, right? "

You frown with a slight discomfort. You had to answer very quickly to prevent the little Beagle's hot blood from making him do anything stupid.

"No, no, no, my angel. Alastor has nothing to do with this... it's... it's my fault I accidentally hurt myself this morning when I woke up, I squeezed my cup a little too tight and it exploded in my hands. You know I'm always a little on edge when I wake up my little genius " You lied with an embarrassed little laugh.

The eyes of the little Beagle stared at you with suspicion and concern. He knew that you were not the type to hurt yourself easily, even less in a such silly way.

He felt a slight frustration in his stomach. You had been trying to hide things from him three times. Why didn't you trust him? Why were you so stubborn? Why wasn't he allowed to hear your problems? Even when you were still alive you kept a lot of things from him. He couldn't understand it, and he couldn't stand it

"Y/N... why don't you want me to know the truth? "He asked you calmly in a trembling voice and with watery eyes.

That face immediately made you feel guilty. Oh God, if there was one thing you hated, it was seeing a child cry. You stooped down to his level and took his face.

"My angel...I promise you Alastor had nothing to do with my hand injury and I'm the only one at fault here. As to the question of why and how... " You averted your eyes for a moment before looking at him again. "Let's just say it's for a stupid reason and I'm ashamed to talk about it. "You calmly explained to him by stroking his hair in a motherly way...

"Why are you ashamed to talk about it?"

...

_"Because it hurts me sweetie"_

The boy was silent for a moment and then asked in a small, faint, almost inaudible voice while looking you straight in the eye

*

_"It's about BF/N, isn't it?"_

*

Your caresses suddenly stopped and you made the mistake of lowering your eyes, thus confessing the sad truth to the boy.

Nikolai gave you a painful smile and gently hugged you to bring you some comfort.

"You know... I miss him too..." he whispered.

Your mouth twisted into a more than forced smile as you looked up and pinched your tongue so you wouldn't cry. You couldn't allowed yourself to weep over now, not here, not when the deer was around.

"But you know, I'm sure he wouldn't like to see you like this." he said hesitantly enough.

Nikolai knew it was painful and sensitive subjects for you, but on the other hand, he didn't know how to help and comfort you, those were the only words that came to his mind. It was you who comforted him when things were going badly or when he had a bad dream, not the other way around.

He was lost and didn't know what to do to make you smile for real...

His chest hurt when he thought about it, he felt stupid, weak and useless for not being able to help you.

Suddenly your voice made him stop thinking.

"You think? " You questioned him in an empty voice, devoid of emotion.

The Beagle escaped from your embrace and looked at you with seriousness and determination. He sighed and said in a voice full of energy.

"I'm sure of it Y/N! I'm sure He is waiting for you in heaven. I mean, you were getting married! BF/N knew very well what you were doing, he was ready to do everything he could to get you out of the country and build a family. Which proves that he really loved, so why would he blame you? He knew very well that in spite of everything you did, you were a kind, good, generous and truly honest person."

You slowly blinked and then gave a little smile to the child who was trying to cheer you up.

The innocence of a child... aah... if only it could be that simple...

With horror you had noticed that your hands were shaking a little and your breathing had become jerky.

*

_No, no, no, no. You had no right to do that. Not in front of him._

*

You formed a reassuring smile on your face and kissed the boy on the forehead.

"You're right, my angel. Thank you. "

The beagle stared at you with great happiness, certainly delighted with your reaction. What a pity that what you showed him was wrong.

Luckily for you his stomach cried out of hunger and it allowed you to advise him to go eat, he nodded his head and turned his heels and whistled with happiness while he went to the kitchen.

Your gaze followed him for a few moments but soon he was out of your sight and your smile

quickly wiped from your face.

*

Without realizing it, your ears collapsed on your head and your fists clenched in frustration. You wish it was that simple... but you knew it wasn't. You sighed and you slowly rose up in a deadly silence.

"Little Boss? " asked a voice

You turned your head to your left and saw Boris coming down the stairs with a preoccupied look on his face.

"Oh hi Boris" you said with a fake smile even though you knew Boris had seen that something was wrong. He had certainly overheard part of your conversation with his brother. "It's a good thing you're here, will you join me and Charlie? I have to warn her about something important and I'll need your help if Charlie accepts my proposal." You informed him.

The man blinked his eyes and tilted his head if the side, he was quite confused that you would ask him such a thing, it was very rare that you would ask him for help. However, he was more than delighted. He nodded his head with a smile and without asking you any more questions he went into the kitchen.

*

It would have taken no more than 10 minutes before Charlie, Vaggie and Boris joined you. The four of you went up to the princess' office and settled in. Charlie studied you with interest and asked you with a smile.

"Explain to us all Y/N, what's going on? »

You took a deep breath while interlacing your fingers.

*

"Well, last night Alastor and I went out together to talk about the hotel business about some projects that came to mind such as decorations etc. " It was half a lie but you didn't want to drag Charlie and Vaggie into your problems nd after all it was over... Right ?

Boris, who was the only one who knew the truth, preferred not to say anything and let you continue your story. "After a while, we saw Vox the TV demon."

Vaggie's eye widened in shock and Charlie stiffened at the mention of the name of the television demon. Boris, on the other hand, frowned with concern.

"We talked about the hotel, because Vox wanted to know if Alastor was working into it as rumours had it. He then asked me about my opinion of the hotel."

"And what did you say? "Charlie asked.

You looked at this Boris for a moment and he immediately understood what you had done.

"You didn't do this... " he said with a panicked face.

"What? What? What did you say, Y/N? " Vaggie cried out

"I didn't say anything, instead I saw fit to ask him for an interview so I could speak freely on the subject. »

"WHAT?! " screamed the butterfly girl. Startled Charlie at her aggressive tone of voice. "What the hell were you thinking?! Do you even know who Vox is Y/N ?! He's one of the most powerful demons in hell an- "

"I know that, and I have a pretty good idea who he is and what he might do to me. However I think I have to take this opportunity to help you erase this fiasco that happened on television, nevertheless, I wanted to get your opinion, Vox hasn't made up his mind about my proposal yet, he'll contact me again as soon as he has an answer, which gives me time to change my mind.

My question is this: Do you want me to do this interview or do you want me to Renounce my proposal?"

*

The two girls looked pretty uncomfortable with your revelations. Charlie was shaking a little, she was scared, the information had fallen into her ears too suddenly, she was terrified, terrified of what might happen, and of what might happen to you. Vox was not known for his benevolence or his mercy.

He was a sadistic manipulator. Nevertheless, you seemed sure about yourself. You had that determination in your eyes that made her trust you.

Vaggie put her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of support that she welcomed without hesitation.

*

"How are you going to do that Y/N? "Vaggie asked.

You smiled at the request of the white-haired girl. You took a posture that made you look more confident.

"My boyfriend worked in the media, he taught me all the little shenanigans that went on behind the scenes of a TV set or behind the writing of an article.

I know how people like Vox love to use a word to twist it and make it say what they want. I know how they also like to drive the speaker crazy to discredit him or her and humiliate him or her to make fun of his or her speech.

Nevertheless, there are some little tricks."

*

You stood up and continued your explanations as if you were making a real speech, waving your hands while keeping them close to your body.

"An interview, or a speech, is more than just a thesis and arguments. Non-verbal language also has an important role to play." While you were speaking, you moved around the room keeping yourself upright. "For example, Charlie, during your interview your shoulders were tucked in, which showed that you were unsure of yourself and uncomfortable, it's when you were singing you had that confidence.

However I know it's not easy to express yourself in front of so many people, especially on such a project."

*

Seeing that everyone was hanging on every word you were saying made you smiled. Looks like you didn't change about you oratorical skills.

*

"Finally, it's important to be careful about who is in front you during an interview, especially here.

For example, let's take the case of Katie Killjoy, you and I both know that she's not doing any favours to us.

She is there to ridicule us, to break us and humiliate us so that we don't even dare to talk to anyone or go outside anymore.

So we have to give her a reason to keep quiet."

A bad smile will form on your face.

"I'm sure she's not as perfect, influential, and untouchable as she claims. This cantankerous woman certainly has some interesting little secrets the public dreams of hearing. I'm sure of it! "You've turned your gaze to Boris. "And to find them, I trust Boris completely. I know he'll be able to find me demons who'll be happy to spy on Vox, Killjoy or any other journalist, am I right, my little snoop? "You asked in a cheeky tone.

The wolf dog couldn't help but blush at the mention of his nickname. He cleared his throat and answered you with a slight embarrassment.

"Of course, my little boss, it will be done."

Charlie looked up at Boris in amazement.

"You want to help us too Boris? "she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Why shouldn't I? You've helped Y/N and besides, you're trying to rehabilitate me and my brother, so it's the least I can do to thank you. "

Charlie's eyes were full of stars, she didn't seem to believe what your friend was saying.

"Boris is very good with computers and reconnaissance. "You informed. "There's no one better than him, you can trust him to help me through the various traps Vox could set for me."

Vaggie frowned rather dubiously and placed a hand under her chin, showing that she was studying your plans carefully.

"And you're sure you're going to be able to pull this off?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was sure it'd work, Vaggie, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. Imean, even I hate to that that, It can be worse " You responded with determination. "We have to erase the bad start from this hotel, and for that we have no choice but to do it through the media. " You paused and added, "If my plan works, it will set the stage for Alastor to broadcast its advertising for the hotel if he wants to."

*

Charlie looked at Vaggie with a small smile, subtly asking her to trust you. The butterfly girl seemed to hesitate, but nodded her head.

*

"Okay Y/N you can do this interview," Charlie said with hopeful eyes.

"Thank you Charlie, I will do my best not to disappoint you, I promise. Now we've got to make this hotel a better place in order to make sure that squarehead will shut up."  
  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter is long !!! 
> 
> I felt bad when I wrote the scene with Nikolai, it's not easy to write his relationship with Y/N. Nikolaï always dreamed that Y/N would let him call her "mom" but she never wanted to. For her, she doesn't deserve it.
> 
> Otherwise Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, I hope you had a good day (even if some of you are single like me xD)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, thank you sp much for your support, it means a lot to me :3


	20. Just an advice: Don't betray her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After doing some repairs in the hotel, Boris and Alastor are "having a little chat" together

*

It was about mid-afternoon, you had started the hotel renovations with Boris and Charlie by examining the various cracks that Nifty had mentioned. Alastor had repaired some of them yesturday but when you looked at the walls, the ceiling and even the floor in some places, you could see some of them.

*

"So, What do you think, Boris? " you asked.

"It's not good at all, my little boss. "He said, taking out a pair of glasses so they could look at one of her. "Alastor's going to have to use a little more of his power to fix this."

Charlie bites his nails quietly.

"What do you mean,? "Charlie asked with concern.

"Look," said Boris, pointing to some cracks. "Most of them look old and their opening is quite alarming, this one, for example, seriously damages the solidity of the building, when a crack comes out of the ground it's rarely a good sign, I've seen it on the lower floors, it absolutely must be repaired." He paused and moved on to another crack "Here look at this crevice, they are a few centimetres wide and are extremely dangerous." Boris placed a hand under his chin. "I also noticed that the wood on the floor was deformed, and that there was some sort of greenish residue. I wonder if there isn't some kind of fungus in some parts of the Hotel, I don't know how the flora works in Hell, so I can't say more. But one thing's for sure, the hotel floor doesn't look very reliable to me- "

"Ah my dear fellows! May I know what you're doing?"A static voice cut him.

You and Boris had looked away as Charlie gave a welcoming smile to the demon on the radio.

"Oh Alastor, Y/N was worried about the cracks Nifty had told her about, so she asked Boris if he could take a closer look at the hotel's architecture to tell us if there were any problems that needed to be fixed."

*

You could almost have sworn that Alastor gave a death stare to Boris. Indeed, the deer wasn't happy at all. This mutt had no role to play in this hotel, his only purpose was just to stay there and fail in his rehabilitation with his brother and nothing else. How dare he meddle in HIS business? It was HIS job to keep this hotel running, not his.

_ **Why wasn't he told about that?** _

"Oh, but I doubt we should bother one of our guests. My dear Charlie, you should have called me-"

"I don't mind Alastor," Boris calmly replied with a smile that might have seemed sincere if you didn't know how easy it is for him to wear several masks. "Thank you for wanting to make sure I enjoy my stay here, but believe me, helping to develop the hotel satisfies me even more than just staying here."

You looked at the Wolf-dog with an admiring smile. It was well said and without any malice. You had always admired Boris's sense of diplomacy. He was much less sanguine than you, He always tried to take things calmly and thoroughly. The only time he could lose his temper was when there was a serious problem affecting his loved ones, but otherwise it took a lot to upset him.

Alastor had noticed that little look you had given to your friend, it was the first time he had seen that expression on your face. His smile tightened when he noticed that_ this gentle appreciative attitude wasn't meant for him_.

*

_ **And it drove him M A D** _

*

How could you give an ounce of interest to such a weak and dull person? What made him so special to make you take off that cold, emotionless woman's mask you wore every day?

The deer took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles to avoid showing any sign of weakness in front of you.

"Well, _my friend_, if it makes you happy, _who am I_ to make you go against your wishes?" Declared the deer with an acid tone.

"I knew you would understand me, Alastor. "Boris smiled amicably. "Besides, we need a little help. I may be comfortable with anything masonry however I could never fix everything so quickly and we are short of time. Can you use your magic to fix these cracks? "He simply asked.

*

Alastor pushed his head back with a slight surprise.He couldn't understand why that mutt was so "friendly." He could feel a little hypocrisy coming from him, nevertheless it was hardly noticeable. It was quite unsettling for him, was this wolf-dog mocking him? Or was he sincere?

He still hadn't figured out how to undertand him.

Even though he was very expressive, he could easily hide his true intentions.

Of course, he would find a way to break his mask and know all his weaknesses. He just needed time, be patient and play along.

His victory will be all the more satisfying at the end.

*

"But of course! Nothing could be easier for me. " he exclaimed with a small laugh while he snapped his fingers.

And unsurprisingly, the cracks closed without the slightest resistance. Boris folded his arms and kept a smile on his face.

"It's perfect, and can you strengthen the floor? "

The deer raised an eyebrow before looking at the ground in confusion.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I don't understand you, it looks perfectly fine."

" "It looks", indeed Alastor, but when you look at the shape of the planks in some places the floor looks more than fragile, and I'm afraid, given the age of the building, that it could collapse if someone doesn't pay enough attention."

"Oh, well, I think that would be a "_smashing exit._" The deer laughed.

Strangely, your lips stretched in a funny little smile. Boris grinned rather annoyed by this pun, he never really liked this kind of joke unlike his brother or...

Oh, no....

He turned to you in haste with a begging look and with horror he saw that your eyes sparkled with malice.

_NO _

"Indeed it _wood_ be sad if one of our guests found himself into a gap. So now that all the risks have been stated, can you please be a _deer_ and fix this floor? "You asked in a slightly provocative and sarcastic tone.

The wolf dog refrained from bringing the palm of his hand to his face in exasperation while Charlie tried to held her laughter.

Why of all the similarities you could have shared with that demonic deer, had to be about puns or ridiculous jokes?

Alastor's smile had widened slightly at your little comment, Boris was quite surprised to see that he seemed really pleased. He thought you could have offended him a little with your pun on "dear", but it seemed to be the opposite.

Without warning, Alastor snapped his fingers and the floor seemed to change within seconds, it was immediately in better condition, almost new.

"But of course, _my little wolf cub_, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt... "

Your smile has completely fallen off, sending you back to your cold, unfeeling appearance as he pronounced his words

Boris glanced at you furtively to analyze your reaction and he noticed very well that you were wounded in your pride. He had to do something because he knew that you were going to make a sarcastic remark and thus raise the tension a notch.

"Frankly I have to admit that I am impressed," he said with a fake admiring smile to attract the attention of the demon on the radio. Of course it worked. "I'm almost a little bit jealous! I'd love to be that fast when I'm doing DIY, especially with this result."

"But of course it's of good quality, my dear friend! "shouted Alastor with a slightly offended tone while crossing his arms with smugness and raising his chin "what kind of a partner would I be if I wasn't capable of such a formality "

You looked at him somewhat jadedly and sighed wearily.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we still have work to do. Charlie show me the party room. I'd like to see where the construction is going at the moment.

The blonde's smile widened considerably as she jumped with excitement at the thought of showing you this room.

"Oh yes of course Y/N come on let's go!" She grabbed your arm without warning and dragged you down the stairs, leaving Boris and Alastor alone...

*

It was at this moment Boris knew Charlie had made a big mistake.

He felt his heart racing as several shivers sadistically ran down his spine. He quickly tried to join you downstairs, hoping to escape the demon of the radio.

"Well I'm going to join them Al, I promised Charlie to help them prepare the room, I'll see you later, alright? " He said in the most neutral tone he could use but he couldn't contain a slight tremor in his voice. It was so much easier when you were there...

He turned his heels and got ready to walk down the steps.

*

"_Wait a minute my friend.”_

*

The wolf-dog froze. Of course that he wasn't going to let him go. Of course he wasn't! He took a deep breath and turned around with a big (silly) smile on his face.

"Yes, is there a problem? "He asked innocently but of course his smile fell completely when he saw the deer's gaze.

The hallway had taken on a much darker appearance and Boris could hear static reasoning in his head, giving him a rush of adrenaline.

Alastor looked perfectly calm and relaxed, unlike him. However, the wolf-dog could see through his eyes that he was furious.

*

_ **"What do you think you're doing?"** _

*

This question froze Boris on the spot.

_"Think Boris thinks! Think of something that terrifies you even more than that lunatic. Get your head in the game," _he shouted in his mind to calm himself.

*

Alastor had tilted his head with a horrible creak in a humanly impossible angle as he continued to stare at the wolf-dog, as if he was devouring what remained of his soul from a distance.

"I'm just helping my best friend," Boris replied calmly. "And whether you like it or not, I'll keep doing it. I don't care what you think."

"Hotel business is none of your concern. Just do what you're supposed to do as a good and self-respecting guest Boris." Alastor grunted in a threatening voice.

Boris relaxed his body slightly and stepped forward.

"Anything that has anything to do with my friends r with my brother is my business Alastor, but you can't understand that, I really feel sorry for you."

Alastor clenched his teeth, how dare that mutt challenge him? If he hadn't made that damn deal with you, he would have killed him a long time ago.

He couldn't stand the calm attitude Boris displayed, which was in stark contrast to the fear that was coming out of him.

"If you think that my contract with Y/N protects you from what I have planned for you, you are seriously mistaken, I will find a way to bypass its rules Boris, leave this place with your brother while you still can" He threatened in a distorted voice while his antlers were growing on his head.

"The last piece of stupidity you should do is this one, Alastor. Your pride is so overrated you can't see past the end of your nose."

The deer's eyes went dark.

*

_Shut up... shut up... shut up...._

*

"You know, if I hadn't known Y/N I'd probably be more than terrified of you right now, but I'm not. My little boss is a lot more threatening and terrifying than you underestimate her."

He looked down for a moment and shivered as a horrible image of you burst into his mind.

*

"Let me give you some "_friendly advice_": _**Do. Not. Betray. Her.**_"

*

The deer raised an eyebrow with disdain. Boris growled slightly as he saw that Alastor took him anything but seriously. He adjusted his glasses with an almost exaplaneous gesture and added.

*

"You can make fun of my warnings if it's amusing for you, I don't care. However, I know one thing for sure, _**I certainly wouldn't like to be in your shoes when she instills the very definition of "**__**submission**__**" in your skull the day you see her other face.**_ Y/N can be many things, but certainly not "_ a wolf cub_" Alastor."

_(A/N: Little idea of what Boris looks like, it's only the third time I draw a "furry" character, I hope you like it.)_

*

Without adding something else, he turned and walked down the stairs to meet you and Charlie.

Alastor watched him leave silently, treating everything that he had told him.

Several shadows came out of the hallway and stared at him hungrily. Some walked towards him and whispered incomprehensible things, while others just stared at their master with a begging expression on their face.

"No, I have a deal.”Alastor said without taking his eyes off Boris.

He thought about his warning... He looked so serious it was almost comical.

*

_So, betrayal was the best way to piss you off? _

That was interesting. The deer was already wondering what kind of rage you could have. He'd seen you angry before, but according to that idiot, what he saw was nothing compared to what he described.

*

_What would you look like?_

*

His claws were tapping a steady rhythm on the banister of the stairs while his twisted mind imagined you completely out of your mind.

His smile then twisted into an unhealthy smile, _**you would be so beautiful if you were enraged, so eager to show him your power with the utmost ferocity... **_

Oh Lucifer what a wonderful opportunity for him to show you _**his definition of "Domination"**_.

A small shiver of excitement ran down his spine as he made his microphone appear in his hand.

Oh yes, what a wonderful way to teach you the very meaning of the dog:

_ **Obedience and submission. ** _

Yes, that would be absolutely extraordinary ... no, it would be an incredible entertainment! An entertainment that would be_ as unhealthy as it is divine_! One of the best he has had since he came here.

The two of you, dancing with the reaper on the rooftops of the city_ to exhaustion in an intense, and spectacular performance of anthology! _

A fight a_s spicy as it is painful_, a fight of _insane rage_ that would result in _your inevitable, pitiful and lamentable defeat._

He couldn't let Vox or anyone else damage you. _You were his and his alone._ You were _his prey_.

When that day will come, He will revel in your flesh and the taste of your blood... Oh dear Satan, He couldn't wait for that moment to come. He was sure your blood was_ just as bitter as you_. A real treat.

*

The shadows in the corridor looked at each other with excitement as they felt the overflowing enthusiasm of their master. Alastor swirled his microphone with amusement as he prepared to return to his office.

"Keep me informed on what's going on, I still have to prepare some more papers for Charlie."

And with these words, the shadows nodded their heads and disappeared into the darkness...  
  
*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody!   
I can see we're over 12K!  
Thank you so much it means a lot to me, I'm really glad that you still like this story so much, thank you so much for your help, your comments and all your support!
> 
> Yes, Boris piqued Alastor's curiosity instead of keeping him away from you... Well We can't blame him for trying ^^'


	21. You're Heaven-sent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you were finishing repainting the party room, Charlie says something that awakens things in you that you thought destroyed.

*

"Charlie it's just perfect," you said with a smile as you looked at the size of the room.

You had imagined it much smaller, but frankly you weren't on it, there was so much space, there was easily the possibility of putting the customers on one side so he could eat and make a beautiful dance floor on the other.

"Do you think so?" she asked.

"Yes really, I'm sure this room will be a big hit once it's repainted and furnished. You'll be very proud of it, Charlie."

A big smile of hope formed on Charlie's lips. You couldn't help but feel amused, his excitement easily matched that of a child and it was really cute.

Of course you knew that more would be needed to help this hotel and that this business had very little chance of success, but strangely enough, Charlie's good mood gave you the will to try your best.

"What's up girls? " cried a voice

*

You turned to the door and saw Angel holding some paint buckets with Nicolai and Vaggie. Charlie grabbed a seal that Vaggie was holding and a paint roller.

You did the same and started painting the walls. Well... you, Charlie Vaggie and Nikolai. Angel was setting up the bar in the room with Husk.

It wasn't long before Boris arrived in the hall.

*

"The demonic Bambi finally left you alone, Big brother?" Nikolai asked with a big smile.

You immediately turned to your friend with concern, ignoring Charlie and Vaggie's little laughs.

You analyzed him carefully, but fortunately he had nothing. Boris gave his brother a smile in response and gave you a reassuring look like telling you not to worry.

You immediately put down your paint roller and walked towards him.

"What did he say to you? " You asked quietly.

"Nothing that should keep you awake at night, little boss. »

"Don't lie to me, Boris. "You have asked sternly

"He asked me to leave this hotel with my brother nothing more, I refused and I made it clear to him that we were staying here."

You frowned pretty hard when your heard the whole thing. Boris noticed it quickly and placed one hand on your shoulder.

*

"Well!" he said energetically. "I can see there's still a lot to be done in this room. »

The wolf-dog looked carefully at the walls and Husk's bar. Yes, it was far from over.

He sighed and rolled up his sleeves before grabbing a paint roller and helping you paint the walls.

*

"So, um... how long have you known each other? "Charlie asked.

Boris looked at you as if he was waiting for your permission to answer. You took a little peek at Charlie, and then you nodded your head.

"It's been a few years now, we were in the same mob back then."

"And what were you in charge of? "Vaggie asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't very good in the field when it came to hand-to-hand combat, so the boss put me in front of computers. I was in charge of hacking into cameras, various microphones, as well as the personal data of mafia targets. I was kind of "everywhere" and "nowhere at the same time."

"What about Nikolai?"

"Nikolai was in charge of recon, who would suspect a child after all? He was also in charge of planting the bombs."

Charlie's mouth opened slightly in surprise when Boris talked about his brother's job, she discreetly looked at the little Beagle talking with Angel and his face became more saddened.

"It's unfortunate that a child has to do this kind of thing, if I may ask, how did you end up into this? »

«...»

"You don't have to talk about it Boris" you said in a cold tone without really looking at him. You knew his story and you knew it was painful for him.

"No, little boss, it's ok, after all i they want to help us they have to know" The wolf-dog sighed and went back to work while answering Charlie, "Our parents were very poor but we did our best to stick together, unfortunately our mother died of illness. We didn't have enough money to pay for the medicine that could have saved her. Our father had a breakdown and fell into gambling.

Afterwards we were more than indebted. His gambling addiction caused him a lot of problems, and he ended up having a falling out with the wrong person. One night a man came into our house with a gun and shot our father right in front of us. I knew that my brother and I were next. So I hurried to get the gun we kept for backup."

He looked at his right hand as if he was reliving the scene. "It was my first murder. " He finished by looking up at the ceiling.

"My brother and I decided to leave, because we both knew we could be separated when the authorities arrived, I had no work, and for them, I wouldn't be able to provide for my little brother.

We lived in misery and were reduced to stealing to survive." He stopped his story for a moment and put a smile on his face. "But we were never complained about it ! At least we were together and that was all we wanted.

One day we arrived in the town where Y/N worked and the boss noticed us." He lost his smile and then looked down." He "offered" to join him and of course it was easy to see that we had no choice.'

*

Charlie had tears in her eyes at the end of your friend's story. His lower lip was trembling slightly and his fists were so tight that his joints turned white,

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that with Nikolai. It's awful. "

She walked towards Boris and gently took his hands with a look of confidence and determination.

"I promise you, we're going to get you out of here Boris, we're going to do everything we can to get you and your little brother to heaven.”

Boris smiled benevolently at her, and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"You're too nice, Charlie." He paused, "You know, I think it's so sad that the world rejects people like you, it needs them so desperately..."

You quietly looked at your friend, you heard that little tremor in his voice, showing his pain and sadness. Boris hadn't been luckier than you on many things, just like you, nobody reached out to help him, he always had to fend for himself, he always had to face your boss's anger when Nikolai didn't understand orders or when he stood up to your boss.

*

"_Why are they here?_" You've asked yourself mentally. He may have killed people, but he deserved to go to Heaven, unlike him, you had your choice many times, and that didn't stop you from pulling the trigger on your gun. Nikolai was forced to place the bombs to protect his brother from the fury of the boss, so neither brother had a choice, unlike you...

*

"So..." Boris said energetically with a smile. "It's not to say, but at this rate we're not finished. Nicky! Can you put a little atmosphere here please?"

At these words, the little Beagle was startled and a huge, enthusiastic smile formed on his face...

"OH YES! Right away, big brother. " he says running outside the room.

Your eyes locked with those of Boris and you asked in a dubious tone.

"You're not going to sing?"

"And why not my little boss? I've improved a lot since then! Plus I just thought of something to finish this play faster."

Nikolai suddenly returned to the room with his phone and a sound amplifier. He connected his phone and put on music.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykiq_IrzTfw>

_ **(A/N:I really laughed when I saw this music, you can choose another music it doesn't affect the story.)** _

Immediately the music burst out, surprising everyone, even Husk who was drinking a bottle. Unconsciously, you wanted to move, but your mind was doing its best to control your body.

Charlie tapped her foot lightly on the floor as the music began. Angel looked at the scene with interest as he asked Husk for a drink.

Boris moved in rhythm as he continued to paint the walls, then he began to sing, of course you immediately recognized the song and refrained from singing, instead you placed a small amused smile on your face and looked at the wolfhound with a tune saying "_You will never change_".

*

Suddenly Boris snapped his fingers and three clones of himself appeared behind him and started singing with him. You blinked several times. Since when did Boris have this kind of power? And why didn't he tell you?

Without being able to ask you any more questions the real Boris grabbed you by the waist and made you dance in the room while his clones took over. Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other and started dancing while painting the walls with energy. For your part you couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll never really change, as soon as you can play to the gallery you do. "

The wolf-dog winked at you and whirled you around several times before letting go. You laughed again at his boldness and went back to work while dancing. You noticed that Charlie Vaggie had both big smiles on their faces and seemed to be enjoying themselves, Angel was dancing with a Boris' clone and you noticed that his movements were a bit "subjective" so you preferred to roll your eyes and continued your work.

Then suddenly, you heard Nikolaï join his brother in the song, the little beagle was singing very well, it was the first time you heard him singing seriously, you immediately turn to him with interest.

The two brothers danced and sang in a perfectly synchronized way, even Husk seemed impressed.

Boris and Nikolai began to paint with you while singing, both of them looked at you with begging eyes and you had understood what they wanted.

You sighed and smiled. Well fuck it! It's been so long since you've shared this kind of moment with your friends and you needed it, or God, you desperately needed it. You sang the last chorus with them and soon, you moved on to another song and another, Charlie also sung a song as well and seemed beyond "happy".

At the end of this improvised karaoke, the room was entirely finished thanks to the help of the clones that Boris had called. He stretched out while Nikolai jumped with excitement.

*

"It was so awesome bro!"

"Thank you Nik." Said his brother, ruffling his hair...

He looked at the room that was now ready. He made his clones disappear and turned to Charlie.

"Is it okay for you Charlie?"

"If it's okay for me?! " asked Charlie with a big smile "It's perfect Boris! Just perfect! Thank you so much for this moment and your help and your brother's."

The blonde cheerfully groped her own cheeks while Vaggie gave the two brothers a thank-you smile.

"I know I really shouldn't say this. " She said, lowering the volume of her voice slightly. She approached Boris and said, "I understand now why the expression "Heaven sent you" exists.

You immediately froze at the sound of Charlie's words ... "Send from heaven." The memories of that day exploded in your brain like a bomb. This realization was so sudden that you forgot for a moment to breathe.

_Could it be that...?_

You didn't hear Boris's answer, but you assumed he was slightly embarrassed by such a compliment. You smiled faintly and walked out of the room, telling Charlie that you were going to take a little break alone outside the hotel.

*

Once the cool evening air made contact with your skin you looked up to the sky. Your eyes shone with an almost "childlike" curiosity and hope. "You unconsciously joined your hands and while trying to control all the theories that were going through your head.

Was it a coincidence? Or was it really a divine will that Boris and Nikolai were here?

If that was the case, if Boris and Nikolai had been sent here, then could it be that God himself believes in rehabilitation? Could it be that there was hope?

You've taken a step forward and you haven't taken your eyes off the sky. You hadn't noticed it, but a little smile had formed on your lips. Oh how you wanted to believe that God believed in this project.

You placed your hand on your chest while taking a deep breath while closing your eyes.

For the first time in a long time you felt something. Something you thought you'd destroyed long ago. For a moment you felt strange, as if a soft warmth enveloped you, you felt almost different, almost outside of what was now your body.

All you felt was that feeling of contentment, that lightness in your chest... and that feeling... oh yes, that feeling, that feeling which had just been reborn inside you was so soft, so comforting. You gently opened your eyes which had become wet with the appearance of this new feeling. Your lips moved unconsciously and two word shyly left your throat.

*

_"Hope... Faith"_

*

You looked up at the sky again, then after a brief moment of hesitation, you spoke in an almost inaudible voice.

"Look, I don't know if you had anything to do with what's going on, and I know that if I'm wrong I'll certainly sound like the stupidest demon in hell. However... if I am right and it's not a coincidence... I guess I can tell you... thank you..."

Was it another coincidence when a gentle breeze caressed your cheek in response? You didn't know but you hoped it was.

Maybe God was waiting to see what Charlie could do, almost like some kind of test.

Maybe she was indirectly helping him to judge if he hadn't been mistaken in his view of sinners and annual exterminations ... a bit like you.

If God himself saw hope in this project, perhaps all was not lost for Boris and Nikolai or even Angel and all the other sinners who wanted to redeem themselves.

You looked at your hands and trembled slightly.

_Maybe all was not lost for you..._

_Maybe you could see your father, BF/N and your child again. _

You lowered your head as a tear fell on your cheek. Of course you had very little chance but maybe there was some hope for you, just a little bit so that you could just see them again and tell them how sorry you are and continue to take care of themself.

You did not care if you had to stay in hell, you only wanted to see your loved ones just once ... Just once would be the most beautiful thing that God could give you if you could repent.

*

As more tears were about to fall on your cheeks, your ears quickly became alert.

"Are you enjoying the view, my dear? "

…

Why did he have to come and destroy this moment?

*

You discreetly dried your tears, but without realizing it you smiled sincerely and turned around.

"Indeed, Alastor, I strangely find the sky much more beautiful tonight," you said.

The deer stared at you confusedly, it was the first time he saw you so... "Happy"? His mind was trying to analyze what could have put you in such a good mood but he couldn't see what it could have been at all.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked curiously.

You laughed and walked past him.

"I don't think I've been this well in a very long time... Well now if you'll excuse me I'll go and help Nifty to prepare Dinner for tonight.

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm really sorry, I had to prepare exams (which I'm not going to take because of COVID 19 so I'm a little bit happy but I'm also worried because I don't know how to manage the online courses, it's weird to really work from home).
> 
> Anyway, after all that I got writer's block. I was reaaaaaaaly thrilled...... and what got me out of it was a music by DA GAMES (I think you can easily see which one, right?).  
I'm really, really sorry if you don't find this chapter up to the level of the previous ones, I find it not detailed enough and a bit too short, especially when I see how long it took me to provide it to you. 
> 
> I read a lot of fanfictions, and I know it can be frustrating at times to wait so long and to have this kind of chapter, so I sincerely apologize and I will do my best for the next chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, Y/N is getting a little trust in God again, but is he really the one behind all this? Is it someone else? Or is it just a coincidence? I'll leave you to your theories.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter despite the fact that it's very short and not very detailed for my taste. 
> 
> I also hope that you're doing well, with this Covid 19 story and all the concerns relayed by the media we really have something to panic about.  
To give you an idea, there's nothing to reassure people in France and it's terrifying, especially when our president says "we're at war" ... yes, we've seen better to reassure people, don't you think? XD (I hope that on your side all is well, Please be safe).


	22. This is not Paella.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that cooking could teach us about the people around us?

*

As you had just returned to the hotel lobby you almost ran into Boris. The wolf-dog was slightly startled at the sight of you. He couldn't help laughing and clumsily placed a hand behind his head while his ears lowered embarrassingly.

*

"Oh, I'm sorry, little boss, I was in a bit of a hurry."

"You don't have to apologize Boris, I don't want to be indiscreet but, where are you going? "

*

At that moment Alastor entered the hall singing lightly through a few radio noises here and there. Boris saw him immediately and couldn't help but frown scornfully.

You threw a discreet glance over your shoulder while ignoring the tempting smell that made you want to let him know that he was getting hungry.

Alastor gently tapped his jacket to remove what seemed to be a few tiny specks of dust before readjusting his hair.

You quickly understood what he was doing. _He was listening._

Boris looked at him with disgust and then gave you a smile.

*

"Well, I'm going to do the 'little errand' you asked me to do when we were talking with Charlie and Vaggie about the hotel, remember?"

You thought for a few seconds and then you put a smile on your face.

"Ah yes, the "Vodka." " You said cheerfully.

Boris couldn't help but laugh slightly as you could hear Alastor tilt his head in confusion.

"Yes, yes, that's it. How many would you need? »

"Mmmmh well I think it should be 5 bottles of excellent quality, I want them to be _reliable_ and to rip the palate off of anyone who _dares_ to drink them."

Boris placed one hand under his chin as he enjoyed the sight of Alastor, who, although he was doing his best not to show it, was completely lost and was doing his best to decode what you were saying.

"Ok 5 bottles of very good quality minimum, I'll see where I can find that for you, but where do you want me to bring it to you. "

*

This time you knew Alastor was listening carefully. So you used your hands to answer.

"Come on, Boris, don't you have any ideas? I thought you knew me better than that~" You pretended to tease, but while you were talking you used your hands to tell through sign language where he had to go.

"_Go to the bar 5 minutes from my place "The Liberty" you can't miss it it's completely dilapidated, the owner was killed in the last extermination. It'll be a good rallying point. You can renovate it as you wish, I give it to you, it will be a good protection for them since it's on my area. _"

…

"Oh yes, I see what you mean now," replied Boris, moving his hands to answer you subjectively.

_"All right, little boss, though, I'll probably be home pretty late, so let Charlie know."_

"I'm glad to hear that," you replied. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything here"

"All right then, see you later " He turned to Alastor who had a suspicious look on his face and gave him a big mischievous smile before leaving the hotel.

*

The deer turned his head towards you and raised an eyebrow.

"Vodka?" he asked suspiciously.

You watched it with amusement.

"It's for me, I needed to stock up on some stuff at home and Charlie was running out of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

*

Without giving him time to answer you went to a small cupboard where Charlie stored various things that you could use for work. You immediately grabbed a dark green apron and put it on before you pulled your hair into a much more appropriate cut for cooking. Put a little smile on your face while checking that everything was in order and then you returned to your neutral expression when you entered the kitchen.

Nifty was running around putting tons and tons of ingredients on the table, there were so many that it was impossible for you to know what she wanted to cook and you also noticed that the little Cyclops demon looked exhausted.

She was sweating on all sides, the top of her dress was completely soaked in sweat and her hair was a disaster. When she saw you she ran towards you and spoke with lightning speed.

*

"Oh Y/N it's you, you're just in time! I had planned to make beef but couldn't find all the ingredients so I decided to make duck but I had the same problem, oh and I have so much left to do, I have to do the laundry and still- "

You grabbed the insect demon by the shoulders and smiled benevolently at him in an attempt to appease him.

"Calm down Nifty, running around is just gonna kill you a second time. Why don't you take a break? »

"A break? "Nifty asked frightenedly, "Y/N you've already done a lot today! I don't deserve a break and- "

"And I say you deserve it," you responded more severely. "Look at you, you're completely out of breath, a break can't hurt you, don't worry about the meal, I'll take care of it. »

"But-"

"No buts." You took her in your arms and put her on the couch in the living room. "Give yourself a two-hour break, you've earned it," you said nicely. "If you want I can make you a little hot drink? »

"No, no, Y/N, I'll be fine, um... thank you very much. " she says, blushing a little.

"There's no problem. »

*

You went back into the kitchen and thoroughly washed your hands before you started work. You've already put away everything that Nifty had taken out for a better view, and you've cleaned up your work surface.

For your first course, you didn't rack your brain very far, you prepared a large green salad mixed with a few tomatoes that you had washed beforehand. You added gherkins, olives, a few pieces of chopped peppers and a little garlic before preparing the sauce.

As you didn't know each person's taste, you preferred to leave the choice between two different sauces.

The first one was quite strong with its mixture of olive oil, balsamic vinegar, mustard, garlic and pepper.

The second, on the other hand, was much milder with olive oil and red fruit vinegar.

*

While you were putting your preparations in the fridge and thinking of an alternative for those who didn't like the salad, a certain deer came into the kitchen whistling a little melody that was unfamiliar to you.

You were about to make a sarcastic remark but you immediately cut yourself when you noticed that Alastor was wearing an Apron instead of his old red mental. He had also tied up his hair and rolled up the sleeves of his red shirt.

You watched him quite dazed._ Did he want to help you_?

*

"What are you doing here?" you dared to ask in a cold tone as you prepared a plate of cold cuts.

"Such a stupid question my dear! I'm here to help you! I figured you'd be overwhelmed with so much work in the kitchen, and who better than me to give you a little help. " he declared proudly behind a small noise of cheers.

His staging made your eyes roll as his smell awakened your hunger. You sighed and ate some cold cuts to spoil your appetite.

"If it pleases you. " you said emotionlessly, trying to tell him subtly, "_get out, I was doing fine without you._ " But the deer didn't seem to listen to you as he pulled out a few ingredients.

*

You took the opportunity to study it a little. It was scary how skinny and skeletal he was. You wondered if he was that skinny when he was still alive. Was he someone who had been hungry to be so skinny?

Suddenly marks on his arms would immediately jolt your thoughts away.

Your eyes slowly widened when you saw all those scars on his arms. They were really horrible, was it because of an angel that they were so ugly and visible?

Or were they already there when he came to hell?

Your lips parted to ask the questions that crossed your curious mind, but no sound came out of your throat.

No... it was none of your business and you had other concerns. You continued to eat some cold cuts until your desire to eat your "colleague" dissipated, then you went back to work in icy silence.

After a while you smelled a sweet smell of spice and sneaked a peek at the humming deer as it prepared its dish. To tell the truth, he almost looked like a completely "normal" person. You were terrified of his number of facets, it was really disturbing. You yourself had the ability to take on many different personalities and that was what made you dangerous because you were unpredictable.

For Alastor it was the same thing...

*

You started the deli platter and you innocently said.

"I didn't know you were able to cook."

"Why of course I do Y/N! I love it! "

"Why do you like this activity so much? " you asked "I really doubt you're someone who just invites other people over for dinner, right? "You paused while a mocking smile formed on your lips "Although... if **_THEY_ _ARE _**the dinner at the end I think you'd make an effort, am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong, darling. I'm cooking for myself first, I really appreciate the taste of food, especially meat."

"I had noticed," you said rolling your eyes. "And what gave you that taste for cooking? "

*

Alastor suddenly fell silent and seemed to take stock in his head. Maybe he was trying to figure out whether or not he should answer you.

When you were about to give up, he responded enthusiastically.

*

"Well, my mother gave it to me."

*

You blinked in surprise. It was so sudden that you thought he thought you were an idiot.

Were you right to be surprised that this guy had a loving mother?

*

"Your mother?"

"Yes indeed! Her cooking was exquisite, a real explosion of flavour in mouth! "

You blinked again at his lack of restraint in his emotions. For the first time you saw him with an extremely sincere face.

"Even with the little money we had at home, she always managed to concoct dishes worthy of the greatest restaurants in Louisiana. Believe me, her dishes were so delicous, you'd take more and more until your stomach couldn't take it anymore! ha ha ha"

You stopped cooking and took a closer look at the deer. He was always focused on his preparation and not looking at you. However, you noticed a slight tremor on his right hand.

You gently frowned and pursed your lips. You felt a strange pressure in your chest, it was a slight frustration.._. almost ... like ..._

You immediately looked away to calm that feeling.

*

"She... she must really have had a heart of gold" you whispered in a painful voice.

"Oh, yes! I've never known anyone so good, generous and brave in my life."

You bowed your head as you finished your making.

Judging from Alastor's description of his mother, she must have been a really good person. You sadly looked at Alastor again. Why did he become like that? What made him turn into that dread monster if she was so nice?

You had some ideas in your mind but you refrained from asking him questions. Talking about his mother must have been painful for him and you didn't want to get as low as he was and ask him: "_Is it because of your mother's death that you've become a self-centered, narcissistic cannibalistic freak?" _

No, you were above that. If this woman was in heaven and she loved her son that much, she must have been more than broken-hearted because of him. So just for that, it was enough for you to refrain from that kind of remark.

Instead, you put a sweet smile on your face and said:

"You're really _lucky_ to have had a mother like that Alastor."

Unfortunately you quickly regretted your words when the deer asked you in an almost "candid" tone of voice

"I guess you can say that. What about your mother? How was she?"

If you were holding your dish, you would have immediately dropped it on the floor. The image of your mother burst into your head, like a ghost coming back to haunt you.

"I..."

You were trying to choose your words carefully.

"I didn't really know her... Let's leave it at that, shall we? "

"Sorry if I've reopened a bad wound," replied the deer without looking at you.

*

A little anger erupted in your chest, you were about to answer him with an acidic remark, but when your eyes landed on his face all that rage almost evaporated instantly. His smile was much more discreet, his eyes had lost all aggressiveness and seemed almost sad, while his ears were slightly drooping showing clearly that he was sincere.

"It's nothing," you replied coldly, "You couldn't have known, I didn't tell you about her after all. "With a sigh you put away your preparations, and went towards him. "Without indiscretion what are you cooking?" You asked curiously.

He turned to you with pride, and let you look at what he was preparing. All you could see was this simply beautifully colored rice and the different ingredients. Strangely the whole thing reminded you of...

"Oh cool, you're making _paella_?"

. . .

_...and this is what we call blasphemy..._

Saying Alastor's proud face had completly fallen was almost an euphemism.His eyebrows frowned for the first time in a long time, and his smile twisted into a horrible tight smile that could give anyone nightmares! Alive or dead. His eyes looked as if they were about to change to radio dials as a horrible, misfiring radio noise came out of her throat.

*

Yep, you really offended him this time.

*

You took a step backwards, keeping your eye on him. You pursed your lips and stood ready to defend yourself just in case (even though you know the deer wasn't going to attack you, you may have "hurt" him in his ego but not to the point of driving it completely crazy).

"It's not?" you asked rather discomforted.

*

Without answering you the deer pushed you aside and took out a small ramekin and a spoon without saying a word and without changing his expression. You knew immediately that you MUSTN'T leave this kitchen without tasting what he had prepared.

While your mind was desperately trying to find out what he had prepared based on his origins, Alastor handed you the ramekin and said to you in a distorted voice.

*

"_**Eat.**_"

*

You took the ramekin very slowly without taking your eyes off it and then you looked at the composition of the dish again.

... Ok the mussels were missing, it was already a clue... at least that's what you thought.

With a little hesitation you took a bite.

The very second the food touched your tongue you had to fight with yourself not to drop the ramekin. It was excellent. Your eyes widened at the mixture of all those spices that were lovingly pecking at your tongue. It was really delicious, the texture of the rice and meat was just perfect, all the flavors were blended together perfectly.

You looked at Alastor who seemed to be waiting for a word from you.

The problem was that you still didn't know what it was.

Well, if life had taught you one thing, it was that in this kind of situation it was better to acknowledge your ignorance than to try to find the right answer...

It was at this time that you regretted not having taken advantage of the opportunity for culinary sightseeing when your boss sent you on a mission, unlike your colleagues?

*

"It's really tastful, Alastor. " You said seriously with a slight flushing on your cheeks at the thought of acknowledging that he had talent for cooking. The demon answer you with an almost cold look as if to say "of course it is", you preferred to ignore it and carry on. "The taste is clearly different from a paella even if it looks like it. However, I didn't have the opportunity to go on a culinary tour of the countries my boss sent me to, so I'm really sorry if I confused your dish with a paella because of its apparence, but no offence, but I didn't really see what else it could be."

The deer's eyebrows raised for a moment with surprise. Actually you preferred him like that rather than with furrowed brows.

"You really don't know what Jambalaya is Darling?"

You raised an eyebrow

"I haven't really had time to watch shows about Louisiana food or even taste it, I may have eaten it once, but I really don't remember if I did.

My diet consisted more of fast food... I had other concerns than my food culture... and besides... eating was more like a waste of time for me".

Alastor's eyes widened after you told him.

"Don't you like to eat?"

"It's not that I don't like to eat... I never really got to know the 'pleasure of eating' except for a few small moments in my life, but it was so far away that I forgot what it really was."

*

Alastor looked at you with great astonishment, he was going to add something but Nikolai ran into the room.

"Y/N!!!"

You were slightly startled and looked at the young boy who clung to you like a koala bear. Alastor rolled his eyes and got ready to go back to work.

What a noisy, ill-mannered and unbearable boy he was…

*

"Y/N I'm bored! I helped Nifty with the cleaning a few minutes ago but she asked me to leave her alone for the rest of her activities, and since Boris is not here and Angel has gone to work at the porn studio, I'm all alone! Say I can help you with the kitchen, please, please! "pleaded the little beagle with puppy eyes.

Alastor shot the boy with his eyes while you were thinking about his request.

"I'm sorry young man, but I think Y/N has finished her work in the kitchen."

Nikolai looked at him with a jaded look on his face as if he was judging him by his eyes.

"Thank you very much for your opinion Bambi- I mean Al, but it was to Y/N that I asked, so I think, as the perfect gentleman you are, you could at least be polite and let her answer the question I asked to her."

*

He had a little deathly silence as Alastor looked at the cheeky little beagle with an almost condescending look on his face, yet he preferred not to say anything. After all that brat was right, why would he meddle in your affairs? Yes, after all, you weren't doing anything interesting, you were just cooking and bothering him.

Anyway, yeah, the kid was really good timing.

"You're right, young man. I apologize for this mistake, I'll leave you to your..." He bit his tongue before the word "mom" slipped out of his mouth, and he correct himself. "Friendly little chat" " he said in his happiest tone .

Nikolai raised an eyebrow, suspecting that the deer didn't mean what he was saying. Nevertheless he had got what he wanted, Alastor left you alone so that was enough. He looked at you again, his eyes shining, waiting for an answer. You glanced furtively at the deer that didn't seem to care about you anymore. You sighed and then declared with a smile.

"Go put on an apron and go wash your hands, you're going to help me make dessert ok sweetheart ? " You smiled.

"WONDERFUL!" shouted the child, making Alastor wince. "I'll get one right away!"

*

Once the child was gone you thought about a recipe and then you decided on something light like strawberry or apple pie. You prepared the ingredients when suddenly Alastor spoke to you again.

"I was wondering about that kid... »

You were immediately alerted when he mentioned the child.

"Yes?"

"Do you-"

"I'm back!" Nikolai shouted as he suddenly entered the room with a black apron and rushed to the sink to wash his hands."

*

The deer's smile wavered. Oh how lucky that child was that he didn't have the right to discipline him...

*

"Did I interrupt something? " the Beagle asked you.

"Not at all," replied Alastor. "It wasn't really important."

"Perfect then," replied Nikolai with a big satisfied smile and a honeyed tone bordering on arrogance, "Well, what do you want us to prepare?"

"Well, I'm not sure, so you get to choose, do you want us to make apple pie or strawberry pie?"

*

The child placed a hand under his chin and thought for a few moments before making up his mind, and then he decided.

"Mmmh a good strawberry tart sounds better. »

"Well here we go for strawberry tart, my angel."

You both immediately went to work, started with the dough.

Alastor stopped his preparation as he heard the child laugh, he now had a little flour on his face. As for you, you had finished the dough and had already put it in the oven.

He almost forgot his Jambalaya when he saw you two.

*

This scene seemed familiar to him, as did your smile. It reminded him of something... especially when he saw the stars in the eyes of the little Beagle as he carefully cut the strawberries while you worked on the custard.

He shook his head and finished his jambalaya, a barely audible grunt came out of his throat when that memory popped into his head. His shadow couldn't help but look at him with a little trepidation.

The deer looked at you again in spite of itself. Your relationship with this child who was not yours... why did he feel so concerned about that? It wasn't his problem. Why about seeing you with that arrogant brat disturb him so much? Why did it give him both a sweet and painful feeling that he couldn't even describe?

The deer quietly grumbled and walked out of the room,_ that feeling and atmosphere was suffocating him too much._

*

The deer didn't want to come and eat, he simply served himself a plate of jambalaya that he had brought to his office. He just wanted to be alone for a little while. To think about how he felt.

Definitely "your friends", were much more annoying than expected. Boris was without bad puns your watchdog and Nikolai... well we can say that he was a devoted child to his mother.

Maybe he should have found out a little more about them before making this deal with you, he could easily attack Boris himself, but his cold-bloodlessness and his little brother made the task much more difficult.

He had been tempted to attack him when he left the hotel but unfortunately it was too risky since Charlie, Vaggie and you yourself knew that he had to do "that little errand" for you, he had to change his mind and wait for another time.

And then, he also had to keep an eye on you, especially since you had made that stupid proposal to Vox. When he thought about it again, it made him tremble with disgust. The thought of that mountain of walking garbage touching you was enough to make him grind his teeth.

Why did you have to be a risk-taker ?

Because of that, he had to rethink his plans for you...

*

He sighed and finished his plate, before going down to the kitchen. He had to talk to Charlie anyway to ask her what she was planning to do for tomorrow, but as soon as he entered the living room he saw you lying on the couch completely asleep and lovingly holding the little Beagle, also asleep, against you.

Charlie Vaggie and Nifty were watching a movie and he assumed you must have fallen asleep.

The deer made the plate disappear from his hands and melted into the shadows so that he could watch you quietly without the others noticing his presence.

*

He studied your completely exhausted body, and this time he could see that your scarf was much looser, and he could see what was left of the wounds you had inflicted on your neck despite the fact that the room wasn't very well lit because of the Cinema atmosphere that Charlie had wanted to put on.

He tilted his head to the side and wondered who did this to you, before continuing to observe you.

Unlike Nikolai, who seemed to sleep like the baby he was, you, on the other hand, didn't look very well. There was a painful expression on your face. Certainly it wasn't the expression that people wore in nightmares, but it showed that you weren't having a very nice dream.

*

"BF/N... "You barely whispered...

*

Alastor tilted his head to the side. Then had to make a superhuman effort to control his radio waves, so great was the anger that ran through him.

That _**ghost**_ again?

When were you going to finally get rid of that memory? Why would you weaken because of the memory of someone who will never be by your side again? It was so stupid and idiotic. It was stupid and idiotic beyond belief.

He didn't understand you, oh no, he couldn't understand you.

Why did you simply refuse to dismiss these memories out of hand, pretending they didn't exist most of the time? It would certainly make you more bearable.

He had succeeded in this trifling matter, unlike you and many others! Controlling the influence that his memories had on him was a proof of his superiority. You, on the other hand, followed them like a dog would follow its master.

_ **At times, you were truly disappointing...** _

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Nikolai hugging you and burying his head in your neck in his sleep.

His jaws tightened in the face of this repulsive sight, it was enough for him to look away and discreetly return to his desk.

How could you give so much love to a child who wasn't even yours?

Were you really so desperate to be a mother?

. . .

You were really pathetic to expose your weakness like that... that love you showed for that child was really going to kill you.

_**That love was your weakness**_.

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I've been pretty inspired for this chapter. In fact, I based it on my "discovery of Jambalaya" because when I saw the Pilot de Hazbin hotel I didn't understand what Alastor meant when he said "Jambalaya" I vaguely understood that it was a dish but I had NO idea what it was, so I went on wikipedia and I saw a picture.  
My first reaction was: "But is this some kind of paella or am I dreaming?" Yes, I was disappointed because I was expecting something "New" .
> 
> So I looked for the difference between the jambalaya and the paella and oh my god how many people were defending this difference, I had seen a comment that said something like "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE JAMBALAYA YOU FOOL" and he explained all the differences between the two dishes. At the end I only wanted one thing: testing Jambalaya.
> 
> But do you know the funniest part in this story ? You all know that Jambalaya came from Louisiana, BUT IT ALSO came from a region in France ("La Provence" or also called the "PACA" region) which is ironic, I was born there and lived there for 16 years before moving to the Brittany region and not once did I hear about this dish and I felt really stupid. 
> 
> Enough about my life! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Things are finally moving a little. Alastor doesn't understand how he feels and he doesn't appreciate it.  
After all how do you want to "be in control" when you don't know something important that directly concerns you? It's impossible and a lot of people will consider it a weakness.
> 
> Being in control reassures  
Feeling a loss of control is terrifying. 
> 
> Now the question is, what is he going to do? 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and I also wanted to thank Jackaloptor for his help in editing my chapters.  
Thank you all! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Please be safe!


	23. The first flaw in the contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is always horribly gifted when it comes to hit a nerve to achieve his goals.

_*_

_"Oh, you're awake, doll? That's very good! I was so afraid you wouldn't be able to do a second round for a little while! You can't imagine how happy you make me, my sweet Y/N. Now, be a good girl, and scream for me~" _

*

You slowly opened your eyes with a little headache.

_"Fucking nightmare... "_you said in your mind.

*

You looked up at the ceiling, and you noticed quite easily that you weren't in your room.

You immediately felt your heartbeat accelerate. Where the fuck were you?

Before your heart began to race, a little breathing and a small weight on your body drew your attention.

You lowered your head to see Nikolai still asleep on top of you. You smiled in a maternal way while gently stroking his hair.

Oh yes, that's right, you drank a little bit to much so Charlie had insisted that you stay and you must have fallen asleep on the couch.

How rude.

You gently straightened up to avoid waking the little Beagle, however, you noticed with amusement that the smart guy was pretending to be asleep.

*

"You know you're a very bad actor, Niky?" You teased him...

"Mmmmhh stay five more minutes I don't want to get up" mumbled the boy as he huddled up to you.

"You know very well I have to get up, I have a lot of things to do. You, on the other hand, better finish your night in your room. It seems to be very early."

"I like it better when you're around."

"Please, you're not 5 years old anymore."

"I still wish I was five just so you'd stay."

You sighed, then you got up, leaving the little beagle on the couch. You cracked the bones in your neck and then you yawned as you wiped your eyes while looking at the clock in the living room.

It was nearly 7:00.

*

"Yes, you should go back to bed, sweetheart, it's barely 7:00 in the morning. "

"Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Because I work here, I'm not a client. "

"There's nothing to stop you from getting up later. Look at Husk" Nikolaï argue pointing to the cat sleeping on the counter.

"My angel, I'm not Husk, and you know I sent your brother to look for allies who could be useful against Vox if he decided to grant me this interview. »

"Oh, yeah, that's right, I forgot about that square head. Just a tip Y/N... don't mess with him... "

"Do you know him?"

"I saw him once from a distance, he was talking business with a pimp who ran a porn studio. Actually even though he looks like a clown with his screen as a head, I find him much more terrifying than the demonic Bambi, he looks more vicious and calculating, and his partner there ... this pimp, he really scares me Y/N, so please don't get into more trouble..." Nikolai asked with a downcast look.

A painful smile formed on your face as you tousled his hair.

"You know I make it almost every time, sweetheart."

"Yes that's the problem, you don't _always_ make it Y/N..."

"Niky listen to me" You knelt down by the couch and gently took the boy's face in a cup. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I won't die again against scum like them you hear me? I won't give them that pleasure again."

The beagle nodded his head and looked down. He had a hard time convincing himself that you were right, how many times you tried to stand up to your boss?How many times had he heard you scream in pain? How many times had he seen you covered in bruises even when his brother tried to stop him from seeing you? He was so afraid for you.

"Fine, Y/N..." He sighed in defeat, "But please promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise you, my little angel." You responded by placing a kiss on his forehead. "Good, now go to sleep and rest."

*

The child nodded obediently, but before going up to his room he looked at his phone. His face became more serious for a moment and then he handed it to you.

"Boris left a message for you, look. »

You took his phone and then looked at the screen...

*

_"Hi, Nik! I didn't come back to the hotel last night because I had a hard time to find our "old friends", we spent a lot of time fixing up the old bar that our little boss kindly pointed out to us on her territory. I preferred to stay there so don't worry about me, everything's fine._

_Can you please ask Y/N to come to the bar as soon as she can? I need to introduce her to some people she might be interested in._

_Love you,_

_Boris."_

*

You returned the phone by nodding your head.

"All right, tell her I'll be there as soon as I can. Just enough time to make breakfast and eat. You, on the other hand, will get some more sleep. If Charlie asks where I am, I'm counting on you to explain everything."

"All right, Y/N "replied the child in a sulky tone, dragging his feet up the steps leading up to his room.

*

You stretched out and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone, however, you were surprised to see that the drinks were already ready.

"Oh hello my dear! You're up early. "greeted you with a familiar voice. You sighed with a slight annoyance. Oh my God, you weren't in the mood and you weren't ready for it.

"Good morning, Alastor," you said coldly.

"My, my, why such a bad mood in the morning Darling ?" he asked in a honeyed tone as he poured a cup of coffee "If you want coffee, you can have some." he added, pointing to the cups on the table.

"I like to take my time in the morning, an over-excited person like you gives me a headache when I'm not fully awake," you argued bitterly without bothering to look at him. You took your cup and added a few lumps of sugar before drank it fairly quickly. "Thanks for the coffee" you mumbled.

"You're welcome, dear. Without indiscretion, I heard you and that kid just now, where do you intend to go?”

Your body froze in disgust and without thinking twice, an acidic remark came out of your mouth while you stared at its red eyes with an icy look.

"For a gentleman I find it particularly rude to spy on a private conversation."

Alastor raised an eyebrow and then laughed at your remark, irritating you even more.

"Come on my dear, forgive my rudeness, but you and this child are not exactly discreet, I even wonder how you managed not to wake up dear Husk. Unfortunately, I was obliged to hear you."

"Speak for yourself ! Do you think you're better off with your screaming voice and your horrible radio sounds? Please don't make me laugh" on your words you started making toast while ignoring his presence.

*

You took a knife and started cutting the bread, toasting it and then adding butter. You thought the deer had left because the room had become strangely quiet.

Suddenly a shiver ran down your spine when a deep, almost sensual voice whispered in your ear.

*

_"**Is it necessary to have that kind of voice to silence your bad mood my dear Y/N? "**_

*

It would have taken almost a miracle to stop you from jumping out of your skin and sticking your knife in his balls. Instead you continued your work while ignoring the heat coming out of your ears and cheeks.

You chewed your lip so you wouldn't succumb to its smell.

Even though your pride was trying to convince itself that this kind of voice had no effect on you, you knew in your heart that it was not the case and it disgusted you and put you in a mad rage... you felt your stomach twisting in all directions, begging you to vomit, so nauseating was this feeling...

"Silence is much better." You responded in an icy tone without bothering to turn around while you finished making breakfast. You quickly ate two slices of toast to calm your hunger and then moved away from the deer which was much too close to you.

"You didn't answer me earlier, where do you intend to go?"

"Away from your unhealthy presence" you responded with a touch of pride in your voice. You didn't want him to have the strange idea of following you, you weren't mentally prepared for that.

*

The deer adjusted his monocle with amusement. Its shadow, on the other hand, looked at you with a black look. How dare you talk to its master like that? Other creatures lurking in the shadows looked at you with glittering eyes, their tight smiles alone reflected all the aversion they had for you. A few shadows whispered to their master to give the order to attack you, just so they could teach you the lesson you deserved, but Alastor disapproved by quietly waving his hand.

"Oh dear, is that how you see me?"

You turned around to look him in the eye. You crossed your arms and raised your chin while maintaining eye contact.

"How can I see someone who wishes to laugh at other people's failures and pain other than unhealthy?" You defiantly asked

The deer laughed again and then scanned you from bottom to top.

"And what about you Y/N? " He asked viciously, "What do you think you are?"

Before you had time to answer, the deer moved and bent over towards you.

"Come on, tell me, if I'm an unwholesome person, do you really think you're different? "His smile stretched beyond belief. You felt your heart squeeze as his face came dangerously close to yours. "After all, this child with whom you share all these good times..."

_ **Don't you dare...** _

"You behave like a mother to him, don't you find that you are using him to replace your poor offspring whom you unfortunately failed to protect? »

You heard something breaking inside you, you could no longer feel anything, all your nerves contracted within seconds, your complexion slowly became white and your limbs began to shake.

_ **You fucking lousy swine! ** _

In an almost automatic gesture, your hands violently plunged your knife into the deer's crotch.

The demon's smile wavered and his whole body tensed with pain as you stabbed him a second time in the crotch before punching him in the head in an inhuman scream.

He couldn't scream because the pain was so monstrous, all that came out of his throat were distorted radio sounds at a dangerously high volume.

Before he could reply you grabbed him by the hair ferociously and slammed his head against the corner of the worktop.

*

"Now you listen to me, you narcissistic pervert, I'm all you want! ALL YOU WANT! But don't you dare make me out to be some kind of selfish, manipulative lunatic! " You turned his head towards you and forced him to face you. His eyes had changed to a radio frame and his smile was more threatening than ever. Unfortunately for him, you were far too angry and revolted to shake at his attempt to intimidate "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE MAKE ME OUT AS THAT ! DO YOU HEARD ME ALASTOR?!" You yelled, slamming the countertop again and stabbing him in the stomach "DO YOU FUCKING GET IT !"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! "Aggressively shouted Husk as he entered the kitchen

*

You made the mistake of turning your attention to the cat for a few seconds, allowing Alastor's shadows to aggressively pull you back and bite you wildly in retaliation. You were going to retaliate but a flaming ball made them disappear as quickly as they had appeared, Alastor's shadow had quickly retreated and headed back towards his master who was already regenerating his wounds.

"STOP"

You recognized the Princess's voice. You turned towards her, your limbs still trembling with rage. Charlie was still in her nightgown, Vaggie too. Nicolai was also with them and looked at you with deep concern. Niffty, on the other hand, looked at Alastor in complete horror.

Charlie looked very calm but she didn't really seem very sure of herself, her horns had appeared, her eyes were bright in aggressive red light but they showed some reluctance, she didn't want to fight you, or hurt anyone, you could feel it easily.

*

"What happened Y/N?" she asked in a worried voice.

Curiously, your face was still neutral, even after Alastor's provocation, you didn't frown, you didn't cry angrily, no, you showed nothing but an empty expression hiding a boiling rage and a more than stifling pain. You stared into the princess' red eyes and your lips contracted into a fixed grin.

A laughter, almost painful, escaped from your vocal cords and you moved towards the exit of the kitchen. Instantly Vaggie leapt in front of Charlie to protect her in case you lost your mind again.

"Ask this scum who calls himself 'Gentleman' " You said coldly, pointing at the deer with contempt before pushing Husk aside and leaving the room.

Nicolai quickly grabbed your wrist in an attempt to restrain you, but you quickly released his hold.

*

"Not now, my angel... I... I have things to do, you know that."

"But Y..."

"Not now, be good while I'm gone, okay?" You asked sternly.

*

Without waiting for an answer from him you rushed in a quick step to the hotel doors and slammed the doors wide open.

As soon as the fresh air made contact with your skin and the doors closed again you let all the remaining pressure burst out in a dreadful scream that sounded just as infernal as nails on a painting.

You looked at your hands and noticed that you were still holding the kitchen knife with which you had stabbed the deer, it was now completely covered with its blood.

You stared at the object and the blood with repulsion.

*

_ **Gross, Filthy, Disgusting!** _

*

You threw the knife on the floor and shook your hands with revulsion to try to remove even a little of this blood and few of these red hairs that were staining your hands.

"Disgusting." You mumbled furiously as you began to walk toward the bar you'd indicated to Boris. On your way, the demons quickly changed sidewalks or passed you by very quickly. You were still having a few spasms here and there and that was a warning enough for them not to piss you off.

All along the way the deer's words were repeated in your head like an old scratched disk, it was unbearable, your stomach hurt so much that you felt like you were about to vomit at any moment.

*

_Shut him up! Shut him up!_

*

You walked to the Liberty Bar and immediately saw that it was nothing like the old, dilapidated building you had seen the first time you had settled in.

The façade was much more welcoming, the terrace was very well furnished in a rather casual style with a few outdoor plants to bring a "touch of life". 

Unfortunately you were too on edge to take the time to admire the outside, so you quickly entered the bar and immediately noticed that there were several demons you had already met when you found Boris in his stash.

Some of them were always looking at you with suspicion, especially when they saw the blood on your hands, others were looking at you with great admiration in their eyes, and the bravest of them were giving you provocative little glances in the hope of getting your attention and spending "a bit of a good time" with you. You greeted them with a simple cold look and a nod and then walked over to the Barman.

*

He was really build like a badass, he looked like he could turn a demon's head to mush with the touch of his hand. His jaw was like a horror movie jawbone and his claws were dangerously sharp... yes, he wasn't a person to mess with.

Hissilver-grey eyes looked at you suspiciously. He nodded his head and asked you whit a simple glance what you wanted.

"I'm looking for Boris." You said in a dry tone

"В комнате позади меня. "(_In the room behind me._) He responded to you with an extremely serious and threatening Russian accent.

"Спасибо. " (_Thank you._) You replied in an icy tone.

The bear looked at you as if he had been struck by lightning, then strangely, he gave you an almost welcoming smile before resuming his stern expression and returning to his work. He probably didn't expect you to bother answering him in his native language.

*

You walked to the room that the demon bear had pointed out to you and saw Boris sorting some boxes.

The wolfhound's ears turned to the sound of your heels and he turned around with a big smile on his face.

*

"Oh, hello little boss. I've been wondering- "

The features of his face changed in a flash from delighted to frightened when he saw the state of your hands and the lifeless expression on your face. He quickly gave up what he was doing and hurriedly walked towards you. He slowly took you by the shoulders and asked for you.

"Jeez.. What happened?"

You looked up at him with a downcast look on your face, then sensing that you were about to crack, you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his chest.

Boris raised his hands in amazement at your behavior, but when you had burst into tears he did his best to calm you down.

"Hey little boss, what's wrong? "he asked softly, but you didn't answer him, you kept clinging to his jacket so tightly that Boris wondered how the fabric hadn't given way yet.

He stroked your back in the hope of calming you down and reassuring you, it took time, Boris couldn't say how long, but he knew that what had happened had hurt you deeply.

The barman had suddenly entered the room, he wondered what was taking you so long and he was a bit worried.

When he saw you on your knees on the floor, sobbing against your friend, he looked at you in a completely bewildered way. The white wolf? Crying like that? What had happened to you? He glanced at Boris and then left the room for a few minutes before returning with what seemed to be a hot drink, a few wipes and a packet of tissues.

"Спасибо, Орсо." (_Thank you, Orso._) Boris told him.

The bear nodded and left the room. Boris grabbed the cup and tapped your shoulder with his free hand.

"Here, drink this Y/N, you'll feel better."

You looked at the cup faintly and then gently took it in your hands. You stared at the liquid with empty air while the heat from the object relaxed you slightly.

You took a small sip of the drink and you felt that it was a kind of herbal tea with a little honey mixture, the taste was really soothing, little by little you came to your senses and you began to calm down.

You rested your cup and then washed your hands with the wipes and then you blew your nose.

"Feeling better, boss? "Boris asked anxiously.

You didn't look at him, you just took your cup and stared at the liquid inside. As if you wanted to dive into the liquid and drown yourself.

"Y/N look at me"

You turned your head in his direction and looked at him whit a dead look.

"Tell me what happened."

"...Nothing Boris it's my fault, I just took things too personally...heh... you know me, right ?" you tried to avoid the subject but Boris' frown was enough to warn you that he wasn't convinced of your answer.

"Y/N it's not like you to get upset like that, was there a problem with Nik? Or with Charlie?"

…

"With Alastor maybe?"

When your hands tightened around your cup, Boris knew he'd hit right on it. His mouth twisted in disgust and his fists clenched in frustration. Tss… _obviously_

"What did he tell you? What did he do to you?" he asked in a voice trembling with anger.

«...»

*

With a sigh you explained to him what had happened. The wolfhound remained very attentive to every word, his hands trembled when your voice threatened to break when you mentioned his provocation. His eyes slowy turned black and without a word he slowly got up.

When your (E/C) eyes met his, an unbearable fear almost prevented you from breathing. Boris seemed calm... but his anger was cold. You could feel it.

*

"I'm going to kill him..." he growled in a deep voice that sent shivers down your spine. Boris was rarely angry, in fact... you'd never seen him so angry.

Almost instantly you realized that talking to him about what had happened was a mistake, you should have taken the time to really calm down before you went to explain everything to him...

_You idiot, you did exactly what he wanted!_

"No no! Boris, please, you'll make it worse if you do something, stop! Please, it's no use."

"And what am I supposed to do Y/N?! "Boris asked dryly. "Watching him destroy you without saying anything? Shut myself up when I see you crying in pain? Just like when we were under the boss's control?"

"Because you're gonna do exactly what he wants if you attack him! "you yelled. After a pause you continued "My contract with him doesn't fully protect you unlike your brother Boris..."

*

The wolfhound stared at you with his blue eyes. He was completely downcast and frustrated by what you were saying. His arms trembled in disgust. Yes of course that there was that little loophole... that's why Alastor did this deal with you.

He simply wanted to hurt you in order to drive him crazy and make him attack first.

He used you like a puppet... like a toy.

His body shivered as he walked randomly across the room hoping to calm down.

"Such a coward..." Boris growled.

You hadn't said anything, in fact, you hadn't heard him. You were in your own thoughts. You'd almost made a catastrophic mistake, you'd almost served your best friend on a silver platter to that narcissistic pervert... He'd used you and your past... that's why he wanted to know more about you.

And in your anger you told him not only that yes, you did have a child, yes, you lost him, yes, you couldn't protect him, and yes, it hurt like hell... You fucked up...

Tears streamed down your cheeks again, alerting your friend.

*

"Oh my little boss please don't cry, I promise I'm not going to do anything against Alastor, there, you see? I'm not going anywhere" he said in a reassuring tone, taking you by the shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"That's not the problem!" you cried "It's my fault! I didn't see... I didn't see that he was using me, I acted like an idiot Boris! I couldn't control myself!"

"Y/N, I don't think any grieving mother would could put up with such a despicable and despicable thing. You did the right thing. Believe me, it's not you who should feel guilty. It's him."

Your only response was a heavy silence. Boris gave you a compassionate look and then hugged you again while giving you several pat on the back, as if to motivate you, and then a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, stop crying, you wouldn't want him to see you like this, would you?"

*

You nodded your head and then moved away from him to dry your tears, then you took a handkerchief to blow your nose and tried to get your cold face back, but he was much more threatening, much colder, much more... lifeless.

Boris's eyes became saddened, oh God he hated that face, he had seen it so often in the mafia...

*

"So show me our future "Partners"

"Right away, my little boss, follow me."

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! sorry! The university decided at the last moment to give me only digital tests last week (I really wanted to kill someone ...) the first test was a disaster, the other two were "correct".
> 
> This chapter made me sick, I really wanted to kill Alastor when I wrote it, I was in too much pain for Y/N. How can you be so cruel just to "have fun" and be "superior"!?
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and that you still like this story as much as you do!
> 
> Good luck for the rest of the confinement


	24. "Rose" your interest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with your new partners and making a plan, you decide to take Boris' advice and go home to relax. However, a certain demon doesn't seem to want to leave you alone.

*

You followed Boris to another room, he had signed the bartender to join him, the bartender nodded his head and followed you coldly, but he still had that little spark of anxiety in his eyes when he looked at you.

The room where Boris had brought you was isolated, you couldn't hear any more of the noisy conversations in the bar, it was really very quiet. It was small enough without being too oppressive. There was also an emergency exit hidden behind a pile of wooden crates.

There was a small rectangular table in the middle with 8 chairs around it.

Boris walked over to the chair of the master of the table and invited you to sit down, you obeyed with the same neutral face as the barman randomly picked a chair.

*

"Okay, little boss, this is Orso. He was my first friend in hell. He speaks English, but..."

"Not... very... um... good?" mumbled the bear with a Russian accent that horribly distorted the English words.

"I see. Приятно познакомиться Орсо. (_pleasure to meet you, Orso_) "

The bear nodded coldly. Boris laughed at his reaction and added.

"He's not very talkative however he's a good guy, I've already explained everything to him, he agrees to help you defend this territory if you let him have this bar. "

You frowned rather suspiciously, then you turned to the bear and asked him:

"Зачем тебе так нужен этот бар?" (_Why do you want this bar so badly?_)

"No stable home... money needed," Replied the bear in a slightly grumpy tone. "Trade... bad business... мошенничество (_scam_)"

*

You watched him for a while to see if he was telling you the truth. His face was slightly red, his shoulders tucked in, his fists and jaw was tight. He was really angry, you could tell.

"I see..." you replied. "Ну, я согласна отдать тебе этот бар, в обмен ты должен информировать меня обо всём, что происходит на моей территории. Я хочу знать всё: кто приходит, кто уходит, и почему." (_All right, I agree to let you have this bar, in exchange you have to inform me of all the different things that are going on in my territory, I want to know everything, who's moving in, who's moving out and why._)

The bear looked at you for a moment to analyze your words, tapping at the same time the table in a steady rhythm, then, nodded his head.

"I accept," he said.

"Perfect," you answered with a big smile. The bear returned it to you very quickly and then got up to go back to the bar.

Boris took a chair and said, stretching.

"The others should be here soon."

"How many are there?"

"There are 3 of them, which makes a total of 4 with Orso, I'm really sorry that I couldn't find 5 people like you asked me but many of them didn't seem trustworthy enough." Boris replied.

"It's already a very good number."

Boris breathed a small sigh of relief and continued.

"They all know how to fight very well, but the best in fighting is Orso, he's not an Overlord but he knows a lot, he's an excellent spy because of his common status in hellish society, nobody suspects him more than another demon, and he's an excellent fighter, he wields many kinds of weapons brilliantly, but he prefers to use his fists. "

"Why?"

"he has pretty impressive brute force, the kind of force that can blow a huge hole in the ground, smash a demon's head off, or almost bring down a building."

Your eyes widened in surprise and you couldn't help but imagine that bear punching the radio demon in the face...

"Oh? That's interesting..." You said in a small voice betraying your astonishment. "And who exactly was He?"

"A former member of the USSR, he was accused of high treason in someone else's place and was executed. He no longer believes in communism. He was sent to Hell because of the many crimes he committed under the USSR regime in the name of that ideology."

"I see, it's a very sad story"

As Boris was about to answer, the door opened and 3 demons entered the room and settled down at the table. Boris welcomed them warmly, on your side, you gave them a discreet little smile to put them at ease.

They all looked at you with fear, they were really not comfortable sitting at the same table as you, even with Boris's support.

You watched them all carefully. One demon looked quite humanoid except that his skin was blue, a deformed jaw with teeth as sharp as a shark's and several eyes on his face. The second one looked like a mutant rat with glowing white eyes, the third one was strange. He wore a beautifully elegant costume, nevertheless, his head looked like the lantern of a 19th century lamppost, finally the features of his face were marked by small red marks on it.

*

"Well"declared Boris to draw everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming." He turned to you and gave you a smile.

"Little boss, allow me to make the introductions." He pointed to the humanoid demon with several eyes." "This is Mirar, he's a cameraman at the TV studio." The demon timidly raised his hand to greet you. You nodded silently and beckoned Boris to continue. He then turned to the rat "Here is Thénardier, he is in charge of collecting scandalous information, he works with Fos here" he said, pointing at the demon lamp post.

"Pleased to meet you Miss," he said in a smooth voice with a beautiful British accent...

"Likewise," you replied in an icy tone.

"Fos works in the print media, he has his own newspaper called "Hellish News", moreover he knows Vox and his allies very well, you can ask him any question you want, he'll be happy to answer."Boris explained

*

You nodded your head and then turned to the demons, scrutinizing each one of them with a critical look.

"Well, before we start this meeting, I'd like to get a little more information on all of you." You started, "It's a simple precautionary measure. I want to know exactly what kind of person you are. "For example, I'm an experienced killer who worked in the mob before coming to hell. Boris was one of my partners."

The demons looked at each other worriedly, not really daring to speak, yet the lantern-headed demon cleared his throat before speaking.

"I died in London in 1888, I was working as a journalist, my boss fired me despite my excellent work. I couldn't find suitable work, and my wife died of illness. Legitimately I decided to make him pay for this shameful affront by killing his wife in front of him, before finishing him off with my own hands. However, the police caught me and I was sentenced to death. When I got here, I have to admit I didn't really understand what I had done wrong."

You rolled your eyes. Yes, his sentence was just, but given the pride and haughtiness he had, you had better keep a low profile. You nodded your head and turned to the rat who spoke in a devious voice.

"I didn't kill anyone, but let's say I ... well let's say I was robbing the people I was sheltering with my wife and children, I was telling them lies about some of the things I "did" when I was fighting in the army, and I was scamming those who asked me for favours, for example, a very long time ago, a widow asked me to keep her daughter until she could find a job and get rich, I accepted."

Your mouth twisted in disgust when you realized what he was getting at.

"You lied to her mother to get more money from her while you didn't really care of her daughter, didn't you? "You asked with a murderous look on your face.

The rat hardly swallowed his saliva and nodded his head. Its limbs trembled at a glance that you gave to him, the rat was so scared, so scared that you were asking sensitive questions, Boris had warned him that you wouldn't be insensitive to his story...

"I doubt it didn't end well, did it?"

"No...We'd spent all the money her mother gave us, we found ourselves broke, without a penny, because her mother lost her job... and... and... there was a hard winter..."

"I've heard enough. " You cut it with a cold tone.

Thénardier slumped in his seat when he saw your eyes glow with an aggressive red light.

"People like you _disgust_ me... I'm willing to give you a chance to help me, but don't you dare betray me or brag about your unhealthy little exploits from your past life while I'm around..." You threatened

The rat nodded his head in complete panic...

"Y- yes! y-yes ! Sure boss! I promise."

*

You calmed down and turned to the last Demon. Who looked at you with shame. His many bulging eyes were looking in all possible directions in order to not look at you in the eyes.

"I-I was a tightrope walker, I used to seduce women, go to their houses, and after I slept with them, well, I'd steal their jewelry and money, some of them lost everything, their husbands abandoned them, for some of the others, they ended up with nothing and killed themself."

You watched it silently. Your eyes judged him, there was no question, but you weren't there to sue them. You had other things to do, and they weren't hotel guests either.

You nodded your head and then declared with a sigh.

"All right, thank you for your honesty."

*

You joined your hands and glued your mouth to your fingers, analyzing every story, every tone of voice, every detail.

Fos was a very useful ally with his newspaper but his ego could be a problem, he needed to be framed, Mirar looked pretty unreliable at first but he was so afraid of you that he wouldn't dare betray you. Thénardier was the one you liked the least, however his ability to find information was precious and he was under the control of Fos...

"Well, I think Boris has told you everything, hasn't he? As you know I work for the hotel of the Princess of Hell. A few days ago I proposed to Vox to interview me and he will give me his answer in the next few days. In the meantime, I wish to have all possible information about him, I want to know everything, I want to know about different scandals, information he might keep secret and the evidence that goes with it. "

"Why that, boss?" asked Thénardier.

"I want to take him down, I want to discredit his news channel, make him live a total humiliation as his employees did with Charlie. »

"Sweetie, What you're asking us to do is such a big deal." said Fos in a strangely serious tone. "Vox isn't one to forgive that kind of low blow. Besides, why do you want to help our... future sovereign?"

"Yes, that's right! " replied the rat "That stupid Bi- " He picked up quickly when your eyes locked with his as a warning "That chick is stupid! No one can redeem himself here! Why do you even bother to help her? "

"It's just to keep an old promise, I'm a woman of my word and I can't stand it when I can't guarantee what I promised. That's all you need to know. Moreover, I'm stuck here until I die again by the spear of an angel, so I might as well kill the boredom... "you sighed.

…

_Now you were starting to talk like him? Disgusting..._

The demons looked rather skeptical. Then they nodded docilely, not daring to get you mad.

"We're willing to help you," Fos said. "However, we'd like some guarantees."

"Yes I expected that, here's what I propose, you can stay on my territory as long as you like. Many demons wouldn't dare to attack you here. I will arrange for you to have the privilege of having more than fair rents, however I do not want to hear any case of treason against me, and I do not want to hear any case of rape, otherwise... you will have to assume the consequences. " The demons shuddered at the sound of your voice becoming deeper and more threatening. "You will be under the watchful eye of Orso and Boris. You'll also have weapons to defend yourselves, but take great care. We can't afford to supply those weapons every time.

If you ever have a big problem with an Overlord I will personally make sure that they leave you alone, however if you get into trouble with them through provocation or dealings I will not go to risk myself for that. You'll have chosen your side.

In the event of a frontal attack by several groups on my area, I want you to help me defend it."

"What about the radio demon? " Mirar asked shyly. "I-I mean you guys are... well, you don't get along too well, do you? What if he attacked as a retaliation? We can't defend ourselves against him because he's m-much too powerful."

"You're right, we don't get along, but he won't do anything against me or you as long as we work together at the hotel. He cares far too much about his entertainment for that. To give you extra protection, I'll talk to the princess about our little group. Alastor will not risk incurring her wrath and lose his toy"

Fos seemed to think for a moment and then nodded.

"It seems honorable to me... "he said.

"So Messrrs..." you said with a smile "_Do we have a deal?_" You asked.

The 3 demons looked at each other again and nodded their heads.

"Yes boss" they said in unison.

You put a smile of satisfaction on your face and then with a better mood you declared.

"It's a pleasure to do business with, you, I hope we get along well and our work will be excellent"

*

The discussion went on for a good half hour. You had finally come up with a little strategy. Mirar was going to film the interview and keep a copy of it in his possession in the case where Vox decided not to release it. He would also look for compromising information on his side.

Thénardier would also look for useful information that you could use against Vox Killjoy and Tench, Fos would take care of writing a good article in the newspaper selling your merits on television, Boris and Orso would make sure that Vox didn't interrupt the video transmission. As for you... you knew what you had to do. Keep calm, answer questions, pique the curiosity of the viewers and drive your interlocutors crazy. No matter what the cost, you had to undermine their credibility.

Afterwards, Alastor can do a radio show to attract sinners to Charlie's hotel.

You may not have had television with you, but at least you had radio and newspapers. It was better than nothing.

When the meeting was over Boris insisted that you go home to rest. Although you tried to resist him, the wolf-dog was convincing. It was true that you were still a bit on edge after what Alastor had told you and you needed to keep a cool head before facing him again.

So you listened to your friend and went home before make him promise that he would help Charlie for you and give you a full account of the day.

*

You went home and the first thing you wanted to do was take a bath.

Yes, a nice and hot bath. Boris was right, you had to relax, you were not going to do anything right with that state of mind, you had to rest your body and your mind so you could finish your work and keep your promise. You ran the hot water in your bathtub and started to undress. First your shirt, then your pants, and then your underwear.

You went into the water completely and took a deep breath to relax your muscles.

You had to admit that it felt good. You let your back rest against the bottom of the bathtub and closed your eyes, taking advantage of the heat and noise of the water.

You rubbed your legs together contentedly and began to wash yourself.

*

_"No no no BF/N don't do that I'll have to clean everything up after no! Have mercy on me ha ha ha ha ha stop ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."_

_"And why should I pity my little snow rose? Don't worry, I'll clean all this up later, I promise."_

*

You smiled at this memory, this idiot had joined you in your bathtub and the whole bathroom had ended up flooded...What a laugh you had had that day...

Suddenly your ears raised on your head when you heard someone knock on the door. You immediately pretended not to be there, unfortunately the knocking continued.

You grunted and shouted an annoyed "I'm coming!" and you came out. You shivered at the temperature difference and then dried off before putting on a white bathrobe.

"This had better be fucking important." you complained mentally

Usually, your neighbour would come over and ask you (not without difficulty) for some sugar or something else.

You adjusted your wet hair and then opened the door with a more than annoyed look on your face.

"What do you want, mada-"

_**SLAM**_!

You immediately slammed the door when you saw who was behind it.

"Goddamn it. Is he fucking kidding me. " You started bitching out loud. You were beetroot-red. Why of all the fucking people in hell did it have to be the radio demon right in front of your door. You'd rather have seen Vox or Lucifer instead. What a fucking shame...

You took a deep breath and opened the door with a stern look on your face.

*

"What do you want, Alastor? Be brief. I don't want to argue with you."

You almost raised an eyebrow when you saw that the deer seemed almost embarrassed all of a sudden ... He cleared his throat and answered you with his usual smile.

"Well my dear, I'm sorry to bother you but I absolutely had to talk to you."

"Yes and what?" you asked impatiently, tapping your foot lightly.

"Well," began the deer with a slight nibble on his lower lip. "I wanted to apologize. I admit I went too far, and it was not very gentlemanly of me. I don't want this "_**clumsy mistake**_" to affect our work at the hotel and hinder our "Cooperation"". He declared in a perfectly neutral tone, placing his hands behind his back and raising his chin slightly.

It took you a few seconds to "understand" what he had just said. The radio demon? Apologize? Yes, of course, and you were Batman's sister. You didn't buy that shit.

"Oh... that's it?" you asked, raising an eyebrow, surprising him. "Okay, fine, goodbye." You said dryly, slamming the door in his face again.

You looked up at the sky and grunted a little. Such a repulsive man. It was a "self-serving apology" nothing more, nothing less.

" _I don't want this "clumsy mistake" to affect our work at the hotel and hinder our "Cooperation"_ " You repeated by imitate him and exaggerating his gesture. "Bullshit..." He just wanted you to be "more docile" at work after this provocation, to act as if you had a short memory.

_Pathetic_.

You were repulsed by it. What did he expect? That you needed a good charisma and a shitty excuse to buy yourself? Did he really think you were that naive?

Tears came to your eyes as you thought back on what he'd said to you this morning.

*

_"You behave like a mother to him, don't you find that you are using him to replace your poor offspring whom you unfortunately have not been able to protect? "_

*

No, a person like that could not sincerely apologize, there will always be something behind it, always! Their fucking ego was too oversized to admit a mistake, even though they knew their words were cruel... no, _unspeakable_!

You went back to your bathroom and rinsed yourself off, you were no longer in the mood to relax in your bathtub.

*

Alastor, on the other hand, was still at your door. His fingers were tapping the top of his microphone in a hurry.

He wet his lips while keeping his usual smile on his face. Well he had to admit it was already a little better than he had imagined, he expected you to stab him again, lucky for him, he was the last person you expected to see... which could explain your so ... "light" outfit...

However, a small static noise quickly testified to his dissatisfaction.

He thought you were going to be a little more "talkative" perhaps even take this opportunity to relieve your _**superfluous pain**_, but no, you had given him an abstract answer and slammed the door in his face as if he was _nothing_. As if he was one of _**the scum of the world**_.

*

Alastor didn't apologize, why should someone like him apologize? It was completely absurd!

Yet for his own sake, he had agreed to be "flexible" despite his principles, and despite the fact that he was irremediably right about you and this child.

Yet you had just ignored him without even hesitating. Who were you to treat him like a nobody? Who were you to consider him a being not even worth the trouble of bowing your head?

People would kill to get even a little of the attention and privileges he gave you. You, on the other hand, shrugged your shoulders, and slammed the door in his face without even responding clearly to his "apology."

His radio frequency readjusted when he heard you taking a shower.

Well, now the message was clear: that was all you had to say.

His smile flickered and a growl came out of his mouth.

_"Ill-mannered woman." _he mumbled angrily.

No one had driven him mad like you, no one had dared to stand up to him or even dare to attack him with such cowardice as you did this morning.

He walked down the stairs to the entrance of the building, his shadow was looking at him worriedly, he whistled something incomprehensible, but Alastor answered him.

"No, she didn't explicitly agree."

His shadow put his hand on her shoulder in the hope of comforting his master, but the latter quickly released it from his grasp.

How was he supposed to do that? How was he supposed to get a clear answer from you? What could he do to get you to bury the grudge? How could he even calm you down? There had to be a way... He'd met some tough women in his life, but none of them could hold a candle to you, often his charisma had done the work for him. You, on the other hand, seemed to be insensitive to it, it wasn't with that that he was going to hang his strings around your joints. He had to find another way to reach you.

Suddenly his ears pricked up when he came up with an idea. Oh, dear Lucifer, what a brilliant idea! Of course, his chance of victory was minimal, and the very idea repulsed him, but it was a bet that could get him out of this situation.

A sordid little laugh came out of his throat as he walked out of the building. His shadow stared at him confusedly, sometimes it was really hard for it to understand his master's sudden changes. The shadow then asked its master where the overwhelming enthusiasm came from.

"Oh, come on! "Alastor said as if it were obvious. "It's so simple! »

"_No it isn't,_" thought his shadow. Watching his master move into his territory. This time the creature was completely lost, it obediently followed its master until it reached a shopping street.

Looking around the various shops the shadow wondered again, was he planning to buy something for you? What was he planning to buy then? A book? A cake? No, of course not.

Anything to make a voodoo doll in your effigy? Yes! That was it! All its master had to do was make a voodoo doll or give you a cursed object like a jewel to bewitch you and... and what the hell was his master doing in front of a **_flower shop_** ?

The creature's luminous eyes widened like saucers, and its mouth deformed, letting a small round of light pass through, thus marking its astonishment. He had seen his master pretending to apologize in order to get what he wanted, but falling so low, he never did such a thing for a woman like you. This kind of romantic thing had always made him sick, and seriously, offering flowers to someone who cannot stand the sight of you? There was no way that would work.

Out of curiosity the shadow looked at the sign of the shop that said "Say it with flowers". Yeah... it rolled his eyes in his boredom.

The deer looked at the different flowers through the window and then noticed with satisfaction a bouquet of red roses, oh yes they looked perfect. Without hesitation he rushed into the shop.

*

The manager who had gone to get some bags from the back of the shop came back with a big smile on his face.

"At last a customer!" he thought cheerfully, but his joy broke as easily as glass when he noticed Alastor, alone, in the middle of his shop. The man couldn't hold back a little scream of fear, but did his best to remain professional for fear of offending the radio demon. And by the way ... what was he doing here?

"Oh um, hello sir... w-w-what can I do to help you?" he asked tremblingly.

"Ah ! Hello sir! I would like to see those red roses please" said the deer pointing to the bouquet.

The man swallowed his saliva and then hurriedly grabbed the Roses that Alastor had pointed out.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course, here they are, sir. "Said the salesman, giving them to him very delicately so he wouldn't prick himself. "I beg your pardon, I haven't... removed the thorns yet, but I can do that if you like. "

"Certainly not sir! " cried Alastor almost startled the salesman. "What would a rose look like without its thorns? You know ... nothing is sweet without a little spine."

"Um, yes o-of course, certainly, forgive me..."

Alastor carefully analysed each rose, taking his time to observe every detail, and also to see if there was an imperfection somewhere. Oh yes, it was just perfect.

"It's exactly what I'm looking for, it's perfect. I'll buy them all from you."

"Real- Really? I mean, yes, sir, I'll give you the bouquet right now."

The man took the flowers and went to great lengths to make a beautiful bouquet mixed with some decorative herbs. If he was honest, Alastor would admit that he had never seen such a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The mix of red and and green was simply sublime. It was impeccable.

His shadow, on the other hand, was looking at him quite taken aback.

"There it is" said the demon, handing the bouquet to Alastor with a trembling hand.

The deer's eyes lit up as he admired the flowers. Suddenly the rosebuds burst into flames, making the poor florist scream in terror. He knelt down and hid behind the counter, crying for his life.

"Please! Please don't hurt me, I'll give them to you for free if you want them! But please spare me! "He cried out desperately, protecting his head.

Alastor looked in amazement at the trembling florist. As the rosebuds finished burning, strangely leaving the stems perfectly intact, the deer leaned forward at the front of the counter with a big, sharp smile.

"For Free? Oh my dear friend! You are too kind! But I must refuse, you have done a perfectly exemplary job, I must pay you."

"Y-you mean it ? " stammered the demon as he timidly reached out his head from behind the counter...

"Of course! "said Alastor cheerfully as he took out a few bills and put them down in front of the florist. "Now can you give me a pen and paper?"

"Yes, right away, sir. " said the demon, giving him a small card and a pen...

"Thank you," said the deer, writing a few words and returning the pen to the florist.

"Um... if you don't mind... who's... um... who's the lucky girl ?"

"You don't need to know," replied Alastor "Besides, I've never been here, have I? "he asked in a threatening tone as his eyes turned into radio dials.

The man moved back and nodded his head.

"Yes, yes, of course, I won't tell anyone, you have my word."

"Perfect," said the deer, turning to his shadow and giving it the bouquet. "Bring it to her and tell me everything," he ordered.

The shadow nodded and disappeared. Alastor's smile widened and he turned one last time to the salesman.

"Thank you again sir, have a very good day."

"Likewise." stammered the still trembling demon as he watched the deer come out of his shop...

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Happy Easter! I hope you're doing well! On our side in France I'm a bit worried about the measures that are being taken for the "after Covid19" time, I hope it's going well on your side. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I have to admit that I was helped by my mother when I was a bit blocked and she really inspired me with some funny ideas that made me laugh. I hope you liked it
> 
> Also the allies of Y/N all have a name that symbolizes something, so Fos -> "Light" in Greek ; Mirar -> "Look" in Spanish; Thénardier -> inspired by Hugo's character of the book "Les Misérables" and the sewer scene (go read this book if you haven't read it... )
> 
> Also I saw that we had almost 45K on wattpad and 15K on AO3.
> 
> You guys are just awesome, really, I don't have words, I didn't expect this story to please so much. And I wanted to thank you for all your support, all your comments, and also for your help.  
Including smthelj who take the time to help me with the Russian sentences.  
Jackaloptor and ChaoticZen who take the time to point me out and also to correct my mistakes.
> 
> Just for that alone I say a huge thank you, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Please take care!


	25. The Day You Laughed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you're trying to figure out why Alastor gave you those rose stems, Nikolai decided to have a friendly little chat with the deer demon.

*

You were eating a meal very quickly prepared in front of your television set, a strange demons wave had arrived in hell, the news spoke of a wave of death on earth but for the moment he had no more information.

Certainly perhaps a wave of attacks, who knows? Only few things could surprise you on this subject.

You picked up your plate and began to do your dishes silently. You hesitated to get dessert, but you weren't very hungry. All you wanted to do was go to bed.

Suddenly someone knocked on your door. You rolled your eyes in annoyance. It must have been the neighbor this time. You sighed and dried your hands before you went to open your door.

"Yes ?" you asked wearily.

But the only answer you got was some kind of red package that seemed to contain... uh... some kind of flowers right in front of your face.

Mechanically you picked up the package and looked up to see who was in front of you. Unfortunately, whatever that thing was, it was now gone.

You raised an eyebrow in confusion and then looked at the package in a confused state and went home.

You went to your kitchen rather dubious about the contents of the package.

"Why rose stems? "you asked yourself as you looked at them in more detail.

The rosebuds were completely burnt, there was nothing left of them. After a moment's reflection, you wondered if it was a stupid prank by Alastor.

Suddenly you saw a little paper stuck in the stems.

You gently pulled it out and your eyes wandered boredly over the little note.

... Wait ... Did you read it right?

"Is He serious?" You asked aloud as you read the word again.

*

_"My dear, _

_I anticipated what you were going to do, so I took the liberty of relieving you of this arduous task. _

_Hoping it might soften our "thorny" relationship. _

_See you soon,_

_Alastor"_

*

"..."

You read the letter again.

Meanwhile, a certain shadow was discreetly watching your reaction. It was quite surprised, why hadn't you torn the bouquet yet? What could its master have written down?

Suddenly it noticed that your shoulders had started to shake... What happened to you?

The shadow slowly approached you hoping to read the note its master had left for you, but suddenly you burst out laughing. The shadow became frightened and hid under a piece of furniture, oh Lucifer, had you seen it? Why were you laughing out loud?

"Excellent! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! "You laughed " what a- ha ha ha... ho fucking... moron!"

You had to lean back on your kitchen counter to calm yourself but as soon as your eyes looked at the letter again you couldn't stop laughing again, so much so that you started crying and your cheeks started to hurt like hell.

The shadow looked at you completely bewildered. Yes ! you were really laughing! It saw you laughing! And from all the laughter it had heard with its master, it knew it was not a false laugh. No, it was a sincere laugh, even if it could feel a bit of mockery.

It lasted about five minutes before you started to calm down. You wiped away your tears without losing your smile.

"Is he really that desperate or what?" You asked out loud as you looked at the bouquet...

You had to admit that you were a little disturbed by this action, you could hardly imagine "the great and almighty radio demon" lowering himself to having to buy you flowers, and burning them to bring a little surprise through a ridiculous little letter.

It was so absurd! You laughed again when you imagined the face of the poor salesman who had to sell the flowers. He must not have understood what was happening to him.

You took a stem, being careful not to get your fingers pricked, and you observed it. You knew that you shouldn't throw away this "bouquet", because, you would admit that Alastor was right and that you would have done exactly what he had planned, that is to say: Get rid of these rose stems.

After studying them for a while, you noticed that the stems were in very good condition and it even gave you an idea. You went to your living room to get some towels of your favorite color, and quite roughly you made a rosebud that fitted perfectly with the stem. Well at least you had something to do, and you were sure Charlie would like it to decorate the hotel. You took the stems and you put them in a vase.

In reaction, the mouth of the shadow fell off. Did it really work? It watched you as you tilted its head to the side. Suddenly it noticed at the same time as you something that had fallen gracefully onto your work surface...

It was so small, so red and so thin...

Your eyes looked at this little thing and you noticed that it was the petal of a red rose, a little breath came out of your nose as you smiled at the sight of the petal.

"...How ironic that this little thing survived..." you mumbled to yourself.

You thought for a moment, then you remembered a little glass decoration you had on one of your shelves in your bedroom, there were already a few dried rose petals, adding one more wouldn't be disturbing, it was only a rose petal after all. You dried the petal and went to your bedroom in order to put it in the glass box.

*

The eyes of the shadows were fixed on you with the greatest incomprehension. It didn't understand you, not at all. Why did you keep the stems? Why did you bother drying that rose petal? It was just one more of many from what she could see in the jar.

Suddenly the thing realized with horror that It shouldn't have plunged into her thoughts for so long, especially when she saw that you had taken off your shirt.

If it had been possible for you to hear the sound of the vocal cords of the shadow, you would certainly have become deaf to its scream of terror. It seemed as if it had seen the most shocking scene of its life, especially when you had taken off your bra and pants, this time it was too much for the creature who had already unconsciously observed your flawless white skin and your divinely well drawn figure by your own shadow so black and perfect...

Having quickly realized its mistake, the shadow ran to the exit of your apartment and fled from the building as quickly as possible, it was too much for it, too much, it had seen too much! _REALLY TOO MUCH!_

*

The shadow ran at the speed of sound towards the hotel completely mortified by the sight she had just seen. It rushed up the hotel floors, startled Charlie and Vaggie with its almost unusual speed.

The creature quickly reached the office door, and without waiting more, passed under the door before uttered a huge sigh of relief, attracting the attention of its master at the same time.

*

"Ah! My dear, there you are! I thought you were very long, I was just about to call you." Welcomed the deer with good mood. "So tell me, How did she react?" He asked, his eyes shining with impatience.

The shadow looked at its master with a look of embarrassment, then mumbled one: "_I saw her_"...

"Of course you saw her." Alastor commented with a bit of a bad mood in his voice "but I want to know exactly how she reacted."

The creature played with its fingers as it looked at the other shadows that populated the room and looked at it with curiosity. Very uncomfortably, the shadow mumbled...

"_ uh...stripped..._ "

Alastor's smile grew tense as his patience grew weaker...

"I know the roses had been _stripped_! You were with me when I did it, now are you going to answer me or do I have to make you? "Threatened the demon

"But I saw her, master!" cried the shadow, completely mortified...

"So what did she do?"

"_I saw her __**stripping**__ after she put the stems in a vase!_"

This time he had a great silence. The radio demon's eyebrows were raised in amazement, as his mouth opened slightly and the eyes of the shadows hidden in the room widened.

"Oh..." Was all Alastor could say.

He settled back into his armchair by readjusting his monocle and then his hair with a rather embarrassed face.

"That's really... '_unsettling_' indeed." he began, though his smile widened again.

as a strange curiosity began to devour his stomach.

The deer tapped his fingers on his desk at a steady pace as his brain cogitated.

He found himself wondering what your skin felt like. Was it thin? Was it flawless? Was it soft? Was it fragile?

It was a pretty confusing feeling for him. Where did this strange curiosity come from? It was so unusual... He couldn't understand at all the unpleasant feeling in his chest.

"Well, she accepted them as I had intended," the deer laughed, trying to ignore the feeling.

*

His shadow looked at him in confusion.

With astonishment it noticed that its master looked a little more elusive, he had run a hand through his hair again and was lightly scratching his cheek with a pensive look.

The shadow tilted its head to the side and wondered what was bothering its master, it was quite rare that she saw him like that, too... how to say that... too... "preoccupied"?

It was as if he couldn't foresee something important.

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow for the full answer." He commented, sorting through some papers. "You've done a very good job, you can go back to your space."

The smile of the shadow widened in great gratitude, and then it returned to its original place on the wall. Alastor sorted some papers on his desk and asked his shadow.

"What was her reaction when she read the letter? »

The shadow looked at him a bit surprised, why did he care about that? He got what he wanted, didn't he? You'd accepted the bouquet and reacted pretty well, so why was he so curious?

"_The wolf laughed a lot,_" replied the shadow.

"She laughed? "Asked Alastor, raising his eyebrows.

_"Yes, she really laughed."_

Alastor turned to his shadow as if he couldn't believe it. To be honest, he even thought his joking shadow even dared to play a joke on him, it wouldn't be the first time, and yet It seemed sincere.

The deer tapped his sheets of paper. He had made you laugh. Really laugh...

His smile stretched in great satisfaction as his ego grew stronger. At last he had reached the level of that mutt who served as your friend. Yes, you had reacted in a simply perfect way. Nevertheless he knew he had to be careful.

Sleep tended to alter the perception of certain things. He had to wait for tomorrow to make sure you were a little more relaxed now. But he was hopeful.

*

Suddenly he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in," he invited, keeping his trusty smile on his face, it had to be Charlie who wanted to talk with him... However, when he saw a little Beagle entering his office, his body tensed in disgust.

_Of course, not everything could be perfect._

"Hi, Bam- Al! Don't worry, I won't bother you very long, I promise," Nikolai said as he sat on a chair in front of the desk with mischievous eyes.

"Little man, what makes you think I want to talk with you? "Alastor asked in a false good mood betraying his boredom.

The little beagle's smile became more mischievous

"Well, it's all in your best interest, Al! "laughed the boy as if he was talking about something really obvious. "You already work here, and I'm just a customer. However, the one who's king between us is _**me**_. After all "_The customer is king_", that's well known."

*

_Such an insolent brat_

*

"What do you want?"

"Oh, thank you for taking some of your time to listening to me! " said the boy with a big enthusiastic smile "I just wanted to ask you a little question about your relationship with Y/N"

"And what do you want to know?"

"Why do you hate her so much?"

Alastor found it hard to hold a small mocking laugh in the back of his throat and unfortunately for him, a laughing soundtrack had played, betraying him on the spot.

"Kid, I really don't have anything against your mother, if that makes you feel any better."

"You mistaken Al, Y/N is not my mother, although I have to admit that I would very much like that to be the case," the child admitted, but before he could continue Alastor walked towards him with a sadistic smile.

"Really? If you really want it, _we can make a deal._"

The child gave him a surprised face and answered with a broad smile. Swinging his legs up and down because they were not touching the ground.

"Nope, sorry, I'm not interested, it's not that I don't trust you, but a little bit anyway. Moreover, that's not the point."

The deer settled back into his seat with one hand under his chin. Well, he tried.

"In fact," continued the little Beagle, "I don't understand you, it's true! I mean, you tell me you have nothing against her, but you spend your time attacking her where you know it will hurt."

"It's not my fault your mother _takes things too seriously._ I just want to have a calm and serene relationship with her for the future of the hotel. She's the one who gets upset over nothing."

Nikolai calmly imitated the deer's pensive stance and then innocently replied.

"I don't think attacking someone over the death of their child is a good way to have a 'calm and serene' relationship unless that's how you make friends, _**which might explain why you don't have any**_, after all Niffty and Husk are just partners to you."

Alastor heard his shadow growl. The brat was really the personification of the pebble in the shoe. What he'd like to give him a good hiding right now, and knock that insolent little smile off his face.

"But hey! Each one has his own way to do it I guess, just, _if your balls mean a lot to you avoid that type of comment in front of her in the future ok_? For having seen Y/N angry, it's nothing compared at all to what you saw and um... '_lived_'? I guess I can say that." laughed the child.

"Perfect! Now that I've answered your question and you said all what wanted to say, can you leave now?"

"Yep, I'm done. Thank you for answering my question, B- Al." Declared the beagle as he jumped out of his chair and walked towards the door.

*

Alastor breathed a small sigh of exasperation, decidedly this brat -

"OH YES! I had almost forgotten!" cried the child as he ran to the deer's desk with eyes shining with mischief.

The hound dog moved his bust forward on the desk so that it was as close as possible to the deer, his little arrogant smile had not left him, even for a few seconds.

Alastor couldn't hold back a few badly tuned radio noises, thus confessing to the little beagle his great discontent and irritation.

In reaction, the boy's tail wagged with amusement. With a small laugh Nikolai reached out his hand in order to press his index finger against the deer's forehead and insolently pushed him away, however Alastor moved his head back very quickly to avoid contact.

"Come on! It's just a small favor I'm asking! "said the boy winked at him. "I would like you to give me a small radio that _is not very heavy, easily transportable, functional_ and not _bewitched_ by your weird black magic," The child asked waving his fingers.

Alastor couldn't help raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you want a radio?"

"I want a radio for fun, and you're _dying_ for me to get out of your office. You give me that radio and I won't bother you any more today. »

"Now you want to make a deal?" asked the deer with a slightly more vicious look.

"I don't think you could call it a deal, I mean it's a simple little thing I'm asking you, you're literally _a walking radio_! Well, all right, a walking radio crossed with a demonic deer... which is a bit weird when you think about it, but you're still a radio! It must be more than easier for you to give me what I want, isn't it?"

The deer watched the boy smiling in front of it. His red eyes stared at him suspiciously and then strangely the look in the boy's eyes reminded him of something that almost made him smile sincerely...

*

_"Mama! Do you think we'll ever get a radio like this at home one day?" _

*

"All right I'll give you one, but I don't want you in my office anymore, am I clear kid?"

"Yes sir! Can I have my radio now?"

The radio demon rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, making a small radio made of wood appear.

"That's exactly what I'm looking for! " shouted the boy as he grasped the object with his hands, his eyes shining with admiration. "Thank you, Al. That'll really come in handy, sorry again for the inconvenience," the boy said, hopping and grabbing the doorknob.

"Oh... one last thing."

Alastor tensed up slightly when he noticed a change in tone in the boy's voice. Very slowly, the beagle turned to Alastor with an unhealthy smile on his face, his eyes staring malignity at the deer's eyes as his lips parted to reveal his fangs.

"You know, you're really lucky to live here, _I had planned to stick a bomb under your bed __**for an explosive waking **__after what you dared to say to Y/N this morning_, however I realized that I risked destroying the hotel and Charlie doesn't deserve that. But that doesn't mean I won't find another way _**to make your day look really bad**_. Word of advice, Al, leave Boris and Y/N alone." The child took on a nicer face and ended with a quick "Good night."

*

Without saying another word, the beagle finally left out the room.

Alastor remained silent for a few seconds and then burst out laughing along with some of the shadows in the room.

Well, that was something. This brat looked like he was convinced he was a threat, he really couldn't have frightened a poor kitten. All in all, that beagle was funny... sometimes.

However, one question that was always on the deer's mind:

_Really. Why does that kid want a radio? _

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter this time, the next one will be a little more serious.
> 
> Personally Nik reminds me of someone sometimes and I really can't figure out who, how about you? 
> 
> For you, why did he ask Alastor for a radio ? (it's not very important for the plot but it can be quite annoying)
> 
> So if you're wondering, yes, Alastor's shadow has a crush on your shadow. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter despite the fact that it was more of a transitional and a bit short chapter.  
Thank you for your support and please be safe.
> 
> PS: I had a little problem with a moment in the chapter, and I'd like your opinion. L'ombre d'Alastor mumbles the word "stripped" which has the same meaning in French (the leaf that we take away or the meaning to take our clothes off) I was happy about that, but the word "strip" is used in a specific way in English, so I wanted to ask you if my sentence was correct because I really have a doubt.


	26. A dance on the rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you presented Charlie with your ideas about the hotel and helped Niffty with the cleaning. You decide to go up to the roof of the hotel to relax. Unfortunately, there's a certain demonic deer that would like to talk to you.

*

The next day, you arrived a little later at the hotel, prepared some small decorations that you could offer Charlie, and then stopped at a shop to buy something for a certain person. You also picked up some posters for Charlie's hotel. You weren't really an advertising specialist, but you had some ideas that might help the princess put her project forward.

Once you arrived at the door you looked at your watch and saw that it was 9:10 am. Well, you were a little late for your taste. You would have preferred to arrive at 8:00 a.m... but maybe it was better that way... After all, even though you had laughed at the radio demon's bouquet of "charred flowers", you had spent a badnight. The demons of your past weren't going to let you rest.

You needed to take a little time to regain your composure so that you wouldn't lose control again.

*

You took a deep breath and entered the hotel with a friendly "Hello everyone".

As soon as you closed the door Charlie rushed towards you with Vaggie and Nikolai who thrown himself into your arms to welcome you. You kissed her forehead but as soon as the little Beagle let you go, Charlie immediatly hugged you.

You stiffened in surprise and your eyes widened in surprise. You glanced confusedly at Vaggie, who was looking at her feet with a downcast look on her face.

"Am I missing something? "You asked anxiously.

Charlie stepped back to look at you and you noticed that she seemed to be holding back from crying.

"Oh Y/N... you're... you're not leaving? »

Your eyebrows raised in total shock.

"What- Why would I leave, Charlie?" you asked with a chuckle.

"Well... with what happened with Alastor, we figured you didn't want to work here." You replied Vaggie, gently grabbing Charlie's hand to comfort her.

Your expression slowly softened, then with a smile you answered.

"It takes more than that to scare me away. " You laughed. "And you're not responsible of that. It wouldn't be fair to leave you now, I said I'd help you and I'll keep my word."

As soon as your words were spoken, Charlie's smile widened as tears streamed from his eyes. She hugged you again and smothered several small "thank you" through her sobs. Vaggie seemed relieved.

You'd be lying if you said you weren't a little embarrassed by the affection the two girls had for you... in fact, it touched you. A smile appeared on your face as you patted the Princess' shoulder to reassure her.

"I told you so," Nikolai said cheerfully with a big smile.

The blonde laughed and dried her tears. Then suddenly she noticed that one of your hands was caught by a bag.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I had a chance to think about the hotel a little bit yesterday, and I found some activities that demons could do to keep themselves busy while staying at the hotel. »

You invited them to follow you into the living room and took out of your bag the flowers you had sewn early this morning. Charlie's eyes widened at the sight of a white rosebud you'd made.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"I also thought we could use it as a decoration for the hotel."

Charlie nodded and then you added.

"And I wanted to know if the hotel had a garden. »

"Um... yeah, well, it's not really maintained. Why?" Charlie replied.

"Well, I think introducing sinners to gardening can be extremely beneficial to them."

"Why's that? "Vaggie asked.

"Well, gardening allows many people to clear their minds, and you bring something into being, you give life in a way by planting plants and taking care of them. I think some demons would become much more sensitive and a little bit more empathetic if they did some gardening. As far as sewing is concerned, I think it will teach them patience and allow them to think about something other than ... drugs or murder ... well, I guess. Also, some would be tempted to give their creation to their friend without expecting anything in return, so they would be more inclined to learn generosity." You've explained.

*

Charlie's mouth opened as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"OOOH it's a fantastic idea Y/N I really can't wait to see all this! What do you think of it Vaggie?"

The white-haired girl chewed her lips with concern.

"I'm a little scared to be honest. Are you sure this can work Y/N?"

"I completely understand your concern Vaggie, and I'm not at all claiming that it will work for sure, on the contrary, a lot of demons will think it's stupid in the first place, I have no illusion about it. It will take a lot of patience. »

Vaggie wet her lips and then nodded her head with a smile.

"At this point we can still try. " she said, crossing her arms.

"So does this mean I'll be able to garden? "Nikolai asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, my angel, you'll be able to garden." You answered, ruffling her hair.

"So cool! "twittered the child

"We have a small field behind the hotel, the demons can use it."

"Can I see it? " Nikolai asked."

"Of course," replied Charlie. "Vaggie, do you mind showing him?"

"um... all right, all right, Are you coming kid?"

"Lead the way! "replied the child joyfully

*

The princess watched them leave quite dreamily and then turned to you with a slightly more serious face.

"Um, Y/N, you know about... um, your..."

"Let's not talk about this anymore Charlie, I'm fine, and it's better this way."

"Oh, um, all right, but if you want to talk, I'm here, okay? I know I can't really put myself in your shoes because I... well I mean " The blonde got nervous, probably because she didn't really know what to say to avoid hurting you.

To reassure her you put a sympathetic smile on your face and then calmly said.

"Charlie, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, it's my problems, not yours."

"No, it's my business, you work here, and I didn't pay attention to what was eating at you, and because of that..."

"Charlie, what happened with Alastor is not your fault, I mean, I didn't tell you about that part of my past after all. You have nothing to blame yourself for. I, on the other hand... I should have controlled myself better, I really could have made a mistake. " You said with your eyes averted.

The Princess's eyes widened and then she answered you quickly.

"Oh no! You don't have to feel responsible for anything Y/N, any mother would have reacted in a similar way. I- don't even dare imagine the horror and pain you must feel sometimes." She grabbed your hands and gave you a smile. "I know I'm repeating myself, but please, if you really feel bad, tell me about it."

You stared at her eyes for a moment and then with a faint smile you replied.

"I'll think about it, Charlie."

Suddenly your ears rose violently on your head when you realized you'd almost forgotten something.

"Oh, by the way! I almost forgot, I've got good news for you. »

"What?" asked the princess.

"I met a demon on my territory, Boris knows him well, and he agreed to help us with the hotel. »

Charlie's face lit up as her eyes glowed with hope.

"Who?"

"It's Fos, he runs a newspaper, if Vox ever accepts this interview and I manage to do what I want, he'll be able to praise your hotel in his next articles. I know print media doesn't mean much in nowdays, but I think it's better than nothing."

You could almost swear Charlie was holding back from crying tears of relief.

If your plan ever worked, she'd regain some credibility in the eyes of the demons, and her project would have a better chance of working. She was getting her hope back.

"Wait before you thank me. " You laughed because you saw that Charlie was going to throw himself at you again to hug you. "Vox has to agree and nothing says I'm completely successful at what I want. »

The sparkle in the blonde's eyes dissipated slightly but she still gave you a thank-you hug.

You stiffened with a slight discomfort but you allowed it.

"Well, what can I do to help you today?" You asked by tapping her shoulder.

"Oh um, if you could help Niffty with the housework that would be really nice, then I don't think I'll bother you any more."

"All right, Charlie, let me know if there's anything you want me to do."

The blonde nodded and went to join Vaggie and Nikolai in the garden. Your smile fell off and you went to get some household products to help Niffty clean the hotel.

At least today, it seemed to be quick... maybe Charlie didn't want to overwork you... especially not after what had happened.

Suddenly a familiar smell took your mind off things.

*

"Hello, Alastor. "You said dryly as you turned in his direction.

"Greetings my dear," replied the stag in a surprisingly cheerful voice. If you didn't know him you'd say he almost looked relieved.

Before he could say anything, you placed a condescending smile on your face while raising your chin slightly.

"The rose stems were original," you said with your arms crossed. "I admit it, you surprised me."

The deer's smile widened to the ears. He put one hand on his heart, and leaned slightly toward you.

"Your words go straight to my heart my dear, I apologize again for my..."_moment of madness_", I'll watch my words in the future."

Since when did this sadist have a heart? Tss, why were you asking that question? You already knew the answer. You refrained from rolling your eyes at his comment and then you went through your bag.

"I thought of you this morning when I went shopping."

The deer's ears immediately went on alert as it approached you.

"Oh really? Oh dear, you really shouldn't have! I'm really flattered- "

The demon of the radio cut himself suddenly when he saw, in a jar, a tiny green thing of unspeakable disgrace filled with sharp needles.

_A cactus? Did You bought him a fucking cactus?_

"Yes, I know, it's nothing grand or... "_spiketacular_," but I thought it was perfect for you, so I couldn't resist." You said, restraining yourself from laughing at his slightly surprised face.

The deer quickly came to his senses and asked you in a slightly suggestive voice.

"Then am I to understand that you forgive me, my dearest Y/N?"

"I forgive you," you smiled

"Wonder- "

"_**But I don't forget Alastor.**_"

The deer's smile narrowed a bit and then he nodded.

"Yes, of course I understand."

"All right, well I'd love to talk to you a bit longer but I've got work to do, see you later...maybe" you said as you picked up your bag and went up the stairs. Leaving the demon alone in the hallway, with only the cactus you had given him as a "companion".

**

You quickly cleaned every room in the hotel, strangely enough, Niffty hadn't asked you any questions about Alastor, however you were pretty okay with it.

She preferred to tell you about Nikolai and his precious help. Of course, your pride was easily seen on your face as Niffty praised the child's energy.

However, at one point, the little one-eyed monster dared to ask you:

"By the way, I wanted to know, is there something going on between you and Boris?"

You looked at her pretty surprised at first. You were a little offended that the little monster dared to interfere with your love life, but you didn't want to quarrel with anyone else. You had already done enough damage, and then, you couldn't really blame her, a lot of people suspected that you had a more than "friendly" relationship with Boris, you were much too "close", much too "complicit", much too "concerned" with each other to be just friends, and yet, that's what you were.

"Boris asked me out a long time ago," you explained. "We were still alive then."

"Oh, is that right? " asked the one-eyed woman. "Then why aren't you with him? »

"I refused because I felt no physical or romantic attraction to him. It took Boris a while to accept my choice at first, but he eventually moved on and we remained friends."

"You didn't even try?! I mean, he really seems to love you."

"Niffty, I wish I could love him like I loved my boyfriend... but I can't. I'd be cruel to get into a relationship that I know will never work out. Even though I know Boris would do his best to make me feel good. We don't choose who we love, unfortunately."

The little one-eyed demon looked at you longingly, as if she never heard such a speech.

"It's so tragic."

"it would have been more so if I had agreed..." You said sadly. "Everybody would have been unhappy in that story."

*

You quickly finished your work, then decided to take a well-deserved break. You helped Niffty put away the cleaning supplies, then you went up to the top floor. You glanced over to the door of Alastor's office. Curiously, you were surprised to wonder whether he was there or not. Nevertheless, you didn't risk entering his office again.

Instead, you looked around to see if there was a small trap door leading to the top of the hotel and to your delight, there was one.

Without thinking twice, you easily climbed up to the roof and closed the hatch behind you to avoid indicating your position and thus be quiet.

The roof was completely flat, if the immense lighting that warned passers-by that it was "The Hazbin Hotel" wasn't there, it would have made a very good terrace.

You went under the logo and took advantage of the view by sitting on the edge of the building and letting your legs hang down in thin air.

It was a beautiful view for hell. All the lights in the city were a real spectacle for the eyes, it almost made you think of New York. Everybody looked so small from where you were standing.

You looked up at the sky to see its bright red color. The features of your face slowly became saddened by it. Oh Lucifer, you terribly missed the blue of the sky, just like the stars and the sun. All that red gave you a headache...

Suddenly, something in the sky caught your attention. From a distance it looked like some kind of ball of light or a planet you didn't know exactly. Its light blue color was in complete contrast with the sky of hell, just like the clouds surrounding it. What struck you the most was that some clouds formed a halo above this luminous sphere. Almost like the halo of an angel.

Your eyes slowly widened in surprise, was it Heaven?

*

"Ah you're here darling, I was looking for you"

You almost jumped when you heard his voice, you were so immersed in your thoughts that you had not felt him, or heard him coming. You placed a neutral expression on your face and continued to look at the luminous sphere in the sky.

"What do you want, Alastor?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" you asked coldly.

"Well... " He came closer until he was standing next to you." "It's more of a question I've been asking myself about you and I wanted to know if you could answer me."

You looked at him suspiciously out of the corner of your eye and then said dryly...

"_That depends on whether you really want an answer._ What do you want to know?"

"It's about yesterday morning."

"I don't want to talk about this Al-"

"Please let me finish," he cut you off. "I know my "apologies" didn't mean very much to you, and I've accepted the fact that I went too far. But I just don't understand."

You turned your head towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see what you don't understand."

"Your behavior! "Alastor said with a slightly irritated look. "I didn't mean to be so hurtful, yet those simple words were enough to make you lose control, and I don't understand why it affected you so much."

Your eyebrows raised as your heart began to tighten.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear."

This time you burst out laughing, a forced and acid-filled laugh.

"Do you ever give up your ego for five minutes and put yourself in someone else's shoes? "

The deer tilted his head to the side to warn you that he didn't understand what you were getting at.

"Firstly, you wanted me to blow a fuse so that Boris would attack you in retaliation and thus hurt him despite our deal. And secondly, you don't seem to realize how much pain it is for someone to lose a child. The fact that you couldn't have any in your past life because you were too busy jerking off to your ratings doesn't excuse your behavior."

A little white noise came out of his throat, marking his annoyance.

"You have no excuse, Alastor. Here, let's take an example if you want. You're very close to your mother, aren't you?"

"That's right."

"How would you have reacted if I told you with a scornful tone that _you were using your mother as an excuse_ to torture and kill people? That you were hiding like a _**coward**_ behind her image so that people would "_understand_" you because_ you desperately need attention and can't bear to be ignored_? That deep down you don't actually feel any love for her, that it's just because you love that she gives you all her love _blindly_. That it was _**you**_ you loved behind her because in your youth she was the only one who gave you _importance_ and _admiration_."

You stopped your speech when you saw that Alastor's smile had become much more dangerous and threatening. His red eyes easily confessed his intention to tear you here and now, his fists were clenched tight to the point of bleeding, a horrible radio noise was coming out of his throat, his whole body was shaking with anger and his antlers had begun to grow.

Yet, despite all this, you remained perfectly calm.

*

"It _hurts_, doesn't it? " You asked in a neutral tone. "You want me to take back what I said, don't you? Do you have that burning desire to torture me until I beg you to kill me? Well, all you're feeling right now is that I felt Alastor. Well, now does that raise any little questions in your head?"

The deer stared at you in revulsion for a few minutes and then suddenly felt something inside him... he didn't know what it was but it made him calm down. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body.

"Indeed, I understand a little better. I would never have tolerated to be spoken to like that."

"Well, bravo, I'm proud of you, you've unblocked a neuron" you said ironically. "Just a little more effort and we can talk to each other like civilized people without killing each other."

You two were silent for a long time, of course you both wanted to leave, but for some strange reason... perhaps out of pride, neither of you could move.

"You've been here longer than me, can you tell if it's that heaven? "you asked, pointing to the planet. »

"Indeed, my dear." said the deer.

"Amazing... It seems so close and so far away at the same time."

The deer watched you out of the corner of its eye, you seemed so absorbed by this luminous sphere that you barely seemed to notice its presence.

"I wonder what it's like out there..."

"I've never cared."

"Not even a little? " you asked.

"No sinner's going there, so what's the point?"

"To pass the time. " you replied, "Since I've been here, I think paradise looks like hell only whiter and with a much more present nature.3

"That would be plausible," nodded the deer...

*

You were going to talk again but that's when you heard someone screaming on the road, the demon seemed completely drunk and out of his mind he was dancing on the road with a bottle in his hand and singing a bawdy song. Of course there was no need to point out that he was singing very badly.

Oddly enough it made you smile.

*

"I wonder what kind of music they're listening to over there."

"Oh, I think the music of heaven is much more bearable than that horrible music I hear constantly here. The more time goes, the more it's becoming harder to dance to some music, techno and metal really gives me a headache. Before, we had jazz and swing... even tango was more bearable, now it's just "noise" »

You laughed while you turned to him.

"Tango? Really? Do you like it?"

"I like it, though I must admit I prefer the swing, it was much more common in New Orleans."

"You? You dance the tango?" You laughed insolently

The deer's smile got a little tense.

"Do you think I'm not able to do it?"

"That's right, Mr. Radio Demon." You answered. "I can't see you dancing on that."

"It's rather me who finds it very difficult to see you dance on it. You're so cold and icy that I'm surprised you're not unfamiliar to this dance."

*

You stood up to face him.

"You'd be really surprised."

At that moment, the deer laughed, took his microphone and turned it on.

*

"Well, surprise me, Darling." Declared the deer, putting one hand on your waist and grabbing your wrist.

Its touch almost made you blush instantly with embarrassment.

"No Al-"

"Come on, my dear, prove me I am wrong." the deer laughed as music came out of his microphone. To the ear it sounded like an Argentinean tango.

*

You followed its movements with some disapproval.

"You're impossible," you said in a lower and suggestive tone, dropping yourself slightly on him as one of your legs wrapped around his waist. Alastor, who had placed one hand behind your back, gave you a small blow with his index finger to ask you to bend your back, which you did without too much pleasure, then you straightened up to let him drag you gracefully to different parts of the roof.

*

Strangely your steps were perfectly synchronized, as if you had always danced together. You were doing your best not to make mistakes in your movements because having your (F/C) jeans on was not really a good choice of clothing for this kind of dance.

Little by little you let your body follow the rhythm of the music. How long did the little deer whim last? You didn't count. You were much too focused on your movements to be interested in it.

Alastor wasn't afraid to lift you up in the air, of the movements of your beautiful legs around him or the moments when you were forced to be pressed against his body.

At times he seemed to hear your heart rumbling in your chest. Oh were you afraid? Or were you stressed? He couldn't say. However, he liked the way you looked at him, you looked both troubled and angry. It suited you very well.

Oh Lucifer, he'd never admit it, but he loved those little moments with you so much, it was always such a special and unusual entertainment, almost... "_disconcerting_.". He liked to feel that he could touch your body, that he could _destroy_ _it_ at any moment. But he also loved the energy that you gave off, the energy that was just as devastating as his own, threatening to drag him into another hell far worse than the one he was living in.

He was both fascinated and distrustful of the mesmerizing and unpredictable power that you possessed.

The deer brought you closer to him, as his hand slid down your back giving you several shivers down your spine. Your left hand snaked across his upper back, giving you a better grip on his shoulder as he guided your body to the right and then to the left.

After a while, neither you nor he paid attention to the slightest noise, it was just you dancing on top of a roof.

Strangely enough, even though your mind was screaming that it was dirty, repulsive, and that such lousy swine only deserved your contempt, you couldn't stop your body.

His smell had intoxicated you completely, your stomach was boiling with hunger and a burning desire to let your instincts take control. It was so tempting to let go.

_To just... bite him_.

Towards the end of the music you approached him without really thinking of what you were doing, completly short of breath, lost between your instincts and your reason.

One of your legs got stuck close to his waist, the other bent slightly to push your body forward, at that moment you could feel his breath against your face slightly disturbed by the turn of events.

You were so close, so close that you could feel the atoms of his lips touching yours, so close that his smell that blurred your best judgments, silently invited you, in the same way that the snake invited Eve, to taste the forbidden fruit.

At this point both of your legs were on the ground, one of your hands was holding his shoulder, the other had delicately deposited itself on his cheek.

The deer had not moved its hand behind your back but its other hand had settled near your neck and its thumb was against your jaw. He too was just as lost as you were, he didn't know what he felt or even what he was doing. This dance was just a challenge, nothing more. Then why did he feel so... "strange"?

*

_One move forward could have bridged the gap between you, just one._

*

Suddenly a foul skidding sound woke you both from your trance-like state. Your eyes widened like those of the deer. However, before either of you said anything you heard an angry voice screaming and another groaning in pain.

Without thinking you ran to the edge of the building to see a man dressed in red and white and who had a hat. At his feet was the battered body of Angel Dust who was desperately struggling to get up. You could not shout or scream at the man because your mind was still too foggy from ... "this dance" to think properly.

The man got into his car and left Angel on the ground in a pitiful state.

You turned to Alastor in fear and the only words you could find to warn him of the situation were:

"Call Charlie, quick!"

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT CHAPTER JUST WORE ME OUT! We could cook eggs on my cheeks because I was so embarrassed. My mother even laughed at me and said "Come on It's just a dance! What did you wrote tell me"  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 
> 
> Yeah, I know, I'm sorry for the false hope. I felt like being a little sadistic today. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you again for your supports and all your comments. 
> 
> Please be safe.


	27. A/N FAQ

Hey everyone, when I posted my chapter last night I didn't notice that we finally got over 45K on Wattpad and 15K on AO3.

So I thought I'd do a little FAQ if you want.  
You can ask me anything, ask questions about the story, about the characters, about what I think about the ships of Hazbin Hotel, how I knew the series. Or you can ask me about what I do during my confinement or what is my favorite food. 

I will do my best to answer you as precisely as possible (and without any spoiler).

In the meantime, thank you for following this story and for all your support. You guys are awesome, thank you so much.

Please be safe.


	28. The Soul of a Collector.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're very concerned about Angel's condition. You want to help the spider, but you also want to protect the hotel from any bad publicity that might come from this.  
Strangely enough, Alastor agree to give you a little help.

* 

Once Charlie was notified, you carried the wounded spider to his room. The poor guy was in a terrible state, his face was swollen all over as if he had been beaten. You didn't need to talk about his clothes, which were now reduced to shreds. Your body shivered at the mere sight of the various stains that covered them, yet you did your best not to show your discomfort, the most important thing was to heal the spider.

Once you reached the spider's room you gently put him on his bed and let Charlie and Boris take care of him. You ran to get water and towels while Niffty went to get the first aid kit.

When you came back to Angel's room, Alastor was in the corner of the door with his arms folded. You would have made a remark, but you had more important things to do.

"Alastor, get out of the way please." you grunted.

The deer turned its eyes to you for a moment and let you pass. You put the basin of water by the bed and the towels on the wooden bedside table.

"How does he feel Boris? " You asked

"He's not in any danger, but he won't be able to go to work for a while, little boss."

You sighed in relief, you looked Charlie and saw a golden light in his hands.

"Charlie heals deep wounds, and I stitch up wounds that can't be healed."

"Can I help you? "You asked.

"That's nice of you Y/N, but we're gonna be fine, nevertheless if you can get him a more suitable outfit, I'd be good. »

You nodded your head. Then you looked for a moment at Angel's room, it was very pink in terms of the walls and the floor... unusual enough for a boy, but it suited him quite well. Everything here reminded you of the meaning of the word "lust." There were pole dancing bars, a chest with the inscription "sextoys", and a white dressing with mirror furnished with various make-up boxes. In a corner of the room you noticed the rather modern style wardrobe, you walked towards it and opened it. You searched quite quickly, without any judgment on the more than provocative and aggressively coloured g-strings and outfits. You ended up finding pink and white pajamas that looked comfortable. You picked it up and put it next to Boris who had finished treating the spider.

"It's perfect little boss, thank you"

*

You didn't answer him. Your eyes were fixed on Angel's battered body. He had burn marks and welts all over his body. And you didn't want to see his back for the world. His twisted facial expression from the pain was already telling the whole story.

"How long until he's gonna be okay?"

"His body has a pretty amazing regeneration, he should be back on his feet in a couple of days. »

"I see. I'm-I'm gonna go downstairs, call me if you need any help."

"I will, don't worry about that."

Without further ado, you turned around and walked out of the room, ignoring Alastor on your way. You were as if you were stunned, the spider's face had made you extremely uncomfortable, it was almost like looking at certain parts of your life in a mirror.

Someone called out to you but you continued walking to the stairs, leaning against the wall from time to time, completely lost in your memories.

Suddenly a hand on your shoulder made you shudder.

"Is everything all right my dear,? "Alastor asked you, visibly interested in your troubled behavior.

You blinked several times to get back to reality and then you answered him.

"I... um... yes... it- it's all right."

You are mentally cursed for stuttering in front of him, the deer smiled mockingly but fortunately for you, a little Beagle came running towards you.

"Y/N! Niffty told me all about Angel. What happened?"

You looked at him sadly and the child understood right away.

"It's his boss, isn't it? »

"I guess."

"It's him I'm sure of it! " cried the child trembling with anger. "What was he like? He was wearing red, and some kind of hat, wasn't he? »

You dug into your memory and you nodded your head.

"Yeah, that's him. "mumbled the Beagle, containing his rage. "Can I see Angel Y/N? »

"Ask your brother first."

The child nodded his head and rushed into the spider's room. You took a furtive glance at Alastor who had followed the little Beagle with his eyes and seemed to be amused by the situation.

You preferred to roll your eyes and then you started to walk down the stairs.

You walked to the Husk's Bar and ordered a fairly low alcoholic drink.

*

"Hey wolf, how's the spider? " asked the cat in a gruff tone.

"Not in great shape, he's been beaten and "tortured" according to some marks I've seen."

You explained by taking a sip of your rather pensive glass.

"Can you tell me more about his boss?"

"What the fuck do you care? You barely know him."

You kept quiet by tapping your fingernails against the glass.

"I mean, I'd be surprised if it's the first time it's ever happened to him, you shouldn't meddle in matters that don't concern you. It's a waste of time, and it's very dangerous, especially with a guy like him. Sometimes it's better to bow your head and give up wolf."

…

"_A waste of time?_" You asked in a dark way.

The cat's body stiffened when he noticed the lights in the room started flashing. Before he could add anything you stood up very slowly and leaned towards him, keeping your eye on him.

Husk swallowed his saliva but kept visual contact.

"I remind you that Angel is _a hotel guest_, what do you think will happen if word gets out that we are _unable_ to protect the demons who want to redeem themselves? Do you think demons would ever set foot in here with that kind of publicity? I don't think they would."

"Whoa, easy, woman, It was just my point of view, plus I don't give a damn about this shitty hotel, Al made me come here, I didn't ask him to. What gets me to stay is the chance to get free booze, nothing more."

The lights stopped flashing and you looked at the cat with a confusion. Alcohol? That's all he's staying for?

"Is that all you're staying for?"

«...» The cat growled, signaling you not to venture out on that field with him.

"Fine, I won't ask any more questions about it."

*

"Well, well, well, you seem to be having an interesting conversation, my dear fellows! "intervened Alastor's cheerful voice suddenly.

The cat tensed up when he noticed your lack of enthusiasm when Alastor sat next to you.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, I don't want a fight in my bar, so if you want to get eaten alive, it's out there."

You rolled your eyes at Husk's remark. Like Alastor was gonna listen to him.

"Oh come on my dear Husker, that wasn't my intention at all."

"Yeah, it's true that you're not masochistic enough to risk being castrated again," laughed the cat as he drank a sip of strong alcohol.

A small, threatening parasite noise came out of Alastor's mouth and ordered the cat to shut up. Unfortunately it was almost camouflaged by a small laugh from you. Husk then took the opportunity to ask him.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I was just curious what you were talking about. "

"Oh, the little lady was just interested in Angel's boss, that's all."

"Oh really? "Alastor asked, turning his head towards you with a mischievous look.

For your part, you concentrated all your attention on the many bottles of alcohol that decorated Husk's bar so as not to look at him.

"I don't understand why you care about my plans Alastor, you already have enough entertainment available watching Angel writhe in pain in his bed." You said with acidity as you looked at him with a wry look in the corner of your eye while ignoring his smell and that strange feeling you had in your stomach.

It was weird. It wasn't hunger, or anger... it was something else. Something stronger...something almost similar on the roof.

"That's not untrue... but I'll get tired of it soon enough. You, on the other hand, I have to admit, I'm curious about your plans. After all, it concerns a hotel guest. As your "colleague", it's only natural that I should be interested in your actions."

You gritted your teeth angrily and then turned to him. He wasn't wrong. He wasn't going to let you go until you told him the truth.

"I'm trying to protect Angel, if you must know, the fact that he was hurt can be a big nuisance to Charlie's hotel. I mean, after all, who's gonna risk redemption if he has no guarantee of protection?"

"You're not wrong." Alastor said as he put his chin on his hand.

The deer hummed slightly while thinking of your words, then suddenly he had an idea. With a sordid smile he looked at you and said.

"The demon you're looking for is called Valentino."

You blinked in surprise. Was he trying to help you? Why was he trying to help you? What did he have to gain?

"The overlord in charge of the city's big porn studio?"

"Himself, darling. Now that you've got a name and a face, may I ask what you're planning to do? A deal with him to save our dear effeminate companion? I'd advise against it. I doubt he's as complacent as I am about the terms of a contract." The deer snickered.

You didn't say anything. Husk frowned slightly when Alastor mentioned your contract. He was surprised that you weren't more related to the deer than him, normally Alastor would have chained you to him to turn you into a domesticated dog... it was strange, something wasn't right. Suddenly a strange noise distracted his attention towards you.

When he saw the provenance he couldn't help but take a step back.

*

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked, uncomfortable with the object you were holding in your hands, and for good reason, it was your gun.

"It's only a warning. " Husk. You said as you sorted your bullets. "Killing him wouldn't be a good solution, he controls the entire porn industry, what would happen if I destroyed this with a wave of my hand in the name of the hotel? It would make things worse. However, if I just do a "little tune-up" with this Valentino, I think the hotel's reputation is less likely to suffer."

Husk took a holy bullet Boris gave you and observed it closely.

"Where did you get that? "

"It's my little secret."

Alastor grabbed the object and his smile widened.

"They have a very special shape."

"The bullet explodes into several small fragments when it comes into contact with the material, leaving the target with very little chance of escape. I was killed by this type of bullet so I know what I'm talking about. I guess there wasn't much left of my skull at the end." You explained when you recovered the bullet, gaining a little curious look from Alastor at the mention of your death. "However, despite their devastating power, they're deadly to demons, so I'm not going to use these in the first place, I will opt for regular bullets, just in order to defend my self"

The deer's eyes sparkled with excitement as you described your plan.

"And how many blessed bullets do you have Y/N?"

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't concern you deer." You said coldly as you put the bullets back in your gun in a specific order. "Could one of you tell me more about this Valentino?"

Alastor and Husk exchanged a look and then the cat answered.

"He's a sadistic guy who only thinks about his money and a sex addict. He's the kind of person who'll do anything to get what he wants."

"So far it makes sense, don't you have anything else? "you asked in a neutral tone.

Husk looked up for a moment and then seemed to remember something.

"I've heard he's a collector of rather luxurious canes, but I don't see how that's of any use to you."

You froze at the sound of the word "collector". A collector, he was a collector, that was interesting. You put one hand on your chin and thought long and hard.

"Um... Are you ok, wolf?"

"BINGO! " you shouted, startled the cat and won a little head bow from Alastor. "Alastor, I think for once _I'm going to need your help._"

Husk almost spit out his booze when your words came out of your mouth. You? Working with the radio demon? Nah.

"I beg your pardon Darling?"

"You can create things, can't you?"

"You want me to create a cane for this... individual? What makes you think I would waste my energy for someone like him, my dear?"

"Do you want this case to work or not? Besides, I won't say anything about where it came from, so you don't need to be bother by that."

The deer raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Why not, it might be fun." Alastor laughed, adjusting her monocle with pride "What kind of cane would you like? A rather luxurious style with gems embedded in the handle or-"

"Oh, no, not that kind of thing. We're talking about a collector. Tell me, have you seen the film "The Gold Rush"? "It seems to me that the film was released in 1925 in America."

Alastor squinted his eyes a little and placed a hand under his chin.

"A Charlie Chaplin movie, right?"

"Yeah that's it, do you think you could make an exact replica of that actor's cane?"

"Nothing could be easier Y/N, though I doubt it would be enough." The deer warned while he was slapping his fingers, making a copy of Chaplin's cane appear in the same way he made his microphone appear.

"I know what I'm doing, Alastor, and anyway, if my plan doesn't work, I can always do it the hard way."

"I still doubt it will work, plus if this plan works by pure miracle, what if Valentino finds out you fooled him?"

A bad smile appeared on your lips.

"He won't do anything because he wouldn't want you to release the recording of our little conversation I had with him. After all, He's someone who wouldn't want his reputation ruined, right?"

The deer's smile widened sadistically.

"_I like this idea, my dear._"Alastor declared in an almost admiring tone.

*

Husk looked at you quite puzzled, it was the first time he'd ever seen you actually work with Alastor and from what he could see you were almost on the same wavelength. It was comforting in a way because it proved that you could and were starting to get along with each other, but on the other hand it was terrifying, he didn't dare to imagine what you could do if you decided to fully associate.

It could be a more than hellish partnership for the other Overlords of Hell...

* * *

The alley leading to the pornographic studio was strangely well lit, your eyes almost hurt. The streets were crowded with demons squirming in more provocative positions to invite passers-by like you to have a good time, you looked away in disgust and continued on your way to the studio silently. The architecture of the building made you wince uncomfortably.

The building was extremely large, and was colored an aggressive pink and red that lifted your heart. As a decoration, the image of a generously shaped female demon was used as lighting, 3 "X's" and horrible bright red lips decorated the sign "Studio Porn".

You took a deep breath and entered inside and unsurprisingly it was just as repulsive as the outside. All that pink and red on the walls, all those digital posters...what a lack of taste.

Several demons were looking at you with envy, you even saw some of them masturbating in front of you without the slightest embarrassment. You felt your stomach twisting in disgust. You slammed your hand over your mouth as you tried hard not to hear the groans of some demons and the smell of foul sex in the hall. Luckily for you, you had Chaplin's fake cane to help you hold on and give you enough strength not to vomit your lunch on the floor in the face of so much incivility.

_How could these demons once be humans?_

You started looking for Valentino's office until a scream worthy of a teenage girl meeting her idol destroyed your eardrums.

"OH MY LUCIFER!"

With a grimace you turned in the direction of the voice and you saw a human-looking girl running towards you with a smile on her face.

She jumped around you with a phone in her hand and attacked your eyes with a flash.

"Oh I'm not dreaming! The White Wolf is here! Oh Lucifer, it's magic, I have to post this quickly.

The girl with burgundy and white hair wrapped her arms around you, making you extremely embarrassed and annoyed by her overly tactile behaviour.

"You're even more beautiful than what the other demons say! You'd almost look like an angel without your ears. Can I touch them? Please!" Pleaded the girl with puppy eyes.

You looked at her coldly and let out an aggressive "no" in an attempt to scare her, but the red and white eyes of that slender little demon began to sparkle with excitement.

"Wow is your that your voice? It's so stylish! Surely you must have a lot of men or women at your feet. What's your name? I want to know your name so much!"

"I would have been delighted, but I looking for Valentino right now."

"Do you want to see Val? I know where he is if you want, but you have to give me your name, it's a good deal, isn't it? I'm Velvet! Nice to meet you."

"...Y/N L/N... "You introduced yourself by rolling your eyes.

"You're in the same mood as Voxy when I take a picture of him. Come on, smile, I just want a picture! »

Voxy? She was surely talking about Vox.

"Do you know him ?"

"... Oh that's right , you haven't been here long, have you? "In hell Vox, Valentino and I are partners, we call ourselves the Triple V's," Velvet said with a big, excited smile as she made the "V" sign with her hands. "Come on, I'll take you to see Val, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you.

The girl invited you to follow her, which you did without too much pleasure. The corridors of the studio were not so different from the entrance, you even had the opportunity to see a live blowjob. You had immediately covered the side of your face and got closer to Velvet who didn't even seem to take this incivility into account.

She turned to you quite surprised.

*

"Well, what's the matter with you? You know, It's just sex."

"_Just sex?_" You thought completely horrified by what she just said.

The girl raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"What's so funny?" you asked, irritated by her plague laugh.

"You remind me of the radiio demon, he's in the same state when he sees this. Are you asexual?"

You felt your face turn turned red

"it-it-it's none of your business" you stuttered totally mortified but her lack of prudishness.

"Oh, come on, no one's gonna judge you here."

"Velvet, for me, everyone's sexuality takes place behind a door, you don't have to know my preferences," you answered firmly as the studio lights flickered and Velvet's phone began to crackle.

The girl lost her smile and looked at you coldly.

"Unbunch your panties, you're really not funny, Vox didn't lie to me when he told me you were as cold as an angel's blade. " she spat as she turned around and walked towards a big doorway that made you feel uncomfortable just looking at her.

"Wait two seconds." Said Velvet as she knocked and entered the office. "Hey Val! The White Wolf wants to talk to you."

It had a great silence and then you heard a deep and sensual voice answering her.

"Really? Please let her in."

"Of course, Val!"

*

The girl turned to you with a smile and closed the door behind you, leaving you alone with that pimp dressed in red and white.

You remained perfectly calm, yet your hand tightened around your cane, quietly betraying your stress.

The man was wearing a long red coat with white fur decorated with a few hearts. Your eyes wrinkled slightly when you studied his anatomy, you couldn't determine if it was some kind of butterfly because of his missing wings or a horrible louse.

*

"Pleasure to meet you baby!" Welcomed the demon by removing his horrible red heart-shaped glasses.

"Thank you for receiving me Valentino" You thanked him with an arrogant little smile as you began to get into your role. "Forgive my unexpected visit but I had to talk to you about an important matter."

"Oh I don't blame you pretty one~" he said provocatively, stroking subjectively along his jaw with his long fingers while licking his lips. "On the contrary, I'm really pleased to finally meet you, Vox has told me a lot about you and I'm not disappointed, You're even more beautiful than I imagined."

You could hardly hold back an unpleasant shiver, yet your smile miraculously did not disappear .

"I thank you for that, coming from you I take it as a great honor" you said in order to "affectionately" caress his ego.

The insect's smile widened and he invited you to sit down. You took the opportunity to look at his office in more detail.

There was a large leather sofa in a corner of the room with a table and some armchairs. There also was a large red carpet, numerous bookcases and finally several paintings in a rather modern and contemporary style.

"May I offer you a drink?"

"No thanks, I don't want to take up any more of your time, and I'm in quite a hurry. No, I would like to talk business with you" "You explained by gracefully turning your cane in your hand, immediately drawing the demon's gaze towards you."

"So the white wolf is interested in canes?"

You chuckled as you put your hand in front of your mouth and then you answered.

"Well not exactly, I actually came here to propose you a little deal. You see, an acquaintance of mine owed me a small favor and..." you gently caressed the top of the cane and wrapped one of your legs around it almost provocatively. "I was able to obtain this collector's cane that once belonged to Charlie Chaplin."

Valentino's eyes slowly widened in surprise. As he stared at your unsteady hands sliding down the stick from top to bottom in a dangerously seductive manner.

"Even if I don't have much interest in this kind of object, I have to admit that it is really nice in the hands" you said with a pretentious little smile "It's also so light... You know I really find it as beautiful as rare. Don't you? " You asked innocently when you saw the pimp completely obsessed by the object and in ecstasy in front of your provocative and affriolating movements.

He even felt his body respond without resistance to your signals, it was unbearable, a real torture.

"What do you want, babe?" He asked. "If you just wanted a good time, you only needed to ask, I wouldn't-"

"Oh, no, no, what I really want has nothing to do with that... " You took the cane from the bottom to direct the top around the bug's neck and forced it close to the face so there's little space between you. "I want you to leave Angel Dust alone." You asked in a serious tone.

The pimp seemed to "come out" of the fog of fantasy that you had dragged him into, however before he could answer you continued with an arrogant smile

"I'm not asking you to terminate your contract with him, far be it from me this idea, I can understand how useful he is to you, I'm just asking you to not hurt him, whether directly or indirectly, that's all I'm asking."

Valentino took advantage of your closeness to him to lovingly touch your hand holding the cane and the handle of the object.

*

"You really have aplomb to ask me that kind of thing in a such way, sweetheart, but I can't do that."

"Oh really? Just think about it, I think the deal is more than fair, you are the biggest winner in this story, you get a beautiful cane as famous as it is unique, and you keep your employee. All I'm asking is that the rules of our contract override the rules of the one you have with Angel Dust and that you or anyone you know does not harm him directly or indirectly. Finally I'd like to be able to count on you someday if I have a little problem."

"What if I don't play by the rules?"

"Oh, that..." Your smile widened "Let's say you don't want to know what I can do, I think you care about your studio, your dick and your second life, don't you? So I don't think it's wise to break the rules."

The pimp looked at the cane and slowly slid one of his hands along the handle, then he looked at you with a smile.

"So do we have a deal? " You ask with a triumphant smile as you moved closer to his face.

"May I look at this cane in more detail before I decide, babe?"

"Of course." You told him as you gave him the object. However you were really worried that he'd find out the deception.

*

The insect looked at him very critically, he got up and searched his closet to get a better look by finding more information about this cane through some archive. He stopped for a moment to think about how you could get such a cane and then he remembered that Vox had told him about some demons that had the possibility of returning to the world of humans like Stolas for example. Moreover, you seemed to be the type of person who would do anything to get what you wanted, so it was plausible that you could have gotten the cane through a demon who could travel between the infernal world and the world of mortals.

After a long moment that seemed like an eternity, Valentino stared at you with his red eyes for a moment with a big smile, then reached out his hand.

"My passion for these objects will be my undoing." He said with a sigh, "Deal." he said as a bright reddish light flashed from his hand.

Your smile had widened so much that it hurt your cheeks, you even wondered if you didn't look like Alastor.

You reached out your hand and with astonishment a white light escaped from it, you ignored it and shook the hand of this pimp, thus sealing the contract.

When the lights disappeared you were surprised that you had not felt the same energy during your contract with Alastor, you felt the power of this guy but it was nothing compared to this time. It was pretty confusing.

*

"I'm surprised. " said Valentino, letting go of your hand and playing with his new cane. "You've already stored up a lot of power."

"Excuse me?" you asked confusedly.

"When you make deals with other demons your power increases. It manifests itself in this light that you saw. Fighting is also an effective way to gain power but making contracts is far less exhausting and less dangerous when we're careful of the loopholes that may exist."

You looked at your hand and frowned. You had made a few small contracts before you went to the hotel, then you made a contract with Alastor, the members of your neighbourhood and Valentino.

"How many contracts do you have to make to get to that level? "You asked.

"It all depends on who you make a contract with baby, making contracts with overlords or with powerful demons you have a good chance of increasing your power faster because they are much more valuable. In your case I'm very surprised that you are not yet considered completely as an overlord. You have everything to be one. " The insect explained as he walked towards you with his new cane.

"Power, daring, intelligence, even appearance... " he said, touching your shoulder. In risponse you quickly moved aside.

"Certainly because I don't have a very large territory." You answered for him.

"Oh yes, maybe that's why you only took over the territories of that ... um shark ? »

"Yes, that's it. In the meantime I have a small territory but the inhabitants are loyal to me. What's the point of having a vast empire if you can't control the population? Someday there'll be a rebellion, Napoleon Bonaparte proved it."

The insect laughed at your comment.

"You're not wrong, that's why I prefer to be firm from the start with my employees."

"I see, well I'll leave you to it, I have work to do, thanks again for your time Valentino." You thanked him before you walked to the door.

All of a sudden you felt a hand grab your arm.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you something, sweetheart~" The insect said, forcing you to turn around carefully.

"Wh-"

Suddenly his 2 lower hands blocked your wrists and his extra hands grabbed the sides of your face to guide him to his, and before you could react the pimp sealed your lips against his.

Your fingers immediately tense in repugnance even though it lasted only a few seconds, you felt like you had been sprayed with a bucket of ice water, not like you had been whipped by an electric whip.

A horrible urge to vomit erupted in your stomach. Your eyes widened in the shock and your body was completely paralyzed.

Suddenly you noticed that the lights in the insect's office started flickering.

Valentino strangely paid no attention to it, no, he preferred to step back slightly to appreciate the uncomfortable and confused look on your face.

"Consider it as a little bonus, babe " He said in a deep, seductive voice to your ear as the hands that held your face snaked affectionately across your chest, making you tremble with disgust.

_Let go of me!_

Almost as if he had heard your inner screams, the pimp kissed you on the lips again and said as he let you go while he opened the door to his office.

"You're free to come by anytime, I'll be happy to make you enjoy the night~"

You had to use all your reason and all your will not to put a bullet in that bastard's head or castrate him. Instead you put a tight smile on your face.

"Thank you for the offer, I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye Val" You answered quickly as you walked out of his office and closed the door behind you.

*

You walked hastily down another corridor and immediately wiped your mouth with revulsion. Oh Lord how fortunate that he seemed to distrust your power, for you would certainly have been forced to spend an "erotic" moment with him. For a moment, you really felt bad for Angel.

Well, at least your plan had completely worked.

You took a deep breath and rushed out the door. Not without difficulty, you reached the entrance hall of the studio, and then saw in the distance the outside.

You walked a little faster towards the exit door, pushing the demons out of your way. Finally your ordeal was over! You could already feel the fresh air of freedom affectionately caressing your cheeks...

*

"Oh my, isn't it our dear white Wolf? What a pleasure to see you here!" You felt someone put a hand on your shoulder.

_...or not. _

You felt a little twitch in your right eye when you recognized Vox's voice. You turned around and looked at him coldly.

"Oh, nice to see you again, Vox." You greeted him in a falsely friendly tone.

"You've come at a good time, I've got to tell you about our interview. May I have some of your time, doll? You won't be disappointed"

…

_Well, you knew very well that you were stuck for a little bit longer in that horrible studio._

"Naturally." You responded with a friendly smile.

"All right, come with me to my office."

And with a frustrated sigh you followed him.

*

*

*

It's a little fanart by @tru-pyromania on Wattpad.I thank her very much for taking the time to draw this picture for me.  
If you want to send me drawings you can send me messages on wattpad (or instagram but I'm not often on it : https://www.instagram.com/winga.ada/ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you're all right.  
This chapter was an awful thing to write, actually it was supposed to be a fight at first, but I thought it was a little too confusing, so I search some information about Valentino and saw that he had a vast collection of fancy canes.  
My mother offered to write a chapter about it. She suggested a few sentences that made me laugh and a little embarrassed. But it allowed me to study the character of Valentino a little more. And yes it took only one chapter to Valentino to kiss the reader whereas for Alastor we've been there for a while.
> 
> There were times when I wasn't well when I was writing, I just wanted to throw up, I hope it wasn't the case for you. 
> 
> Yeah, if you're wondering, I don't like Velvet. I mistrust her like the plague. I find her sneaky, and I find her very capricious just by looking at her design. 
> 
> Also yes Hazbin hotel pilot finally came out in French! I was able to watch it with my mother and I took the opportunity to answer a question that I hadn't been able to answer completely in my last FAQ:
> 
> My mom doesn't like the pilot episode of Hazbin Hotel. (I was expecting it, to be honest.) her reaction was like this: 
> 
> "Is this Hazbin Hotel? I was imagining that... a lot more... um... mature and less uh... confused. Seriously, it's really almost irrelevant to what you're writing. "
> 
> Me: What do you think of Alastor?
> 
> My mother: In the episode ? That he's a self-centered, narcissistic, retarded teenager.
> 
> Me: *bursts out laughing* and do you have a favorite character in this episode? 
> 
> My mother: (silence for 5 seconds) No. They're all too teenage... um I like Katie Killjoy, she's obnoxious but it makes her endearing.
> 
> Me: ... I judge you intensely, mom. 
> 
> That was her reaction. It' was pretty funny to see her confused face sometimes. (her favorite scene is (I think) the moment when Alastor and Husk "talk", when the deer says "Maybe" to Husk because I saw her laughing)
> 
> I also wanted to warn you that I might not be able to post for a while because I have my (last) exams coming up in the next few days, I should resume a more regular rhythm from June.
> 
> Thanks again for all your support


	29. Radio or TV, who's the liar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox is taking you into his office for a very long discussion.

*

To say you were frustrated would be an understatement. Why did you have to run into Vox at this particular time? At this place? You'd have preferred to meet him on the street or even in your neighborhood.

Well...At least it allowed you to do everything at once. However, there was one small detail that bothered you, you had absolutely nothing to defend yourself against this mobile TV, except the hard way.

You followed the TV man to his office silently, on the way Vox was singing music that you knew but couldn't remember the title. You, for your part, tried to ignore the demons who were jerking off or getting fucked publicly in the corridors. The more it went on, the more the anger got the better of you. You really didn't understand how one could have such a lack of civility. It made you sick.

To avoid vomiting, you approached Vox and asked him coldly.

"How did you know I was here, Vox?"

"Oh? Well, at first I thought it was Alastor, to be honest."

You frowned rather perplexed...

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, now that I think of it, it was a crazy idea of mine, what would this "goody two-shoes" here?"

Strangely his comment pissed you off, even though you didn't like that deer, you totally understood why he wouldn't set foot in a place like this.

"I totally understand him." You spat bitterly, turning the TV head in your direction with a curious look, silently asking you to explain your point of view. "I don't understand how anyone could enjoy working in such a vulgar place. The demons here have no decency, it's completely repulsive, and- "

You were cut off by a laugh from Vox.

"HA HA HA HA very funny doll. " he laughed but stopped when he noticed you were serious.

"Oh, you were serious about that? Come on sweetheart, do you really think it's possible to reconcile a demon and decency? What a joke!"

"That's what a smart killer does to trick his victims and kill them more easily, I thought you were _**enlightened**_ enough to know that." You arrogantly replied while looking him coldly in the eye.

Vox's smile wavered slightly, then he laughed again as he looked at you "friendly"...

"Oh, I don't deny it at all, my little wolf! "He said as he laid a hand on you.

This time you felt an electric sensation go through your body, making you immediately tremble under his touch.

"But admit that there is no need to bother showing a 'human face' here. After all, there are no humans to play with in hell... _**only a few beautiful human-looking creatures like you~**_" He whispered in your ear in an enticing tone, "Why not let the animal that we are break our rules of conduct? No one judges us for our fantasies or the way we behave around here."

It made you roll your eyes in trouble when you understood his invitation. Decidedly you began to curse your human allure and the day you made the promise to help this hotel.

"My, my, is it really the demon of television who says that?" You provoked with confidence by walking away from him. "Why are you wearing a suit? Why are you trying to control the tone of voice? Why do you choose your words carefully if it doesn't matter how we behave? You have to hide behind a face and look perfect. What would your listeners say if they saw you in a compromising position? You'd lose credibility and the demons would call you a "bitch" despite your Overlord status."

You immediately heard threatening static that you were beginning to reach the limit of patience of this pile of electrical garbage. Fortunately for you, Vox kept a perfectly calm and serene face and was content to laugh.

"You've got a point I'll admit doll, it's true enough that for an overlord it's necessary to keep a little order and be respected by the other demons."

You put a little smile on your face.

"I'm glad you share my point of view. Now can you tell me why you thought Alastor was here?"

The television gave you an amused little smile.

"_Why are you so interested in that, doll?_" he asked you teasingly.

You rolled your eyes with annoyance

"Don't we have the right to be curious anymore? I'm surprised that I could be mistaken for a stupid deer, it really does have a way of getting on my nerves" You defended yourself.

"You two aren't really close, are you?"

"It's quite visible." You answered curtly. "Even a child would notice our aversion to each other"

Vox was silent for a moment and then answered you.

"The lights," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"The lights my doll. Alastor is a deer and a radio, he can create electrical interference when he's angry, of course my electrical capabilities are more developed than his if I have to compare our powers. I mean, I'm able to cut off the power to the whole city," Vox said proudly, bulging his chest.

"I see" you answered by looking at your hands with questioning.

Electricity? That would be your magic? But why would that be? What did it have to do with the wolf you'd become? Moreover, you hadn't really been in the media, unlike Alastor or Vox, you hadn't really worked in the electricity sector either. So why did you do it?

Vox seemed to notice your confused face and then spoke again.

"Didn't you work in the media when you worked for your boss?"

"No, my boyfriend worked in the media, though." You replied

Vox put a hand under his screen as he walked towards a black door.

"Well my doll, I don't really see why you have this ability." He said as he opened the door. "But that's not really the subject we're interested in, come on, come inside"

You nodded your head and entered his office with resistance.

*

The room was very different from Valentino's office, it was covered in a light gray that was in complete contrast to the style of the studio. In the center of the room there was a desk and two chairs in a very modern style. There was also a fake window, well... rather a kind of trompe l'oeil that gave the view of a big building of New York. The curtains were deep black and were decorated with thin lines of cyan blue that reminded you of the stripes on the jacket of that mobile TV.

The room had a very long leather sofa and a black coffee table some bookcase, but there was no real personal decoration, it was just soulless objects placed here and there without the slightest intention of giving life to the room.

There was a painting, but when your eyes looked at it a little more critically, a horrible cold sweat ran down your back.

It looked as if the painter had angrily thrown his paint on the canvas to make the background. It was a shade of dark red and light grey, all around the flames were dancing around a man impaled on a spike. The man was naked and was drawn rather roughly, however there was a lot of attention to the details of his muscles and wounds. His eyes were black and a liquid of the same color was flowing from his nostrils. What disgusted you the most was all these ashes, hair, cockroach corpses and worms on the canvas as decoration.

It was really morbidly tasty and already made you want to vomit.

*

"Beautiful, isn't it? "Vox asked proudly. "A friend gave it to me as a gift."

"Infernal Realism is not my style," you replied in a detached tone.

"Oh really? Is that too crude for you? I imagined you more... "bloodthirsty" doll."

You rolled your eyes.

"I may be bloodthirsty in my work, but I'm not a full-time employee." you replied with a dull sigh. "Blood and violence are commonplace in hell, there's no surprise, nothing new."

"That's one point of view. " Vox replied, inviting you to sit down. "May I offer you something to drink? Some water? A cup of coffee? Or perhaps something more exciting?"

"I don't want anything, thank you very much," you said politely.

"I insist! "Vox replied, "You need to quench your thirst a little."

You frowned with suspicion.

"I reassure you, drugging people thanks to their drink isn't really my style." Vox defended himself when he saw your accusing look. "It's more Val's type."

"I don't want anything, Vox." You said a little more harshly.

The TV demon sighed defeatistly and then lay down a little more in his seat.

"All right, as you wish," he said, putting some papers away on his desk. "Well before I tell you my answer about this interview, I'd like to know what brought you here."

You pursed your lips, obviously that square head was going to get curious. Your fists quietly clenched as you tried to remain as neutral as possible. If Vox was suspicious of you, your whole plan could fall apart at any second.

"I had something to ask Valentino."

Vox's eyes widened in surprise...

"To Val? You piqued my curiosity my little wolf, what did you want to ask him? Oh and please, tell me all about it in detail~" He asked with a perverse smile that made you chill while pouring a glass of liquor for himself.

A chance that you had that cane and a chance that you were a dreaded demon, who knows what would happen if you were just a demon without much power? Oh, Lucifer, you didn't even want to imagine. Val would have certainly forced you to do things against your will and Vox would have certainly drugged you forcibly to do God knows what to your body.

You wanted to leave so badly... you didn't like this place, you didn't like these people, you didn't like the way they mentally undressed you with their eyes, it was repulsive.

Your stomach twisted in disgust when you noticed Vox's insistent look on your chest.

"Not much happened Vox, you can ask him, I'm sure he'll be more descriptive than I am about our little conversation. I would have liked to describe to you what happened between us in detail, unfortunately I don't have much time left, I have some things to take care of at the Hazbin Hotel."

Suddenly Vox's screen started to sizzle and he almost dropped his glass.

"_What_?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"No, I'm not trying to make amends if you're wondering. However, I am working in that place"

Vox blinked several times and "drank" a sip from his glass. When the liquid hit his face, he  dematerialize d completely as if he had actually crossed the screen barrier. It was quite a sight to be honest, you've long wondered how this guy could eat or drink, and now you had your answer. 

"So you're working in this wreck."

You felt your smile tense itself at the critic, and unfortunately you didn't have time to defend the hotel because Vox had beaten you to it.

"With the radio demon on top of that..." The man seemed to be getting worse. His claws were tapping frantically on his desk as if you had caught him off guard. Or as if_ you'd just screwed up one of his plans_. "May I ask why?"

"I'll answer any questions you have about it in this interview." You answered.

Vox took one look at you. Aggressive static began to ring in your ears, immediately putting you on your guard. The air of the room was beginning to get stale and you didn't like the way things were going. You were not in control of the situation. You were walking on very thin ice that could break at any moment.

*

"I want an answer _**now**_, doll. If you came here to talk to Val, there must be something going on with Angel. He's the only demon I know who's a resident of that miserable place. What the hell did you want?"

"Well, the princess gave me a little help to start my new life in hell, so let's just say I'm paying my debt by helping the hotel guests." You lied confidently, looking him straight in the eye and not flinching at your words. "My collaboration is only temporary, Vox, if that's what you're concerned about."

Vox frowned and then placed one of his hands under his chin.

"So you are indeed working with the princess and with the radio demon..."

Your eyes wrinkled slightly. Apparently the fact that you work at the hotel didn't really seem to bother him, but Alastor was more of a problem for him.

"It's interesting and at the same time... problematic."

"What's bothering you? "you dared to ask.

The television man looked at you again and laughed sadistically.

"The problem is that you can see very well what you want to do, you sly little wolf."

You had to fight with yourself to keep a neutral face. He had understood everything...

"Oh?"

"_You want to use me and Alastor to give this crappy hotel an irreproachable reputation, don't you?_"

_Damn it._

"So let's get clear here honey, I'm not the kind of man who's going to waste his time on this kind of trifling matter, and give to a retarded douchebag who should have been submitted himself to the weight of technology and of modernism some grist to the mill. You may be an interesting person to interview but that doesn’t mean a shit to me, I refuse to let _**MY**_ work be a laughing stock for this idiot. Have I made myself clear baby doll?"

*

You had moved slightly back in your seat at the sound of Vox's static, aggressive and authoritative voice. You wet your lips and took a deep breath in the hope of regaining your composure. Under no circumstances were you to show any fear despite the pressure that had built up around you.

You nodded your head and continued to smile, this time with a false admiration, you had to keep your mask on, you had to look confident, and stroke the ego of this fool to make him lower his guard, whatever it cost you.

Unfortunately, it was difficult. You didn't know what to say, Vox had just destroyed your plan with a wave of his hand, and now you were left with nothing to defend yourself with except your gun. The problem was that if you used it against him, you would certainly sign the hotel's death warrant, it was going to be too hard to erase the bad reputation that was tainting him and Vox would eradicate you completely through the media.

_You had to come up with something to say and very quickly!_

You could feel your heart beating so fast in your chest, your breathing was becoming less and less regular because of the panic that was slowly starting to settle in your mind, you almost felt like a fish out of water.

That's when you had an idea. A crazy idea, but one that could perhaps work if Vox accepted it.

"Yes, you've made it perfectly clear, and I completely understand your concern about this, Vox." You said, putting your hands flat on his desk for a moment, and then joining them by interlacing your fingers together. "I'm surprised you understood my little game so quickly, to be honest with you. Well, congratulations, got me!" You went on. "Here's what I propose to you. I pledge that Alastor will not react to our _TV interview,_ and _**if**_ I don't live up to my end of the bargain..." You raised your eyes to the sky for a moment while maintaining your smile and then you stared at the screen again provocatively "I agree to have lunch with you face to face at the place you want, at the time you want and in the way you want, what do you think? I think this deal is more than fair" you asked him in a suave tone, taking his free hand and caressing it with your thumb.

Vox sneered.

"You won't last 10 minutes with me, doll~"

"Oh, all the more reason for me to keep my word, but I won't hide from you that it will be really hard for me to resist..." You said in a sweet voice, "However, I am willing to make this small sacrifice... So do we have a deal, my dear Vox?" You asked by taking your hand away from his and reaching out to him.

*

The television emitted a sound similar to the clattering of a tongue on the palate and took a moment to think about your proposition.

It was tempting he had to admit. You looked like a straight up woman, way too straight up to be in hell ironically enough. You exuded that sincerity so rare among demons, it was something attractive and at the same time dangerous and he knew it, you were like a fire sleeping under the ashes, ready to turn into a devastating inferno and reduce everything to nothing.

Suddenly he realized, what would happen if he refused to make this deal with you? How would you react? Part of him was tempted to turn down the offer just to see your reaction, nevertheless, on the other hand, letting you go through with the interview would only bring benefits to him.

The ratings were going to explode, moreover, with what he was preparing for you, he was going to destroy you, you and that stupid redemption's project.

Oh yes, he would destroy you, thereby, you will have to ask Alastor to salvage the hotel by reacting on that interview, and at the end, you wouldn't be fulfilling your part of the contract.

Plus... How could a creature like you even lead someone as stubborn as the radio demon?

A nasty sneer came out of Vox's throat, he gave you a sneaky look and undressed you one last time with his gaze. He already imagined you naked against his desk, covered with scratches and burn marks from his electric cables. He already imagined you begging him to fuck you over and over again until you could no longer walk. His mind was already starting to fantasize about all those dirty positions you would have to put yourself in just for him. Maybe he could let Val and Velvet take advantage of it if he was in a generous mood.

*

"You're crazy." said Vox with a twisted laugh as he grabbed your hand while a white and blue light was coming out of your hands. Strangely you received several electric sensations in your body, you tensed in the shock but strangely enough, this sensation was almost pleasant... you felt good yet ironically enough, you were nowhere near as electrifying an attraction for that square head. "You shouldn't put so much trust in the demon of the radio my doll, he may be a deer but believe me, he is rabid and could easily bite you."

A sly smile formed on your lips as you took your hand away, you preferred not to answer and then you asked.

"When will our interview take place? "

"In four days, you'll be interviewed by Katie Killjoy and myself in the TV studio, the interview will be broadcast live on television on all the news channels"

** _Two against one..._ **

"I admire your fair play. "You have provoked

"I never said I'd be tender with you my little wolf~"

"I can see that. Well, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, Vox."

"Same for me doll, see you very soon," He said, grabbing your hand and kissing it despite his screen.

*

You blushed slightly with shame and then let him guide you out of his office. You thanked him one last time and then you hurriedly walked out.

_Get out... Get Out! GET OUT_!

That was all your mind was screaming at you to do, you found yourself pushing demons out of your way to reach the exit of the studio. Some grabbed your wrists with hunger in their eyes, nevertheless you pushed them back effortlessly with your gun. Finally you reached the entrance of the building and went outside.

*

You looked up at the dark red sky and you forbidden yourself to scream with frustration.

Yeah, unfortunately, not everything had gone as you had planned. You were going to have to trust Alastor blindly once again.

Your teeth clenched and growled out of your throat at the very thought.

"Damn it!"

If Alastor wanted to destroy you, he had a golden opportunity, if he talked directly about this interview you would have to... oh lucifer.

You felt something go up your esophagus and burn the walls of your throat, you ran around a corner and you let it all out. The liquid crashed to the ground with a foul noise as you leaned against the wall to keep your balance.

Oh Lucifer, you could still hear the groans of those demons in the streets and corridors of that studio of horrors. You could still hear the provocations of Vox and Valentino in your head.... You threw up again thinking about the moment when that pimp had kissed you twice and the moment when Vox had dared to give you a hand kiss with that threatening hunger in his eyes.

As you coughed and tried to catch your breath a familiar smell caught your attention , however you were still too weak to turn around. Then, you felt a cold hand on your back drawing almost comforting circles in order to calm you down, while this person was humming a sweet little melody.

"Get away Alastor" You ordered by freeing yourself from the grip of his hand.

"My, my, darling, is that any way to greet your colleague and partner in crime?"

You wiped your mouth clean and turned to him with a more than stern look on your face.

"We're not exactly what I'd call partners in crime... what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, you were abnormally long, so I concluded that something unfortunate had certainly happened to you." said the deer with some disgust over those last words. "And apparently, I wasn't mistaken when I see your condition right now, you are paler than a corpse."

"I'm a corpse theoretically Alastor" You responded in a bad mood by refraining from vomiting again. You looked away and tried to catch your breath and calm down. The deer took the opportunity to take a closer look, he noticed that you were shaking like a leaf, and you looked like you had run a marathon. He approached you and placed his hand on your shoulder again.

"Did something happen? " He asked you in a tone almost... "worried"?

*

You turned to look at him because you didn't believe the tone he used.

And this time you saw that his smile was much smaller than usual and that he really had a worried look on his face. If you didn't know him, you could almost swear he was worried about you. If Val or Vox had tried anything on you, would he have helped you?

"No, nothing bad, fortunately. I got what I wanted... my plan worked... the cane was enough to convince the pimp, I got a recording of our conversation and I got away with two forced kisses is all." you said emotionlessly as you took your Dictaphone out of your pocket.

*

A static almost startled you. Alastor's eyes had suddenly changed and looked much more dangerous, as did his smile. Your eyes widened and you immediately felt in danger. Luckily for you the deer's face had almost returned to normal, but he still seemed angry.

*

"And so what took you so long?" Alastor asked, leaning on his microphone.

"I saw Vox..." You replied with a slight cough and holding your stomach. "Alastor, do you mind if we talk about this tomorrow? I'll set the record straight with everyone. Right now, I _**really**_ _**need**_ a _**drink**_ to forget what I've been through." You said as you headed out of the alley. Unfortunately, the deer decided something else for you.

"No, no, my dear, I don't think getting drunk is the best thing for you," he said cheerfully as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you up against it.

"No Let me go!"You whistled angrily as your cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"You need a good breath of fresh air and fortunately for you I'm in the mood to show some kindness and take you to a quiet place so you can release all this pressure."

Since when did that idiot start babying you like a child?

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I? »

"mmmmmh No I don't think so my little wolf cub," Alastor said with a big smile as he wrapped one of his arms around your waist.

You growled disapprovingly as you avoided making eye contact. However the deer grabbed your cheeks and started to pull them up.

"Come on Darling, do me a favor, smile for me. You know, not only are you not fully dressed, but you're going to get wrinkled in the futur. It's too bad, you look so beautiful when you smile."

You felt your hands and even your tail hidden by your pants and your shirt tensed themself. Your cheeks were so hot you could have cooked eggs on them.

_"Will He ever shut the hell up one day?"_

You slapped her hands together and grunted a bitter "Don't touch me" before taking a deep breath and sighed  with a  defeatist  tone.

"All right. I'm willing to bend to your stupid whim, but consider it a thank you for your contribution to my plan to help Angel have a slightly holier deal with Valentino."

"Oh, I'm so glad of it Darling." Then without waiting for another response from you, He grabbed your shoulder, snapped his fingers, and then, beamed you to an unknown destination.

*

*

*

(**_Here is a little Drawing of Y/n when she is serious that I made I hope you like it_**)

_ **(Thank you to @HmmDarling on wattpad for this FanArt of Y/N and Alastor** _ _ **.** _ <https://www.wattpad.com/story/225085223?utm_medium=pm&utm_source=android&utm_content=story>

** _Once again if you want to make fanarts and that you want me to post them in my next chapters there's no worries you just have to send me a message ^^)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back !!! Sorry for the late.  
You have no idea how happy I am to be able to write again. I couldn't take it anymore, my first year of law school was more than out of the ordinary between The Covid19, transportation strikes, pension reform strikes, getting up at 5:30 in the morning, taking the train at 7:00 a.m. and coming home at 6:00 p.m.  
Oh dear lord help!
> 
> Anyway! Vox put Y/N in trouble in this chapter. I don't know if you felt it, but I don't like Vox, he's for me, the representation of the corrupt fourth estater, I think he's the kind of person who will do anything to destroy an individual no matter what the means, even if it means telling fake-news / making false evidence.  
Y/N finds her in trouble and has to trust Alastor. Is he going to betray her? Or is he going to give her to Vox. More importantly, how is he going to react when he finds out about the deal between Vox and Y/N? 
> 
> I hope everything is going well for you on your side, thanks again for supporting me with your comments, I'm really happy that you like this story so much.  
Please, take care of yourself.


	30. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk at length with Alastor about your deal with Vox.

*

You didn't know how you were able to not be sick when Alastor beamed you up.

You opened your eyes as you let go of the deer's arm. Before looking around you, you took a few moments to get used to the change in your surroundings by taking a deep breath and gently massaging your temples. You didn't notice it right away but the noise of the city was much more bearable, no skidding noises or car crashes, no sounds of fights or agony. No, everything was quiet. There was only the sound of wind and... of a liquid? Why was it unusually hot all of a sudden?

So it was with astonishment that you finally looked around.

Almost instantly your eyebrows raised in surprise. You were on the docks, in a part of the city you didn't really know, you might have been here once before but you didn't remember much about it.

The architecture of the bridges was quite similar to the ones in Paris, the only difference was that the water of the Seine had been replaced by a lava with beautiful colors. A soft mixture of red, orange and a golden color. It was quite disconcerting because this lava flowing calmly along the "river" had the same hypnotic and soothing light as the flame of a candle. It was so beautiful that you almost forgot Alastor. He had to touch your shoulder to bring you back to reality. You flinched and walked away from his hand.

*

"Sorry, I was somewhere else," you said in a neutral tone.

"Don't apologize my dear, I knew you would like this place, especially when I saw, not without great astonishment, the special attention you could pay to a simple little candle." The deer laughs with an almost arrogant smile, indirectly mentioning your dinner.

*

You were tempted to tell him that there was some reason why you preferred to look at a poor little candle, however you didn't really have the strength to get angry with him, you were really much too tired, and at the end of your tether. You just shrugged your shoulders with a false coldness and mumbled an "I see" in a tired tone.

The deer watched you quite annoyed by your lack of energy, nevertheless soon realized that he couldn't really blame you. He himself would be in much the same state of mind if he had been in your shoes. Oh, his teeth gnashed just thinking about it. He took a deep breath and then put a slightly friendlier smile on his face.

"Well, how about taking a walk? You can tell me what happened with our dear... pile of garbage." He said, pointing to a small bottle of water to help you come to your senses and soothe your stomach still sore from all the events of the day.

A small mocking smile appeared on your lips for a few seconds when your ears heard the demon's comment. You sighed and then started walking along the dock with him while drinking a little water.

Little by little you began to straighten your silhouette which was curved with defeatism following your discussion with Vox, and You gradually returned to your impassive and serious self.

Seeing the change in your posture, the deer played with his microphone as he walked.

*

"So, tell me, What happened exactly? Did he agree to play along?" He asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"... Yes, he agreed, however he soon realized what I wanted to do when he found out I was working at the hotel."

The deer raised an eyebrow and placed his hands behind his back.

"Oh, so I guess the terms of your agreement have hardened somewhat."

"Indeed..." You sighed, "The fact that I work with you hasn't made things any better, he really hates you."

"Ha ha, I hate him even more." Alastor laugh. "Vox has no talent with these technologies, there is nothing really entertaining, moreover there is no passion in TV talk shows or on the news. All these journalists always approach the same neutral face, the same tone, and simply recite their text like a vulgar soulless parrot, they bring no energy to the listener, it's monstrously boring." Alastor complained while moving his hands with disdain.

You contained a small laugh and then answered with a touch of humor.

"It's a good thing people like Charlie are here to bring a little more life to the set, isn't it?"

"Oh Yes, fortunately, although her speech was a nameless nonsense, I hadn't laughed so much since- " He suddenly stopped as if he realized something. "For a very long time."

You looked at him discreetly out of the corner of your eye, and then you easily understood what he was referring to. Curiously enough, you put a grateful smile on your face. Yes, he had been thinking about that awful market crash and the many broken families, yet he chose not to laugh about it in front of you, and you appreciate it.

"Even though I'm a little ashamed to admit it, I laughed a lot too. "

"Oh but you left at the best time darling! " exclaimed Alastor blinking at you in confusion.

"What do you mean? »

"Well, Charlie ended this interview by getting into a fist-fight with Katie Killjoy and burning her colleague, it was a wonderful spectacle! A real heartbreaking passion was on stage that day! What a shame you decided to leave so quickly. "explained the deer with excitement.

You continued walking with him, keeping your hands behind your back and looking serious.

"Well, I left because I already knew that this interview was going to be a complete fiasco, there was no reason for me to stay and watch Charlie get humiliated any more. I had other things to do."

"Business, I presume?"

"That's it."

*

You were silent for a while and then you spoke in a slightly more serious tone when you suddenly stopped. At that moment, you two were hidden from the view of the other demons under an old stone bridge carefully carved with various statues of demons and fallen angels.

"Alastor."

The deer turned to you, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yes my dear?"

"We... Well, we won't really be able to do what I planned to do with the interview."

The demon tilted his head to the side with a little white noise without taking his eyes off you. In response you sighed and looked away at the lava and the few boats that sailed on it, which seemed foolish to be human.

"Vox agreed out of interest. However, I had to promise him not to let you react to this TV interview. Otherwise... »

Your muffled little voice caught the deer's attention. He easily understood what you meant because you had the same depressed expression on your face as when he had asked you to have dinner with him. He tightened his grip on the microphone with bitterness as his smile became dangerously wide.

_ **You were such a stupid woman! ** _

"Otherwise you give yourself like a vulgar consolation prize, is that it? "In a grave tone that didn't bode well.

Your body shuddered in disgust at the sound of his voice, but you couldn't really tell him he was wrong. It was the truth.

"Forgive me, darling, but you're really stupid."

"Why, Thank you for being honest." You said ironically.

A little silence for a few minutes settled in and the deer sat down next to you.

"I don't understand you... No, I don't even understand why you're here."

Your ears pricked up violently on your head, you twisted your neck in its direction in confusion.

"You spend your time living for others, letting them use you. I've never seen you do anything for yourself."

"You're wrong." you answered softly.

The deer tilted its head in your direction and motioned for you to explain.

*

"When I worked in the mob, I had to keep my feelings for others quiet, I had to forget what empathy meant to preserve myself. I don't know what I would've become if I hadn't done that. I had to go deaf so that I wouldn't hear the screams of pain from the innocent people I locked up in tiny chests in inhuman positions for days on end.

I had to become blind when I physically and mentally tortured some of the victims to make them talk. I had to ignore the smell of burning and rotten flesh." You took a moment to calm down because you felt that you were shaking with anger. "Do you know what I mean? If I wanted to preserve what little sanity I had left, I had to follow orders like a machine would. So you're wrong Alastor, I do things for me sometimes"

Alastor grinned at the sound of your words.

"From the little I know of you, you have chosen to keep your feelings quiet just to do your job and get something in return, am I right?"

"Yes, at first it was only to protect my father, then there were Boris and Nicolaï."

"So that's what I'm telling you, even though you "preserved" yourself, you only did it for those you loved."

"Because they needed me." You retorted.

"What about you?"

"About me?"

"Didn't you ever wonder what you wanted? I mean, why didn't you just leave when you had the chance?"

"Because my father..."

"I don't care," Cut the deer with an unusually harsh tone. "Didn't you ever think that He would have been more than happy if you'd gone away from your town to live your own life? You know? Get a decent job, find love, do that dating nonsense, have a nice wedding, have kids, raise them, become a grandmother, in a nutshell... live for you, not him."

Your fists clenched in frustration. You bit your lower lip and held back your tears. Of course... He couldn't understand you.

"Do you think you're better? You depend on others too ."

Alastor laughed as if you'd just said the best joke he'd ever heard in his life. He readjusted his hair condescendingly and then asked you:

"Why, my dear?"

"Why did you work in radio? Simply because you needed attention. You wanted people to listen to you. You wanted people to look at you, to recognize you, to admire you. To put it plainly, the love of others makes you feel safe. You depend on other people's thinking, because if your listeners didn't love you, you would have been forgotten and you would never have had such a reputation. "You looked down for a moment to think about your words. "And even now, why are you even here? Why did you follow me? Why are you with me?"

You asked rigorously, locking your eyes with his. "Huh? Tell me why. If you're supposed to be able to do without others, and "live for yourself," then why are you here?"

The deer looked at you in amazement. He looked completely stunned, as if you asked him to solve an impossible calculation. He had never really thought about it... probably because the mere thought of this possibility made him... "uncomfortable". He had always preferred to reassure himself that he had a real talent for oratory and that he just liked terrifying people with sordid tales of murder.

"No, I got into radio just because I knew I was destined to work in it. After all, a lot of people envied-" He cut himself off abruptly when he realized his mistake.

" "A lot of people envied" your public speaking skills." You finished his sentence for him with a smile. "Surely some people must have denigrated you and demeaned you by telling you it wasn't a job for you, so you decided to prove them that they were wrong. You did everything you could to make your dream come true while listening to your mother's encouragement. Deep down, you wanted to succeed not only for yourself, but also for her so that she would be proud of you and happy. That's what happened, isn't it?"

You saw the shape of the deer tensed itself. Its hair was hiding its face, making it look much darker and dangerous. Its ears, once proudly erect on the top of its skull, were a little lower than usual, indicating that it was disturbed. He didn't even realize he was shaking. Well, it sounds like you hit a nerve. However, just as you were about to tell him to drop it, his ears suddenly popped up as if he had been stung by a wasp. He turned to you energetically and gave you a big sincere smile.

"Indeed, you're not fundamentally wrong."

You looked at him quite taken aback by his behavior.

"However, I don't think I'm wrong either. Maybe it's good to live for others, but if you forget to live for yourself I find it boring and completly senseless because you're wasting your life. Look, when you think about it, what could you have done if you had been free? "Asked the deer curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"What if... I had been "free"?"

"Yes, what would you have done if nothing had held you back in your neighborhood?"

You blinked, and your mouth opened slightly as you watched you dive into your memories. You remembered those moments with BF/N, or waiting to be a mother. However, you also remembered when you helped your boyfriend with his newspaper articles or sketches. You also remembered all the odd jobs and all the people you met.

"I... I wish I could help people, to be honest."

You heard Alastor sigh through his nose in disapproval. You could have even sworn he refrained from slamming his hand against his forehead. With a chuckle you explained yourself.

"No, I don't think I would have worked until I forgot "to live for me." In fact, there were so many jobs I wanted to do when I was young. But I really wanted to help other people, that's what I really wanted to do. Working in medicine, in education, in the justice system, in law enforcement, in charity, there were so many choices to achieve what I wanted."

You raised your head up and closed your eyes for a moment to think back to your old dreams that you'd long forgotten and the deer could see something unusual about you. Its bright red eyes widened at the sight of your smile. You really smiled sincerely, there was no sign of melancholy or hypocrisy, no, you really smiled, you looked happy. The deer's attention was drawn to your lips which were now stretched upwards... He won't admit it, even less in front of you, but you were beautiful like this.

"Well... I admit it." you suddenly said, bringing him out of his reverie. "If my life had been different I would have wanted to live my life, build my own family..." You stopped to mentally prepare yourself to continue your sentence without crying in front of him. "To have children and show them all the world had to offer, I would have wanted so much..." Your hands and your teeth clenched, but strangely enough, it only took a few seconds for you to return to a more positive face. "Well, you said it yourself, "_There is no undoing what is done._" "

Yes, It was true. You had agreed to defile your hands, your body and your soul, under no circumstances you could be redeemed.

Alastor stared at you for a moment as strange fish leap gracefully out of the lava.

*

"I would like to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"What makes you think I will submit to Vox's will?"

You wet your lips and then you answered honestly.

"Nothing at all. You're free to do whatever you want."

A small white noise tickled your ears, indicating the surprise of the deer.

"I have a backup plan, I know a demon who owns a newspaper and Vox_**never said you could not react to a written article about the TV interview**_. However you're free to choose what you want this time." You said without too much emotion.”

Alastor blinked in amazement, to be honest he didn't think you would be so bold as to counter Vox using this alternative. And he wouldn't have imagined for a second that you would give him the right to sacrifice you to Vox.

"So If I had understand it correctly,_ you trust me_ right?"

It had a long silence. A silence almost too long for Alastor. All his ears could hear was the sound of traffic and lava. No sound was coming from you, even your breathing was so weak that one would think you were supposed to breathe.

After what could be considered an eternity your lips separated.

"Yes."

The deer then felt an unknown feeling burst into his chest. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was still a little disturbing. He didn't know what it was. All he knew was that his smile had widened with great pride. Without really thinking, he put a hand on your shoulder and turned you in his direction.

"I'm so pleased, darling."

"Good for you" you replied with a faint smile. "To tell you the truth I don't really have a choice"

At this the deer held a little static noise in the back of his throat, then he stretched your cheeks to force you to smile.

"Come on, my dear, smile, you know you're never fully dressed without it."

You stared at his red eyes with annoyance but strangely his teasing expression and his playful eyes were stronger than you this time, you started smiling, and then laughing in spite of yourself. _Oh Lucifer he really looked like a child sometimes. _

Luckily for him, you hadn't noticed the deer's ears were trembling with contentment at the sound of your laughter, he would certainly have been mortified not to have been able to control himself fully in front of you.

"That's much better," he said cheerfully as he let go of your face. "Well, I think we should go back to the hotel and inform our dear princess of our plans."

*

He was about to turn his heels to continue his walk but suddenly your hands grabbed his jacket and before he could protest your lips gently landed on his. His body tensed and his eyes widened in amazement. His smile had almost fallen off!

Both of your hands clung firmly to his shirt, secretly refusing to let him move away from you. Gradually the deer's body relaxed and his hands unconsciously wrapped around your waist as he too closed his eyes and let his body guide him.

For your part, you hadn't even noticed that you had dropped your water bottle and it had rolled along the dock until it fell into the lava.

Honestly, you hadn't even noticed what you were doing, your body had acted on its own, it had followed this impulse without thinking, without bothering to think about the consequences of such an act, as for your reason, it was completely bewitched by this pleasant alluring smell that made your head spin and this soft warmth that gave you a well-being that you had only rarely known.

How long had this lasted? Neither of you knew it or even paid the slightest attention to it, you were just enjoying the moment.

The demons on the barges or on the boats that had seen you thought they had dreamt or had been a bit too much of a drunk, others were so stunned that they hadn't even been able to scream, and a little demon was so shocked by what he had just seen that he clumsily dropped his phone into the lava while trying to take a picture.

Unfortunately the bubble you were in burst violently because the horrible sound of a boat's foghorn horn sadistically destroyed your eardrums. You both came out of your state of trance and watch each other.

_Wait... You were-_

. . .

_OH LUCIFER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE POOR FOOL?!!!_

Your eyes widened like saucers to the point where you wondered if they were coming out of their sockets, and your mouth opened in shock. Of course it was unnecessary to point out that you were redder than the costume on the radio demon.

The "reassuring" element was that Alastor looked just as disturbed as you did. He had spasms that could certainly be of deep disgust at the opinions of the situation, and had a little redness on his cheeks. An abominable sound of a badly tuned radio coming out of his throat, it could almost have been funny because it sounded like he was desperately looking for a good frequency to talk on.

You took in as much air as you could into your lungs while raising your index fingers to get his attention.

"I-I-" Well, you admirably failed to control panic in your voice. "ERROR! I mean- uh Oh! Look at the time ! IjustrememberedthatIhavesomethingtodoathomeandit'sveryimportant!IleaveituptoyoutotellCharlieforme,itwasapleasuretalkingwithyouAlastorhaveanicedayBYE!"

(_"I-I-" __Well, you admirably failed to control panic in your voice.__ "ERROR! Well I mean- uh Oh! look at the time! I just remembered that I have something to take care of at home and it's very important! I leave it up to you to tell Charlie for me, it was a pleasure talking with you Alastor, have a nice day BYE")_

Without adding more, you walked in the opposite direction from him. You walked with a quick step and you were steeper than a corpse. You didn't even notice it, for the moment all you cared about was being as far away from this deer as possible. You would have been able to walk to the other end of hell if you hadn't made the choice to help the princess and your friends weren't here.

*

Alastor, for his part, remained nailed in place as if he had been put on pause whil watched your silhouette slip away with unspeakable disgrace. Finally when he came to his senses he brought two of his fingers to his lips with a completely dazed look on his face.

Well... it was an... "unexpected complication" he hadn't seen coming...

Suddenly his ears contracted when he heard a very unpleasant little sigh.

He turned his head towards the noise and noticed that his shadow was looking at you with a dreamy look, or rather... looking at your shadow with a dreamy look.

His mouth twisted in disgust, and he cleared his throat while staring at his shadow with reprehension.

The latter jumped up and looked at his master with embarrassment as if to say "I'm sorry."

The deer didn't bother to answer it, he made his microphone appear, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

*

*

*

_ **Many thanks to JKQFish (Deviantart) / Jkquality (Wattpad) I was screaming like a fangirl when I saw this drawing.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Embarrassed smile) 
> 
> Hey, everybody, I hope you're all right. 
> 
> Well I'll be honest with you, I didn't plan this little "extra" between Y/N and Alastor. Buuuuuuut my mother managed to find the words to convince me to "take the step a little earlier than expected" and I was able to imagine other interesting little elements for the rest of this story. 
> 
> I'm not very comfortable with romantic scenes, I find that I write them in such a clichéd way that I'm often ashamed of them, so I hope you liked this chapter anyway ^^'
> 
> Thank you again for all your support, your fanarts, and your comments, all go straight to my heart. 
> 
> Please, take care of yourself.


	31. Unforeseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go home. After you are drunk and asleep on the couch, Boris contacts you and you decide to go to the hotel. However, you will have a little thing unexpected during your preparations...

* 

Nope. Non. Não. Nie. Nein. Нет. Nada ! Nothing !

Nothing happened, it was just a bad fucking dream and you were about to wake up. Yes, you would quietly wake up in your bed and forget this awful nightmare. Yes, that's it! Nothing happened, you didn't do anything, in fact? you didn't even see the fucking deer all day since you were just having the most sordid dream of your afterlife.

…

That's what you said to yourself all the way to your apartment in the hope that it would reassure you.

All the demons were pretty much baffled by the fact that you were whispering to yourself. Many wondered what had happened to you because no one saw you that "disturbed.". None of them had dared to talk to you, there was a horrible electric feeling in the air and many demons felt that you could explode at any moment. So it was best for them to just let you go without too much fuss.

After 2 endless hours of walking, you finally recognized a street leading into your territory. With the grace of a zombie in need of energy, you entered your building and walked up the stairs with an empty look.

As soon as you recognized the door of your apartment your eyes glowed with desperate relief. You hurriedly took out your keys and you quickly opened your door before slammed it behind you.

Your back stuck to it for a few moments while you looked at the floor with an empty look. You felt your nerves letting go through the uncontrollable tremors of your exhausted body.

Your glassy eyes stared at your hands in distress. Unconstitutionally, you moved your right hand to your lips.

_What had you done? _

You lowered your head as your tremors intensified.

_This was not normal! It wasn't worthy of you! It was... it was..._

With fury you placed one of your hands on your face and angrily you grabbed a few strands of your hair while tears ran from your eyes.

_ **A betrayal. A stab in the back and nothing else! ** _

"I'm so Dumb! "You cursed yourself as you walked into your living room.

You dried your tears and decided to forget that awful day, and for that, all means were good.

You opened a cupboard and took out several bottles of alcohol in varying degrees and then prepared the most violent mixture you could invent. You added a few ice cubes and started to drink it as if it were water. Of course it tasted awful, but you didn't care. You started again with it, changing the doses and not putting any ice cubes in it this time, and you started again and again, until you couldn't get up anymore. You couldn't even see the bottles properly anymore.

You pushed a little moan of pain because your head was hurting like hell.

Yeah, you pushed a little too hard, but you got what you wanted. You let your body crawl into your couch with fatigue and closed your eyes.

** _You really were pathetic._ **

Your glass crashed to the floor because you didn't have enough energy to hold it in your hands, however you didn't give a shit about it. You lay down completely and took a cushion to hold it close to you as a way to comfort yourself.

Gradually you felt yourself floating in an unknown place. You couldn't move or open your eyes, strangely enough you didn't care the least bit. You just wanted to sleep and nothing else.

Unfortunately a deafening ringing suddenly sounded in your eardrums and you felt yourself falling into the void. Your body slammed hard against the floor of your living room and the pain forced you to open your eyes in panic.

"Ugh... Whoever you are...Fuck you..." you cursed the asshole who dared to call you in the middle of the night.

You crawled pathetically on the couch trying to overcome that horrible nausea that was attacking your stomach, then you grabbed your phone.

*

[What?] You asked in a bad mood as a horrible headache began to appear.

[Little Boss? Sorry to bother you, it's just that you didn't show up this morning and Orso didn't see you at the bar.]

_"This morning"? _

You rubbed your eyes together while whining in pain, then you looked at your window and at your clock.

"_You've got to be kidding me..."_ You grumbled to yourself that it was 3:00 in the afternoon. You felt like you had slept only a few minutes but in reality you had slept all night and all morning! Such a shame!

[Boss? Are you still there?] Asked Boris with a voice a little too powerful for your ears.

[Please don't shout Boris, this is not the right time..] You asked tiredly as you slumped down from your couch and put one hand on your forehead.

The wolf-dog fell silent for a moment and then asked softly.

[Have you been drinking?]

[What do you think Sherlock?...] You asked coldy.

[What happened? Alastor told me what you did when I asked him where you were, but I don't think you'd get drunk for it.]

You held a mocking laugh at the back of your throat. So Alastor didn't say anything about your little slip-up. It was a very good thing and you were very grateful to him for it.

Boris would certainly have made you deaf by the time you picked up the phone, and Nikolai would certainly have tried to kill Alastor.

[If you'd been in my shoes, Boris, I don't think you'd mind a huge glass of vodka mixed with all the booze in the world.] You fought back. [Changing the subject, how's Angel doing?]

You heard Boris grumbling on the other end of the phone. He wasn't exactly convinced by your explanation but in your condition, it was best to keep a low profile.

[He's much better. Don't worry about him.]

[Fine. I'm going to stop by the hotel, I need to ask Charlie something important. As for you, can you ask...] You yawned then continued [to Fos, Thénardier and Mirar to come to the hotel?].

[I would my little boss you can counting on me, but are you sure you want to work today? I mean, you don't seem-]

[I'm fine, Boris. Besides, I don't have time to rest, Vox told me our interview is in four days and I really need all the information I can get on him and Killjoy as soon as possible. Saddly, I'm not going to be able to rest now.]

[...] Boris sighed. [All right, well, I'll see you then.]

[Yeah, See you Later Boris.] You answered by hanging up.

*

As soon as you were sure that the call had been disconnected you placed your hands over your eyes and let out a little angry shout. You hated it when a day started out this way. You had so much to do and so little time.

You got up slowly and went to your room to take a casual outfit. You weren't going to work at the hotel, you just had to ask Charlie for a few things, talk to Mirar, Thénarier, and Fos, and then finally set things straight with Alastor.

Yes, you had to talk to him, that disgusting thing that happened between you was nothing but a... a "stupid impulse". You also wondered if it had something to do with the fact that you were a demon wolf. Indeed it was the beginning of the year and maybe it was playing a little bit on your hormones since it's the breeding season of wolves... Oh my god you already wanted to throw up at the thought of that. You were hoping your theory was wrong but at the same time you were kind of hoping it was true because it gave you a reason to have so stupidly kissed that deer.

You went to your bathroom and started taking off your dirty clothes. A little cold shower was going to clear your head. You took a deep breath to gather up all your courage and then you turned on the cold water. Needless to say, you were crying on the inside. Once your body got used to the cool temperature of the water you finally began to regain control of your thoughts. Little by little a schedule began to take shape in your head and you were delighted.

You turned off the water with a little smile and then opened the shower curtain ready to face the day! But suddenly, you falled face to face with a black silhouette. The thing stared at you for a moment with completely white eyes and a big friendly smile. Then without warning it handed you your towel.

. . .

_ **WHAT THE FUCK !? ** _

You screamed in terror before you slipped and fell backwards in your bathtub. You tried to hold on to the curtain but all you managed to do was to pull it off, and get the bar which was holding it fall down right on your head.

You took painfully the curtain to cover yourself and you glanced up with stunned eyes at the thing that looked at you with a sheepish look, it had the same silhouette as you, it almost looked like ... your shadow?

"Who are you? "You asked.

The smile of the shadow widened as if she had found a friend, her mouth opened but no sound came out even if its mouth was moving.

"I can't understand a word of what you're saying. Now tell me who the fuck you are and what you're doing here or get out! " You growled angrily as your wolf tail unconsciously rose to intimidate the thing in front of you.

The shadow jumped with a panicked look and then started to think quickly, suddenly itsface lit up. To your surprise, the creature began to move its hands to talk to you.

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you at all. I'm a part of you, your shadow to be more precise, nice to meet you_"

Your eyes slowly widened and your mouth opened in utter amazement.

"But how? "you asked. "You've never spoken to me before."

The shadow lowered its eyes a little embarrassed and then answered you

"_Well, I "came to life" yesterday." She said, "It was the shadow of the deer that woke me up, while um..._"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" you ordered by ripping the towel from its hands and getting out of the tub. "I don't want a talking, independent shadow in my life." You gave it a death stare. "I'll ask Alastor to sort this out."

The shadow's eyes glowed faintly, as if it had been hurt.

"Please don't look at me like that, _you disgust me even more._" You said darkly as you began to get dressed...

"_But Y/N I-_"

"Take your place on the wall and leave me alone. I don't need you."

*

The shadow step back in the face of your aggression and his ears collapsed on his head, testifying to its silent pain. She nodded her head and returned to her place on the wall making a small sound that could be similar to a sad sigh.

You, for your part, have checked that your shadow has returned to its original appearance, then in a bad mood, you took your clothes room and you violently placed them in your washing machine.

Really, that was all I needed. After going through a pornographic studio of horrors, kissing the fucking demon on the radio, you were left with a filthy shadowy freelance who had nothing to do with what you had become on your hands.

Why did Alastor do this to you? Was this his way of getting revenge? The poor little deer was shocked by your... "_urge_"? Oh yes, poor Alastor. Was he too precious for that kind of crap? You're the one who have been traumatized! _**You**_ kissed him just like that! Just on a fucking whim! For no fucking reason! You never hated yourself that much, you had just stabbed BF/N in the back just on some ridiculous fucking impulse! You betrayed him for a guy you hated with all your heart and Alastor would have the nerve to be angry with you? What a joke! And the icing on the cake in that stupid prank was that _your shadow_ looked like a _naive woman_!_ Too nice for this world! _You weren't like that, oh no you weren't like that, it wasn't you, it wasn't you, it wasn't you at all. Really, it couldn't have been worse! It really couldn't!

*

You went to your kitchen to drink some water and to eat a little bit. Even though you weren't very hungry, it was much safer for you and those around you. You hadn't eaten for several hours, and a smell that was a bit too strong could at any time wake up your instincts and make you lose control at the end, and for now, create a disaster was the last thing you needed today. You went back to the bathroom to brush your teeth, and then you brushed your hair with fury, ignoring the hair you were tearing out from the violence of your blows. Once everything was ready you put all the things you need your bag and left for the hotel.

On the way, despite your irritation, you paid special attention to the street lamps and were surprised to see them sizzling as soon as you got close. So Vox was right, it was you who was the reason of the light's problems. You were so amazed that you ran into a demon.

*

"You can't watch where the fuck you're going, bitch-" The insect demon you had jostled suddenly cut himself when he noticed who you were. You twisted your neck at an inhuman angle with an unpleasant creak, approached him and almost immediately smelled the putrid smell of alcohol and drugs emanating from him. _So nauseating..._

"_**Say that again...**_ "You defied.

The demon fell backwards before your very eyes and began to tremble.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! "He stuttered as he stepped back.

The other demons in the corner watched out of curiosity, others just shrugged their shoulders and went on their way. This kind of thing was common after all.

"Get the hell out of my way. I don't see you hanging around my territory, Am I clear?"

*

The demon nodded his head and got up completely terrified, he ran across the road to get away from you as fast as he could but unfortunately for him he couldn't get very far because a truck effortlessly mowed him down and smashed different parts of his body in an awful noise…

You would be lying if you had said that you were not surprised by his bad luck, yet you shrugged your shoulders and continued on your way with a cold face yet you kept visual contact with every electrical device you could see and almost every time, there was a reaction. It was as if your anger had taken the form of a wave scrambler or something like that.

Unfortunately you couldn't ask yourself any more questions because you immediately saw the Hazbin Hotel sign. You accelerated the pace and entered quickly into the building...

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Sorry I'm late, the week that went by was a horror, I was very irritable and tired, I really didn't have the head to write and in fact, I didn't want to do anything at all I just wanted to do nothing (my mother was in the same state and it didn't help too much (yeah we argue sometimes ^^'), morevover it doesn't stop raining since a couple of days, so there you go it wasn't a great week).  
Now we're a little better, so don't worry. 
> 
> I know this chapter is short but believe me it's much better this way, the chapter is originally 12 or 13 pages long. And there was TOO MANY things going on to my liking between the meeting with the shadow of Y/N, a very important discussion for the continuation of the story between Charlie Vaggie and Y/N we were really lost in it.  
So you understand, I've decided to split this chapter in two. You have one chapter today, and I'll post the other part Friday/Saturday/ or Sunday at the latest. So you have two chapters this week. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind too much, I'm sorry again for the inconvenience.
> 
> Please be safe!


	32. Do you have a Bible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a long conversation with Charlie and Vaggie about your arrangements with Vox and Valentino. The two girls point out some flaws in your plan.
> 
> You may be in more danger than you think.

*

"Hello everyone, sorry for the late." You said out loud to warn all the staff of your presence once you walked through the hotel door.

Charlie was the first to come to see you, she was followed by Vaggie and both looked worried.

"Hello Y/N, um... Can we talk to you? "Charlie asked nervously.

"Of course, I had to talk to you too, I have some interesting news for you." You said with a smile to try to reassure them a little bit. Unfortunately, Vaggie's serious face and Charlie's concern quickly cooled you down.

You followed them to the princess' office and once Charlie closed the door, she offered you a seat and a hot drink. You accepted it and looked at the different libraries that were inside in order to be completely relaxed and throw all your stress away. Several golden eyes were on the corners of the furniture and looked at you at times. It was quite disturbing at first, but you've gotten used to it. It wasn't the first time you've seen this kind of decoration after all.

*

"Boris and Alastor explained to us that you made a deal with Valentino and Vox. Is it true Y/N?" Charlie asked suddenly and worriedly.

"That's right, though my contract with Vox was a little hiccup in my plans."

" "A_**little hiccup**_" "?! "Vaggie shouted, almost tearing her hair out. "What the hell were you thinking Y/N! "

Your eyes slowly widened in the face of the white-haired girl's anger.

"You could have been killed! Even worse! Do you have any idea who Vox and Valentino are? They're manipulators, narcissistic perverts who are prepared to do anything to get what they want ! They don't want anything good for the hotel or other sinners! " she cried trembling with anger, "What would have happened if you had fallen into a trap? Have you even thought about it? They could have drugged you, tortured you, even brainwashed you or whatever to force you to turn against us and satisfy their morbid whims!_ You could have endangered the whole hotel! Not only you!" _

Your jaw tightened in the face of a barrage of criticism. You put your cup down with a deep breath. You understood her reaction, but being so demeaned irritated you deeply. Seriously, who did she think you were? A naive novice? You've spent most of your fucking life with this kind of person! You were forced to sleep with scum like them! Of course you knew who you were dealing with, how dare she take you for a fool?

*

"Really? "you roundly asked. "_**And what would you have done**_? Would you have sat here and waited for Angel Dust to get killed one day at work? "You provoked hard. "_it would have been a wonderful __advertising__ for the hotel indeed!_ "

"You really think- "

"Vaggie calm down, Alastor clearly explained the rules of the contracts she made with Vox and Valentino, and look, she's doing very well."

"And how do you think Valentino's gonna react when he finds out that she duped him? "Vaggie asked. "He's going to come here and try to kill her and maybe even raze the whole hotel to the ground!"

"I thought about it. " You stepped in. "I recorded our conversation, Valentino is too proud to put his reputation on the line."

"What about Vox? "Vaggie asked.

"Vox?"

"How's he gonna react when he finds out you tricked him into playing semantics on the contract?"

«…»

"If your plan works, what's even gonna happen after the interview Y/N ? " The tone of the Vaggie had become darker, and her eye shone as a warning sign.

You pursed your lips and then placed a reassuring smile on your lips. You couldn't afford to show the slightest sign of doubt.

"Vox... won't be able to afford to attack the hotel, he'd come up against Alastor, myself, and all the demons that help me on my turf, he wouldn't risk humiliation. So you don't have to worry about that."

"What about you then Y/N? "Charlie asked trembling.

You stared calmly at Charlie even though you felt your stomach twitch with fear.

"Nothing's going to happen to me Charlie, don't worry about me. I always manage to get by. "You tried to reassure.

"That's why_ you ended up here_. " Vaggie curtly retorted

You rolled your eyes.

"Almost always..." You've corrected yourself. "Anyway, the most important thing here is not me, but the hotel. It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as this hotel is running."

The blonde's eyes widened as if she had just heard something absurd.

"Y/N you mean a lot to us, you do a lot for us and Vaggie and me are infinitely grateful to you ." Charlie began by putting down her mug. "We're concerned about what can happen to you. You're really a good friend and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

_Friend?_

Your body tensed at the sound of that word, your eyebrows frowned as you raised your chin. You were touched, but deep down you knew you didn't deserve it, you deserved even less the friendship of Boris or Nikolai. You bit your tongue and answered.

"Thank you." Was all you could say. "I'm sorry I acted alone without warning you, it won't happen again in the future."

Charlie gave you a sweet smile and nodded.

"Don't worry, it's forgotten, the most important thing is that you're OK, and Angel will certainly be more peaceful because of you."

You preferred only to smile back, which allowed Vaggie to ask you a few questions.

"How are you going to make this interview then, I know you've already told us what you plan to do, but can you be a bit more precise?"

"Well, I'm already going to find out about Katie Killjoy and Vox, so I'll be able to get a handle on them. Boris must have warned you that some demons are coming to the hotel today, I'll put them in charge of gathering as much information as possible,_ even if it means invading their privacy_."

"Aren't you afraid that they won't use it against the hotel?"

"I'll make it clear that I'm not looking for redemption, and we have to defend the hotel, why shouldn't we have the right to defend it in the event of an attack after all? Moreover, we're in Hell, they'll also try to make me feel uncomfortable by confronting me with my private life as well, I have no illusions about that. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

Vaggie nodded and turned to Charlie to ask her what she thought of it, the princess nodded in turn and motioned for you to continue.

"When the interview is over, Fos, the demon who runs the newspaper I told you about, will publish an article and Alastor will be able to react on it, which will protect me from Vox."

"And you trust Alastor? " Vaggie asked suspiciously.

"I have no choice, Vaggie. He's far too proud to let his rival hurt me...so... I hope he won't stab me in the back"

Vaggie silently whispered "_It's so squalid_" in response.

Seriously, the more she looked around you, the more she felt you could be killed at any moment. Alastor was just waiting for a small opportunity to destroy you, Vox and Valentino would try to erase you as soon as they realized that you had fooled them. Velvet, for her part, would join Vox and Valentino without hesitation, and even if she was one of the "minors" Overlords, she wasn't any less dangerous at all!

_ **In all, that was four fucking Overlords against you, not to mention their potential sidekicks. It was too much for you, even with your allies. ** _

Suddenly, Vaggie jumped when she realized something important. "But if the interview doesn't go in his favor,_ Vox can cut off the power to the city and stop the viewers from watching the show_, how are you going to do that?"

Your eyes widened. It's true that that squarehead could cut off the power to the city, he told you himself. Without realizing it, you looked down as a small shiver snaked down your spine.

You forgot that little "unforeseen event".

The only advantage you had was Mirar. If he managed to be taken as a cameraman by Vox for this interview you could use Boris and Nikolai's computer skills to massively broadcast the video on the internet. However, will it really be enough? Will it really be possible? We were talking about the TV Demon... not some classic demon.

*

"It's the weakest link in my plan, I admit. A demon who works for me is an employee at the Vox studio, he can play the cameraman during this interview and keep the video for us. We can then try to disseminate it massively on the Internet. I admit I don't think it's that easy, nevertheless, on the bright side, I don't think the audience will appreciate Vox cutting the broadcast, plus, the hotel's reputation won't really be affected by this."

"We'd have to come up with a backup plan. "said Vaggie, placing her index finger on her chin.

"We'll find one! " Charlie said cheerfully, "We'll start thinking of a plan of action to counteract this, don't worry Y/N."

Vaggie looked at Charlie with a faint smile but still seemed worried.

"OH, I KNOW!" Charlie suddenly screamed. "We could throw a party!"

You blinked.

"A party?"

"Yes, after the interview, we could propose to the demons to visit the hotel for an evening so they could get an opinion on the subject, it would be a good method to talk to them about rehabilitation without forcing them to go to the hotel, don't you think? "she asked enthusiastically.

You twisted your mouth to the right and joined your hands in a more reflective posture.

"It's an idea. But if I say there's an opening night at the hotel during the interview, or even if we put up posters in case Vox cuts me off, we'll have to watch out for any demons that come in. A battle within the hotel is the last thing we need. What do you think, Vaggie?"

"I think we'll need demons to watch out for any slip-ups. Y/N, don't you know any demons that could help us?"

"Yes, I know some, I'll talk to them about that idea."

"All right, then! Oh I'm so excited! " twittered the princess as she danced in her seat. " It's going to be wonderful, it's going to need good music, stunning decorations and- "

"We'll see all that a little later, already I have to take care of this interview" you cut her off.

Charlie's smile fell slightly but her joy was still there.

"By the way, I'd like to know, Charlie, you get a chance to talk to Katie Killjoy, can you tell me a little bit more about her? What's she like in general?"

The Princess's overwhelming enthusiasm seemed to fade away, her smile fell away and her eyes looked down in shame. Vaggie quickly noticed it and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"She-... She's obnoxious, she belittled me just before my interview by telling me that she wasn't happy to meet me and that she didn't want to shake my hand because I was in a relationship with a girl," she explained as she snuggled up to Vaggie. "She also told me that if there hadn't been a problem with another show, I would never have been allowed to express myself on my project."

You got your lips wet listening to Charlie's description of this famous reporter.

Overconfident, homophobic, obnoxious, surly. In short, just as you imagined.

"Okay, I pictured her something like this. Thank you, Charlie, and do you have any information I could get on Vox?"

"I don't really know much, but he's a powerful overlord with considerable influence. "

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had a broad reach more powerful than the radio demon," Vaggie added. "It is said that Vox, Valentino, and Velvet, or the 'Triple V's' are often in shady business, they have a stash of sacred weapons, no one dares to stand up to them or even get too close to them. As far as their business is concerned, well, it's often trafficking of drugs, weapons, prostitution and other things I don't dare to imagine, in short it's a kind of morbid mafia with modern means of communication and loyal employees," she explained shivering with disgust.

You nodded your head and laughed humorlessly.

"It brings back memories." Your face suddenly became serious "Alright, I'll see what I can do, thanks for warning me about this."

"You're welcome. Y/N"

"Um, one more thing, Charlie."

"Yes?"

You paused because you anticipated the reaction of the young princess and Vaggie.

"Um, I know this must be weird for you, but... _Do you have a Bible?_ »

. . .

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked in surprise.

Vaggie was too stunned to answer you, she was completely petrified in shock.

"Do you have a Bible? I'm going to need it if I'm going to defend myself against Katie Killjoy and Vox, they will certainly try to prove to me that a demon cannot redeem itself or that various people will never be able to access Heaven. I'll need the Bible and study it in detail so I can find arguments to counter them."

"Y/N many demons here don't give a damn about what the Bible says" protested Vaggie.

"I know, I myself am not really interested in it because for me it can be interpreted in many different ways, but that won't stop the journalists from attacking me on it, besides, perhaps, some demons will have a different point of view on redemption after that."

"... You're not wrong... "

Charlie stood up silently and rummaged through one of her bookcases and pulled out a small, dusty, black book that was a bit damaged. She opened it and looked carefully at each word to make sure it wasn't in a language you didn't know, and then she walked over to you and handed it to you.

"Is that what you want ? " She asked.

You took the bible and read a few sentences quickly.

"it's perfect, Charlie. Thank you."

"You're welcome. "She replied.

You sighed contentedly and then stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you now, I have to talk to Alastor for a few minutes, I think he could tell me a little more about Vox. " It was half a lie, but you didn't want to tell the two girls what happened between the two of you.

"There's no worries Y/N, thanks for telling us about your plan, we'll do our best to help you."

"Thank you, I'm sorry again for acting in the shadows and worrying you... oh by the way Charlie, I wanted to ask you something private that's been bothering me a little."

"Yes, of course, do you mind Vaggie?" you asked.

"No, don't worry, honey."

"Thank you Vaggie" you thanked him before you backed away to a secluded room with the princess.

*

You took a minute to think about your word and then asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Um, you were born in hell, weren't you? So you must know how it works here for some demons."

"For the most part, yes indeed, and what's your point?"

You swallowed your saliva and then asked, blushing slightly in shame.

"Do some animal demons '_lose control_' a little at certain times of the year?" "You asked subjectively.

Charlie blinked several times trying to figure out what you meant and then understood fairly quickly.

"Oh, you wonder if some demons can be in heat? Why?_ Have you met someone_?"

You had to fight with yourself mentally to not to shout "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!_" and blush instantly, instead you shook your hands trying to stay calm.

"No no no no no, none of that, it was just a question that popped into my head, that's all."

Charlie gave you a sly smile in response, letting you know she knew you were lying.

"Okay, yes, _I met someone_" you lied in an annoyed tone "And it happened suddenly" you snapped your fingers and said "I'm not interested in that kind of thing, I already have someone in my life, and even if we're not together I want to stay faithful to him, even if it means I have to be alone. But... just for this stupid guy I have...ugh..."

You started shaking with anger and Charlie lost her smile when she saw that it bothered you so much. She put a hand on your shoulder to try to reassure you and tried to give you a comforting face.

"Oh Y/N, don't panic, demons don't have that kind of unpleasantness, at least it's far too rare to be emphasized, moreover it focuses more on animal demons born here or sinners who have very visible animal characteristics, usually they can't even express themselves like a human would, so do not worry about that."

"So that means I made it of my own sandstone. "you grunted. "Oh Lucifer I'm such a fool..."

Charlie jumped up and grabbed your hands...

"Y/N there's nothing wrong with loving someone."

_Oh, yes, It is..._

"Besides, you have a right to be happy, and I'm sure your boyfriend up there thinks so, too."

_He died because of me..._

"And, you know, I'm sure that guy is a good person."

_Oh, Charlie... if you only knew..._

You nodded your head and then relaxed your body with a resigned sigh. So the problem was you, not your new body... you hated yourself so much at this moment.

"Thanks, Charlie, I feel a little better." You lied again because just wanted to disappear and be forgotten.

"There's no problem Y/N, um, just out of curiosity, what's their name?"

Why the hell didn't God in his mercy kill you with his exterminating angels the day you got here?!

You turned your head to Charlie with a panicked smile and then you answered.

"Um... I'd rather keep this to myself if you don't mind, Charlie."

"Oh sure I understand you, I hope it works out, you deserve it. " she declared with a smile.

You felt your intestines twisting violently in disgust in your stomach, and the first thing you wanted to scream was "NO NEVER!".

But alas, that would have been a bit too revealing, instead you put a tight smile on your face and said in a small embarrassed voice.

"Yes, of course, that would be really great... " You said without being able to hide the irony completely in your voice. "Well, I've got to go Charlie, thanks again for answering my questions."

"You're welcome, Y/N, see you later," she says with a smile.

*

You walked out of Charlie's office and leaned against the wall. You might as well say it right away, you really wanted to turn into a mouse and hide in a hole so you'd never get out. What an indignity...Your teeth clenched in frustration as you looked at your feet.

This couldn't be happening, their was nothing between you and that stupid deer, _only a desire to tear each other __apart__ in the most painful __way__ thinkable_, that desire to _eat_\- ugh... that was so damn sordid. Yeah it was to sordid to be love. Love wasn't like that. Love was the desire to _BE WITH_ a person, not to eat her or kill her. Love was that feeling that you can blindly trust your beloved. Love was... nothing that you could share with Alastor. He was already taken... _**by his ego**_

*

You took a moment to calmed down, and think about this situation in hindsight. Little by little, your breathing started to be more normal, and your posture more serene. Okay, so you kissed him, so what? It didn't mean anything, you weren't really in your normal state after being in that studio, your nerves were on edge and you had drifted off course, what could be more normal?

Yeah, technically nothing happened. It wasn't what you wanted and neither did he. The matter was settled, you didn't need to torture yourself over a trifle like that, that was more than ridiculous.

A little smile formed on your lips, and then you began to laugh quietly at your past reactions.

Yes, you were stupid to take that kiss seriously...

_R i g h t ?_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! I hope you're doing well :3
> 
> Oh God! While I was writing the chapter in French and translating it in English, Vaggie scared me, I could hear her screaming xD.   
I wanted to slap Y/N so badly sometimes because of her behavior and denial. 
> 
> Now the question is: How is Alastor going to receive Y/N? And how will these two "talk quietly"?
> 
> Also, as you can see, things are slowly starting to go downhill for Y/N. Alone in front of a mafia or an organization you are nothing It's impossible to do something alone. If you're not organized you can have the best army in the world, you're going down.   
Do you have any theories about what happens next? I'm curious.
> 
> Yes, I sometimes thought that Vox could brainwash his opponents thanks to his screen and thanks to a succession of subliminal images (imagine if it's combined with Val's drugs... you have the perfect slave).   
Am I going to use this idea ? I'll think about it... (God, the more I think about Vox, the more this guy scares me!)
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you again for all your support and all your comments it means a lot to me <3 
> 
> Please be safe!


	33. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're talking with Alastor about your shadow, of course the conversation is a bit tense.

*

You had taken a few minutes to fully calm down and be in control of yourself before you climbed the stairs to the top floor. Even though you cleared your mind, you were no less tense. How was that deer going to react when he saw you? Worse yet, would he listen to you? Would he open his door?

You had a knot in your stomach, and your legs became heavier and heavier with each step. You felt as if you were climbing a slope with an infernal height.

At times you would even take breaks at different levels to catch your breath, and each time you readjusted your shirt, or your hair, it was stronger than you, to the point that you didn't even realize it.

When you finally arrived in front of his door, your body was shaking at first sight, your teeth were so tightly clenched together that it hurt a little.

Suddenly you heard a soft melody, a bit of Jazzy on the other side, the sound seemed a bit old-fashioned as if it came from an old record player. You took a deep breath and then you bravely knocked on the door, secretly hoping that the deer didn't hear you.

"Yes, come in." You heard his static voice as the music stopped.

Your eyes glanced for a moment at the doorknob and you were tempted to loosely walk down the stairs and hide in the first closet you could find. Alas, your pride was fiercely opposed to it, you had nothing to reproach yourself for...

You opened the door slightly and then declared with full aplomb that you could use

"Hello, Alastor."

The deer, which was in front of is library, froze at the sound of your voice. Its ears were alert on his head and pointed in your direction. As if to see if he really had heard you.

He tilted his head slightly towards you to look at you out of the corner of his eye and then turned around with a big, enthusiastic smile.

"Why, hello dear! " He exclaimed cheerfully as he stood behind his desk, "I did not expect a sudden visit from you! After all, you were really _**tired**_ from all the emotions you had experienced yesterday. Ah but where are my manners? Please have a sit."

You blinked several times, involuntarily marking your astonishment. You expected him to chase you out of his office or at best to be cold to you. After all, you had dared to touch him, a creature like you was not worthy of touching him, you knew deep down inside that the deer certainly did not appreciate what you had done to him. The rare times Angel tried to touch him or to flirt with him proved it. It almost turned into a disaster almost every time. Why was he acting like that? Of course you weren't going to complain about it, but it was still extremely disturbing.

Alastor cleared his throat, bringing you back to reality. You jumped up and nodded your head and dropped a shy little "thank you" and settled down on the chair.

"May I offer you something to drink? " He asked you in the same welcoming tone.

"Um... No, thank you." You replied looking away, looking a little embarrassed. You couldn't look him in the eye, no matter how many times you tried, you failed miserably and it frustrated you. He himself had admitted that you were not in control of your actions yesterday, so why was it so difficult?

*

Your fists clenched tightly in your lap and you began to nibble your lower lip as his scent attacked your nostrils. Immediately, your mind began to wander about your kiss with the radio demon. Again you felt the warmth of the lava and the ghostly presence of his arms around you.

Oh Lucifer, you would have liked so much to run away again, you wanted to forget that memory, or even just easily take a step back as Alastor seemed to have done, but apparently your pathetic brain was not competent to accomplish your wishes.

"Y/N, dear..." Intervened the deer, taking you out of your thoughts. "_Look at me_".

Your heart missed a beat. He fucking noticed you were uncomfortable. Obviously... even a moron would have noticed. You bit your tongue and looked into his bright red eyes with an empty look. The deer seemed amused for a few moments and then his smile grew bigger.

"Darling, about yesterday, I don't blame you at all. I know that normally you wouldn't have acted like that, so let's just forget about it, _nothing happened, right?_"

Strangely, his almost honeyed tone did not reassure you at all, he was lying, you didn't know how you could know it, but he was not completely sincere. However, you understood him, in the end he wanted the same thing as you, to forget, and move on.

You placed a reassuring smile on your face even though inside you just wanted to disappear.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm really sorry for... well, you know."

"Your apologies are accepted my little white wolf," Alastor said with a broad smile, shaking his right hand slightly. You felt your lips tensing when you heard the name he had chosen for you. You had the impression that he considered you as a teenager with his condescending air, it was... really humiliating.... "Let's not talk about it anymore, shall we? Why don't you tell me what you want from me? I don't think you come here just as a social visit, am I right?" He asked placing his head delicately on one of the hands with an innocent look on his face.

You felt a little twitch in your right eye as your nails went deep into your palms, you could already feel your blood leaking from your wounds and running down your skin. Oh, how you wish he had kicked you out of his office, you felt like a clown, a mindless harlequin that Alastor sadistically used to entertain himself.

You could tell he was taking some unhealthy pleasure from the situation. Just look at his eyes. You could easily make out a mocking gleam of "Revenge" of them. You quickly pulled yourself together, there was no way you could inflate his ego any further.

*

"Indeed." You said in an icy tone, almost dropping the deer's smile. "I had a nasty surprise when I got out of the shower." You raised your index finger to the wall and finished in a commanding tone "and that thing is responsible"

Alastor blinked in surprise, then turned to the wall where his shadow was. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that her shadow was staring defiantly at you as if she was denying your statement.

"Don't play innocent, I don't have time for this." You have provoked angrily. You looked at your shadow and silently ordered her to show herself, which she did reluctantly. She greeted Alastor and his shadow with a small hand gesture and then looked at the ground with a defeatist and resigned look.

Alastor's eyebrows raised almost instantly. He was expecting many things from you, but not that at all. He glanced furtively at his shadow who looked away, refusing to admit his fault.

He'll really have to have a very long talk with it later...

"Oh my! What a surprise !" he cried cheerfully as he stood up and walked towards your shadow to look at it in more detail. "Really I am very astounded, I didn't expect such a spectacular turn of events"

"Indeed... a real 'spectacular turn of events'" You rehearsed ironically.

Your shadow looked at Alastor almost begging.

_"I don't want to disappear... please, I don't want to disappear."_ It stammered, knowing that you couldn't possibly understand it.

The deer looked at it for a moment and then asked for you.

"What do you want to do with it? "

"I want you to restore it to it original appearance, I don't need a living shadow in my plans."

"Oh, are you sure about that? If I were you, I'd think twice about it."

"And why's that?"

"Having a shadow free to move has many advantages, you can transmit messages faster, be in two places at once in a way,plus, it's great company and a good weapon to defend yourself." He explained

"I'm not so desperate for affection as to take refuge in the arms of a "friendly shadow" unlike you, Alastor." You responded with animosity.

Alastor laughed at your angry face and then answered with a tone of pride and amusement as he leaned towards you.

"Oh really? "He provoked in a wily tone, "_That's not what I saw yesterday, dear._"

Your eyebrows frowned instantly, and if you hadn't crossed your arms, you'd certainly have slapped him in the face with fury.

"You're such a boor." You retorted with acidity.

"What a temperament," replied Alastor, straightening up. "Hell should have reincarnated you as a serpent. You spit out your words crudely like the cobra spits out its venom."

You began to lose feeling in your lower legs, unconsciously your shoulders went back and your chin rose.

"Look at the beam in your eye before you look at the mote in mine Alastor." You coldly replied, "The deer is a symbol of royalty, but it's still prey." You walked up to him confidently and with a twisted smile you added, "Just like a king it can defend itself and is highly respected, but if it makes a mistake, whether in its actions, or when it decides to ally or confront someone, its head could fall off and be crudely exposed on a wall, don't forget that."

Alastor's eyes crinkled with contempt as he watched your smug smile. A little white noise from his throat was a sign of his discontent, and you, for your part, were content to just defy him with your eyes.

*

"OH MY LUCIFER! " A voice suddenly shouted out, your eyes widened as you recognized that voice.

You turned your head violently towards the door to see Nikolai looking at your shadow with stars in his eyes.

_Oh… damn it… why?_

"She's just beautiful!" He shouted as he entered the office and approached her. Your shadow tilted her head to the side with some trepidation, and then a big maternal smile formed on her face as she affectionately stroked the boy's head, "Wow, that really looks like you. " the child laughed as she turned to you. "Oh sorry, hello Bam- Al."

"Why, hello little man." Alastor said cheerfully, taking advantage of your unenthusiastic expression. "Yes, I think the resemblance is striking too. However our dear Y/N would rather have an ordinary shadow." Explained the deer in an almost dramatic tone that bristled at you almost instantly.

Now he was trying to make you look bad in front of Nik? Seriously?

"WHAT?" exclaimed the boy. "Are you crazy Y/N? It's great to have a shadow like that, I don't know how you did it but I'm really jealous, please can we keep her? she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly! Plus she's so cute! Come on, please! Please, please, please, please, please! "He begged you while he was making his puppy eyes of which he had the secret.

You, on the other hand, weren't thrilled at all. You gave Alastor a black look and he looked at you with an almost "Angelique" look on his face as if to say, "Come on...you wouldn't want that child to be sad, would you?". You turned your eyes away for a few moments and then cast an icy glance at your shadow as a warning.

"All right, if you want it so badly, I'll make an effort, but if there's any accident, I'll go back on my decision."

The child clapped his hands happily several times and hugged you. Your shadow uttered a little noise that sounded like a sigh of relief and it gave you a horrible shiver of disgust down your spine.

"You really are the best Y/N! Thank you so much" Nikolai thanked happily.

"You're welcome, my little angel, now would you mind telling me what brings you here?"

"Oh, yes, that's right! " He shouted as if he had forgotten something vital "Yes, I was looking for you all over the hotel to tell you that Fos had arrived with Mirar and Thénardier."

You were about to answer but Alastor interrupted you.

"Fos? The owner of the newspaper "_Hidden Truths_"?"

"Himself, Why? Do you know him? "Nikolai asked suspiciously.

"Let's say he and I are old acquaintances."

"Sorry but, coming from you it's not very reassuring," replied the child raising an eyebrow.

"It was a very good time when each one of us was defending his passion young man, Fos taking up his pen and I was hosting my radio show, in the end this poor man gave me the vast majority of his audience in his defeat and his newspaper almost went bankrupt."Alastor laughted, moving his hands with excitement as he remembered the media battle he had participated in.

"riiiiiiiiight ... " replied the child, looking suspiciously at the deer. "Oh Y/N you should go, I'll join you in a few minutes" Nicolaï warned you without taking your eyes off Alastor. "I've got something I need to take from my room and it's important. »

"It's okay, sweet heart, thanks again for letting me know they're here."

You let him out of the office and once you heard him coming down the stairs you sighed silently while looking coldly at your shadow. Too bad, you were going to have to deal with that forgery of you for a moment.

*

"Well, I guess I don't need that favor anymore." You sighed as you turned to face the stag.

"You don't need to bend to that child's wishes, you're far too nice with him. " criticized Alastor with a mocking smile.

"Oh, are you jealous?" you asked earnestly.

"Not in the least darling," replied the deer taking some papers from his desk and sorting them out. "Do you mind if I talk to Fos later?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going to have to react to his article, aren't I? " Alastor simply replied as if it was a stupid question. "It's essential that I familiarize myself a little more with his writing style and see what he intends to write according to what come out of your interview with Vox."

You frowned critically. Why didn't he ask you for anything in return for this service? It was too suspicious, someone like him would ask you to do him a favor.

"And what would you want in return? "You asked

"What makes you think I'd want anything, Darling? "He questioned as he innocently played with his ugly microphone...

"Because I know you. "You've said with enough self-importance. "People like you don't do things out of the goodness of your heart."

The deer rolled his eyes with a fake amusement and then placed his hands behind his back.

"Indeed, however you're already going to pay me back without my having to make a contract with you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, my dear, it's so obvious! " Shouted the demon as he grabbed your shoulder. "For someone who knows me, I'm a little disappointed." He leaned over you in a way that instantly made you uncomfortable, then grabbed your chin and pulled you closer to his face, gaining a small embarrassed blush on your face. "You're going to entertain me, I have no doubt about it, I don't care what the result of this interview, I know you'll be splendid."

At that moment you were only half listening to what the deer was saying, you were too fascinated by its glowing red eyes, no matter how hard you tried to back away from it, you couldn't get away, your feet were like rooted to the ground, you couldn't move or look away. You were as if hypnotized by all this malice, this trickery, and this morbid self-confidence contained in his eyes, without realizing it, your lips separated very gently and your legs trembled under your weight.

Breathing became a torment, with each breath you felt your heartbeat accelerating and your stomach boiling in the heat of a stifling desire. A desire that threatened to make you lose control at any moment.

_ **You were hungry. ** _

*

And in the most sadistic way, your mind began to wander, without you being able to control it. You saw yourself pushing the deer to the ground and hitting him in the face again and again in terrifying bestiality, no matter how badly your fists were bruised by all those blows.

You saw yourself ferociously grabbing his wrists and nailing them above his head and tearing his shirt and skin at the same time with your free hand.

Oh Lucifer, even if it was only a sordid fantasy, your brain made you feel the smell of his blood and the sound of his groans of pain.

In your old life you would have simply ignored this, but here it was completely different, your breath became shorter as you imagined the body of the radio demon twisting into the most painful positions to escape your grasp, _it was so thrilling that you could have sworn you felt some pleasant tingling in your lower region_.

It all intensified when you saw yourself biting him savagely on the neck and heard him yelp in pain, and felt his body tensing up beneath you. It was pure pleasure, especially when your mind imagined the bitter deer blood flowing on your tongue, and at that precise moment you saw yourself completely out of control. With an inhuman grunt that could have made a Cerberus tremble, your fangs tore off part of the deer's flesh, you swallowed it almost instantly and then started again and again, ignoring its fictitious cries of pain. For a moment you imagined him freeing his hands and scratch and bite you ferociously.

However, in spite of the subtle pleasure you felt in the pit of your stomach through the stabbing pain, you didn't care...

_ **You were too hungry and his taste was far too divine to care...** _

*

"_Moreover, you know my dear..._" said a static voice that brought you out of your horrible daydream. You blinked several times to come back to reality and your legs almost gave out when you felt that Alastor's hand was still under your chin and that demon deer was still close to you. Alastor suddenly let go and then backed away. "The most amusing part of this interview is that I will finally see real emotions on your face, indeed in the conditions you will be in, it will be impossible for you to hold your mask on for very long, it will break at some point. Under what conditions? I don't know and that's not what matters to me in the first place. All I know is that it will be a real passion that will be unleashed on this stage and that's all I ask to kill my boredom."

You remained silent with your mouth slightly open, your vocal cords still paralyzed by what your mind had machiavelliously imagined.

"Are you listening to me darling?" Alastor asked.

You tried to answer, but all that came out of your throat was a grotesque, barely audible sound, as if you had suddenly become mute. Luckily for you, after taking a quick breath to regain your composure and regain control of your thoughts you were able to nod your head and respond.

"Yes, I'm listening." You answered, trying to hide your embarrassment. "I'm just surprise to your absolute desire for entertainment" you coldly declared.

Alastor gave you an almost sympathetic smile and then replied.

"As I said to our lovely princess, the world is a stage, and the stage is a world of entertainment. It would be foolish not to take advantage of it before the curtain closes completely, don't you think?"

You folded your arms while you thought about what he had just said. He wasn't really wrong about that. When you were still alive, you had learned that many of the world's famous charities only gave only 1% of their income to those who really needed it, the rest went into pubs, into stupid accessories to encourage good souls to give even more money, or into the pockets of the bosses. Meanwhile, the children who were used in these ads continued to starve.

Yes, the world was a scene... a sordid scene, that made you want to vomit.

*

"I don't like to laugh at the misery of the world, but rather at those who spread it, that is entertaining." you replied.

"Oh I understand you completely, there's nothing more satisfying than to see a man who thinks he's in complete control fall into the infernal abyss of failure. Maybe you'll achieve this feat during your interview," said the deer with a very enthusiastic smile.

"I'd like to..." The words left your mouth naturally. Oh yes you would like. People like Vox or Killjoy made you sick, especially with their ease in impersonating victims and getting through justice. "But if I can get people to come here, it'll be a victory." You said, turning your heels. "I guess I'll see you later since you want to talk to Fos?"

"Indeed my dear, I still have a few things to settle," said Alastor in a static voice that hurt your ears, suddenly you noticed that he was looking at his shadow and not at you. Oh well ... you were glad you were not in that creature's shoes.

"All right, well, I'll see you later and sorry for the inconvenience." You said politely on your way to the door.

"Please, my dear, it was a pleasure chatting with you."

_Yeah, that's right, you sadistic deer._

*

You walked out of his office without saying a word and then leaned against the door, looking at your hands in panic. The images that your brain imagined were coming back to you like a fucking boomerang. It couldn't have sounded right in your mind, and yet... you felt something. An unhealthy part of you that you'd never known before. It was wrong.

Your breathing quickened as you put one hand on your head and the other against your lips.

_It was unhealthy, it was fucking unhealthy. _

In your stress, you bit your index finger hard without realizing it, to the point of bleeding.

It was bad. All you could hear in your head was the word "_Danger_." You've never had such morbid impulses before, even with your boss.

Suddenly you realized, was that why you kissed him? What would've happened if you hadn't been interrupted? Would you have bitten him? Would you have tried to eat him?

You shook your head and preferred to stay in denial, you needed it, your sanity needed it. This desire that was eating you up inside was dangerous, deep inside you knew that if you followed it, you would be putting yourself in danger.You had to think about something else....

_Go back to work_...yeah... that was it…

_You had to go back to work, you didn't have time to waste, and especially not with this kind of bullshit, you had to ignore this feeling, you had to go back to work. You had no right to deviate from your goal. _

_ **Keeping your promise... that's all that was supposed to matter to you and nothing else.** _

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry I'm late, I'm having a hard time being inspired, I managed to write this chapter by forcing myself a little but I'm not very satisfied. I'm really sorry if it's not very good. 
> 
> I'm stressed these days because my university still hasn't given me my exam marks, (I've been waiting for them over a month with my other classmates) We have no date for the make-up exams, we're completely lost, in short it's not easy. Given my first results at the beggining of the year, I have as much chance of passing as I have of repeating a year, so I'm even more stressed because I have to revise all the subjects I've been working on in law to avoid any unpleasant surprises. And on top of that I have to train for my car licence. 
> 
> So the rhythm of the chapters might be a bit disturbed with all that. I apologize for that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for all your support.  
And please be safe.


	34. A Divine and a terrifying Thunderclap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Fos Thénardier and Mirar.  
Fos talks to Alastor and comes to an arrangement. Mirar informs you that he will be able to help you with the interview and Thénardier has good information that will be useful to you.  
However, an event will disrupt your plans and your joy.

*

You descended the stairs with an empty air, and tried to control your thoughts and your unbearable hunger . Your shadow watched you anxiously and tried to put its hand on your shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but you pushed it away coldly.

"Don't.Touch. Me. "You warned darkly. "Take your place on the wall and don't bother me." You ordered while continuing your descent.

The shadow looked at you for a moment with a downcast look and then did what you ordered without the slightest noise, not wanting to offend you further.

You looked over your shoulder to see if your shadow obeyed and then with a cold air you continued down the steps to the ground floor until you heard the malicious voice of Thénardier who seemed to speak with Charlie.

"Oh if only you knew your Highness! " He cried out in a dramatic tone as if he were about to cry. Surprised enough, you hid in the shadows to observe what he was saying to the princess. Mirar was there and seemed rather worried because he looked everywhere with his many eyes, Fos, on the other hand, seemed really annoyed, he observed the red and golden doors with a rather disinterested air, which testified to his lack of interest in the speech of the brown rat.

"Um, it's Charlie," replied the princess with an embarrassed face, her discomfort was easily noticeable as she was looking for a way out of your... "partner."

"Charlie... " Thénardier corrected "oh if only you knew! Life in hell is getting harder and harder every year! I remember in the 19th century the demons still had honor but now, absolutly not! No way to completely trust others out of an agreement! Besides, my wife, oh my sweet wife preferred to drop me to go with another demon! It's so heartbreaking! Such indignity! I've lost so much money in the last 10 years and now I'm having to work like a common scavenger for others! Oh Lucifer, if you only knew how hard it is to be unable to provide for yourself because of such selfish souls..." Was he crying at his knees? "It's so distressing to see how much money has become indispensable year after year, oh _if only I could get a little more of it to change my miserable life! _I would be so happy!"

Was that rat implicitly asking him for money or were you dreaming?

"Indeed..." Charlie replied with a tense smile, trying to remain polite in all circumstances.

"Isn't it rather because of stingy people like you that hell has hardened? "said Fos with disdain

"Fos! How dare you? I've always been loyal and kept my promises," replied the rat, standing up and facing the lamppost man who didn't even deny looking at him.

"When you couldn't get your customers drunk to death until they forgot about you, yes."

Okay, you had to step up. You slowly walked down the stairs and quietly walked over to the rat who hadn't noticed you.

"Well, you might as well ask The Boss for a raise, she is just right here," Fos added with a chuckle.

"What?" the rat turned around and his eyes immediately met yours, almost immediately he let out a high-pitched scream from his throat and backed away by trembling all over his bones.

"Ah! B-B-Boss! Didn't hear you coming!"

You looked at him coldly and then turned your attention to Fos.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"You're welcome, my lady."

Charlie took the opportunity to ask you.

"So, um, are these the demons that work for you Y/N?"

"Indeed. This is Fos, the one who runs the newspaper I told you about." You explained by pointing at the lamppost man, and this is Thénardier and Mirar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said the princess, clapping her hands.

"It's also a pleasure to meet a person so rich- " the rat had cut himself when he saw your black look "as energetic as you, heh heh..." he quickly corrected himself.

You used a more neutral expression and then asked.

"Fos, about the article you're going to publish in the newspaper about the interview, I'd like to know if you'd like Alastor to react to it."

The lamppost man froze on the spot, his red eyes looked at you in a completely inverted air as if you had announced something serious to him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've had a complication with Vox, Alastor won't be able to react directly to our interview, it's only through you that he will be able to react"

"Oh, so that's the famous rumor...? "Mirar whispered.

Your head turned in his direction and you leaned your head to the side to get him to explain.

"Oh um well, at the studio word got out about your discussion with Vox and Val because of Velvet," explained the blue demon, groping his hands, "um... and also the boss - I mean Vox came to me and asked me to film your interview."

Your eyes widened

"Really? " you asked in amazement.

"Yes, actually he trusts me, I've been working with him for a long time and he thinks I'd never dare betray him. "Shyly laughed the blue demon

It was very good news, the pride of that square head worked in your favor. It was really a fluke.

"That's fantastic news, Mirar. " You responded with a smile. You turned to Fos and gave him a questioning look to see his answer.

"... Does Alastor know? "Fos asked.

"Yes he does. He'll want to talk to you about it, by the way."

The lamppost man crossed his arms and took a few random steps around the room. Judging by his grunting and the number of times he touched his "face" he was not pleased at all.

"Hmm, think of the benefits this will bring you! " intervened charlie

Fos gave her a strangely cold look this time.

"Well, I mean, um... it'll be great publicity for you."

"That's not really the problem," replied Fos. "I don't want to be indebted to a guy like him. He's the reason I lost all my influence."

Before you could protest you heard static in your ears. You winced in pain and then turned your head to the noise. Alastor suddenly stood next to you with a huge smile on his face. 

*

"Fos! What a pleasure to see you again my old friend! It's been so long since I've seen you." Greeted the demon with enthusiasm.

You didn't need to look at Fos to feel that he was holding back from attacking the deer, the tension in the air you felt was enough to warn you that the situation could degenerate at any moment.

Thernardier hid behind Charlie and seemed to be looking for a way out to get away. Mirar had put a trembling hand behind his back, he probably had a gun, but his fear was clearly perceptible from his shaking.

"Indeed it's been a long time, Alastor, I'm really glad to see you again too. You haven't changed, still true to yourself..." The bitterness in Fos's voice was chilling, you also noticed that he put his hands behind his back as if to avoid making a false move and maintained an aggressive smile on his face.

"Oh? I'm very happy to hear that my friend! Y/N my dear, do you mind if I talk to our dear editor alone? "He asked you in a jovial tone that did not bode well for your ears.

You glanced at Fos and asked for his approval. He nodded confidently.

"It's okay, as long as the conversation remains courteous and friendly I don't see any problem. Isn't that right, Charlie?" You asked...

"Oh yes, of course! " replied the princess with a smile.

"Wonderful, well, since there are no objections, we'll come back later see you later everyone" said Alastor as he disappeared with Fos...probably in his office…

There was a heavy silence in the hall, even though you had no doubt that Fos knew how to defend himself and that Alastor had no interest in attacking him, you were still anxious. Alastor could be touchy and Fos seemed to have a deep resentment towards this demon deer.

*

"Um... Charlie?" Mirar suddenly asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Rahhh come on Mirar, you can't be serious... "grumbled the Therardier, crossing his arms in disgust.

Serious about what?

"Well, if The Boss doesn't mind... I um... I'd like to try and redeem myself after the interview is over."

Your mouth oppened instantly in surprise at this unexpected statement. Charlie had the same reaction as you, her eyes then began to shine with hope and gratitude.

"Oh of course! If Y/N is ok with that, you can come anytime Mirar, we'd love to help you." She said, taking her hands with a broad, enthusiastic smile.

The blue demon turned to you and silently asked your opinion.

"I have no problem with that, however, once you are officially a resident of the hotel I want you to follow the rules and keep me informed about what's going on in hell, do we agree Mirar?"

"I promise, boss, thank you. "Gratefully thanked the demon

Thernardier rolled his eyes with annoyance but preferred not to attract your wrath on him with a disparaging remark.

"Um, Charlie, isn't Vaggie with you?"

"Oh! Well, she went with Boris to run some errands for me, they should be back in a little while. " she replied, she paused and then said, why don't we all talk together in the living room? It will be better than staying here."

*

You nodded your head and then your group moved towards the living room and settled on the various bloody red armchairs decorated with many bright yellow eyes.

Thénardier preferred to stand aside and drink Husk's specialties, Mirar remained shy but answered you honestly when you asked him questions from time to time.

Thénardier had also informed you of some information about Katie Killjoy that could be juicy to tell to the general public, _**especially since he had found some very compromising pictures. **_

You had seen some of them, and although you were disgusted _to see her in action with several demons above her, you had to admit that it was a good start to humiliate her and make her lose her credibility._ The rat had also told you that one of her acquaintances could certainly give you a very interesting video in which she clearly stated her very acidic opinion of the many listeners who were listening to her program.

*

You had to admit, even though this rat didn't have a personality to your liking, he was doing a very good job. You were starting to move your pieces around on that macabre chessboard and setting up your game to take on Vox and all that corrupt media junk down to the bone.

You could feel your will and determination growing from second to second just at that thought. Yes, you were going to take them down, you were going to break them. Whatever it cost you, you were going to clear the name of the princess and this hotel.

You put one hand on your belly, then took a deep breath.

You were going to keep your promise.

*

"Sorry for the wait, my dear fellows! " A voice shouted that took you out of your thoughts abruptly.

Alastor appeared with Fos in the living room. The lamppost man had a rather serious face but seemed a little more relaxed than before, which was certainly a harbinger of good news.

"So you finally got along? " you asked in a slightly haughty tone.

To your great surprise Husk seemed to be interested in the conversation, even though he remained silent. It was strange, it was as if he didn't believe in it.

"Indeed, my dear Y/N, we've arrived there, my dear Fos, do the honors, explain to them our little arrangement."

Fos took a moment to observe each person in the room and then cleared his throat.

"We've agreed to some kind of partnership. Alastor will give me more visibility thanks to his radio broadcasts, we will organize debates on different subjects but the majority will be about the hotel, we will also involve listeners to get an outside opinion and thus help the hotel in its development."

You took a little peek at Charlie, and she seemed to agree with the idea.

"You both don't really believe in this project, you're not afraid that it will damage the reputation of the hotel," you said, quite skeptical.

"And that's where you come in my dear! After your interview, Fos will write an article relaying all your wonderful arguments to defend this hotel! So we'll have the pros and cons."

"Moreover," continued Fos, "demons, like the majority of human beings, like to be important. To be listened to, will flatter their ego and unconsciously they will be interested in the hotel, even if they don't necessarily go there. When we talk about a controversial subject, society reflects and takes an interest in it, this phenomenon leads to the formation of several opinions and, a fortiori, to extraordinarily powerful publicity and visibility. "The lamppost explained, raising his chin while he proudly used a few Latin words. "In return for this collaboration, Alastor will be able to react to my articles."

Charlie nodded her head with a big smile completely won over by the agreement of the two demons in front of her, she jumped from her seat and threw herself on the demons to hug them with a face radiating absolute happiness. Unfortunately she could only catch Fos because Alastor had retreated a little.

"THANK YOU! "she cried out with tears in her eyes "Thank you all"

The stunned face of Fos almost made you laugh, the lamppost man seemed frozen in place and not really understand such joy and gratitude. He had a little redness on his face and he gently pushed Charlie away, looking away.

"Oh it's nothing, I just combined my wonderful pen with the voice of the radio demon to fulfill my contract with Y/N," Fos clumsily defended himself, hiding pitifully behind his ego. "But you know, princess, nothing's won yet."

"Oh, don't be so defeatist, my friend! "Alastor intervened, wrapping his right arm around the neck of the lamppost. "With the boldness and eloquence of our White wolf, as well as with my oratory and persuasiveness, the demons will step on each other to visit this hotel."

"It's lucky your modesty isn't an essential part of our plan" you whispered silently with annoyance.

"What did you say Y/N? »

"Oh nothing at all"

*

The radio demon gave you a condescending smile and then prepared to continue his personal praise, unfortunately a horrible static noise came out of his mouth surprising everyone, including him.

You blinked with astonishment, even husk, Fos and Charlie looked surprised, for Thénardier it was different, out of fear, he hidden himelf in a corner of the room and was silently watching the scene.

Alastor tried to speak again but the same horrible sound came out of his throat. His smile twisted in frustration and his irises turned into waves, as if he was trying to find a frequency where he could speak again. There was nothing he could do.

He turned on his microphone... no sound.

Alastor stared at the room with wide eyes for a brief moment and tried to speak again... Nothing....

It was like he'd gone mute.

Even though his face was almost calm, you could feel it boiling inside.

"What's going on, Alastor? "You asked innocently." "_Have you lost the signal?_"

Alastor twisted his head towards you at an inhuman angle as if to threaten you not to make another joke like that.

"Maybe a_ chillwave pill _would help you get back on the right frequency." You dared to joke again, winning an embarrassed little laugh from Charlie. Husk and Fos were holding back laughs, too.

So they were about to come towards you but a burst of laughter froze him in place, surprising the whole group, even you. It was Nikolai's voice. You looked around you but there was no trace of the little beagle. The laughter grew louder until you saw the child appear next to Alastor with a small white wooden radio in his hands.

Your mouth slowly opened in amazement as Charlie Fos Thénardier and Husk looked at Alastor with big frightened eyes.

The child noticed early on that no one was laughing at his little joke and then tilted his head in confusion.

" What?"

You knew that Niky was at fault and that he had to take the consequences which, in view of your contract with Alastor, would result in a powerful black look coupled with an extremely unpleasant static noise to the ears. Without saying a word you had pointed at Alastor.

And at that very moment the child's face turned white.

"Oh... you can see me so that means... "He turned slowly to meet Alastor's nightmarish face two centimetres away from his own in a noise of unbearable static. The child was silent for a few seconds and then with a terrorized smile, sang

"_Каaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaлинкa"_ Almost instantly, he ran behind you finishing his verse "_калинка, калинка моя! В саду саду ягода малинка малинка, малинка моя!_"

(_A/N: It's a famous russian song named Kalinka_)

The child looked at you with eyes begging for a little help, but even though you were very proud of the ingenuity of this little joker, you had to admit that Alastor had a right to be angry and you made your point with a rather maternal smile and a shrug of the shoulders. Nikolai tugged his tongue a little at the idea of apologizing, but he knew it was the best solution.

"Hum sorry for that B-Al, but it would have surprised me if you agreed to play the ... "_lab’__s__ deer_" sooooooooooooooo I thought it would be easier to make me invisible and test the capabilities of this radio/wave jammer on you discreetly unfortunately Y/N had the good idea to make me laugh."

The deer tilted his head to the side, decidedly this kid was really a pebble in the shoe, but he had to admit that this child had a way with ideas.

"Well, I have to say it was a very unexpected event, little one. Congratulations on this invention, however, I think I need hardly tell you..._** not to use it again.**_"

"Yeeeeah don't worry I understood! heh heh. Nevertheless I'm too happy it's working, I'll be able to create with my brother a little scrambler that will allow you to distract Vox during the interview Y/N, but it won't cancel the powers of a demon, so be careful."

You stretched your lips into a soft smile and kissed the boy on the forehead...

"I promise you, my angel, thank you."

"Oh yeah! By the way, you can keep the radio, I think you need that more than me. " laughed the child. "I painted it white. I thought it suited you better. "

Alastor's smile stretched discreetly as he waited for your answer.

"All right, I'll keep it." You said looking at the object, at least you could listen carefully to Alastor's broadcasts and foresee a possible low blow from him.

"You're welcome," said the child, crossing his arms behind his head.

Suddenly a horrible noise was heard from outside.

*

_ **DONG...DONG…** _

Charlie reacted instantly, her body had tensed up and her eyes filled with an emotion you didn't want to see in her... fear.

The once pleasant room had suddenly turned frosty, everyone had lost their smile and started shaking, and the least reassuring thing was that Alastor was starting to smile devilishly.

Thénardier screamed in terror and ran into a random room and hid there shouting_ "no no no no no !"_. Fos and Mirar were both on their guard. As for Husk, he looked around him with a confused look.

"Da fuck?"

"Oh my! That's surprising."Smiled Alastor with a dark look that gave you several chills on the back. Nikolai, in turn, hid behind you and started to shake.

_ **DONG...DONG...** _

"What's going on? " you asked by putting your right arm back to hold Nikolai against you.

"CHARLIE! " shouted a voice from outside.

*

The princess rushed into the hotel lobby and opened the door to find Vaggie completely out of breath and Boris. Her white hair was completely tousled and her face soaked in sweat. Boris was in the same condition and seemed just as worried. He gave you that look you knew by heart, that look that said something bad was going to happen.

The moth girl threw herself at the blonde and grabbed her shoulders in complete panic.

"Charlie... the clock! The clock! "She cried out in trembling fear. "The clock's just stop working correctly."

There was a great silence, Fos and Alastor had had a small reaction, unlike the others who looked more confused than anything else.

_ **DONG...DONG...** _

Charlie was petrified on the spot, like Vaggie hit the pause button. She slowly raised her head outward and ran out of the hotel. Vaggie was on her heels, your little group followed them as well. Charlie ran for a few minutes pushing the demons in his path with a quick "excuse me".

At last you had arrived in a square already crowded with demons. They all encircled a threatening violet and red clock, the base was decorated with several posters, almost all of them spoke of extermination. In the center, a demonic shadow with red eyes and sharp teeth was drawn. You had slowly raised your head.

_ **DONG...DONG....** _

The words Next clense and "days" were written on it, separated by a kind of roulette wheel divided into 3 with numbers from 0 to 9.

Just above was the famous dial decorated with a satanic star and an eye in its center.

However the thing that was wrong was that the hands were moving violently around the clock at a variable speed stopping from time to time and the numbers indicating the days of the year turned continuously in a stressful noise.

_ **DONG...DONG…** _

The clock strikes again. Strangely your body tensed and your heart tightened when the sound reached your ears as you watched the dial and the hands revolving around it.

Some of the demons in the square were having panic attacks, others just looked confused, but you felt a powerful terror emanating from each of them. You had taken a look at Charlie, her face was torn by many emotions such as anger, fear and despair, tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to move her head from side to side or even to speak. Her body was shaking like a leaf. Vaggie on her side held her hand but could not take her eyes off the clock.

You turned your head towards Fos who was frozen in place and staring at the clock in a kind of trance, Boris and Mirar didn't seem to understand exactly what was happening, but, still seemed worried. Nikolai was clinging to you trembling with all his body.

With a deep breath, you turned to the last person in the group.

_ **DONG...DONG...** _

Alastor looked particularly amused, his body was shaking not with fear, but with excitement, an excitement so strong, that you could feel it from where you were . Suddenly the deer burst out laughing, a few demons dared to look at him but for the vast majority they could not take their eyes off the hands of the clock.

You swallowed with difficulty your saliva, smelling of shivers all over your body...

_You were afraid. _

"Alastor... what's going on? "you asked in a voice similar to a whisper.

The deer calmed down and looked at you with a big smile that perfectly reflected the sadistic pleasure he was feeling right now, and in a deep threatening voice, he answered your question.

"Exterminations my dear, nothing but exterminations... " He laughed again as he approached you and leaned in your direction, locking your eyes to his bright red eyes.

_ **"̧̬̤̓͊̓Ụ̭͓̻̽͘n̳̓͘p̜̗̫̥̼̙̓̔̓r̜͓̘̜̖̔̈́͝e̖̙̓͆d̴̩͖̻͑̒į̪͑̔͋c͔̱̱͉̫̝̝͊̐͝t͍̙̓͑̿͟a̝̘̣̩͍̽͒͘b̿̐̚͏̤͇̫̦̜l̼͙̦̙̓͆e͋͝ ̬͡ͅe̥͚͔̝͚̓̐̈́ͅͅx͑̽t͔̲͓̦͉̿͆̕e͉̞̝̜̭͑̓r̢̼̻͉̙͖̽͆͘m͕̳̣͐̿̓i̳̻̗͌͑͊n̮͚̩̖̘̠̿a̸͎͚̤̔̿̕t͔͒̈́i͐͋̾ọ̸̟͍̿͐͝n̸̞̙̝̖͕͒̓͆s͒̐҉̦̽͒̈́ c͚͔̜̩̪͐͌̓o̤͎̮̤̳͔̥͊̓̔ǘ̙̮̤̩̓͝l̼̠̣̦̣̖͇̿͋ḓ̬͊͐ͅ ̡͙͙̜̗o͇͓̯͚͒͒͘c̬̬̖̺͙͙̿̐͝c̬͍̗̯̒͘͘u̵͛r̸̹̳̈́ a͊͋t͖̥̦̐ ̯͇͈͙̦̬͈a̺̜̠͝͝͝n͐͆̚͏̮͈̻̻͔y̗͎̘̿͑͝ ͅt͍͇̞̬͐̾̕͡i̠̩̕͝m̧̯̫̳̤͑̈́e͈̰̲̲̔̚͝ͅ ̲͠o͓͒͛̕f͎͓̽̕ͅ ̴̳͔̦͉̪t̯̰͑̽͛͑͢͠͝ͅh̘̩͑͝e͈̘͙̭̭̩͍͌͛̚ ̻͖͉ÿ͕̪̜͍̣͍̺́̓̚e̓̕͝a̰̘̮͚͒͘r̜̠͈̙͍͎͒̈́.͕̣̘͆͒̔"̲̯̓͑̚ ̮** _

*

*

*

_ ** ** _

_ **Thanks to @SavLitBomb on Wattpad for this drawing of Y/N in human version and his boss (based on my own version) I love the expression and the dress of Y/N it's beautiful!**_

** _(_** ** _This My version of Y/N's Boss)_ **

_ **Thanks to ** ** [elia](https://www.instagram.com/eliandhisowl/) ** _ _ ** [ndh](https://www.instagram.com/eliandhisowl/) ** _ _ ** [isowl ](https://www.instagram.com/eliandhisowl/) ** _

_ **https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MT40UklNP6cgsRc4CX_WD4uxW6t00zxw/view?usp=sharing ** _

_ **I'm sorry I can't show their wonderful drawing of Y/N and her wolf version. ToT . Go see it on instagram it's super well done. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry I'm late, I rested a bit, after my make-up exams, I'm still a bit on edge because my grandfather has problems and had to go to the hospital.  
But I'm already a little better.  
I still hope you like this chapter.  
Yes, Thénardier is really a stingy rat, and Nikolaï can make himself invisible, however he can't move suddenly, he has to move slowly to stay invisible. 
> 
> I've always wondered what would happen if we put a radio next to Alastor since 2 radios placed side by side at the same frequency lost their signal. (Thank you beyblade metal Fusion for teaching me that when I was a kid)
> 
> And yes, things are getting complicated, exterminations can happen at any time now, how do you think that will affect the hotel? More importantly, why is this happening? I'll leave you to your theories.
> 
> Again sorry for the wait, but I really needed to think about something else.  
Thank you for all your support and all your comments, it really makes me happy. 
> 
> Please be safe.


	35. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of the exterminations that could occur at any time of the year was far too much for you.  
While you your fear and anxiety are at their peak, a certain deer decides to help you calm down.

*

The Bible says : "Those who plow iniquity, and sow trouble reap the same.". Was that what was going to happen? In all the exterminations that were about to happen, as Alastor told you, would you be judged for your crimes a second time? What would happen if you were caught? What would happen to Nikolai, Boris, Charlie, Vaggie and all your friends if you couldn't survive? What would happen to the hotel? Alastor wasn't going to help them forever, no, he was going to leave and leave them at some point... You knew his kind too well, much too well...

The ride back to the hotel was silent, nobody dared to say anything.

Alastor's words were dancing in your head like an old broken record.

** _"Unpredictable exterminations could occur at any time of year."_ **

You shivered as you walked through the hotel doors. Vaggie helped poor Charlie, who had not stopped crying silently the whole way, to sit on the couch. The moth girl went into the kitchen and prepared a glass of water for her.

Nikolaï, who still hadn't let go of your hand, looked at you and asked.

"Y/N What exactly is going on?"

"Alastor told me there would be exterminations at irregular intervals."

"Why? Normally it's happening at New Year's Eve!"

Charlie, who had heard the boy's question, answered in a torn voice.

"... it... it's... it's when purgatory is overcrowded."

"When it's overloaded? I don't remember being in purgatory." Said the child.

"Few people remember it, it's a very trying time, and often, with the shock of arriving in hell we forget that part," Vaggie explained as Charlie took a sip of her water.

"And how is it that purgatory is overloaded like this? "You asked, "They should be prepared."

"It depends, on earth there hasn't been a big world conflict for a while so it happens that purgatory relaxes its vigilance from time to time, besides, there is another problem," Vaggie continued darkly "The number of sinners keeps increasing from year to year, I don't think I need to explain to you why Y/N, you saw a lot of things when you were working in the mafia, didn't you?"

*

Oh yes, you had seen it, you had seen how crazy humans were becoming, how radicalized they were, how individuals were dividing themselves into several boxes, defending their own person, rejecting the opinions of others that did not go their way.

Sex was trivialized in such a way that the feeling of love disappeared at a glance, you sometimes saw people going out together just to look "cool", honesty had disappeared to be replaced by the law of being and appearing.

It was a real macabre theatre where the human instead of asserting himself, disowned and despised his own differences.

Finally, more seriously, humans had locked themselves up so much in pigeonhole that some burned down churches, mosques, synagogues and other places of worship without any ulterior motive, harassed and oppressed those who were different, and carried out mass killings in the name of an ideology.

Oh yes, how many horrors had you seen? People became blind and deaf, and those who were not, went mad, it was so rare to see someone who was completely sane because society would crush his thought until he comform its demands or lost his mind.

Everybody was tearing each other apart, women, men, young people, elders, religious, atheists, lay people, white and black people, and the list was still so long...

"I know exactly what you mean, Vaggie."

Vaggie looked at his feet sadly and then finished her explanation

"During World War II, purgatory became overcrowded, the angels in their great faith in God's creations could not have imagined that a second war would break out, the rules of access to Paradise became much stricter after that. So many people went to Hell that one extermination would not have been enough to regulate the population, so Mikael and Lucifer agreed to set up irregular exterminations for such cases, and thus regulate the population of Hell. There hasn't been one since." Vaggie turned on the television and went on the news. "A war must have broken out, or a global pandemic, I can't think of any other reason."

A pandemic? Yeah You heard about it on the news!

Everyone was watching television and to your surprise, it wasn't Katie Killjoy or Tom Trench presenting the show, but Vox himself, underlining the seriousness of the situation.

The television man didn't look comfortable either. He had a serious look on his screen instead of his usual sadistic smile.

Apparently he had already made his presentation because their was a picture of the demons watching the clock was shown in the background.

*

"Today an unpredictable news to say the least awaited the many demons in pentagram city, for the clock indicating the time until the next extermination has gone out of order and this can immediately bring back very unpleasant memories to the demons who survived the purges of the Second World War. Here are some archive images "

Charlie immediately looked away, as did Fos, Alastor had a broad, nostalgic smile on his face. As soon as the images and the few videos started to scroll by, your eyes widened. The images looked like they had been perfectly colored, but let's be honnest, you would have preferred that they stayed in black and white. Flocks of black angels with sadistic faces had thrown themselves on the demons that were still in the streets like an army of angry crows, it was a real bloodbath, as soon as this angelic wave had passed there were no demons left alive in the street, all of them had been killed, their torn limbs were lying everywhere. You looked on the left side of the screen and you noticed the date 05/06/1946, the image changed again and this time it was 07/16/1946 and then again 07/17/1946, each image that represented those days were all more horrible than the other. They were scenes of unhealthy bestiality, unworthy of the angels of the Bible you knew.

It was then that you realized that you were lucky when you arrived here, you could not have survived a wave of this kind ... _**No one could have survived a wave of this kind of violence ... No one ...**_

Suddenly Vox returned to the screen with a smile.

"According to our information, and according to the words of one of the counsellors of our sovereign Lucifer, this was due to an unexpected wave of souls in purgatory due to the arrival of a worldwide epidemic coming from China to the surface, the governments of several countries failed to react in time, resulting in the death of thousands of souls."

*

Alastor's smile had widened considerably to a point where you even asked how that was possible, oh that glow in his red eyes, he liked that, he liked what he heard and you couldn't hold back a little grunt of disgust when you noticed it.

So it was a pandemic. In a way, you weren't surprised, if it was a contagious disease, a lot of politicians would have been panicked about giving up their economy to protect the population... Your boss had always told you this:

_"If life has taught me one thing, it's not to expect anything from the state when it comes to money"_ And even if you hated him, you had to admit he was right.

*

"As you will have understood, exterminations may occur this year at irregular intervals to reduce the population of hell to a more stable level. So if you want to survive, stay at home and only go out for the bare necessities, and don't be afraid, I pledge that you will not be bored under any circumstances! I'll see you in the next few days for an exclusive interview with the White Wolf, I'm waiting for you all. Immediately, meet Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench for a debriefing of the day's news in pentagram city after the break."Said Vox before the ads hit the screen.

Charlie looked completely despondent after hearing Vox's message, nevertheless, she took a deep breath and dried her tears.

"Ok ! We're not going to let ourselves get shot down, we're going to show heaven who demons can redeem themselves."

Vaggie wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist and gave him a determined smile, Nikolai, who had let you go, jumped with excitement.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so cool! "twittered the boy.

You, on the other hand, are just content to smile faintly as you look at him with a painful look. The child ran to warn Niffty and Angel about what was happening, Fos, Thénardier and Mirar had left, Boris had gone out to see Orso and explain the situation to him, he had also warned you that he was going to help the sinners in your neighbourhood to get supplies, that would give you more legitimacy as the boss.

Alastor on his side had gone to annoy Husk, and the girls had gone to Charlie's office to create posters for the hotel.

You were now alone.

*

You sighed and then you went to the kitchen for a glass of water. You'd been through way too much emotion today. Already the interview with Vox was stressing you out, these unpredictable exterminations were the last straw. You drank your water and stared at the empty sink.

You remembered the first day you arrived in hell, you couldn't really see what an extermination really was because you were arrived almost at the end. You were lucky enough to have three angels, already exhausted in front of you. But when you thought back to the exterminators you had seen in the pictures and videos you couldn't help but feel an unpleasant knot in your throat.

Oh Lucifer, if Boris was caught in one of those exterminations, could you help him? Could you save him? ..._**What if Niki was the one who was trapped? Would the exterminators spare him?**_

The morbid image of the bloody body of the little beagle surrounded by a score of exterminators, all smiling sadly, without the slightest compassion, at the lifeless body of the child.

Your glass slipped from your hand and crashed into the sink.

What if... the ones you killed were among the exterminators? Could you confront face them? What if one day it was your boyfriend or worse... your own child in front of you? Would they attack you? Would you be able to reason with them? Could they forgive the cowardly, rotten woman that you were?

_ **Of course they wouldn't. No one could forgive you...** _

You began to hyperventilate and lose control of your breathing, you saw the image of the boy dying while he was still alive, there was nothing you could do to save him. And what about now? Could you save him? Or would you be as helpless as you've always been to save your own friends?

"_I can't..._"

Tears streamed from your eyes as your legs bent under your weight. Your breathing began to make a high-pitched sound that you could no longer control. In fact, you were no longer aware of anything. The sounds were distorted, your vision was blurred, all you could hear and see were the last moments of your friends, your father and your boyfriend. People that you loved more than anything in the universe, but that you couldn't protect every time...

You've failed every time, why would it be different this time, huh?

You put one hand on your head shaking as your free hand unconsciously scratched your face.

_**You were going to lose them, you were going to lose them, you were going to lose them all**_!

*

Small moans of distress came out of your mouth dripping with saliva as you knelt on the cold kitchen floor. You wanted to see your father, you wanted him to be there to comfort you as he had always done, or for BF/N to take you in his arms, but the only images you had of them, was an unhealthy image that your guilt had created, a gruesome image where they were on top of your bloody carcass, savoring your slow and painful agony.

"I'm so sorry..." you whispered...

"Sorry for what dear? "You heard. "If it's because you've dirtied the floor with your tears, don't worry. Niffty will take care of it." continued the static voice.

You blinked your eyes in confusion, your ears didn't clearly recognize the voice because it was as if they were in cotton wool.

You felt someone take you by the shoulders and gently massage them.

"Easy now darling, breathe for me." Said the voice calmly. You nodded your head, still trembling, and then you tried to regain control of your breathing, the voice encouraged you to continue, then gradually you began to calm down.

"Splendid my dear! Now I'm going to help you to stand up."

_...Alastor?_

You couldn't think about it for very long because you were pulled up on your feet and guided to a chair. Even though your pride had taken a hit when you realised that it was Alastor who was helping you, and that he had seen you in that state, you didn't feel like fighting, you had reached such a point of distress that you didn't care who was helping you.

Alastor gently took your chin in order to force you to look at him, which you did without saying a word, in fact, you were surprised to feel how warm his hands felt despite his gloves. Alastor squinted slightly at your downcast face, waiting for you to say something, but no sound came out of your throat. He made a small sound of disapproval and then gave you a gentle smile that you'd rarely seen in him, it was almost human...

"Wait for me here for a few moments, darling."

You nodded your head and waited. The deer rummaged through the cupboards but you didn't really bother to look at what he was up to, you just silently stared at the table. Suddenly a small white cup filled with a small orange liquid entered your field of vision, making you yelp with surprise. You looked at Alastor confusedly and he simply said.

"Drink, you will get better after that."

You looked at the cup again, then put your hands around it while Alastor took a chair in front of you.

*

"H-how did you know? "You stuttered as your hands warmed around the object

"I told you, having a moving shadow is very advantageous my dear! It was your shadow that came to me and explained the situation."

You blinked in surprise and then turned your attention to your shadow. You didn't have the strength to get angry with it, and Alastor was the only person who understood it verbally so she did the right thing by going to see him. In fact, what you didn't understand was why it decided to help you, it knew you hated it, so why did it do it?

"I see..." you answered without taking your eyes off it. "Thank you, I suppose?" you said, looking away. Your shadow then gave you a euphoric smile but preferred not to show its feelings too much in front of you.

"Well, if you have no more questions to ask," Alastor said with a smile, "I guess it's my turn."

You sighed before taking a sip of the mixture the deer had prepared for you. It had several tastes, you had recognized lavender, mint and chamomile, but for the rest it didn't mean much to you. However, you were sure of one thing, it was that this little herbal tea had a soothing taste and smell.

"What happened to push you in a such state?"

«...»

You were really hesitant to tell him about your fears, you were not at all comfortable, it was exposing one of your weaknesses to him... Although you suspected that he already had a vague idea of how to do harm... You timidly raised your still watery eyes towards him and then you began to talk.

"I'm scared, are you happy now? " you said painfully "I'm afraid of what might happen to my friends, I'm afraid of losing them in an extermination, I'm afraid of failing when I face that walking piece of trash TV, I'm afraid of seeing the ghosts of my past and having to face their anger... and I'm terrified of losing Nikolai."

Tears began to fall on your cheeks again, and you couldn't hold them back.

"I don't want to go through this again, I don't want to lose another child... I can't... it hurts too much." You said, clenching your fists, "_I can't take this... not again..._"

Alastor didn't say anything, he wet his lips, thinking of something to say.

"Well, I'm sorry, my dear, but _you're really bound to fail if you reason that way_," he said in the most brutal way. "How can you defend someone when you crying like that? Please don't tell me you think your big tears could soften Vox or an Exterminator! That would be the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen in my entire life ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Deer.

You bit your tongue as your fists clenched again feeling your anger bursting inside you.

"I know it! I'm not stupid... the trouble is..."

"Is what?"

"I wouldn't know how to react if in an extermination I saw BF/N ... my father, or someone I knew and I had to betray ... I don't know what I should do if they attack a member of the hotel or my friends ... I don't feel able to attack them again ..."

Alastor put one hand on his chin and then answered you honestly.

"Seriously my dear, if your winged boyfriend saw a child, would he kill him?"

"No!" You instantly replied, "Of course not! He would never do such a thing."

"Would your father or the friends you betrayed do it?"

"No..."

"Do you really think they would have joined the exterminators?"

"No…"

"Well, then you see? There's nothing to cry about darling. Besides, it doesn't suit you in any way, I prefer you with a smile on your face."

A little embarrassed by his compliment, you blushed slightly, but unfortunately, rather quickly, the doubt disturbed your mind again.

"...But what if I was wrong and I came across BF/N in an extermination or-"

"We would remake the world with "what ifs," sweetheart, and anyway, even if your white-feathered boyfriend tried to kill you, _**he would fail miserably**_, I can assure you of that..." His tone had become more threatening and his eyes had changed to radio dials as he spoke, freezing you almost immediately in fright. He returned to a normal face and then gave you a friendly smile.

"Stop thinking too much darling. Concentrate on the interview first. About your friends... well I don't think you consider them stupid, do you? Then let them do their job, you can't be everywhere," said the deer, tilting his head to the right, making his bicolored ears twitch in the process.

You nodded your head and took another sip of this hot drink.

"Do you like it? "He asked, trying to change the subject of the conversation a little.

"... yes it tastes very good... um what is it exactly? »

Alastor tapped his claws on the table as if he hesitated to tell you what it was, but after a brief moment of silence he answered you honestly with an almost non-existent radio filter.

"Oh nothing too surprising, it's an infusion that _my mother prepared for my father every night to help him relax and sleep._ It has a bit of everything in it, chamomile, valerian roots and various other plants. It helps reduce extreme nervousness and sleep more peacefully, the perfect drink for anxiety and sleep disorders if you want my opinion!"

*

Your mouth opened up a little. "_Extreme nervousness"? "Trouble sleeping"?_ Why would his mother give this to his father? Why did he need it? From the look on Alastor's almost closed face, you sensed something was wrong, took your courage in both hands and asked.

"Why did your father have this kind of problem?"

Almost instantly you regretted asking that question, because the deer's body had tense up.

"Um, if it's painful, forget what I said, I don't often talk about my parents either, so I think it's fair. You smiled at him with a little embarrassment."

…

"For a variety of reasons darling, such as drinking problems, depression..." said the deer in a tone that made you react immediately. He was cold, his eyes gave off nothing at all, no unhealthy joy, no malice, no sadism. For a moment you felt as if you were looking at yourself in a mirror. He looked so cold, it was so unusual for him. His eternal smile was always present, but it didn't give off any emotion as well, it was like "stuck on his face" and nothing else.

A little pressure in your heart warned you that you were on thin ice, you could feel it. There was something wrong with his father. He had the exact same reaction you had when you talked about... _**her...**_

You tightened your grip on your mug and then you asked.

"What happened to make him like that?"

Alastor sniggered a little and then said.

"_His desire to help others_ drove him to Europe where the incessant fireworks and guts of his allies overcame his ideals, he couldn't stand it."

Your eyes widened in the shock. Not just because of Alastor's statement, but because of his tone. Was he mocking his father? Judging by his cold and ruthless tone, you suspected as much. Then you realized

_"Maybe it's good to live for others, but if you forget to live for yourself I find it boring and very sad because you're wasting your life."_

That was it, that had to be it. His father had to join the American army to help the Allies during the world war I, leaving Alastor and his mother alone. He survived the end of the war, but at what cost? As Alastor said, he had witnessed the deaths of his friends in all that butchery and was certainly traumatized by so much violence. No wonder his father had a depression and was prone to many anxiety attacks.

The deer seemed to notice this little spark of pity in your eyes, he sudenly took on his mischievous look that you knew by heart.

"Mother and I had warned him! Too bad he didn't deign to listen to us! Because of this, he had to face and admit the sad truth, _**that when you give too much of yourself in a case, you will always be the biggest loser**_. It's so unfortunate it took him a war to figure that out ha ha ha ha ha."

You looked at him sadly as you felt all that animosity coming out of him. A thousand and one comments came to mind... but your instincts told you not to comment on what Alastor was saying, it was much too sensitive, it was a wound that was still painful and had not yet healed... and you, better than anyone, knew how dangerous it could be. Alastor wasn't the only one with a sickly grudge against someone, you yourself were no exception."

*

"And what became of him after that?"

"Oh, the same thing happened to him as we did to us, darling! What a silly question! He died of course! Ha ha ha, and I'm sure he's holed up somewhere in the corner of hell like a coward for fear that I'll find him and make him pay for what he did to my mother and me."

You remained silent in the face of his implacable tone, although the deer had an excited and "happy" face, you could feel the sickly hatred emanating from him. It was a cold anger that animated him, and for nothing in the world did you want to be in the shoes of Alastor's father, wherever he was.

"What makes you think he's in hell? "You asked

"What makes you think your dear and sweet BF/N is in heaven? "He replied almost immediately with condescension...

You were silent for a moment while you understood what he was trying to imply.

"He's always been good and generous around him, so to me he's somewhere in the heavens." You replied...

"Well it's the same for me darling, I know my father's place is here, never could a man like him get

into heaven... _**not with what he put us through from the moment he left for that stupid war…**_"

You felt some unpleasant shivers in your body, your curiosity wanted to know exactly what had happened so that Alastor would hate his own father in a such hard way, but deep inside you knew that it would rub Alastor up the wrong way, you could see it only with the appearance of spasms on the side of his head and hands. You'd reached the limit of what you could know.

You took a deep breath and finished your drink.

*

"Yes, I know what you mean," you calmly declared. Then with a tired smile you continued. "Thank you very much... for... taking the time to explain it all to me, you really didn't have to."

The deer blinked in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting that answer from you, no actually he was expecting another question but appreciated that you cut the conversation short. He tilted his head to the side again and smiled back at you.

Suddenly his ears frozed on his head as if he had just remembered something, he looked a little more serious as he picked up your cup and began to clean it. "By the way, now that I think about it, you should stay in a hotel for the night."

"Why should I? "You asked

"I don't think staying home alone is a very good idea, far be it from me to make you feel uncomfortable _but you smell like alcohol and I don't think being around bottles right now is the best thing for you_".

…

Was he fucking serious?! You felt your cheeks blush suddenly at this inappropriate comment, crossed your arms with misplaced pride and answered.

"I hardly drank Alastor." You defended yourself

"Oh, so why were you late then?"

_...asshole..._

You rolled your eyes with annoyance to signal to him that you were not going to enter into this fight already lost in advance, then you thought about his proposal. In a way, that stupid deer was right, you certainly would have had a drink or two ... or maybe five if you had gone home in your condition, and it wasn't the best thing to do. Plus you were really starting to get tired. Going out in your condition wouldn't have been safe...

You didn't know what Alastor had put as herbs in this herbal tea but it was enough to relax all your muscles in spite of yourself and make you want to yawn.

"You've won... " you said before you put a hand over your mouth to hide your yawn. "I'm going to tell Charlie." You said as you got out of your chair. However, Alastor beat you to it.

"Ho ho ho, what a silly idea my dear, why don't you go and settle down in a room? I'll warn our charming demon belle, that you've decided to keep us company for the night."

Your eyes stared at the deer's with astonishment, but you decided not to ask any questions. It was Alastor... there was nothing to understand.

"All right," you said as you turned your heels and prepared to exit. However you felt something was wrong...you felt a void inside you. Something was missing but you couldn't put your finger on it. You turned your attention back to the deer that was still looking at you with its cheshire smile.

"By the way, Alastor... "you paused and looked away with embarrassment. "Thank you for helping me to calm down."

*

Let's be honest, you would have expected him to just say "you're welcome my dear" but the deer did more than you thought. He gently grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him to gently wrap his arms around you.

Your body stiffened in surprise as your head rested against his chest. Your mind was thinking a thousand and one things at a time, your thought was racing along, searching in vain for the answers to all the questions that had burst into your brain, you were so shocked that your body was paralyzed.

Your heart still sore by your fears and doubts was beating at full speed while his heart seemed so calm. Gradually, you relaxed and very slowly you wrapped your arms around him, closing your eyes to lose yourself for a few moments in that comforting moment that you so desperately needed in spite of yourself.

It was strange, you hadn't noticed it until now, but you no longer felt that unpleasant sensation when he touched you, it was quite confusing for you.

If circumstances had been different, you would certainly have stepped aside to slap him and then, run away to drown yourself in your work, but in this case it didn't seem to be an option.

Curiously, you felt good, and this could easily be proved by a gentle smile that had discreetly formed on your face without your consent, and by your ears trembling with contentment on the top of your skull.

The deer on its side had its eyes closed and seemed to be between here and elsewhere, its ears were in perfect sync with yours and a soft little white noise came from its throat, implying that it also enjoyed that little ... "_Truce_" between the two of you.

Oh he really couldn't stand seeing you like that... _so pathetic_, it was beneath you. No, no, no, no, no, you were above all that, he knew it! Sure, he liked this mania you had for taking things to heart, and he liked this visceral fear you had of failing, but not like that, not like that, it wasn't fun at all. It gave him an... an unpleasant taste in his mouth, like rotten meat, it was too bitter, it didn't suit him in any way.

Who was going to amuse him if you let yourself be so stupidly distracted? Hotel life would be really dull without your sharp tongue.

It was fun when he thought about it, you were an unforeseen in his equation for his plans with this hopeless hotel, and yet it was the best surprise he had hoped for! Nothing was easy with you, you were an enigma, not to say a real puzzle sometimes, your disgusting humanity, your annoying pride, and your senseless principles were sometimes enough to make him lose control. He had to find the right words every time to get a hold of you, but even if he succeeded, you were still unpredictable. That's what he loved and hated about you. That unpredictability coupled with the shadowy areas of your past that added just the right amount of spice to him to fully appreciate his contribution to the hotel.

Yes, you were a truly delectable blend of spices that he enjoyed tasting.

*

The deer let his chin rest on the top of his head while his fingers glided very slightly along your vertebrae to feel the shape of the bones. The demon was surprised to wonder if they were fragile... after all, the weight of your past seemed quite heavy to bear.

He didn't understand your fear of seeing your white-feathered boyfriend again. In fact, now that he thought about it, he felt something disturbing in his chest, it was something strongly unpleasant that he hadn't felt for a long time, even that mutt who was supposed to be your best friend hadn't made him feel such an unpleasant sensation. _He hadn't felt that way since... since he had learned... that __**she wasn't going to ma****ke it.**_

His grip on you tightened slightly as he unconsciously breathed in the scent of your hair. He wasn't going to let that happen. Oh no, he wasn't going to let that angel take you away from him, or even divert your attention from him. You were his and his only entertainment. He wasn't going to let him touch you, no matter what his intentions, good or bad, and that went for Vox, Valentino, or anyone else who would try to take what was his.

He raised his head, then with his left hand raised your chin so that he could see your face. Oh dear, how exhausted you looked with those little bags under your eyes still a little swollen and reddened by all those tears that had been shed.

Suddenly his crimson eyes slipped to your lips without his knowing it. His breath got stuck in his throat as he realised what he was doing.

"Well,I'm very pleased that I could help you Darling! "Said the deer, suddenly backing away from you a few steps with a proud smile, however it was easy to see that this was just a front to cover his embarrassment... he didn't look at you for very long as he rushed to a cupboard to get out the ingredients he needed to prepare dinner and thus partially divert his attention from you.

You blinked several times to come back to your senses and then you realized what you had just done. The redness on your cheeks darkened slightly, you nodded your head and preferred to wear a small embarrassed smile on your face.

"Hum I guess I'll see you at dinnertime? "you stated rather awkwardly

"Indeed, my dear, don't worry, I'll go and see Charlie and let her know you'll be here, while you get set in your room." Said the deer as he looked at you out of the corner of his eye over his shoulder as he pulled out a pot.

You nodded your head and then with a "see you later" you walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to a random room.

You closed the door behind you and pushed a tired little sigh as you looked at the room you had chosen. It was a mix of royal blue mixed with silver tones. The furniture was made of wood, you even had a small reading corner next to your bed and your window gave you a beautiful view of the hotel garden.

*

Suddenly you heard some knocking at the door. You opened it and saw Niffty.

"Hey miss Y/N, Mr. Alastor told me you're staying at the hotel tonight."

You nodded your head

"That's right, but, uh... how did you find me?"

"Someone who's tired won't get up all those floors without elevators, so you had to be somewhere on the first floor, and if possible to a door close enough to the stairs. "The one-eyed demon had smiled at you.

" That's not untrue."

"Um... Mr. Alastor hasn't told me why you're not feeling well, but if you want to talk about it, you let me know, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Niffty."

The insect clapped his hands with excitement...

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! "She took some clothes out of the cart she had with her. "Here, take this, you'll be more comfortable sleeping."

It was a little white nightgown. You took it and thanked the little one-eyed devil, Niffty greeted you and went back to work. On your side you took a little hot shower to clear your mind and then you put on your nightgown on you, however you also put on your pants so that your the nightgown was seen as a T-shirt, it would have been impolite to have dinner and be already in pyjamas while everyone was still dressed.

*

You settled down on your bed and you could almost have fallen asleep at once because the mattress and blankets seemed so soft and silky, but unfortunately you knew that have to join the others downstairs.

You took a few minutes to put your thoughts in order about what had happened in the kitchen with Alastor.

Now that you were thinking coldly, you were quite mortified that he had seen you in that state, but at the same time surprised that he had wanted to help you so kindly. He even took the time to talk about his past with an open heart. You would never have imagined that he would do such a thing. He was not the kind of person to talk about his life, talking about the past could expose many weaknesses as well as expose his fears, and yet he had done it.

Strangely enough, now that you knew more about him, you understood his reasoning a little better. He was still an enigma at times, but less and less.

You lay on your stomach and put your chin on a cushion.

His relationship with his father was no excuse for what he was, but explained many things, including his reluctance to give too much of himself for the well-being of others. Alastor didn't do anything for others, not if he helped someone it was because he had something to gain in return. But curiously enough you didn't really feel this willingness when he helped you. It was present, but you felt something sincere when he told you about his past, and he had nothing to gain when he talked about it.

It was really weird to see that another part of him... heh... why were you surprised? You looked at your shadow with a tired but friendly look on your face. You too used to have a very different face than you do now, and in spite of yourself, you had shown it to him a few times, no matter how much you wanted to forget that part of yourself... pretend it never existed, yet that desire was in vain... as long as BF/N was out there somewhere, that part of you would exist and haunt you as it had always done.

_"Seriously, my dear, if your winged boyfriend saw a child, would he kill him?"_

You put one hand on your belly as a picture of you and your boyfriend popped into your head.

No. BF/N would never do that. You're slowly straightening up. Alastor was right, maybe BF/N might have some resentment against you ... but he would never hurt a child, he loved life far too much to take it away from a little being like a child. He would never hurt Boris either ... he was a great friend to him. No, he would never hurt him, and he would never be one of these exterminators. He was the exact opposite of what those so-called "angels" were...

You yawned and stood up. It was time to go downstairs to join the others, after the dinner, you will be able go to bed in order to rest and prepare your interview.

For the moment, this was the most important thing, Boris had taken over to take care of your neighborhood, Nikolai was protected in this hotel, Charlie was preparing herself for facing the next exterminations with the help of Vaggie and Alastor, so you had to concentrate on your task, and show Vox and the people of hell that this hotel was far from being a joke. You looked at the Bible that Charlie had given you and laughed.

*

_God help you if he believed in it._

*

*

*

_ _

** _Thanks to @BreadSslice on wattpad / ( Babytomatoeeee on Deviantart) for this beautiful drawing of Y/N and Alastor. I love this interpretation of Y/N, her ears look so soft and silky, don't you think? Alastor is also too cute <3_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shadows during the scene where Alastor is talking with Y/N: OH COME ON ! JUST KISS ALREADY !  
God, this chapter is long!  
I was very inspired when I wrote it. It's really important because it leaves some clues about the character of Alastor and Y/N. 
> 
> When I wrote about Alastor's relationship with his father I wanted to do something new, I talked about the idea with my mother and we had a long conversation about it, at the end, strangely enough, she came to a conclusion that really surprised me and it made me think a lot (and you'll have to wait a bit before you can read what she told me =) ). One thing is for sure, the relationship that our demonic bambi has with his father is not that simple. 
> 
> The chapter of the interview will certainly be the next one (unless I come up with another idea) it might take some time to come out because I absolutely want to follow a well defined plan . 
> 
> Also, you can see that Alastor and Y/N are getting a little bit closer :3  
However, keep in mind that the threat of extermination is looming ... 
> 
> in your opinion, could the exterminators hurt a (demon) child? 
> 
> In any case, thank you somuch for reading this story, and for all your support and fanarts. 
> 
> Please be safe. 
> 
> PS: I saw the Hazbin Hotel's "Addict" video which confirmed me in the idea that Val was a real fucking asshole, and then I saw the new episode of Glitchtale .... I think they wanted me to cry. xD.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the community of Hazbin Hotel is mainly American / English.  
So I decided to translate my story into English (I'm French and this is the first time I try to translate a whole story in English)  
I will do my best to provide you correct chapters, however if you want to help me or give me your opinion on this story I would be very happy  
and I would gladly accept.
> 
> I do not own Hazbin Hotel, the universe belongs to Vivziepop


End file.
